El amor del pirata
by Saku-14 the White Rose bloody
Summary: La brisa acariciaba el rostro de Sakura. Ella estaba junto al mástil navegando hacia el oeste para cumplir una promesa que jamás había hecho: casarse con un conde desconocido. En medio de un momento de audacia fue capturada por el pirata Sasuke. Nada era capaz de someterla, hasta que surgió ese hombre que conocía el método y poseía la pasión necesaria para hacerla caer.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia **es una adaptación** a SasuSaku, ya que **la original esta escrita por ****Johanna Lindsey**** y se titula "El amor del pirata" **por lo que **ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE.**

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

**Espero que sea de su agrado, si no lo es, quisiera que me lo hicieran saber con sus opiniones ya que en verdad sería importante para mí saber lo que piensan.**

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"M"**_.

_**Esta historia contiene:**_

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO VULGAR- LEMON- LIME…

_**Argumento:**_

La lánguida brisa tropical acariciaba el hermoso rostro de Sakura. Ella estaba junto al mástil, navegando hacia el oeste, para cumplir una promesa que jamás había hecho: casarse con un conde desconocido.

En medio de un momento de audacia y arrojo, Sakura fue capturada por el pirata Sasuke. No tardaría mucho en recibir su corazón el hálito de la pasión del pirata. Y esa pasión estaría allí, inmóvil, persistente, para siempre.

No obstante lo anterior, serían necesarios muchos días -y muchas y tempestuosas noches- antes de que el amor pudiera florecer. Ese amor que cada mujer sabe otorgar sólo una vez en su vida.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O**_

_**Capítulo uno:**_

Sakura Haruno se sentía intranquila al entrar esa mañana en la sala llena de sol, y encontrarse frente a su madre y su padre. **Nibori** Haruno rara vez la llamaba tan temprano, y nunca la había llamado con un día de anticipación. Sakura sabía que debía tener algo muy importante que decirle, algo que afectaría su vida. Esto la había preocupado durante toda la noche, pero en el fondo sabía de qué se trataba. Tenía diecinueve años y estaba en edad de casarse.

Hacía tres años que esperaba que eso sucediera, desde el momento en que abandonara la escuela del convento. La mayoría de las muchachas de familias ricas eran entregadas en matrimonio cuando aún estaban en la niñez, a los catorce o quince años, como la madre de Sakura. Muchos candidatos habían visitado a su padre, aunque a ella no se le había permitido verlos. Pero su padre no tuvo en cuenta a ninguno de los jóvenes que deseaban desposarla, porque ninguno era lo suficientemente rico como para complacerlo.

Sakura estaba segura de que su futuro acababa de decidirse. Pronto le dirían el nombre del hombre con quien se casaría.

Nibori Haruno estaba sentado ante su escritorio y no se molestó en levantar la mirada cuando Sakura entró en la habitación. ¿Era posible que su padre postergara deliberadamente la tarea de comunicarle su decisión? Tal vez se sentía un poco culpable ahora. Pero, ¿podía sentirse culpable? Era el mismo hombre que la había enviado al convento, diciéndole que era demasiado difícil de manejar. Había pasado la mayor parte de sus diecinueve años lejos de su casa, y ahora volverían a enviarla a otra parte para siempre.

**Yuri** Haruno miró ansiosamente a su hija. Había tratado desesperadamente de disuadir a Nibori de que eligiera un marido para Sakura y pensaba que lo había logrado

hasta la noche anterior, cuando Nibori inesperadamente, la informó sobre su decisión. Ella no era como la mayoría de las muchachas; era demasiado vivaz y demasiado hermosa como para entregarla fácilmente a un marido. Podría haber elegido un buen marido por sí misma, si Nibori hubiera sido razonable. Pero no, Nibori tenía que encontrar un marido rico y con título para su hija, y no le importaba si Sakura lo encontraba repulsivo o no.

Yuri estaba sentada frente a las puertas abiertas que llevaban a la terraza, como lo hacía todas las mañanas, pero ese día no había podido dar una sola puntada en el tapiz que tenía ante ella. No podía dejar de pensar en el destino que esperaba a su hija.

-Bien, Sakura, esto no llevará mucho tiempo -dijo Nibori Haruno bruscamente.

Pero no alarmó a Sakura, su padre nunca le había demostrado ternura ni amor, ni tampoco a su madre. Las trataba a ambas como trataba a los criados. Nibori Haruno era un hombre frío, obsesionado únicamente por incrementar su riqueza. Y esto consumía casi todo su tiempo y sus pensamientos, y le dejaba poco para su familia.

-¿Por qué no te sientas, ma chérie? -dijo Yuri con ternura, antes de que su esposo tuviera oportunidad de continuar.

Sakura sabía que su madre la amaba. Pero se negó a sentarse, porque no quería parecer cómoda y facilitar las cosas a su padre. En cierto modo se sentía rebelde, y sabía que no tenía derecho a serlo, porque así sucedían las cosas en el año mil seiscientos sesenta y siete. Así había sido durante siglos, y tal vez nunca cambiarían. Sólo deseaba que su madre no hubiera hablado tanto de enamorarse y de elegir el propio marido.

Un matrimonio de conveniencia: para eso estaban las hijas, al menos las hijas de padres ricos. Además, no había candidatos serios en el pequeño pueblo de Konoha, tan sólo campesinos Y pequeños comerciantes. Si Sakura se hubiera enamorado, su padre jamás habría consentido, y la habrían mantenido aislada de los jóvenes de su propia clase.

-He dispuesto que te cases con el conde Gaara Sabakuno-continuó Nibori-. La boda se realizará poco después del comienzo del nuevo año.

Sakura le dedicó una mirada furiosa de sus ojos color verde oscuro, una última demostración de desafío para que él supiera lo que ella pensaba sobre este crudo anuncio; luego inclinó la cabeza como una hija buena y obediente.

-Sí, papá -dijo en voz baja, asombrándose de su propia serenidad.

-Te marcharás dentro de un mes. No tendrás mucho tiempo para hacer tu ajuar, de manera que contrataré modistas para que te ayuden. El conde Sabaku no, reside en Saint Martin, una isla del caribe, de manera que viajarás por barco. Lamentablemente, será un viaje largo Y tedioso. Chiyo, tu vieja niñera, irá contigo como acompañante.

-¿Por qué debo irme tan lejos? -explotó Sakura-. Seguramente hay alguien con quien podría casarme aquí en Francia.

- ¡Virgen Santa! -gritó Nibori, y su piel habitualmente blanca enrojeció. Se puso de pie y miró con furia a su esposa-. ¡La envié a ese convento para que aprendiera obediencia! Pero todos estos años fueron desperdiciados, ya lo veo. Aún cuestiona mi autoridad.

-Si alguna vez consideraras sus deseos, Nibori. ¿El demasiado pedir? -aventuró Yuri.

-Sus deseos no tienen importancia, madame -dijo Nibori-. Y no toleraré más oposiciones. Ya se ha arreglado el compromiso y no puede deshacerse. Sakura se casará con el conde Sabaku no. ¡Ruego Dios que domine su desafío, porque yo no he podido hacerlo!

Sakura estaba llena de ira. ¿Era necesario que su padre hablara siempre como si ella no estuviera presente, como si no tuviera la menor importancia? Quería a su padre pero a veces... en realidad la mayoría de las veces... él la enfurecía hasta el punto de que sentía deseos de gritar.

- ¿Puedo retirarme ahora, papá? -preguntó.

-Sí, sí -replicó él con irritación-. Ya te he dicho todo lo que necesitas saber.

Sakura salió apresuradamente de la con ganas de reír, porque ¿qué le había dicho realmente? Conocía el nombre de su futuro esposo, el lugar donde vivo, y sabía que se casaría con él después de fin de año, eso era todo. Bien, al menos su padre no la había casado inmediatamente después de salir del convento. No; había tardado tres años en encontrar un marido, un hombre que estuviera en condiciones económicas altas.

Ella tenía sentimientos, había una especie de alegría... alegría de no estar completamente sola durante el viaje. Chiyo estaría con ella, la querida Chiyo-baasama, a quien amaba tanto como a su madre.

Antes de ir a su habitación, se detuvo ante la puerta contigua y llamó suavemente. Al oír la voz de Chiyo, Sakura entró en el cuarto, que sólo era un poco más pequeño que el suyo. Fue hasta la ventana donde se encontraba sentada Chiyo, y se sentó junto a ella.

Como Sakura no hablaba, sino que miraba pensativamente la calle vacía frente a la casa, Chiyo sonrió y dejó su costura.

-Tu padre ya te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad? -preguntó en voz baja,

Sakura se volvió lentamente hacia la mujer que la había cuidado cuando era niña, y que había cuidado también a su madre, desde el día de su nacimiento. Chiyo tenía cincuenta y cinco años, era ligeramente regordeta ahora, pero todavía ágil. Su cabello morado se veía gris, de un gris plateado y poseía un par de ojos oscuros.

-Entonces tú lo sabías -dijo pasivamente Sakura-. ¿Por qué no me lo advertiste, Chiyo-baasama?

-Tú también lo sabías, pequeña. Lo esperas desde hace tres años.

-Sí, pero no sabía que me harían cruzar el océano. No quiero irme de Francia -dijo Sakura, y su furia volvió a dominarla-. ¡Me escaparé!

-¡No harás nada por el estilo, señorita! –la regañó Chiyo, agitando un dedo-. Aceptarás esto y lo aprovecharás lo mejor posible, así como finalmente aceptaste que te enviaran a la escuela. Deberías estar contenta de tener un marido como éste. Te dará muchos hijos y, si Dios quisiera yo estaré allí para verlos crecer.

Sakura sonrió y se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla. Chiyo tenía razón; aceptaría este matrimonio porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Ya había pasado la edad de las rabietas para obtener lo que deseaba. Las hermanas le habían enseñado a aprovechar las cosas lo mejor que podía.

Sakura era una niña alegre hasta que, empezó a preguntarse por qué su padre no la quería. Esto pesaba mucho en su joven mente, y trataba desesperadamente de obtener el amor y la aprobación de su padre. Cuando no lo logró y él siguió ignorándola, comenzó a crear problema para atraer su atención. No le resultaba suficiente el amor que su madre y Chiyo derramaban en ella. También quería el amor de su padre. Era muy joven, y no podía entender por qué su padre no la quería; no sabía que él había deseado un hijo varón. Y sólo tendría esta hija, porque Yuri no podía tener más niños.

De manera que en Sakura creció un mal carácter. Comenzó a tener rabietas, a ser desafiante e irrespetuosa. Odió a su padre cuando la envió a la escuela, y siguió con su carácter rebelde en el convento. Pero después de unos años aprendió a aceptar su destino.

Se daba cuenta de que la habían enviado al convento por su culpa. Las hermanas le enseñaron a dominar su genio. Le enseñaron a obedecer y a ser paciente. Cuando volvió a su casa, ya no estaba resentida con su padre.

Nada había cambiado. Su padre seguía siendo para ella un desconocido, pero Sakura aceptó esto también. Dejó de lamentarse por sí misma, y abandonó la idea de obtener su aprobación.

Tenía el amor de su madre, y también tenía a Chiyo-baasama. Aprendió a estar agradecida por lo que tenía.

Pero a veces no podía dejar de pensar qué diferente habría sido ella si su padre la hubiera querido. Tal vez no habría tenido tan mal genio, ni la necesidad de luchar para controlarlo. Pero, ¿qué importaba? Sólo su padre lograba ponerla furiosa, y pronto se separaría de este hombre frío e insensible.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O**_

Esa noche, temprano, Yuri Haruno entró en el dormitorio de Sakura para hablar claramente con su hija. Todavía estaba alterada.

-Lo intenté, ma chérie. Traté de disuadir a tu padre de que no te envíe con ese... ese hombre, -Yuri hablaba nerviosamente, retorciéndose las manos, cosa que siempre hacía cuando estaba perturbada.

-No te preocupes, mamá. Me sentí mal al principio, pero sólo porque debo marcharme. Esperaba que me entregaran en matrimonio, de manera que esto no ha sido una sorpresa.

- ¡Para mí sí! Hace meses que Nibori está buscando un marido para ti, pero sólo anoche me lo dijo; una vez que ya había hecho su elección, ya sabía que nadie la cambiaría. No pensó que te enviaba a un hombre desconocido, y que además te obligaba a adaptarte a un nuevo país y un nuevo clima al mismo tiempo. -Yuri generalmente decía lo que pensaba, al menos a Sakura, pero se puso a pasear por la habitación y parecía no poder encontrar las palabras.

-¿Quieres decirme algo, mamá? -aventuró Sakura.

-Sí, sí, quiero decirte algo -respondió Yuri en inglés con fuerte acento.

A sus padres les gustaba hablar en inglés, porque muchos de los asociados de su padre eran ingleses. Y como Sakura también había aprendido ese rudo idioma en el convento, Nibori insistía en que se hablara inglés en todo momento.

Yuri aún vacilaba, de manera que Sakura trató de romper el silencio.

-Te echaré terriblemente de menos cuando me vaya el mes que viene. ¿Alguna vez volveré a verte? -preguntó esperanzadamente.

-Por supuesto, claro que sí, Sakura. Si tu nuevo... -hizo una pausa, porque no le gustaba decir la palabra- ...nuevo marido no te trae aquí, convenceré a Nibori para que vayamos a Saint Martin. -Yuri miró a su hija con profunda preocupación en sus ojos de color verde oscuro. -Ah, pequeña Sakura, lamento que tu padre haya insistido en darte en matrimonio al conde Sabaku no. Yo quería que eligieras tu propio marido. Si al menos Nibori me hubiera permitido llevarte a París, podrías haber encontrado a un hombre que amaras, un hombre digno que Nibori también habría aprobado. Hay tantos para elegir en París...

-El conde Sabaku no es un hombre digno, ¿verdad? -preguntó Sakura.

-Sí, pero no lo conoces, Sakura. No sabes si podrás amarlo o no. No sabes si serás feliz o no. Y eso es todo lo que yo deseo; que seas feliz.

-Pero papá ha elegido al conde Sabaku no y él desea que yo sea su esposa. Me ha visto, ¿verdad?

-Sí, hace un año. Estabas en el jardín cuando el conde vino a visitar a Nibori. Pero, Sakura, eres una muchacha hermosa, increíblemente hermosa. Podrías haber elegido marido, y haber encontrado un hombre con quién quisieras pasar la vida. Pero tu padre es demasiado amante de la tradición. Sólo admite elegir él tu marido. No le importa si eres feliz o no.

-Pero así son las cosas, mamá. Yo no esperaba que fueran diferentes -Replicó Sakura aunque, preguntándose, por qué no.

-Eres una hija buena y confiada, y me apena pensar que vas pasar la vida con un hombre que no amas. Por eso he venido, para decirte algo, aunque está en contra de mis convicciones.

¿De qué se trata, mamá?

-Sabes que Nibori fue elegido para mí por mi padre cuando yo sólo tenía catorce años. Como tú ahora, yo estaba dispuesta a amar al marido que habían elegido para mí y a ser una buena esposa. Pero después de un año de matrimonio supe que eso jamás podría ser. Después de otro año, la situación empeoró, porque Nibori deseaba un hijo varón y yo aún no había quedado encinta. Me sentía desolada, y la única persona en quien podía confiar y a quién podía querer era Chiyo. Entonces comencé a hacer largas caminatas y viajes a la ciudad, sólo para hallar paz. En uno de mis paseos conocí a un marino, un irlandés pelirrojo con vivaces ojos verdes, su barco estaba anclado en la costa para ser reparado y él tenía licencia para visitar a sus padres, que habían dejado Irlanda y vivían entonces en la zona cercana a Mortagne. Lo conocí cuando pasaba por Konoha. Se quedó aquí en lugar de ir a Montagne, nos vimos muchas veces y finalmente nos convertimos en... amantes.

-Ay, mamá, ¡qué romántico!

Yuri sonrió, aliviada al ver que su hija no quedaba consternada con su confesión.

-Sí, era romántico. **Ryota** permaneció tres meses en Konoha, y yo me encontraba regularmente con él. Fueron los meses más felices de mi vida, y siempre guardaré su recuerdo como un tesoro. Lo amaba con todo mi corazón, y vive en ti, Sakura, porque tú vienes del amor que compartí con Ryota. Él fue tu verdadero padre.

-Entonces papá... ¿es mi padrastro?

-Sí, ma chérie, sólo tu padrastro. Quería que conocieras la felicidad que yo pude robar hace tantos años, el único amor que tuve jamás. Quería que lo supieras para el caso de que no ames al conde Sabaku no. Espero que lo ames, pero si no es así, deseo que encuentres a alguien a quien puedas amar, aunque sea por poco tiempo. Quiero que seas feliz, Sakura, y si te encuentras en un matrimonio sin amor, no quiero que te sientas culpable si se te presenta el amor en otra parte. No digo que debas ir a buscarlo. Pero si el amor viene a ti como sucedió conmigo, tómalo mientras puedas y sé feliz. Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

Yuri se echó a llorar, y Sakura fue hacia ella y la abrazó tiernamente.

-Gracias, mamá. Gracias por decírmelo. Ahora ya no tengo miedo de ir a Saint Maffin. Trataré de que sea un buen matrimonio, y trataré de amar al conde Sabaku no. Quién sabe, tal vez no sea tan difícil. Tal vez llegue naturalmente.

-Ah, así lo deseo, ma chérie.

Sakura dio un paso atrás y sonrió cálidamente a su madre.

-De manera que soy medio irlandesa. ¿Papá... Nibori lo sabe? ¿Por eso nunca me quiso?

-Debes comprender, Sakura, que Nibori no es un hombre demostrativo. Cree que eres su hija, pero deseaba mucho un hijo varón. Los médicos dijeron que yo no podía tener más hijos porque hubo problemas con tu nacimiento. Tal vez Nibori está resentido contigo porque no eres el hijo varón que deseaba, pero a su manera te quiere. Es lamentable que no lo demuestre, y sé que te ha hecho muy desdichada.

-He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida tratando de ganar la aprobación de Nibori, y no es mi verdadero padre -reflexionó Sakura-. Buscaba el amor de un hombre que no podía dármelo.

-Lo lamento, Sakura. Creo que tendría que haberte dicho la verdad cuando eras pequeña pero no pude. No es algo fácil de admitir. Pero debes seguir llamando papá a Nibori. Tuve un miedo mortal de que nacieras con los cabellos rojos de Ryota. Pero afortunadamente tienes los cabellos muy rosas como yo y los ojos de color cambiante como mi padre. Por supuesto, esos ojos tuyos pueden convertirse en un obstáculo. No puedes ocultar tus sentimientos con unos ojos tan claros. Como están en este momento de verde oscuro, me indican que eres feliz.

-¡Te burlas de mí!

-No, ma chérie. En este momento tus ojos están tomando un color verde oscuro -rió Yuri-. Sé que debe ser inquietante enterarse de que uno no puede ocultar sus sentimientos, pero tus ojos siempre dicen la verdad.

-Pero, ¿por qué yo no me había dado cuenta? Siempre pensé que mis ojos eran jades.

-Porque cuando estás enfadada o alterada, rara vez te miras al espejo. Haces lo mismo que tu verdadero padre. Te paseas, no puedes quedarte quieta. Has heredado muchas cosas de Ryota.

-Siempre me he preguntado por qué soy más alta que tú y que Nibori. ¿Ryota era un hombre alto?

-Sí, muy alto. ¡Era un joven muy apuesto! Pero era de genio rápido y con una terquedad irlandesa, como tú. Pero no te preocupes por tus ojos, ma chérie. No hay muchos que adviertan estos cambios y siempre puedes decir que cambian con la luz, como el ópalo.

-¿Por qué no te fuiste con él, mamá? ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí y renunciaste a tu felicidad?

-Ryota tenía que volver a su barco, y yo no podía ir con él, especialmente porque ya sabía que estaba encinta de ti. Ryota era un marinero común, aunque esto no me importaba mucho, pero quería hacer fortuna antes de llevarme con él. Prometió volver a buscarme, y yo lo esperé muchos años antes de abandonar las esperanzas. No me gusta pensar por qué no volvió. Prefiero pensar que encontró un nuevo amor en otra tierra y no que ha muerto...

Sakura se entristeció al pensar que su madre nunca sabría la verdadera razón.

-¿Sabía que yo estaba en camino?

-Sí. Me habría gustado que hubiera conocido a su hermosa hija.

Más tarde, cuando Yuri ya se había ido a la cama, Sakura se sentó ante el tocador para mirarse en el espejo. Se preguntó por qué el conde Sabaku no la habría elegido como esposa. Pensaba que era bonita, pero no que era tan hermosa como su madre le decía. Tenía una nariz ligeramente respingona, un rostro en forma de corazón, pero le parecía que su frente era alta. Su piel pálida era suave, perfecta, pero sus cabellos color de pétalos de cerezo eran lacios y no rizados, como pedía la moda, y ella los odiaba.

No se parecía a las muchachas de la escuela, que se burlaban de su aspecto diferente. Era muy alta, mucho más que las pequeñas francesas. Y en lugar de tener pechos llenos y curvas suaves y redondeadas, era muy delgada. Sus pechos tenían hermosa forma y no eran demasiado pequeños, de manera que le parecían satisfactorios. Pero odiaba sus caderas. Eran estrechas, demasiado estrechas, en realidad... y sus piernas no mejoraban el asunto. Su pequeña cintura daba una ligera curva a sus caderas, pero Sakura se sentía molesta por tener que poner un relleno a sus faldas. Le encantaba que su madre dijera que era hermosa, aunque sabía que no era cierto. Sólo a sus ojos lo era, porque ella la amaba. Echaría mucho de menos a su madre.

Su revelación no perturbó realmente a Sakura. En cierto modo, le pareció que la liberaban de un gran peso. Era... había oído usar la palabra a los sirvientes y conocía su significado... era una bastarda. ¿Pero qué importaba? Nadie lo sabía excepto su madre. Sakura deseaba que Ryota hubiera vuelto con ella. Y ahora ella, también, se preguntaba qué le habría sucedido. ¿Tal vez había muerto en un naufragio, o lo habían matado? ¿O aún cruzaba los mares buscando una fortuna para traer a la madre? La explicación que más le gustaba era esta última. Su padre aún podía volver después de todos estos años, y todos irían a vivir a Saint Martin.

-Ay, Sakura, sueñas demasiado –susurró en voz alta-. Debo afrontar la realidad. Iré a encontrarme con un desconocido y viviré con él como su obediente esposa. Bien, tal vez no sea tan obediente. –Rió-. Pero seré su esposa y... ¡ni siquiera sé cómo es! Tal vez sea bajo y grueso, o viejo. Debo preguntarle a mamá cómo es. También puede ser joven y apuesto. Sí; me eligió. Debo recordar eso.

Bostezó, luego miró una vez más sus ojos jades en el espejo.

-Seguramente mamá me lo decía en broma. ¿Cómo es posible que los ojos cambien de color?

Sakura se puso de pie y fue hacia la gran cama con dosel, con sus volantes de color rosa y blanco. Se metió bajo las mantas y echó sus largos cabellos sueltos a un lado de la almohada, y eran tan largos que llegaban al suelo.

Pensaba tantas cosas que tardó mucho tiempo en quedarse dormida.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O**_

-Despierta. Despierta, Sakura.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente al oír la voz de su madre, pero luego recordó con pena qué día era. El día en que se marcharía de su casa para siempre.

-Dije a esas criadas tontas que te despertaran temprano -continuó Yuri-. Pero tendría que haber sabido que no me harían caso. Esta casa ha sido un desorden todo este mes, con los preparativos de tu viaje. Es un milagro lograr que se haga algo. Los sirvientes están tan excitados que parece que van a viajar contigo. Y, ¡ah!, cómo envidian a Chiyo. Echaré de menos a esa querida vieja. Fue más madre para mí que la propia, pero ahora tú la necesitas más que yo. -Se interrumpió y miró a su hija, con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas-. Ay, Sakura, este mes ha pasado con demasiada rapidez. Ahora vas a comenzar una vida propia.

-Pero tú dijiste que no será para siempre, mamá -replicó Sakura, sacando sus esbeltas piernas de la cama.

-Sí, pero eso no modifica el hecho de que hoy te marchas.

-Chiyo-baasama y yo aún tenemos que viajar a Saint Malo, donde está el barco, y tú y papá nos acompañaréis hasta allí. Sabías que llegaría este día, mamá.

-Ah, ¿por qué habrá elegido Nibori a un hombre que vive del otro lado del mar? -preguntó Yuri retorciéndose las manos. Luego sacudió la cabeza, resignada-. Bien, ya está hecho. Ahora debes prepararte porque saldremos dentro de dos horas. Ah, ¿dónde están esas criadas?

Sakura rió.

-Tal vez en la cocina, hablando de mi viaje. Parece que creen que Saint Martin será un lugar muy interesante para vivir. De todas maneras puedo vestirme sola. Olvidas que lo hice sin criada durante todos estos años en la escuela.

Finalmente las criadas llegaron, y después de recibir la reprimenda de Yuri, se afanaron para elegir las ropas que Sakura usaría para el viaje a Saint-Malo. Una de las criadas salió de la habitación para buscar agua para el baño, y durante las dos horas siguientes todos corrieron de aquí para allá, ocupándose de los últimos detalles.

Pronto, Sakura y Chiyo estuvieron listas para salir, vestidas con ropas abrigadas, porque era el mes de octubre y la temperatura era fría a esa hora del día. Yuri se reunió con ellas a la entrada y sorprendentemente, Nibori fue el último en llegar.

El gran carruaje que Nibori había comprado especialmente para el viaje a Saint Malo era impresionante. Tirado por seis caballos negros como el carbón era lo suficientemente grande como para transportar todos los baúles, e incluso el pequeño arcón que contenía la dote de Sakura en oro.

Sakura se reclinó en el asiento de terciopelo, con su madre a su lado y cerró los ojos. El último mes había sido caótico, y ella y casi todos los sirvientes habían trabajado noche y día en su ajuar. Su vestido de novia llevó mucho tiempo, por supuesto, pero era una hermosa prenda, una obra maestra, y todos los que habían trabajado en ella se sentían orgullosos de los resultados.

El vestido era de raso de color crema, cubierto con encaje hecho a mano, excepto las ajustadas mangas. Sobre éstas flotaban las mangas de encaje, mucho más anchas. Era un hermoso traje, con la cintura muy ajustada, escote cuadrado y amplia falda, y el encaje dividido en el centro de la falda, dejaba ver el raso que había debajo. Sakura usaría zapatos de raso con el vestido, y las perlas blancas que Nibori le había regalado al cumplir diecinueve años. Su velo, muy largo y de encaje blanco, había sido usado por su madre el día de su boda.

Chiyo había supervisado personalmente el empaquetado del vestido de bodas en una caja aparte, para que no se arrugara demasiado. Sentía que revivía el pasado, porque veintidós años antes se habían hecho preparativos similares para la boda de Yuri.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O**_

El pequeño velero de tres mástiles estaba anclado desde hacía muchos días, esperando a los pasajeros que partirían hacia Saint Martin. Shikamaru Nara, capitán del "Canción del Viento", estaba en la cubierta, con el ceño fruncido y su rostro bronceado por el sol, contemplando el puerto.

Se sentía inquieto.

El conde Sabaku no había contratado a Shikamaru para ir a Francia, recibir a la novia y a su criada; y llevarlas a Saint Martin. La primera vez que Sabaku no habló con él, Shikamaru pensó en renunciar a prestar ese servicio al conde, con tal de no transportar mujeres. Pero Sabaku no le hizo un ofrecimiento demasiado tentador.

Esta muchacha debía significar mucho para el conde. Sin embargo, había numerosas dificultades. Shikamaru tendría que aislar a las mujeres de su tripulación de hombres rudos.

Además, se consideraba que las mujeres traían mala suerte a bordo de un barco, y los supersticiosos las culparían de cualquier inconveniente. Por otro lado, esperarían ser muy bien tratadas, con excelentes comidas y un lugar cómodo en el barco. Shikamaru sabía que éste sería el peor viaje de sus veinte años en el mar.

Por suerte, hacía una semana que estaban en Saint Malo y su tripulación tenía permiso para andar por la ciudad desde entonces. Ya habrían tenido suficientes mujeres como para sentirse satisfechos durante un tiempo. Pero durante el último mes en el mar era posible que se rebelaran.

Luego Shikamaru vio un gran carruaje que venía de una calle lateral y entraba al puerto. Seguramente era la novia y su familia, pensó con aprensión, mirando todos los baúles apilados en lo alto del carruaje. Tendría que reunir a su tripulación y partir al día siguiente, si el viento lo permitía. ¡Mon Dieu! ¿Por qué había aceptado el contrato?

Sakura miró por la ventanilla del carruaje y vio los barcos anclados en el puerto. Había tantos navíos, todos de diferente tamaño, que se preguntó cuál sería "Canción del Viento". Nibori había dicho que era un pequeño navío de tres mástiles, pero había muchos que coincidían con esa descripción. Tendría que aprender más sobre barcos, ya que el conde poseía muchos, y "Canción del viento" era sólo uno de ellos.

El carruaje se detuvo, Nibori bajó y preguntó a un marinero que pasaba dónde estaba anclado "Canción del Viento". En realidad, estaba precisamente frente a ese barco. Nibori subió por la pasarela y habló con un hombre corpulento que estaba en cubierta. Después de unos minutos, volvió y subió nuevamente al carruaje.

-El capitán debe reunir a su tripulación, de manera que pasaremos esta noche en un albergue. Ahora bajarán los baúles y los subirán a bordo, por lo tanto habrá una pequeña demora.

Nibori era generoso, porque generalmente no perdía el tiempo dando explicaciones a su familia.

La hostería donde se alojaron era bastante decente. Sakura tenía una pequeña habitación para ella, y esa noche disfrutó de un baño. Yuri le dijo que, lamentablemente, no podría bañarse bien durante el viaje. De manera que permaneció en la fragante espuma durante dos horas.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O**_

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que saliera el sol, el capitán de "Canción del Viento" llamó personalmente a Sakura. Nibori presentó rápidamente al capitán Shikamaru Nara a su hija, y salieron de inmediato hacia el barco.

Sakura lloró, como sabía que lloraría, y también Chiyo y Yuri cuando se despidieron. También dio un ligero beso a Nibori en la mejilla, aunque él parecía incómodo. Pero, al fin y al cabo, era el único padre que había conocido, y no podía dejar de quererlo a pesar de su severidad. Sin embargo habría sido bueno que Nibori pudiera decirle que la quería, aunque fuera esta única vez.

De manera que se despidió de Nibori Haruno, un hombre que jamás volvería a hacerla sufrir. Pero le resultaba intolerable separarse de su madre, y el impaciente capitán Nara debió ocuparse de ello. Les dijo que se dieran prisa, porque el barco tenía que salir del puerto para aprovechar la brisa de la mañana que lo llevaría hasta el mar.

Con una última mirada llorosa a su madre y a su amada Francia, Sakura se volvió y subió lentamente por la pasarela. Esa mañana no había tenido tiempo de recogerse el cabello, que sólo había atado con cintas. Las trenzas rosas caían a su espalda, y era hermoso verlas iluminadas por el sol.

Hubo un momento de ansiedad mientras el capitán Nara y su tripulación la miraban hipnotizados. El capitán no pensaba que el conde Sabaku no se casaría con semejante belleza. Mon Dieu, el conde era un hombre muy afortunado.

El capitán Nara gritó órdenes a izquierda y derecha, y la tripulación se dispersó de mala gana. Sin embargo, muchos seguían mirando a las mujeres, de manera que el capitán las llevó asu camarote y las dejó allí. Les brindaba su propia cabina para el resto del viaje, porque era lamás grande del barco y el conde Sabaku no había insistido en que su novia estuviese cómoda. No era un arreglo muy satisfactorio, pero no había otro posible.

Además de las mujeres, transportaban también una fortuna en oro que era la dote de mademoiselle Haruno. Shikamaru no comprendía por qué monsieur Haruno mandaba tanto oro. La hermosa mademoiselle era el mayor premio al que podía aspirar cualquier hombre. No necesitaba que le añadieran una fortuna.

El oro que llevaba Shikamaru Nara podía convertir en pirata a cualquier hombre. La mademoiselle por sí sola era tentación suficiente. Pero el capitán había dado su palabra, y era una cuestión de honor. Llevaría sana y salva a la mademoiselle al conde Sabaku no, o daría la vida por lograrlo.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O**_

_**Nibori: **_Expansión o eminencia.

_**Yuri:**_ Lirio.

_**Ryota: **_Espléndidamente robusto.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O**_

Hola! =)

Estoy otra vez aquí con una nueva adaptación :P Ahora que acabo de terminar con otras dos que tenía :D Pues nada, espero que les haya gustado este primer capi, pero debo decirles un par de cosas, esta historia que por supuesto no es mía, esta ambientada en la apoca de la piratería y también en la época donde los que mandaban eran los hombres, por lo que les pido que aquellos que van a leer esta adaptación deben pensar como se pensaba en aquellos tiempos y no basándose en los principios de nuestro siglo, ya que lo que consideramos como machismo hoy en día, en aquel tiempo era algo de lo más común. Así que ambiéntense si la van a leer.

Bueno eso es todo.

Cuídense, SAYO!... xD

P.D.: Puede ser que me tarde un poco en actualizar esta historia más que con las otras, GOMEN.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O**_

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O**_

"…_**SaKu-14…"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia **es una adaptación** a SasuSaku, ya que **la original esta escrita por****Johanna Lindsey****y se titula "El amor del pirata"**por lo que **ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE.**

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"M"**_.

_**Esta historia contiene:**_

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO VULGAR- LEMON- LIME…

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

_**Capítulo dos:**_

Después de una semana en el mar, Sakura comenzó a echar de menos el placer de sus baños. El pequeño recipiente de agua que le entregaban cada día no era suficiente, y su peor problema era el cabello sucio. Pero después de dos semanas pudo lavarlo, cuando el "Canción del Viento" pasó por la primera tormenta con lluvia del viaje. Tuvo que ir a cubierta, cosa que el capitán desaprobaba severamente, y dejar que la lluvia que chorreaba por las velas cayera sobre su cabeza. Significaba mojarse hasta los huesos y tener que cruzar las peligrosas cubiertas resbaladizas, pero valía la pena.

Se ordenó a los hombres que permanecieran en las cubiertas de abajo, porque el capitán prefería no correr riesgos. Pero con Shikamaru Nara y sus oficiales vigilando, y Chiyo junto a él, Sakura se sentía muy segura.

El capitán se reunió con ella varias veces para cenar, y todas las veces insistió en que no debía dejarse ver por la tripulación. Se le permitía salir a cubierta a última hora de la noche, cuando ya la tripulación había bajado, pero sólo si el capitán o uno de los oficiales estaba con ella.

Sakura no comprendía por qué, y el capitán encontraba difícil explicárselo. Finalmente, Sakura preguntó a Chiyo por qué no podía disfrutar de su libertad en el barco.

-No debes preocuparse por eso, ma chérie -dijo Chiyo-. Limítate a seguir las indicaciones del capitán.

-Pero tú conoces las razones, ¿verdad, Chiyo? -insistió Sakura.

-Sí, creo que sí.

-¿Y por qué vacilas en decírmelo? Ya no soy una niña.

Chiyo sacudió la cabeza.

-Eres inocente, y eres una niña en muchos sentidos. Nada sabes de los hombres, y cuanto menos sepas, mejor.

-No puedes seguir protegiéndome siempre, Chiyo-baasama. Pronto tendré un marido. ¿Debo ser completamente ignorante?

-No... no, creo que tienes razón. Pero no esperes que esta vieja te diga todo lo que quieres saber.

-Bien, dime por qué no puedo tener libertad en el barco -replicó Sakura.

-Porque no debes tentar a la tripulación con tu belleza, niña. Los hombres tienen fuertes deseos, ansias de amar a una mujer, especialmente si es tan hermosa como tú.

-¡Ah! -exclamó Sakura-. Pero seguramente saben que no pueden.

-Si, pero si la tripulación te ve todos los días, comenzarán a desearte. Este deseo de un hombre puede volverse tan intenso que puede llegar a arriesgar la vida con tal de hacer el amor con una mujer.

-¿Cómo sabes estas cosas, Chiyo-baasama? -preguntó Sakura, sonriendo.

-Nunca me he casado, pero conozco a los hombres. Cuando era joven, no estaba tan protegida de ellos como tú, Sakura.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que hiciste el amor con un hombre?

-Ahora tu curiosidad va demasiado lejos, señorita. Deja en paz a esta vieja.

-Ah, Chiyo-baasama -suspiró Sakura, porque sabía que Chiyo no le diría nada más, y había muchas cosas que deseaba saber. Tal vez después de casarse todas sus preguntas obtendrían respuesta. Pero no podía evitar preguntarse cómo sería hacer el amor. Debía ser un gran placer si los hombres estaban dispuestos a arriesgar su vida por ello. Pero tendría que esperar a casarse; luego sabría lo que era.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

Después de tres semanas en el mar, ocurrió un incidente muy desagradable. Sakura estaba sola en su camarote, porque Chiyo la había dejado para lavar alguna ropa. Cuando se abrió la puerta, Sakura no levantó la mirada, pensando que era Chiyo que volvía. Pero gritó cuando sintió dos manos que agarraban sus hombros y la obligaban a darse la vuelta. El hombre no parecía oírla. Se limitaba a aferrar sus hombros, y sus ojos vidriosos recorrían lentamente su cuerpo, pero no hizo otro movimiento.

-¡Atrápenlo! -gritó el capitán.

Sakura se sobresalté, y dos hombres entraron en el camarote y atraparon al intruso. Ella los miró confundida, y vio cómo arrastraban al hombre por la cubierta, a pesar de que luchaba por liberarse. Luego lo ataron al mástil mayor y el primer oficial le arrancó la túnica.

El capitán Nara apareció ante Sakura, furioso.

-Es lamentable que esto haya sucedido, madeimoselle- El conde Sabaku no se enfurecerá cuando se entere de que han estado a punto de violarla.

Sakura no miró al capitán, porque sus ojos no podían apartarse del pobre hombre que esperaba su castigo. El primer oficial se acercó al hombre con un látigo en la mano. El látigo era de cuero de un metro de largo, con muchos nudos.

El capitán habló duramente a su tripulación, pero Sakura estaba demasiado perturbada como para escuchar sus palabras. Luego el capitán Nara dio la _señal _y el primer oficial hizo sonar el látigo en el aire dos veces y luego lo aplicó con fuerza brutal a la espalda del hombre. Se vieron correr gotas de sangre por la espalda temblorosa. Luego apareció otra marca cuando el látigo volvió a bajar.

-¡No, por Dios! ¡Basta! -gritó Sakura.

-Hay que hacerlo, mademoiselle Haruno. La tripulación recibió advertencias, de manera que no es culpa suya.

Una y otra vez el horrible instrumento cayó sobre la espalda del hombre, cuya sangre salpicaba la cubierta y las ropas de quienes estaban cerca. Sakura corrió hacia la barandilla casi sin darse cuenta. Tal vez fue cuando el hombre empezó a gritar, pero eso no duró mucho. Cuando terminó de vomitar, todavía oía el horrible sonido del látigo que azotaba la carne del hombre, y eso era todo lo que se oía.

Finalmente terminó. Se le habían dado treinta latigazos, según le dijeron más tarde, el hombre estaba medio muerto. Sakura pensaba que ese hombre sólo la había asustado, y que por eso le infligían este horrible castigo que lo dejaría inútil durante el resto del viaje.

Sakura lloró esa noche, y vomitó tres veces más, siempre pensando en la horrible escena. Un hombre había estado al borde de la muerte por haber intentado violarla. ¡Violarla!

-¿Qué quiso decir el capitán, Chiyo-baasama, cuando dijo que el hombre estuvo a punto de violarme? –preguntó Sakura esa misma noche-. Sólo me miró, y por eso sufrió ese horrible castigo.

Chiyo, tendida en su camastro, miraba el techo del camarote. Estaba tan perturbada como Sakura por lo sucedido ese día.

La miró con expresión preocupada.

-Habría hecho algo más que eso si el capitán no hubiera llegado a tiempo. Yo tengo la culpa, Sakura. No tendría que haberte dejado sola.

-¡Pero ese hombre no hizo nada, y ahora lo han arruinado para toda su vida por mí!

-Desobedeció las órdenes y por eso fue azotado. Se advirtió a los hombres que no se acercaran a ti, Sakura, pero él no escuchó la advertencia. Te habría sometido si el capitán no te hubiera oído gritar -dijo Chiyo en voz baja.

-¿Entonces por qué dijo eso en lugar de decir que estuvo a punto de violarme?

-¿Tú querías que el hombre te tocara?

-Por supuesto que no -replicó Sakura.

-Bien, él no habría tenido en cuenta tus deseos. Te habría forzado contra tu voluntad, y eso es una violación.

Sakura se recostó en la almohada, con un remolino en la mente. Entonces eso era una violación. Hacer el amor con mujeres que no lo deseaban. ¡Qué terrible! Pero de todas maneras, aún no sabía qué era hacer el amor. ¡Ah, qué estúpida era! ¿Cuándo aprendería? ¿Cuándo descubriría cómo era hacer el amor? Cuando estuviese casada, se recordó a sí misma, y ello sucedería muy pronto.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

El "Canción del Viento" avanzaba rápidamente por aguas más cálidas, pero aún debía recorrer una gran distancia antes de llegar a Saint Martin. El tiempo había cambiado considerablemente, y el viento ya no era tan helado.

Sakura sabía que podía esperar un clima tropical en la pequeña isla de Saint Martin. El capitán Nara respondía a muchas de sus preguntas cuando cenaba con ella. Supo que su futuro marido poseía una gran plantación en la isla, y que había obtenido grandes riquezas exportando algodón.

Después del horrible castigo sufrido por el marinero azotado, no volvieron a ocurrir otros incidentes. Los hombres de la tripulación tuvieron cuidado de no acercarse a ella cuando le permitían salir a cubierta.

Después de un mes en el mar, sufrieron otra tormenta, moderada al principio, lo cual permitió a Sakura volver a lavarse la cabeza. Pero apenas había terminado cuando la tormenta adquirió más intensidad, y ella se vio obligada a volver a la seguridad del camarote.

Parecía que se hubieran abierto los cielos y que arrojaran su venganza solamente sobre este barco. La tormenta continuó durante toda la noche, y los violentos movimientos impidieron dormir a Sakura. Trató de pasearse por su camarote, pero los vaivenes del barco la arrojaban contra las paredes. Por suerte, todos los objetos de la habitación estaban bien sujetos, y volvió a acostarse para sentirse más segura.

Sorprendentemente, Chiyo se había dormido, y Sakura no sabía qué hacer, porque estaba muy asustada. Estaba segura de que el "Canción del _Viento' _se hundiría y que todos se ahogarían.

Pero en algún momento en mitad de la noche, con las manos aferradas a los lados de la cama y su cabello todavía húmedo colgando a un lado, finalmente se durmió.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

El mar estaba sereno cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Se regañó a sí misma por asustarse tanto la noche anterior, y pensó que seguramente la tormenta no había sido tan terrible. Chiyo ya se había levantado y vestido, y traía en un pequeño recipiente el agua fría para el lavado matinal de Sakura.

-¿Has dormido bien, pequeña? -preguntó alegremente.

-No -se quejó Sakura, y sacó sus piernas de la cama. Su cabello húmedo caía sobre sus hombros, e hizo una mueca.

-Chiyo-baasama, por favor, pregunta al capitán si puedo secarme el cabello en cubierta.

-No haré semejante cosa. No saldrás de aquí por la mañana -respondió Chiyo con tono terminante.

-Si el capitán me da permiso, lo haré. Sabes que mis cabellos son tan largos que tardan mucho tiempo en secarse. Estoy a punto de resfriarme.

-En cubierta puede pasarte algo peor que resfriarte -replicó Chiyo.

-Por favor, Chiyo-baasama, haz lo que te pido.

-Lo haré, pero no me gusta la idea.

Chiyo salió del camarote, gruñendo, mientras cerró la puerta. Sakura se puso rápidamente un vestido de terciopelo color violeta oscuro que hacía un marcado contraste con su cabello. Cuando volvió Chiyo, llevó a Sakura a la cubierta posterior del barco.

-Esto no me gusta señorita, de manera que date prisa -dijo Chiyo con severidad.

Sakura rió.

-No creo que pueda hacer soplar más fuerte al viento, Chiyo-baasama. Pero no llevará mucho tiempo.

Enfrentó la amplía extensión del mar para que el viento secara sus cabellos. Después de unos minutos volvió a hablar.

-¿Dónde está el capitán?

-En la galería. Me sorprende que te haya permitido salir a cubierta después de lo que sucedió con el pobre marinero.

Sakura se volvió y vio al capitán que discutía con un hombre de la tripulación.

- ¡Mira, Sakura, un barco! -gritó Chiyo.

Sakura se volvió y vio el otro velero a lo lejos.

-Señoras, deben volver inmediatamente al camarote. -Sakura dio un salto cuando el capitán se le acercó-. Si este imbécil hubiera estado cumpliendo con su deber en lugar de mirarla habría visto a tiempo el navío. Se dirigen hacia nosotros.

- ¿Hay motivo de alarma? -Preguntó Sakura, preocupada, frunciendo el ceño.

-El barco no tiene bandera. Puede ser un barco pirata.

Sakura jadeó.

-¡Pero no atacará a "Canción del Viento"!

-Es improbable que lo hagan, mademoiselle, pero nunca se sabe. Trataremos de poner distancia, y le pido que se encierre en su camarote. No abra por ningún motivo hasta que haya pasado el peligro. Y no se preocupe, ya hemos luchado antes con éxito contra los piratas.

Sakura se sentía enferma… ¡No preocuparse, había dicho el capitán! ¿Cómo podía dejar de preocuparse? Había oído historias sobre piratas contadas por otras muchachas en el convento. ¡Los piratas eran hombres horribles! Eran los malvados del mar, los trabajadores del demonio, que invadían, asesinaban y violaban. ¡Mon Dieu, no era posible que esto estuviera sucediendo!

-¡Chiyo-baasama, tengo miedo! -gritó Sakura al borde de las lágrimas.

-No te preocupes. Este es un buen barco, pequeña. Los piratas no podrán abordarlo. Y además, tal vez sea un barco amigo. Nada temas, Sakura. El capitán te protegerá, y yo también.

Las palabras de Chiyo eran tranquilizadoras, pero Sakura seguía alarmada, y aún más cuando oyó cañonazos. Los ojos de Chiyo miraron a Sakura, que de pronto había palidecido. Se oyó el trueno del cañón en el pequeño camarote, y luego ruido de maderas rotas y un gran estallido. Había caído uno de los mástiles de "Canción del Viento".

Pronto sintieron una sacudida, cuando se acercó el otro barco. Se oían gritos y explosiones, y los hombres aullaban al encontrarse con su muerte.

Chiyo cayó de rodillas para rezar, y Sakura hizo lo mismo. Después de un rato cesaron los disparos, y se oyeron risas. Tal vez había ganado la tripulación de "Canción del Viento". ¿Era demasiado esperar que estuvieran a salvo? Pero luego oyeron canciones inglesas entre las risas. La tripulación de "Canción del Viento" era totalmente francesa, y sólo hablaban francés. ¡Habían triunfado los piratas!

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

-¡Capitán! La muchacha de la que le hablé debe estar escondida en la bodega o en uno de los camarotes.

-¡Al diablo, no tenemos mucho tiempo! Busquen en todo el barco, pero rápido.

Sakura temblaba de miedo, y deseaba morir. - ¿Por qué, por qué no nos habrá dado un arma el capitán? -susurró, retorciéndose las manos.

-No esperaba que perdiéramos la batalla -respondió Chiyo en voz baja-. Pero no te preocupes, Sakura. Diré al jefe que puede obtener una gran fortuna si te entrega sana y salva al conde Sabaku no. El conde seguramente pagará lo que le pidan. Es francés y un hombre honorable.

- ¡Pero son piratas, Chiyo-baasama! -gritó Sakura-. ¡Nos matarán!

-No, pequeña. No nos matarán sin razón, y no demuestres que estás asustada cuando nos encuentren. Finge que no sabes inglés. Yo hablaré por ti. Y, por Dios, no pierdas los estribos con estos hombres -advirtió Chiyo-, si lo haces, pensarán que no eres una dama bien educada y rica.

-Estoy demasiado asustada como para enojarme.

-Bien, Ahora debernos rezar porque su voracidad de riqueza sea más poderosa que su lujuria.

-No comprendo, Chiyo-baasama.

-No importa, ma chérie -replicó Chiyo, pero su voz traicionaba su preocupación-. Recuerda que no debes decir nada.

La risa y el ruido se hicieron más fuertes cuando los hombres se acercaron a la puerta del camarote.

-No está en la bodega, capitán, y los otros camarotes están vacíos.

-Echen abajo la última puerta -replicó una voz profunda muy cerca del camarote, y los golpes comenzaron de inmediato.

-¡Dios mío!

-Ahora, cállate -dijo rápidamente Chiyo-. ¡Recuerda que no debes hablar en inglés!.

Sakura estaba aterrorizada. Estaba segura de que ese día moriría, y Chiyo no podría hacer nada por impedirlo. Unos momentos después, la puerta cedió, y Sakura gritó al ver a los hombres barbudos y sonrientes.

-¡Dios mío, qué hermosas son las francesitas! -dijo un marinero de baja estatura con un parche sobre un ojo.

-Sí, compañero, hoy daría cualquier cosa por ser el capitán.

-¿Dónde está su Capitán? -Preguntó Chiyo.

-Pronto lo verás, mujer -dijo uno de los hombres, conduciéndolas fuera de la cabina.

Sakura evitó mirar los cadáveres de la tripulación de "Canción del Viento, al cruzar la cubierta y pasar al otro barco. Chiyo iba junto a ella, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo para protegerla.

El barco pirata era de tres mástiles, y aproximadamente del mismo tamaño que "Canción del Viento", pero los hombres de la tripulación parecían salvajes. Dejaron la tarea que estaban realizando y miraron fijamente a Sakura. Algunos no usaban camisa otros sólo camisetas cortas para cubrir el torso desnudo, y todos iban descalzos. Muchos llevaban aros de oro en las orejas, y todos eran muy barbudos.

-Exijo ver a su capitán -dijo Chiyo al hombre que las había llevado al barco pirata.

Otro hombre saltó desde la cubierta de "Canción del Viento' y las saludó.

-De manera que hablas inglés -dijo-. Bien, al menos ahora sabremos quién eres.

Era un hombre muy corpulento, y Sakura se sentía pequeña y frágil junto a él. Estaba acostumbrada a ver hombres de su propia estatura o más bajos que ella.

Pero este hombre medía por lo menos un metro ochenta y su pecho era muy amplio. No era grueso, pero sí muy musculoso, y esto se veía claramente en sus brazos desnudos. Su cabello gris era corto y estaba totalmente alborotado. Pero la barba cubría su rostro y le daba un aspecto siniestro, peligroso. Sakura se estremeció.

-Bien, ¿qué has descubierto, Kakashi?

El que había hablado era el hombre de voz profunda, que parecía estar al mando de los demás. Saltó a cubierta tras ellos.

-Hablan inglés, Sasuke; al menos la vieja.

Sasuke se había situado detrás de Sakura, y ella se volvió para mirarlo. Lo que vio la asustó, porque este hombre era aún más alto que el otro, ¡Era realmente un gigante! Estaba a pocos centímetros de ella y Sakura tenía que levantar la cabeza para ver su rostro. Sus ojos eran de un increíble color negro tan negro como la noche, y una larga y delgada cicatriz comenzaba en la mitad de la mejilla derecha y llegaba hasta su barba.

Sakura miró unos momentos la cicatriz, y los músculos se pusieron tensos y sus ojos helados. La tomó por un brazo, causándole dolor, y la obligó a caminar por la cubierta.

-¡Monsieur, espere -gritó Chiyo-. ¿Dónde la lleva?

El hombre se volvió y sonrió frente,

-A mi camarote, madame, para hablar con ella. ¿Tiene algo que objetar?

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡Bien, no me interesa! -dijo el hombre brevemente, y siguió arrastrando a Sakura.

-Monsieur, ella no habla inglés -gritó Chiyo.

Esto provocó risas en la tripulación, y el hombre volvió a detenerse.

-¿Cómo hará para decirle lo que debe hacer, capitán?

-Para lo que piensa hacer el capitán, no se necesitan palabras.

Hubo más risas, que obviamente molestaron al capitán, porque apretó todavía más el brazo de Sakura. Ella gritó de dolor, y él la soltó de inmediato.

-¡Malditos sean! -gritó a su tripulación-. Ya se han divertido bastante por hoy. Vuelvan a sus obligaciones y sigamos adelante. -Luego se volvió hacia Sakura-. Lamento si la he lastimado, madeimoselle.

Ella no había esperado una disculpa de este capitán pirata. ¿Sería tan peligroso como parecía? Lo miró con curiosidad, pero no habló.

- ¡Al diablo! -dijo él, furioso, y se volvió hacia el otro hombre corpulento-. Kakashi, trae a esa mujer aquí.

Chiyo se acercó a ellos sin ayuda, muy asustada. -¡No le haga daño, capitán!

El capitán miro sorprendido a Chiyo, y luego, de pronto, estalló en una carcajada.

-¿Me está dando órdenes, madame?

-No puedo permitir que la lastime, monsieur.

Kakashi volvió a reír, pero el capitán le dedicó una mirada asesina, y luego volvió a centrar su atención en Chiyo.

-¿Es usted su madre?

-No, pero fui su niñera, y también la niñera de su madre. También cuidaré a sus hijos -replicó Chiyo orgullosamente.

-¿Espera un hijo ahora?

-¡Monsicur! No puede usted preguntar...

-¡Al diablo, respóndeme, mujer! -dijo el capitán interrumpiéndola bruscamente.

-No, no espera un hijo.

La preocupación del capitán pareció disminuir con esta respuesta.

-Ahora, dime, ¿Por qué hablas inglés y ella no?

-Yo... nací en Inglaterra. Fui a Francia cuando era niña con mis padres -respondió Chiyo sinceramente.

-¿Ella no habla inglés en absoluto?

-No, capitán.

El hombre suspiró y observó a Sakura, que los miraba todo el tiempo.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Mademoiselle Sakura Haruno.

-¿Y dónde la llevaban?

-A Saint Martin, a casarse con el conde Sabaku no -replicó rápidamente Chiyo.

-Y la fortuna que hemos encontrado en su navío... ¿era su dote?

-Sí.

El capitán sonrió perezosamente, mostrando sus blancos dientes

-Su familia debe ser muy rica. ¿Y su prometido es también un hombre muy rico?

-Sí, pagará bien si ustedes la llevan a Saint Martin sana y salva... sin daños.

El rió al oír esta última frase.

-Estoy seguro, pero tendré que pensarlo. -Se volvió hacia Kakashi.- Lleva a la niñera a tu camarote Y enciérrala allí. La mademoiselle vendrá conmigo.

Se llevaron a Chiyo arrastrándola; ella gritaba y daba puntapiés para liberarse, y de pronto Sakura tuvo un miedo horrible. No podía dejar de pensar en las historias que había oído en el convento. ¿No sería preferible una muerte rápida? Miró la barandilla del barco. No estaba tan lejos, y podría arrojarse a las frías aguas azules...

-Ah, no, Sakura Haruno, todavía no, de ninguna manera -dijo el capitán, como si leyera sus pensamientos.

La tomó de un brazo y la llevó a su camarote. En la pequeña habitación desordenada, el capitán obligó a Sakura a sentarse en una silla junto a una larga mesa. Llenó dos vasos con un vino tinto seco, le entregó uno, y se sentó también. Obviamente la larga mesa servía de escritorio, porque estaba cubierta de cartas e instrumentos náuticos.

Se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento y la miró en silencio. Ella miraba nerviosamente los ojos negros de él, y sentía que sus mejillas enrojecían bajo su mirada.

-Mis hombres piensan que eres una belleza, Sakura -dijo él distraídamente-. Pero no entiendo cómo se dan cuenta con todo ese polvo negro que cubre tu cara.

Instintivamente Sakura trató de limpiarse la cara. Pero al ver su mano limpia, se dio cuenta de que había caído en una trampa.

-De manera que entiendes inglés. Eso pensaba. ¿Por qué mintió tu criada?

Sakura vaciló antes de contestar.

-Ella... no quería que yo hablara con usted. Creo que tenía miedo de que yo me enfadara.

-¿Y te enfadarás?

-No veo razones para ello.

El capitán rió.

-¿También mentía la vieja con respecto a tu matrimonio?

-No.

-¿Entonces realmente el conde Sabaku no es un hombre rico?

-Sí, muy rico, capitán -replicó Sakura, que ahora se sentía un poco más tranquila.

Ese hombre no parecía un peligroso como ella pensaba. Tenía que admitir que era apuesto, y parecía joven, aunque su barba azabache le hacía aparentar más edad.

-Se hará usted rico si me lleva a mi prometido -dijo Sakura.

-No tengo duda -replicó él de inmediato-. Pero su dote por sí sola me ha convertido en un hombre rico, y no me gusta llevar mujeres en mi barco.

-Entonces, ¿qué hará usted conmigo, monsieur, arrojarme al mar... después de violarme? -preguntó sarcásticamente Sakura.

-Exactamente.

Ella lo miró, estupefacta. Esperaba una negativa, pero, ahora ¿qué podía decir?

-¿Es... es esa su intención? -preguntó con temor.

El miró su vaso de vino por un momento, como si considerara la pregunta. Luego la miró, con expresión divertida.

-Quítate la ropa.

-¿Qué? -susurró Sakura.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Sakura Haruno, y luego te llevaré a tu prometido. De manera que quítate la ropa. No me gustaría tener que violarte y podría lastimarte en el acto.

-!Non, monsieur, non! ¡El conde Sabaku no, no me aceptará si estoy deshonrada.

-Le aseguro que sí, niademoiselle, la aceptará, Y pagará un alto precio por ello. El la ha visto, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero...

-Entonces no hay nada más que decir. Tu falta de virginidad no le importará mucho.

-¡No! -replicó Sakura-. No iré a él deshonrada. Avergonzaría a mi familia. ¡No lo haré!

-Creo que no tienes opción- Pero estoy seguro de que el conde ocultará el hecho de que no eres virgen en tu noche de bodas -comentó el capitán con calma.

-¡No, no puede hacerme esto! -gritó Sakura, con sus ojos jades llenos de miedo.

-Te repito, Sakura, que haré el amor contigo. Nada te salvará de eso. Pero no quiero forzarte. No _me_ gustan las violaciones.

-¡Pero es una violación, monsieur, porque yo no deseo hacer el amor con usted!

-Llámalo como quieras, siempre que no te pelees conmigo.

-Usted... ¡debe estar loco! No puede esperar que me someta, que le permita... ¡no! -gritó Sakura, sintiendo que su miedo era reemplazado por la furia-. Lucharé con todas mis fuerzas.

-Lleguemos a un acuerdo, mademoiselle. Además de ti y de tu criada, hemos traído algunos otros prisioneros a bordo, incluido el capitán del barco francés.

-¿Para divertirse?

-Mis hombres son despiadados. Les complace matar lentamente a un hombre. Primero le cortan las orejas, luego los dedos, luego los pies... ¿Es necesario que continúe?

Sakura se sentía enferma. -Y usted... ¿usted lo permite?

-¿Por qué no?

Sakura palideció ante esta respuesta. Seguramente él también participaba del juego. ¡Mon Dieu!

-Usted habló... de... un trato -dijo débilmente Sakura.

-Que te sometas para salvar las vidas de esos hombres. Serás mia te opongas a ello o no. No aceptaré que te niegues. Pero perdonaré las vidas a los prisioneros y los liberaré en el próximo puerto con una condición: que no te resistas. -Hizo una pausa y sonrió-. Ya has perdido, Sakura, porque serás mía independientemente de lo que decidas. Pero los prisioneros pueden ganar. Vivirán y no serán dañados si aceptas. Quiero tu respuesta ahora.

-¡Usted no tiene piedad! -jadeó Sakura-. ¿Por qué quiere violarme?

-Me sorprendes. Eres un premio que vale la pena ganar, y te deseo -dijo.

-¡Pero yo no lo deseo a usted!

-Te diré, Sakura, que eres la única razón por la que capturé tu barco.

Generalmente sólo ataco los navíos españoles. Mi vigía te vio en cubierta y me describió tu belleza. Deberías estar agradecida, ya que no pienso compartirte con mi tripulación. Pero, basta, ¡quiero tu respuesta!

-Usted no me deja opción -replicó lentamente Sakura, sintiéndose completamente desvalida por primera vez en su vida-. Debo salvar las vidas de esos hombres.

-¿No ofrecerás resistencia?

-No, monsieur, no me resistiré.

-Bien. Has tomado una buena decisión. Estoy seguro de que los prisioneros te estarán muy agradecidos. Diré a los hombres que no los molesten. Entretanto, quiero que te quites la ropa y esperes en mi cama.

Salió y cerró la puerta tras él. No había escapatoria. Sakura ya no podía hacer nada, y ni siquiera tendría la satisfacción de luchar contra él.

Sin ganas, y muy lentamente, Sakura comenzó a desvestirse. Finalmente sabría qué era hacer el amor... o qué era una violación, en todo caso. Bien al menos al someterse salvaría las vidas de algunos franceses. Pensaba eso para ayudarse a soportar lo que vendría.

Cuando el capitán volvió al camarote, Sakura aún tenía puestas sus prendas interiores. El cerró la puerta, y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No has cambiado de idea, ¿verdad? -preguntó bruscamente.

-No, ¿y usted?

Entonces él rió, y atravesó la cabina para pararse ante ella. Ella se sentía pequeña y desvalida ante ese hombre tan corpulento.

-No, pequeña. Nada puede hacerme cambiar de idea. -Tomó la masa de los cabellos de la muchacha en sus manos y los acarició, sintiendo su textura suave y sedosa. Luego dejó caer los cabellos sobre los hombros de Sakura.

-Quítate la ropa, Sakura. No puedo esperar mucho.

-Le odio, monsieur -dijo ella con los dientes apretados.

El volvió a reír.

-Aunque la palabra monsieur suena hermosa en tus labios, preferiría que me llamaras Sasuke. Ahora, termina tu vino, Sakura, porque eso puede ayudar. Nunca he estado antes con una virgen, pero dicen primera vez es doloroso.

-Se necesitarían dos barriles de vino para lo que usted va a hacer, monsieur Sasuke.

-¡Llámarne Sasuke, nada más! Y no juegues con mi paciencia, Sakura. Esto sucederá de todas maneras, pero aún puedo cambiar de idea con respecto a los prisioneros. Bebe el vino y luego quítate toda la ropa sin hacer más comentarios.

Sakura ya no podía seguir demorándose. Bebió el vino, le volvió la espalda, y se quitó lentamente la ropa que aún le quedaba puesta.

Cubrió su cuerpo con sus cabellos rosas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, y se volvió para mirarlo.

Sasuke no tomó el gesto como un desafío, sólo como una manifestación de modestia, pero ni siquiera permitió eso. Separó los cabellos y se regocijó mirando el cuerpo esbelto durante un rato. Luego tomó el rostro de la muchacha en sus manos y la besó tiernamente.

Sakura no esperaba esto. ¿Por qué la besaba? ¿Por qué no terminaba de una vez?

Los labios de él separaron los de ella, buscando, exigiendo una respuesta. Ella quería apartarse, pero a él no le gustaría esa resistencia. Sakura tenía que pensar en los pobres cautivos y nada más. Tenía que permitirle que hiciera con ella lo que quisiese.

Los brazos de él la rodearon y apretaron su cuerpo desnudo contra él, y su boca se volvió más exigente, más dura, aunque sin lastimarla. Y de pronto Sakura sintió una sensación extraña, algo que nunca había experimentado antes. Era una sensación rara, como si realmente sintiera fluir la sangre en sus venas. Era una sensación excitante, y la hizo relajarse contra él y aceptar de buena gana sus besos, y olvidar que estaba desnuda en los brazos de un desconocido.

Luego él dejó de besarla y la levantó en sus poderosos brazos. Ella se endureció mientras él la llevaba a la cama y la colocaba allí con suavidad. El se quitó las ropas con lenta deliberación, sin apartar sus ojos de ella en ningún momento. Ella a su vez no podía dejar de mirarlo, aunque lo deseaba. Cuando por fin él quedó desnudo, Sakura miró con asombro su cuerpo delgado y musculoso; los hombros anchos y las caderas estrechas, las piernas largas y firmes.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y se acostó a su lado en la estrecha cama. La miró a la cara durante largo rato y luego acarició sus pechos. Esperaba la reacción de la muchacha, que llegó de inmediato, mientras sus ojos se agrandaban por la confusión.

Rió suavemente y cerró una mano sobre uno de los pechos, oprimiéndole suavemente.

-¿Esperabas que lo hiciera rápidamente?

-Sí. Ay, por favor, Sasuke, no me hagas esto. Te lo pido una vez más, ¡por favor ahórrame esta vergüenza! -rogó ella inútilmente.

-No, pequeña, es demasiado tarde para eso.

-¡Entonces que sea rápido! -exclamó ella.

Los ojos de él se entrecerraron con furia. Entonces se colocó sobre ella, y su gran peso la aplastó en el suave colchón. Penetró en ella con rapidez, provocándole un intenso dolor. Ella gritó y hundió sus uñas en la espalda de él, pero el dolor desapareció tan rápido como había venido.

El se movía dentro de ella, con lentitud al principio, luego más rápido, mucho más rápido, y en realidad a Sakura le gustaba. Se relajó y disfrutó con vergüenza la sensación de sentirlo dentro de ella. Pero luego él se movió por última vez y se desplomó completamente aplastándola con su cuerpo gigantesco.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer. ¿Eso era todo? Admitía que había sido placentero después del dolor inicial, pero si hacer el amor era simplemente eso, podía prescindir de ello. ¿Dónde estaba el placer extremo que podía hacer que un hombre se arriesgara a morir? Tal vez sólo el hombre experimentaba placer al hacer el amor.

-Lo siento, Sakura. No quería ser tan rápido, pero hablas demasiado. La próxima vez, será mejor para ti.

-¡La próxima vez! -gritó ella-. Pero... yo pensaba que...

-No, pequeña -interrumpió él con una sonrisa divertida-. Saint Martin está muy lejos. Y como compartirás el camarote conmigo, haré el amor contigo cuando lo desee. Será un viaje muy placentero.

Cuando se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, Sakura se cubrió rápidamente con las mantas. ¿Qué haría ahora? Acostarse con él era bastante malo, pero no había tenido opción y podía vivir con esa vergüenza. Pero someterse a él una y otra vez, no poder luchar contra él... iser su amante! ¿Cómo podría vivir así?

Sasuke la contemplaba en silencio. Se inclinó sobre ella y rozó suavemente sus labios con los de Sakura.

-Ahora debo dejarte, para ver a mi tripulación y cambiar el curso hacia Saint Martin. No quiero que salgas de esta cabina bajo ningún pretexto.

-Pero quiero ver a Chiyo-baasama. Quiero ver a los prisioneros y decirles que no tienen nada que temer.

-No -respondió él de inmediato-. Tu criada puede ver a los prisioneros, y tú la verás a ella más tarde... ahora no.

Con esto salió de la cabina. Sakura pensó en cerrar la puerta con llave. Pero él la echaría abajo, y ella tendría que sufrir su ira. Se estremeció al pensar cómo sería. Hasta ese momento, Sasuke había estado de buen talante y sólo había mostrado un lado de su carácter, y sin embargo la había tomado contra su voluntad. No deseaba ver su aspecto violento.

¡Estaba a merced de un pirata despiadado! El podía matarla si lo deseaba. Estaba totalmente en sus manos y no sabía qué hacer.

Bajó de la cama y miró estúpidamente la sangre en las sábanas... Su propia sangre. Te odio, capitán Sasuke pensó con amargura. Me has arruinado, me has avergonzado, ¡me has deshonrado! Dio un puntapié de furia contra el suelo.

Poco a poco se fue calmando. No tenía sentido alterarse tanto, ya que no podía demostrárselo a él. ¡Pero lo deseaba... cómo lo deseaba!

Junto a la cama había un pequeño recipiente con agua en un lavabo, y Sakura se lavó lo mejor que pudo. Se vistió apresuradamente, luego, con rebeldía, sirvió más vino en un vaso. Se sentó y comenzó a beber, y entonces oyó unos golpes en la puerta. Un segundo más tarde la puerta se abrió y Chiyo entró corriendo y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Ay, Sakura, ¿estás bien? El... él no... él...

-Nos llevará a Saint Martin, pero...

-¡Entonces no te ha hecho nada... gracias a Dios! Temía por ti, Sakura. ¡Mon Dieu! No sabía qué pensar cuando me encerró con llave. El capitán es un hombre bueno... temía que te hubiese hecho daño.

-No me perdonó -dijo Sakura con tranquilidad-. Estaba decidido a tomarme, y lo hizo.

-¡Sakura... no! -jadeó Chiyo. Se echó a llorar.

-Está bien -dijo Sakura, rodeando con un brazo los hombros de su vieja niñera-. Al menos aún estamos vivas. Y me ha prometido llevarnos a Saint Martin.

-¡Dios mío, Sakura! No debía haberle violado. ¡Ese hombre no tiene honor!

-Traté de disuadirle, pero él me deseaba. Dijo que me tendría a pesar de todo. Ahora ya está hecho, y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Pero al menos pude salvar a los prisioneros.

-¿Qué prisioneros?

-¿Aún no los has visto? -preguntó Sakura.

-No sabía que los hubiera -replicó Chiyo-. Ese grandote llamado Kakashi me dejó salir de su cabina y me dijo que fuera a ayudar en la cocina. El cocinero del barco murió en la última batalla que libraron. Pero vine aquí primero.

-Bien, ve a buscar a los prisioneros. El capitán Nara es uno de ellos. Diles que no se preocupen por su destino, que los liberarán en el próximopuerto. Y si hay algún herido, cuídalo, y luego ven y dime como está. El capitán no me permite salir de la cabina.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti, ahora? -preguntó Chiyo, con sus ojos llenos de preocupación-. No me gusta dejarte después de lo que has sufrido.

-No, estoy bien, Chiyo-baasama. Pensé que sería una experiencia horrible, pero no fue tan mala -dijo Sakura-. El fue suave conmigo, y es joven y agradable. Lo único que me dolió es que no me dio opción... no le importaron mis sentimientos.

-Me alegro que lo hayas tomado tan bien.

-No puedo hacer otra cosa -dijo Sakura.

Chiyo salió, pero volvió pocos minutos después.

-No hay prisioneros, Sakura. Pregunté a uno de los hombres de la tripulación si podía llevarme hasta ellos, pero dijo que no había nadie a bordo excepto tú y yo. Pregunté a otro, y me dijo lo mismo.

Sakura se endureció. Cada nervio, cada fibra de su cuerpo se crispaba de furia.

-¡Me mintió! Me mintió... ¡Me hizo caer en una trampa! ¡Maldito sea!

-¡Sakura! -jadeó Chiyo-. ¿Qué te sucede?

-¡Me... me mintió! Me dijo que había prisioneros, que les perdonaría la vida si... Si yo no me resistía -gritó Sakura, con intensa furia en sus ojos verdes.

-¡Ay, Sakura!

-Entonces me sometí. Dios sabe que quería luchar, pero no lo hice. Lo soporté porque pensaba que salvaba la vida de esos hombres. ¡Mon Dieu! ¡Lo mataré!

-No, Sakura, ¡no debes hablar así! Lo que sucedió ya no puede cambiarse. Y dijiste que no había sido tan malo -dijo Chiyo.

-¡Eso no, importa! El me engañó. Este capitán Sasuke se enterará de lo que pienso del engaño. Lamentará haberme traído a este barco. ¡Me vengaré! Lo juro... ¡Sasuke pagará por esto!

-Por Dios, Sakura, ¡sé sensata! Sólo lograrás que nos maten.

Pero Chiyo podría haberse ahorrado estas palabras, porque Sakura se paseaba furiosamente, y la advertencia de su vieja criada no interrumpía sus pensamientos asesinos.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

Hola! =)

Me alegra de que les haya gustado el principio de esta historia :D Pero y ahora que me dicen¿? Apuesto lo que sea a que más de uno odia a Sasuke jaja, pero no se preocupen él va a pagar por todo lo que hace jaja :p También creo que no les gusta para nada un Sasuke con barba, jaja, a mi tampoco, pero va a cambiar dentro de poco, ¡DE VERAS!

Bueno cuídense.

SAYO!... xD

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

_**LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***Princess019***_

_***Zembre98***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***Love and Dead***_

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia **es una adaptación** a SasuSaku, ya que **la original esta escrita por Johanna Lindseyy se titula "El amor del pirata" **por lo que **ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE.**

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura tanto como de Sasuke, al igual que los pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"M"**_.

_**Esta historia contiene:**_

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO VULGAR- LEMON- LIME…

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

_**Capítulo tres:**_

-Entonces, Sasuke, ¿qué has decidido hacer con la mujer? -preguntó Kakashi cuando se reunió con su amigo en cubierta.

-La llevaré a Saint Martin. Este conde Sabaku no, pagará bien por ella. Y la recompensa nos compensará por la demora en el regreso.

-Estoy de acuerdo, aunque tal vez los hombres no. Pero, ¿no piensas que a este hombre le molestará que su novia ya no sea virgen?

-Sólo se enterará de ello después de haber pagado la recompensa, y entonces no nos importará. Pero no creo que le importe a ella, tampoco. De todas maneras él la querrá.

-Eres un demonio, Sasuke -rió Kakashi-. De modo que la muchacha peli rosa es tan buena como parecía, ¿eh?

-¡Mejor aún! Pero para una mujer es peligroso ser tan hermosa. Podría tener el mundo a sus pies si lo deseara, pero creo que no se da cuenta de lo que vale. Arruinará muchas vidas antes de terminar.

- ¿Pero no la tuya?, ¿eh?

-No. Pensaría en tomarla para mí, pero podría distraerme, ¡y yo no puedo descansar hasta que encuentre a **Katsu** y ponga fin a esta vida miserable -replicó acaloradamente Sasuke.

-Sé qué es lo que te tortura, Sasuke, pero no pensemos en eso ahora. Hay suficiente tiempo para encontrar a Katsu.

-Tienes razón, viejo amigo. Ahora hay muchas cosas más placenteras en qué pensar.

Kakashi sonrió traviesamente.

-Pensé que te gustaban las mujeres bien dispuestas.

-Lo que no me gusta es usar la _fuerza _y enfrentarme a la ira de una mujer. Pero, en general, la lógica vence a la fuerza.

-Los hombres te la envidian. No creo que ninguno de ellos haya visto jamás a una mujer tan hermosa -dijo Kakashi.

-Tampoco yo. Es una dama, pero qué genio tiene.

-Bien, después de verla, los hombres sólo piensan en una cosa. Creo que sería bueno anclar en el próximo puerto. Que los hombres tengan un día o dos para visitar los burdeles. Eso les ayudará a olvidar a la que tú tienes en tu cabina, y quedarán satisfechos hasta volver a sus casas.

-Estoy de acuerdo -replicó Sasuke-. Podemos ir hacia las islas Vírgenes y llegar a Tórtola al anochecer. Los hombres... -Sasuke se interrumpió bruscamente al ver a la sirvienta de Sakura hablando con uno de sus hombres-. ¿Qué está haciendo fuera de su cabina?

Kakashi miró en la misma dirección que Sasuke, y respondió:

-La dejé salir para que trabaje en la cocina. No hemos tenido una comida decente desde la muerte del viejo **Juro**.

-¿Estás seguro de que la vieja no nos envenenará? -preguntó Sasuke con una mueca.

-No. Le haré probar la comida antes de que se sirva.

Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras la veía entrar en su camarote.

-¿Qué significa esto? Mi camarote no es la cocina. Ve a preguntarle a Joco de qué le habló la vieja.

Kakashi hizo lo que le indicaban y volvió unos minutos después.

-Pidió que la llevaran a ver a los prisioneros. ¿Por qué habrá pensado ... ?

-¡Diablos! -interrumpió Sasuke-. ¿Supongo que Joco le dijo que no hay prisioneros?

-Por supuesto.

-¡Dios mío! Deberías haberme preguntado antes de liberar a la vieja. Ahora la ira de esa muchacha

caerá sobre mi cabeza -exclamó Sasuke, haciendo un gesto hacia su cabina.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Dije a la muchacha que habíamos tomado prisioneros. Le dije que les perdonaría la vida si ella no se resistía. Lo aceptó. Pero ahora debe saber que la engañé. Probablemente está pensando en matarme.

Kakashi se echó a reír.

-Das demasiada importancia a esa muchacha. Seguramente está demasiado asustada como para hacer algo.

-Lo dudo.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que teníamos prisioneros si nunca los hemos tomado? ¿Por qué no la amenazaste con quitarle la vida a la criada? Con eso habrías logrado lo que buscabas.

-No quería que la muchacha pensara que soy tan monstruoso como para matar ancianas –respondió Sasuke con irritación.

-¿Por qué te importa lo que piensa?

-Dejemos esto -replicó Sasuke de mal humor. Luego vio salir a la criada de su cabina.

-Ve a hablar con ella. Debo saber qué esperar antes de entrar a mi camarote y que me rompan la

cabeza.

Kakashi salió y volvió con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-La vieja dice que la muchacha ha jurado vengarse y que podría hacer alguna tontería. ¿Quieres que entre primero... para asegurarme de que no piensa degollarte?

-¡He sido un tonto! No pensé en llevarme las dagas que hay en mi cabina.

- ¡Por Dios, Sasuke! No pensarás que ella...

Sasuke lo interrumpió.

-Sí, lo pienso. Te he dicho que esa muchacha tiene mal genio. Pero como las dagas están en una caja en el estante de libros, tal vez no las ha encontrado. En todo caso, ya me arreglaré.

-Sasuke...

-¿Crees que no puedo manejar a una muchacha? -rió Sasuke-. Vamos, Kakashi. Si puedo matar seis españoles de un solo golpe, ¿qué posibilidades tendrá esa pequeña francesa?

-Las mujeres no luchan como los hombres... ten cuidado -replicó Kakashi.

-Hace mucho tiempo que estás conmigo, Kakashi. ¿Alguna vez me has visto actuar con descuido?

Kakashi se limitó a suspirar cuando Sasuke se alejó.

Su joven amigo no sabía nada de las mujeres. Sasuke había pasado la mayor parte de su vida con el corazón lleno de odio y con poco tiempo para todo lo demás. ¿Cómo podía saber que la furia de una mujer podía igualar a la de veinte españoles juntos?

Decidido a atacar por sorpresa, Sasuke abrió la puerta de su cabina rápidamente. Sakura estaba al otro lado de la habitación, sin dar señales externas de la furia que sentía. Pero Sasuke pensó que seguramente había encontrado las dagas, porque sus manos estaban escondidas en los pliegues de sus faldas. No advirtió que su cabello estaba trenzado para que no le molestara en el ataque, y que sus ojos tenían un profundo color verde oscuro. Sasuke sólo esperaba que la muchacha no supiera manejar una daga, y especialmente que no supiera cómo arrojarla.

Cruzó lentamente la habitación, observando los brazos de la muchacha. Ella no sospecharía que él sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, de manera que él tenía esa ventaja. Cuando llegó a la mesa, le volvió la espalda, dándole una posibilidad de atacar. Ella lo hizo de inmediato, y Sasuke se volvió a tiempo para sujetar la mano levantada que sostenía el largo puñal.

La miró con asombro mientras le retorcía la muñeca hasta que ella dejó caer el puñal. Sasuke no había creído que realmente ella trataría de matarlo. Que lo amenazaría, que se defendería, eso sí. Pero levantar el puñal y tratar de derramar su sangre; no.

¡Madre de Dios! ¿,A ella no le importaba su propia vida? ¿Pensaba que podía matarlo y que su tripulación no le haría nada? Tal vez no le importaba qué podía sucederle. Si era así, esta mujer era más peligrosa de lo que él pensaba. Si podía poner su odio por él por encima de su propia vida, entonces... ¿pero no era así como él sentía con respecto a Katsu? Tendría que tomar precauciones con esta belleza de cabellos rosas.

-¿Qué esperabas ganar? -preguntó en voz baja. -Quería verte muerto... ¡por mis propias manos! -gritó ella, con sus ojos brillantes como esmeraldas.

-¿No te importa tu vida?

-¡Sólo me importa que termine la tuya! -gritó ella, luchando por liberar su muñeca de la mano de él.-Encontraré la manera, Sasuke. ¡Te mataré! ¡Me engañaste! ¡Eres un pirata despiadado! -lo golpeó con la mano libre, pero él la sujetó a tiempo-. ¡Pagarás por mentirme!

-Yo te mentí... lo admito. Pero sólo fue para ahorrarte dificultades y sufrimientos. ¿Habrías preferido que te violará por la fuerza? Habría sido muy fácil, te lo aseguro. Eres alta para ser una mujer, Sakura, y más fuerte que la mayoría de las mujeres. Pero como ves ahora, no puedes superar mi fuerza. Sólo estás enojada porque no te permití pelear por tu virginidad cuando lo deseabas.

-Lo habría hecho. Tú...

-Sí, estoy seguro de eso. ¿Entonces por qué te enojas? Te salvé de todo daño, porque ¿quién sabe lo que podría haber hecho yo con el calor de la pasión? Nunca me he enfrentado antes a eso, así que no puedo asegurarlo, pero podría haberte pegado, o... matado -agregó, sólo para ver la reacción de ella.

-Pero no habrías quedado ileso, monsieur -le escupió ella.

-¿De verás, Sakura? -lanzó una carcajada. Nunca se había enfrentado antes con la ira de una mujer, y empezaba a encontrarla divertida-. ¿Cómo lo habrías hecho, si ahora no puedes escapar de mí?

Ella le dio un fuerte pisotón, **y **la expresión divertida de él se transformó en una mueca de dolor. La soltó de inmediato. Ella saltó hasta el otro lado de la mesa mientras él se frotaba el pie dolorido.

-¡Ja! ¿No habrías necesitado de todas tus fuerzas, eh, capitán? ¡Me subestimas! Volveré a lastimarte, con gran placer, si teatreves a acercarte -dijo Sakura.

Se sentía segura con la larga mesa entre los dos, porque esteSasuke era sólo un gran buey torpe. Con su cuerpo delgado, del cual por una vez se alegraba, no tendría problemas en mantenerse fuera de su alcance,

-¡Pequeño demonio! -gruñó él-. Haré algo más que acercarme a ti, zorra. Volveré a tomarte... ¡ahora! Y esta vez puedes luchar si quieres, pero no te sorprendas si yo hago lo mismo.

Ella esperaba que él diera la vuelta alrededor de la mesa, pero cuando él comenzó a trepar sobre ésta, Sakura se alarmó. Tomó el primer objeto que tenía a su alcance, uno de los pesados instrumentos que había sobre la mesa. El retrocedió al ver el intento de ella, pero Sakura no sólo amenazaba, sino que estaba dispuesta a cumplir sus amenazas. Arrojó el objeto; luego rápidamente extendió la manopara tomar otro, y otro, pero él los rechazaba con sus fuertes brazos.

Cuando se te terminaron las armas, Sakura tomó los dos últimos objetos que podían serle útiles, los dos pesados vasos en los que habían bebido vino. Se los arrojó en rápida sucesión y,con suerte, porque el segundo dio en la cabeza de Sasuke. Cayó hacia adelante y se quedó completamente inmóvil en el suelo del camarote.

Sakura miró con asombro el cuerpo inerte, pero luego advirtió la sangre mezclada con sus cabellos negros, y se llenó de pánico. Pasó cuidadosamente junto al largo cuerpo musculoso, y cuando estuvo fuera de su alcance corrió hacia la puerta. La abrió de par en par, y salió a la cubierta del barco.

Sólo sabía que debía escapar de la cabina, escapar de la vista del asesinato que había cometido. Tal vez podría esconderse. Encontrar un arma y forzar a la tripulación a llevarla a la costa. Pero Sakura sólo alcanzó a correr unos metros, cuando un hombre de la tripulación llegó a ella y la oprimió contra su cuerpo maloliente.

-¿Qué es esto? -rió el hombre, disfrutando de la cercanía de la muchacha-. ¿La muchacha del capitán ha salido a dar un paseo?

-¡Sí, y pagarás muy caro si no me dejas ir! -respondió Sakura con furia. Tal vez podría usar el poder del capitán para obtener lo que necesitaba siempre que la tripulación no descubriera que estaba muerto.

- ¿Ah, sí? -preguntó el hombre, pero de todas maneras la soltó-. ¿El capitán sabe que estás en cubierta?

-Sí. Está... está durmiendo. -percibió su error demasiado tarde.

-¡Durmiendo! El capitán no duerme durante día. ¿Qué mentiras estás contando, niña? -preguntó el hombre de mal humor; luego levantó la mirada y llamó-. ¡Señor Hatake! Esta muchacha dice que el capitán está durmiendo.

-Ve a ver si dice la verdad, Davey

Sakura miró hacia arriba y vio al oficial primero parado en la galería sobre ella, ya otro marinero que corría hacia la cabina del capitán.

-¡El capitán dijo que no quería que lo molestaran! -dijo rápidamente Sakura, percibiendo el miedo en su propia voz.

-¡Haz lo que te ordeno, Davey! -dijo Kakashi Hatake.

¿Qué Podía hacer ella ahora? El hombre que la había detenido también se movía con rapidez hacia la puerta abierta de la cabina del capitán. Sakura miródesesperadamente a su alrededor, pero de pronto se vio rodeada por miembros de la tripulación, que habían venido a mirarla y a no perderse nada de lo que sucedía.

El hombre llamado Davey entró en la cabina, pero luego apareció en la puerta con el rostro pálido estupefacto.

-¡Ha notado al capitán Sasuke!

-¡Madre de Dios! -gritó Kakashi, y dio un puñetazo en la barandilla, que crujió en forma impresionante.

Sakura corrió entre los hombres que la rodeaban pero ellos estaban demasiado consternados como para prestarle atención... no podían creer que una muchacha hubiera podido matar a su capitán.

Pero era imposible escapar. Kakashi saltó desde la galería y retuvo a Sakura por su larga trenza, obligándola a detenerse. Lentamente, la hizo retroceder hasta que su mano alcanzó la parte de la trenza junto a la nuca.

-Quiero que sepas, que has matado al único hombre a quien podía llamar mi amigo. Y por esto morirás de la peor de las muertes, en mis propias manos. -La empujó hacia adelante, y Sakura cayó en brazos de dos hombres de la tripulación-. Atenla al mástil mayor y rodéenla, y tengan el agua preparada. Esta perra sentirá todo el peso de lo que ha hecho... ¡hasta que muera! -gritó Kakashi.

En sus ojos oscuros no había piedad.

-¡Mon Dieu! -jadeó Sakura. Su rostro había tomado un color ceniciento. A bordo de "Canción del Viento" el hombre azotado se había desmayado después de comenzar el castigo, y nunca recuperó la conciencia. Pero a ella la reanimaría una y otra vez con agua. El amigo del capitán se aseguraría de que sintiera el látigo hasta morir.

-¡Por favor, monsieur! ¡Máteme de un tiro, se lo ruego!

-Has matado al capitán de este barco, que era también mi amigo. Esa clase de muerte es demasiado para gente como tú -dijo Kakashi con la voz llena de odio.

Sakura luchó por liberarse de los hombres que la sostenían, pero no había escapatoria. La arrastraron hasta el mástil mayor y la ataron, abrazada a él. Un momento más tarde, alguien arrancó su hermoso vestido de terciopelo. Luego rasgaron su ropa interior y la hicieron pedazos hasta descubrir su blanca espalda ante los marineros que la miraban con la boca abierta.

Kakashi Hatake hizo sonar su látigo una vez en el aire. Sakura se contrajo de miedo, y antes de oír el látigo por segunda vez, se desmayó. Pero, sin advertirlo, Kakashi levantó el látigo hasta la tierna carne de su espalda para comenzar con su lenta y penosa muerte.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

Lo que Sasuke vio al salir tambaleándose de su cabina le aclaró de inmediato los pensamientos, y su rugido familiar se oyó en todos los rincones del barco.

-¡Basta!

Kakashi se detuvo a tiempo, y al volverse vio a Sasuke que avanzaba hacia él, sosteniéndose su dolorida cabeza con una mano.

-¡Madre de Dios! ¿Te has vuelto loco, Kakashi? -preguntó Sasuke cuando se acercó a ellos, con una mueca furiosa en su rostro al ver la espalda desnuda de Sakura.

-Mira, Sasuke, ¡nunca he estado más contento de verte! Davey, ese imbécil, dijo que estabas muerto... ¡que esta muchacha tehabía matado!

Sasuke sonrió, pero levemente porque la cabeza le dolía mucho.

-¿No se te ocurrió comprobarlo amigo mío? Si lo hubieras hecho, habrías visto que esta zorra sólo me dejó inconsciente. ¡Gracias a Dios que he recuperado la conciencia a tiempo! Cuánto habríamos tenido que pagar si hubieras estropeado esa hermosa espalda, ¡porque aún no he terminado con esta gata! -Se volvió hacia Davey-. ¡Desátenla! Y la próxima vez que anuncien que un hombre ha muerto, asegúrense de que es así. Si hubieran causado daño a esta dama, Davey, habrían recibido el mismo castigo que mi buen amigo pensaba darle a ella.

-Sí, capitán -replicó débilmente Davey.

Cuando liberaron a Sakura, Sasuke levantó su cuerpo en sus brazos y miró su rostro sereno. No estaría tan tranquila si estuviera despierta, reflexionó.

-Sasuke, no puedes tenerla en tu camarote después de lo que ha hecho. Juraste ser cuidadoso, y sin embargo ella te venció. Te advertí que las mujeres no pelean igual que los hombres. La próxima vez, tal vez logre matarte -dijo Kakashi con preocupación.

-Sí, ha jurado hacerlo. La subestimé. La comparé con las damas tímidas y sumisas que conocí en el pasado. Pero no volveré a cometer el mismo error.

-¿Qué harás, la atarás por las noches, o la dejarás que te degüelle mientras estás durmiendo? -preguntó Kakashi.

-No creo que vuelva a intentar matarme, al menos mientras esté en mi barco. Tuvo la oportunidad de terminar con mi vida mientras estaba inconsciente y a su merced... y no lo hizo.

-¡No, porque pensaba que ya estabas muerto!

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Cuando le dije que la mataría por haberte matado a ti, sólo me pidió que le pegara un tiro en lugar de matarla con el látigo.

-Muy bien, de manera que pensaba que había cumplido con lo que quería hacer. Pero ahora sabe cuales serían las consecuencias. Gracias a ti, viejo amigo, sé que tiene un terror mortal al látigo. ¿No se desmayó antes del primer golpe?

-Sí.

-Bien, ése es el tipo de información que necesito para ponerla en su lugar.

-Una vez la subestimaste, Sasuke. No vuelvas a hacerlo. Te amo como a un hijo... como a un hermano. No cometas un error con esa muchacha.

-Me intriga, Kakashi. Me daría gran placer domar a esa señora.

-¡Señora! ¡No es una señora!

-Sí, lo es, la han educado como a una señora. No sé de donde sale la gata, es un misterio que me gustaría resolver. Tiene muy mal genio. Ahora busca algo para aliviar mi cabeza, porque me duele mucho. Y que esos hombres vuelvan al trabajo.

Sasuke se encaminó a su cabina con Sakura aún desvanecida en sus brazos. La dejó suavemente en la cama, y la miró unos momentos. ¿Se despertaría asustada, o con renovada furia al encontrarlo vivo? Esperó que fuera con furia. No le importaría ver a esta belleza sometida ante cualquier hombre, ni siquiera ante sí mismo. Disfrutaría tratando de vencerla durante el tiempo que estuviera con ella, pero de alguna manera sabía que era imposible vencer a Sakura Haruno. No, mientras estuviera con vida. Era posible someterla, pero nadie podría quebrar su voluntad.

Kakashi entró en la habitación y contempló los instrumentos rotos en el suelo sacudiendo la cabeza. Recogió los dos vasos los llevó a la mesa y los llenó de vino, aunque deseaba algo más fuerte.

Chiyo apareció en la puerta y miró ansiosamente al capitán y a Sakura acostada en la cama, y luego nuevamente al capitán. Kakashi carraspeó y le ordenó que entrara.

-Dijo que conoce formas de curar, supuse que querrías que atendiera tu herida. Sus manos son delicadas comparadas con mis manos torpes -dijo Kakashi a Sasuke, que se había sentado junto a la mesa.

-Muy bien, siempre que ésta no desee degollarme también.

-Me gustaría hacerlo, monsieur, pero no lo haré -replicó Chiyo.

Sasuke rió.

-Al menos eres honesta, mujer. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Chiyo Dauvet.

-Bien, Chiyo, ¿presenciaste lo que estuvo a punto de suceder a tu señora? -preguntó Sasuke con voz tranquila.

-Sí, monsicur. Llegué a cubierta precisamente antes de que... antes de que se desmayara.

-Afortunadamente no gritaste -comentó observando los labios hinchados de la mujer, que ella se había mordido para no gritar-. Si lo hubieras hecho, Kakashi no me habría oído cuando le ordené que suspendiera el castigo y Sakura habría recibido por lo menos dos latigazos antes de que llegaras hasta ella.

-Gracias a Dios que usted se despertó en ese momento, monsieur -dijo Chiyo. Se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a limpiar la herida.

-Entonces, ¿sabes que mi amigo iba a azotar a Sakura?... que en realidad, la iba a azotar hasta matarla.

-Sí, porque la tripulación creía que ella lo había matado a usted. Traté de disuadir a Sakura de que no intentara hacerle daño, pero ella no quiso escucharme. Sakura siempre ha sido terca y decidida, pero nunca tanto como hoy.

Sasuke rió, y miró a la muchacha desvanecida en su cama. Luego se volvió hacia Chiyo, con el ceño fruncido.

-Hábleme de ella. ¿Siempre tiene este genio del diablo? Lo esperaría en una prostituta o en una criada de una posada, pero no en una dama.

-Es una dama, monsieur -replicó Chiyo con indignación-. Pero cuando era niña careció de lo que más necesitaba.. del amor de su padre. Por eso tiene estallidos de ira y de desafío y su padre la envió a un convento. Pasó allí la mayor parte de su vida.

-¿Querían que fuera monja?

-No, era una escuela para niñas.

-¿Y qué aprendió en ese convento... aprendió a rezar? -preguntó él, con humor.

-Por supuesto que aprendió sobre Dios y sobre cosas relativas a él, Pero también aprendió a leer y escribir, a atender a los enfermos y a los heridos, a ser suave y cariñosa, a controlar su... -Se interrumpió, sintiendo que era ridículo terminar la frase.

Sasuke rió suavemente.

-Ibas a decir "su genio", ¿verdad? De manera que Sakura no fue buena alumna, ¿eh?

-Fue una excelente alumna -respondió Chiyo defendiendo a Sakura-. Sólo que cuando siente algo intensamente, es incapaz de ver todo lo demás. Pero yo no había visto suceder esto desde que era una niña. Sólo su Padre la ponía en este estado, pero cuando volvió de la escuela, sabía controlar sus emociones. En realidad, monsieur, nunca la he visto tan enojada como hoy. Sakura es amable y suave por naturaleza, corno su madre. Cuando finalmente abandonó el intento de ganar el amor de su padre, se sentía feliz. Su sonrisa podía hacer sentir a los demás lo que sentía ella.

-Todavía no he visto esa sonrisa ni esa naturaleza amable y tranquila -comentó Sasuke.

-Sólo usted sabrá por qué, capitán, usted la ha... la ha...

- ¿Deshonrado? Sí, eso me han dicho.

- ¡No debería haberla tocado! -saltó furiosamente Chiyo-. No tenía derecho. Pero ya que estaba tan decidido a poseerla habría sido mejor que no la engañara. Ella aceptó su destino hasta que se enteró de que usted la había engañado.

-Sólo quería evitar herirla, madame. Pero, dígame, ¿ella quiere casarse con ese conde? ¿Está enamorada de él? -preguntó Sasuke.

-Su padre concertó el matrimonio. Sakura no tenía nada que decir en este asunto, pero debía hacer lo que se esperaba de ella. Ella lo sabe. En cuanto al amor, no se puede amar a un hombre que una jamás ha visto.

-Entonces ella ni siquiera sabe qué aspecto tiene el hombre con quien se casará ¿Puedo decirle que la entregaré a un viejo con quien ella preferiría no casarse?

-No, capitán -sonrió Chiyo-. El conde Sabaku no, es joven y apuesto. Yo lo he visto.

Por alguna razón, esto preocupó a Sasuke.

-Es suficiente -dijo-. Necesito un poco de tranquilidad para que se me quite este dolor de cabeza. Ocúpate del barco, Kakashi. Si me necesitas, estaré aquí... descansando.

-¡Descansando! Si quieres descansar, será mejor que la muchacha no se despierte.

Kakashi rióde sus propias palabras, y luego llevó a Chiyo a la bodega, donde debería haber estado desde el principio. Si hubiera hecho lo que Kakashi le había mandado, nada de esto habría sucedido, pensó Sasuke, y Sakura aún creería en su mentira. Pero no tenía sentido pensar en eso ahora.

Sasuke sirvió más vino en su vaso, se apoyó en su asiento y fijó su mirada en Sakura. No tardaría mucho en llegar a Saint Martin, probablemente menos de una semana si los vientos eran favorables.

No le quedaría mucho tiempo para disfrutar de esta belleza. En sus veintiséis años jamás había conocido a una mujer tan hermosa como Sakura Haruno, y con un genio tan terrible.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron lentamente, y luego se agrandaron cuando recordó todo lo sucedido. Se sentó rápidamente y arqueó la espalda, pero no sintió dolor alguno, sólo un ligero frío en su carne desnuda. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué estaba viva todavía?

Tembló violentamente un momento, recordando el horrible sonido del látigo chasqueando en el aire. ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese escapado de esa horrible muerte? Seguramente se había desmayado. ¿Tal vez sólo esperaban que se despertara para continuar? Nunca había pensado que la azotarían hasta la muerte por matar al capitán. Podía soportar cualquier cosa, sí, cualquier cosa... excepto esa terrible tortura.

¿Por qué tuve que matarlo?, pensó sintiéndose muy mal, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Sólo habría tenido que soportar por poco tiempo al capitán; luego habría quedado libre... libre para disfrutar de una larga vida. No me habría llevado mucho tiempo olvidar esta experiencia, ser feliz otra vez. ¿Por qué puse en peligro toda mi vida sólo por vengarme? Al fin y al cabo, ese hombre era un pirata. Yo no debía haber esperado otra cosa que engaño y mentiras de él. Sakura gemía en medio de su dolor. ¿Qué sucedería ahora? ¿El primer oficial le preparaba una muerte aún más cruel? Debía escapar de ese camarote, decidió. Saltaría por la barandilla y su vida terminaría en el mar. Sabía nadar, pero estando tan lejos de la de la tierra, el agotamiento y los tiburones pronto terminarían con ella. No exactamente en la forma en que había elegido morir, pero sería una muerte más tolerable que la del látigo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Sakura sacó las piernas de la cama y se puso de pie. Luego quedó inmóvil, y un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios. Este debía ser un fantasma, fue lo primero que pensó. Pero mientras lo miraba con terror, vio que sus ojos brillaban de alegría, como los de un demonio. Sus ojos eran oscuros, tan oscuros como la noche... no eran los ojos de un hombre muerto.

La sangre volvió a su rostro. ¿Se había equivocado? Estaba vivo, y por eso estaba ella allí, y no le habían hecho daño. El la había estado mirando sin hablar desde que se despertara dejándola sufrir por la duda y la ansiedad. Ahora estaba allí frente a ella con las piernas extendidas frente a él, y un vaso de vino en la mano, lleno hasta la mitad. Sonreía. ¡Sonreía!

Sakura se endureció de furia.

-¡Debías estar muerto! -logró gritar por fin-. Pero aún lo lograré, Sasuke.

-¿Realmente deseas sentir el látigo sobre tu carne tierna, Sakura? -preguntó él en voz baja. Dejó el vaso en la mesa.

Ella palideció visiblemente. ¿No acababa de preguntarse por qué no lo había matado? El no merecía ese tipo de muerte.

-Sé la respuesta, Sakura -dijo Sasuke en voz más alta-. ¿Estás dispuesta a pasar por lo que te habría sucedido si yo no hubiera recobrado el conocimiento a tiempo para detenerlo?

Sus ojos eran esmeraldas oscuras y ardientes que lo recorrían con odio. Había otras formas de vengarse, y ella encontraría alguna. Pero esperaría hasta sentirse segura.

-¡Respóndeme, diablos! -El descargó su enorme puño sobre la mesa, haciéndola saltar.

-No deseo sentir el látigo, como te imaginarás -replicó ella acaloradamente.

El sonrió ante la respuesta.

-¿Entonces puedo compartir mi cabina contigo sin peligro?

-¡No quiero quedarme aquí! Seguramente no desearás que me quede después de lo que intenté.

-Al contrario, pequeña, disfrutaré de tu compañía. -rió malignamente.

-¡Entonces quedarás a salvo de la muerte, monsieur, pero no de algún daño! -replicó ella con furia.

-No lo creo, Sakura. ¿Ves esto? -Levantó el látigo que había dejado antes en la mesa-. No estoy en contra de usarlo.

-¡No lo usarás!

-¿Lo dudas? ¿Quieres una demostración?

-No soy tu esclava, monsieur. ¡No te obedeceré! -replicó curiosamente Sakura.

-¿No? Ven aquí, Sakura -ordenó él disfrutando del juego.

-¡No, no, no! -Dio un puntapié de desafío en el suelo-. No me acercaré...

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el látigo voló por el aire y alcanzó los gruesos pliegues de¡ vestido de terciopelo. Sakura saltó, y miró estúpidamente el largo tajo que dejaba ver la tela blanca de su enagua bajo el terciopelo. Miró lentamente a Sasuke, con los ojos agrandados por el terror. ¿Había evitado tocar su piel a propósito, o su propósito era malvado? No intentaría provocarlo otra vez.

Reuniendo coraje, Sakura se acercó hasta detenerse frente a él.

-¿Qué desea usted, monsieur? -preguntó altivamente.

El se echó a reír.

-Lo que deseo puede esperar. ¿Tienes hambre?

Ella asintió de mala gana, y por primera vez advirtió la bandeja con comida en el otro extremo de la mesa. Estaba hambrienta.

Sakura pasó junto a él, se sentó en la silla contigua, comenzó a comer. Después de unos momentos, levantó lentamente la mirada y vio que Sasuke seguía mirándola con atención, con una expresión divertida en su rostro barbudo.

-¿Está bien que coma, monsieur, ¿O prefiere usted que me muera de hambre? -preguntó Sakura con sarcasmo.

El frunció el ceño.

-Come hasta llenarte, y luego sabrás qué es lo que deseo hacer.

Sakura comió con deliberada lentitud, irritando aún mása Sasuke. Pero si lograba molestándole esa manera, de cualquier manera posible, lo haría. Siempre que saliera viva.

Mientras seguía comiendo notó que habían encendido velas en la habitación, y que por la ventanita al pie de la cama se veía que afuera estaba oscuro. Bien, ahora que ya era de noche, al menos podía insistir en que la habitación estuviera a oscuras si él volvía a violarla. No podía tolerar la indignidad de que él mirara su cuerpo desnudo como antes. Por un momento se preguntó dónde dormiría, porque sin duda, la bestia no renunciaría a su cama cuando hubiera terminado con ella. Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? No le permitiría que volviera a violarla.

-Termina de comer ahora, Sakura, o te quedarás sin comida, porque estoy cansado de esperar.

- ¿Esperar qué, monsieur? -Sakura fingíainocencia-. Ya me violó usted una vez. ¿Seguramente no pensará hacerlo dos veces en el mismo día?

Por toda respuesta Sakura recibió una sonrisa demoníaca. Dio un salto y corrió hacia la puerta, pero el restallar del látigo en el aire la detuvo.

-¡Ven aquí, Sakura!

Sintió pánico de lo que él podría hacer para lograr que ella obedeciera, se volvió y fue lentamente hacia él. Cuando estuvo a su lado él le tomó la mano y la obligó a acercarse más hasta que quedó entre las rodillas de él.

Luego, sin ninguna advertencia, Sasuke alzó una mano, tomó su vestido por los hombros, y se lo bajó hasta la cintura.

Sakura, sin aliento, echó atrás su mano para pegarle, pero él le tomó las dos manos y se las retorció detrás de la espalda, acercando sus pechos desnudos a su rostro.

-¡Me estás lastimando! -gritó ella tratando de liberarse.

-¿Acaso tú no quieres lastimarme a mí? -preguntó él, pero le soltó los brazos-. Sé que deseas luchar contra mí, Sakura, pero tienes que saber que no lo permitiré. Por cada golpe tuyo, recibirás diez latigazos. Por la menor resistencia, recibirás cinco latigazos. ¿Me entiendes?

¡Diablos! Otra vez le negaría la satisfacción de oponerse. Si habían de violarla ¿por qué no podía al menos luchar por su honor como otras mujeres? Pero él no lo permitiría. Era insoportable, porque tendría que someterse a este hombre como si lo deseara.

-¿Te resistirás Sakura? -preguntó él con voz tranquila, hundiendo sus ojos negros en los ojos verdes de ella.

-Debes pensar que no estás a mi altura si necesitas amenazarme para sentirse seguro. ¿Tienes miedo de mí porque esta tarde pude vencerte? -preguntó con sarcasmo, alegrándose al ver que él entrecerraba los ojos-. ¿Qué pensaría tu tripulación si supieran que no puedes dominar a una muchacha?

-Tu plan no ha dado resultado, Sakura, aunque fue bueno. Cuando puedo evitar un conflicto, lo hago. Evito todos los posibles daños y dolores, y dejo lugar solamente para el placer.

- Preferiría recibir un golpe y tener la cara hinchada, incluso huesos rotos, a dejarme violar sin resistencia. Tú eres el que teme los daños que podría causarte si retiras tus amenazas.

-Nuevamente has estado bien, pequeña, pero las amenazas siguen en pie. Bien, ya has desperdiciado suficiente tiempo tratando de hacerme morder el anzuelo. Quítate lo que te queda de ropa, y date prisa.

-¡No lo haré! ¡No te facilitaré las cosas! -gritó ella con indignación.

-¿Quieres que te destroce completamente el vestido? -preguntó Sasuke.

-¡Ah, te odio! -gritó ella, pero de todas maneras él le quitó las ropas que le quedaban. Ella enrojeció ante él, completamente desprotegida ante su mirada libidinosa-. Si debo sufrir esta indignidad, Sasuke, al menos permite que sea en la oscuridad.

-No tienes nada que haga falta ocultar, pequeña.

- ¡Por favor!

-¡No! -replicó él duramente.

-Eres demasiado cruel, monsieur.

-Tal vez pienses eso ahora, pero quiero conservarte para mí; luego cambiarás tu opinión -dijo él-. Esperarás con ansiedad que te tome en mis brazos. Aunque no llegaste al placer cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez, no puedes negar la sensación agradable que te di.

-¡Estás... estás loco! ¡Tu contacto me enferma!

-Querías matarme porque te mentí, Sakura, pero ahora no dices la verdad. ¿Quieres que te lo pruebe?

Sin esperar la respuesta, Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él hasta que sus labios separados cubrieron la punta de uno de los pechos redondos. Sakura jadeó instantáneamente y puso las manos sobre sus hombros para apartarlo de ella. Pero él le aprisiono aún más la cintura hasta que ella dejó de resistirse. Su boca, que ahora se movía de un pecho a otro, era como un fuego salvaje, que llegaba al fondo de su alma. Sasuke continuó con su juego, chupando, bromeando, rozando suavemente sus pechos, hasta que Sakura estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar por el placer que sentía. Todo su cuerpo percibía los labios de él, que demostraban la verdad de sus palabras.

Pero entonces él se interrumpió.

Sakura sabía adonde llevaba esto. Comenzó a aterrorizarse otra vez cuando Sasuke se puso de pie y se quitó las ropas. Había dicho que ella antes no había llegado al máximo placer. ¿Había un placer mayor al hacer el amor? Y sí había ¿lo experimentaría esta vez? ¿El se daría cuenta si así era? ¡No! No podía suceder... ella no podría soportarlo. Sería demasiado humillante si él se enteraba de que le daba placer, si no podía luchar contra él físicamente, al menos lucharía contra el placer que él podía darle.

Sasuke la tomó en brazos, y la llevó a la cama, y luego se tendió a su lado, sus labios encontraron los de ella y la besó ansiosamente, exigiendo la respuesta que ella no quería darle. Ella buscó algo en su mente... cualquier cosa, como para enojarlo y hacer que terminara rápidamente con ella.

Las manos de él acariciaron sus pechos, su vientre,

y siguieron más abajo.

-¡Sasuke! -gritó ella conmocionada-. No soy una mujer fácil que desea que tus dedos exploren su cuerpo. Soy una dama, monsieur, ¡y me das asco! -susurró, con la voz llena de desprecio.

-Por todos los cielos, bruja, quieres que te arroje a los tiburones -gruñó él con furia.

- ¡Prefiero que ellos se alimenten de mi cuerpo y no tú!

-Tu lengua te privará de muchas cosas, Sakura.

Después de decir esto, se tendió sobre ella y penetró en ella rápidamente, causándole un poco de dolor. La poseyó con profundos movimientos penetrantes, y a pesar del deseo de resistirse de Sakura, un placer increíble comenzó a invadir todo su cuerpo, hasta que quedó interrumpido por el movimiento final de Sasuke.

Sakura tenía ganas de gritar cuando él se relajó sobre ella, agotado. Pasó un minuto, luego dos, pero Sasuke no se movía.

-Quiero levantarme -dijo ella con frialdad.

El se apoyó en los codos y la miró.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó con suavidad.

-Me gustaría irme a dormir, si no te molesta. Entonces, ¿no permites que me levante?

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido, Sakura. Si quieres dormir, hazlo.

-Me doy cuenta de que no eres un caballero, y de que no renunciarás a tu cama por una dama, de manera. que...

-En ese sentido tienes razón. Pero no necesito renunciar a mi cama porque pienso compartirla.

-¡No! -gritó ella tratando de apartarlo, pero era como tratar de mover un hombre de hierro-. Me niego a compartir esta cama contigo. Ya es bastante que haya sufrido tu... tu ataque y la violación de mi cuerpo, ¡pero no compartiré tu cama!

- ¿Y si insisto?

-¡No la compartirás! -gritó ella.

-Ah, pero yo insisto, pequeña -replicó él, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-¿No sabes cuánto te detesto? -silbó ella mientras se retorcía debajo de él-. No tolero estar cerca de ti. Ahora, ¡déjame!

-Si no dejas de retorcerte, te violaré por tercera vez. ¿Prefieres eso a compartir mi cama? -preguntó él, con sus ojos brillando de maldad.

Sakura quedó inmóvil, con miedo hasta de respirar. Lo sentía crecer dentro de ella, y sus ojos se agrandaron. Eran grandes espejos verdes, que le rogaban piedad en silencio.

-¿Esa es tu respuesta? ¿Compartirás mi cama?

-Como en todo lo demás, no me dejas opción. Pero tu peso es insoportable, Sasuke. No puedo dormir así.

-Te concederé eso, pero nada más.

Después de haber dicho esto, se colocó a un costado de Sakura, y ella subió rápidamente las mantas hasta taparse todo el cuerpo y se puso de cara a la pared acercándose a ésta lo más posible. Lo oyó reír suavemente, pero pronto se quedó dormido.

¡Ah, Dios mío, cómo lo odiaba! Acababa de quedarse dormido, como si este día no hubiera sido diferente de cualquier otro. En cambio ella... tenía ganas de gritar. Si el día anterior alguien hubiera dicho que había caído en manos de un pirata cruel, se habría reído histéricamente. Pero ahora... ahora que había sido violada no una sino dos veces en el mismo día por ese gigante, ahora que ya no era inocente ni apta para el matrimonio, ni siquiera podía llorar. Las lágrimas la liberarían de parte de su conciencia. Pero estaba demasiado furiosa para llorar. Sasuke, esa bestia, disfrutaba de haberla dominado. Bien, no sería por mucho tiempo. Una vez que la liberara y ya no estuviera a su merced, encontraría la forma de vengarse de él.

Contrataría un barco, un barco más poderoso que el suyo, y lo borraría de los mares. Sí; aunque no pudiera degollarlo con sus propias manos, le provocaría la muerte. El conde Sabaku no, la ayudaría.

Por supuesto, tal vez el conde no querría casarse ahora. Bien; en ese caso, tendría que encontrar otra manera. Pero no descansaría hasta enviar a Sasuke al infierno. Con ese pensamiento, finalmente Sakura se quedó dormida.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

Hola :D

Mmm… la verdad es que no sé qué decir, he estado desaparecida por mucho tiempo, pero deben comprender había entrado en una etapa muy difícil en lo que se refiere a mis estudios y no había podido actualizar ninguna historia. Pero ahora por suerte ya termine las clases y me ha ido muy bien, así valió que la pena este sacrificio, pero es que ni siquiera había podido pasarme a leer ninguno de los fics que me gustan T_T Ahora las vacaciones las voy a dedicar a terminar muchas de las historias tanto que quiero leer como que tengo que subir, lo prometo!

Bien, ahora me despido y prometo volver pronto.

Cuídense, SAYO!... xD

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

_**LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***Zembre98***_

_***BGJS***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***Guest***_

_***Evangeline siK***_

_***Princess019***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***Damii 3***_

_***anakaren020697***_

_***Adagio10***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***idil-94***_

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia **es una adaptación** a SasuSaku, ya que **la original esta escrita por Johanna Lindsey se titula "El amor del pirata" **por lo que **ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE.**

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura , al igual que los pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"M"**_.

_**Esta historia contiene:**_

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO VULGAR- LEMON- LIME…

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

_**Capítulo cuatro:**_

Sakura se despertó bruscamente. Había estado soñando con Sasuke, y su primer pensamiento fue que había tenido una horrible pesadilla. Pero cuando miró a su alrededor y vio donde estaba, supo que no se trataba de un mal sueño.

Todo era cierto. Realmente estaba en un barco pirata. Realmente estaba a merced de un hombre de quien no sabía nada, un hombre que había gozado teniéndola en su poder. Y lo había disfrutado. Ella había visto placer en sus ojos, lo había oído en el tono de su voz. Era un hombre que sólo se preocupaba por sus propios deseos, y nada sobre los sentimientos de ella.

Con un suspiro de desesperación, Sakura hizo a un lado las mantas yse sentó en el borde de la estrecha cama. Veía su vestido violeta arrugado junto a la mesa, y se dio cuenta de que había dormido sin ropa. En sus diecinueve años, no recordaba haberse acostado jamás sin camisón.

Miró a su alrededor en la pequeña habitación, esperando encontrar algo qué ponerse aparte del vestido destrozado, y vio un hermoso arcón tallado a mano contra una pared. Fue hacia él, sabiendo instintivamente que debía contener ropas del capitán, y lo abrió. Su primer impulso fue destrozar el contenido hasta convertirlo en harapos, pero rápidamente abandonó la idea. Sabía muy bien cuales serían las consecuencias. Examinó cuidadosamente las ropas, esperando encontrar alguna bata, pero tuvo que decidirse por una camisa de color celeste.

Se la puso por encima de la cabeza, y observó que el amplio cuello dejaba ver parcialmente sus jóvenes pechos erguidos. El borde de la camisa no le llegaba a las rodillas, pero la prefirió a los pantalones de Sasuke. El hombre era demasiado grande. Ya encontraría hilo y aguja para arreglar su vestido antes de que volviera. Mientras Sakura estudiaba el resto de la cabina, se detuvo ante un golpe a la puerta. Su primera idea fue encontrar algo para cubrir sus piernas desnudas, porque temía que fuera Sasuke o algún hombre de la tripulación, pero se tranquilizó al ver entrar a Chiyo. Llevaba una pequeña bandeja de comida que dejó en la mesa.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura? —preguntó Chiyo—. Estaba muy preocupada de que el capitán pudiera hacerte algún daño.

—No me pegó, como ves —respondió Sakura, sintiéndose nuevamente furiosa—.Este Sasuke exige su venganza en forma mucho más sutil.

—No comprendo.

—¡Por supuesto que comprendes! —saltó Sakura, furiosa, pero se sintió avergonzada al ver la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de su criada—. Lo siento. Mira, el capitán ha amenazado con azotarme si me resisto o lo desobedezco en cualquier forma. No me deja otra posibilidad sino someterme como si estuviera bien dispuesta. ¡No puedo soportarlo! Quiero luchar contra él, pero temo al látigo más que a cualquier otra cosa.

—Ah, me alivia oírte decir eso, pequeña.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Baa-sama? —preguntó Sakura, asombrada—. ¿Cómo puedes sentirte aliviada de que yo deba someterme a ese... ese monstruo?

—Simplemente no quiero que te hagan daño —dijo Chiyo con tono herido—. Haría cualquier cosa por evitar que ese hombre te tome, Sakura, pero nada puedo hacer. Nada puedes hacer tú, tampoco.

—Yo podría hacer algo si él no me amenazara azotarme.

—Sí, y por eso me siento aliviada, Sakura. Conozco tu genio. Recuerda aquella vez que peleaste con muchacho del establo cuando eras una niñita y que ser el muchacho que tu padre deseaba. El niño se burló de ti y tú no cejaste hasta que lo dejaste tendido en suelo. Te conozco bien, pequeña pero ninguna de nosotras conoce a este Sasuke. No tengo dudas de que te dañaría si trataras de luchar contra él.

—¡No me importa! —saltó Sakura.

Chiyo suspiró.

—Yo habría deseado que tu primera experiencia con un hombre fuera más feliz. Pero el daño está hecho Sakura. Las cicatrices de la mente eventualmente se olvidan. Pero las cicatrices en tu cuerpo están siempre allí para recordarte esta desagradable experiencia.

—¡Desagradable! Eres demasiado amable —declaró Sakura—. Están llenas de terror, son como pesadillas, sí, pero desagradables... esto mal puede llamarse "experiencia desagradable".

—Pero no es más que eso, una experiencia por 1a que atraviesas. Pronto todo terminará, te casarás con conde, y...

—¿Me casaré? —preguntó Sakura con escepticismo.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Y si el conde Sabaku no, no quiere casarse conmigo cuando sepa que me han deshonrado? ¿Y si ocurre algo aún peor, que no quiera pagar mi rescate? ¿Qué no sucederá entonces?

—Debes dejar de pensar en eso, Sakura. El es francés. Es una cuestión de honor. Pagará el rescate y además se casará contigo. Ahora ven, come antes que la comida se enfríe.

Sakura pensó que Chiyo debía tener razón. Ya habría tiempo para preocuparse por el conde más adelante. Ahora, su principal preocupación era el capitán y cómo evitar una nueva violación.

Chiyo había traído dos recipientes con espesa sopa, y comieron en silencio. Sakura terminó primero se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla para estudiar el rostro de Chiyo. Su vieja niñera parecía cansada.

—Debes perdonarme, Baa-sama. Estaba inmersa en auto conmiseración; ni siquiera me había preguntado cómo estabas tú. ¿Te cuidan? ¿Tienes un lugar para dormir? -Chiyo levantó la mirada y sonrió.

—No te preocupes por mí, pequeña. Nada debo temer de estos hombres si les gusta cómo cocino.

—¿Tu cocina? ¿Tú preparaste esta sopa?

—Sí —rió Chiyo—. Temporalmente soy la cocinera del barco. No me molesta, me da algo que hacer. No hay muchos alimentos en la bodega, pero puedo parar una comida mejor que el tonto a quien reemplacé.

—Estoy segura de que sí, Baa-sama.

—Y el primer oficial me dejó su camarote, de manera que tengo un lugar para dormir.

Sakura tembló al oír mencionar al hombre corpulento que quería azotarla hasta la muerte.

—No debes juzgar a Kakashi por lo sucedido —dijo Chiyo—. Anoche cené con él y no es mal hombre.

—Pero quería matarme. Y lo habría hecho si... —Sakura se interrumpió. No quería admitir que Sasuke la había salvado de ese horrible destino.

—Sí, te habría matado —dijo Chiyo—. Y si lo hubiera hecho, yo habría tratado de matarlo a él. ¿No te das cuenta, Sakura? Dadas las circunstancias, tú o yo habríamos reaccionado de la misma manera. Kakashi pensó que habías matado a su amigo. Me dijo anoche que Sasuke es como un hijo para él, o más que un hermano, porque sólo se llevan diez años de edad. Sasuke perdió a sus padres cuando era apenas un niño, y Kakashi lo adoptó y lo crió. Desde entonces están juntos. Están muy, muy unidos. ¿No habrías actuado tú de la misma manera que Kakashi si pensaras que alguien a quien quieres había sido asesinado?

—Supongo que sí —admitió Sakura de mala gana. Sabía que Chiyo tenía razón, pero Kakashi le daba miedo.

—El destino nos puso a merced de estos hombres —continuó Chiyo—. Y eso es lo que debemos recordar... Que estamos a su merced. Aún temo que harás daño a Sasuke, y entonces Kakashi...

—No, no volveré a tratar de matarlo. Al menos no hasta que estemos seguras.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me vengaré. Sasuke me ha deshonrado, me ha humillado... ¡Me ha engañado!

—Pero Sakura, es un pirata. Se libró una batalla y nuestro barco perdió. El capitán te desea, y para su manera de pensar, tiene derecho sobre ti como ganancia de esta batalla. Estos piratas podrían matamos si lo decidieran, y probablemente lo harían si no fuera por el rescate —dijo Chiyo.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—De modo que no debes oponerte al capitán, porque él tiene tu vida en sus manos.

—¡Pero yo lo odio! ¡Lo veré muerto! —replicó acaloradamente Sakura.

—Sakura, ¿qué te sucede? En general aceptas las situaciones cuando son inevitables. ¿Por qué no tratas de aprovechar esto lo mejor posible? No durará mucho tiempo.

—Un día es demasiado para estar bajo el poder de ese hombre. ¡Es una bestia arrogante! Se divierte humillándome.

—¡Sakura, por favor! Tienes mucho que vivir una vez que esto haya terminado. ¡No pongas tu vida en peligro!

—No te preocupes por mí, Baa-sama.

—¿Cómo puedo no preocuparme por ti cuando te oigo hablar así? Sasuke dejó libre a la tripulación de "Canción del Viento" en un acto de piedad, pero podría matarte todavía si lo enojas. Tú no sabes...

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que liberó a la tripulación? —interrumpió Sakura—. ¡Los mató, los asesinó a todos!

—Ya debes saber que no fue así, Sakura —dijo Chiyo.

—No lo sé... No sé nada —admitió de mala gana—. No fui capaz de mirar a mí alrededor mientras me llevaban por la cubierta. Supuse que estaban todos muertos.

—No era así. Yo los vi respirar. Muchos estaban inconscientes, y la mayoría heridos, pero creo que en realidad no hubo muertos.

—¿Para qué les permitiría vivir?

—No lo sé, querida. Me pareció extraño en ese momento. Los piratas suelen ser hombres crueles que matan fácilmente por placer o por lograr un botín.

—Son ladrones, y atacaron a "Canción del Viento", ¿verdad? Tal vez Sasuke se sentía bondadoso ayer, pero sigue siendo un pirata, y yo trataré de que muera por lo que me ha hecho.

—Ah, Sakura —suspiró Chiyo—. ¿Por qué no podrías ser más parecida a tu dulce madre? Acepta la verdad de que los hombres gobiernan este mundo y de que nosotras las mujeres nada podemos decir. Sería mucho más fácil para ti si lo hicieras. Así como tú obedeces las órdenes de tu padre en tu casa, ahora debes obedecer las de Sasuke. Y cuando te cases, obedecerás al conde. Los hombres castigan a las mujeres que no cumplen sus deseos. ¿No aprendiste eso cuando eras joven rebelde? Te enviaron a la escuela, a pesar de que tu madre deseaba que permanecieras en la casa. Tu padre os castigó a las dos enviándote allí. ¿Nada has aprendido de tus errores?

—Pero eso era distinto.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Legalmente un pariente de sexo masculino gobierna tu vida. Sasuke no es un pariente, pero ahora estás bajo su dominio, y las leyes de la sociedad no están aquí para evitar que te hagan daño. Recuerda eso, pequeña, por tu propio bien. Abandona esta venganza de que hablas.

—He dicho que no lo mataré hasta que estemos seguras, pero entonces encontraré la forma de hacerlo.

Chiyo dejó las cosas como estaban. No tenía sentido tratar de llamar a Sakura al sentido común si sentía las cosas tan fuertemente.

—Ahora debo ir a preparar el almuerzo. —Chiyo metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó una aguja e hilo—. Conseguí esto para arreglar tu vestido. Pensaba hacerlo yo misma, pero creo que necesitas algo que hacer.

—Sí; y gracias, Baa-sama, siempre piensas en todo. —No en todo, porque de otra manera habría pensado en la forma de mantener a ese hombre apartado de ti.

—Ya lo pensaré yo misma —replicó Sakura.

Chiyo sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, para retirarse.

—Volveré más tarde, Sakura, si puedo. Tal vez esté demasiado ocupada, sin embargo, si las provisiones que el capitán prometió llegan esta tarde.

—¿Qué provisiones? —preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

—Las que Kakashi compró en la costa. Partió esta mañana.

—¡Fue a la costa! —exclamó Sakura—. Entonces estamos cerca de tierra...

—Creí que lo sabías. El barco echó anclas a medianoche. Estamos en el puerto de Tórtola.

Sakura finalmente advirtió que el barco estaba inmóvil. Después de estar tanto tiempo en el mar, tendría que haberse dado cuenta al despertar de que el barco no se movía, pero sus tumultuosos pensamientos le impedían percibir nada.

—¡Ahora podemos escapar! —dijo rápidamente Sakura, levantando la voz por la excitación.

—Eso es imposible, Sakura. Necesitamos un bote, porque el barco está lejos de la costa. Y la tripulación los ha usado todos.

—¡Podemos nadar!

—Yo... no sé nadar –admitió Chiyo de mala gana.

—Ay, Baa-sama –casi gritó Sakura. Luego sus esperanzas resurgieron—. Iré sola. Traeré a las autoridades, y estos piratas serán arrestados y ahorcados. ¡Quedaremos libres!

—Es una buena idea, pequeña, pero jamás podremos llevarla a cabo. El capitán está en el barco. Jamás te dejará escapar.

Las esperanzas de Sakura se hicieron pedazos con estas simples palabras.

Decididamente con un día largo, y así le pareció a Sakura. Después de terminar de arreglar su vestido y su ropa interior, se ocupó en poner en orden el camarote. Advirtió que las dagas y el látigo habían desaparecido, pero eso esperaba. Apiló los libros del capitán; todos trataban sobre el _mar, _y no tenían interés para ella. Luego encontró lugar para guardar todas las cosas pequeñas de manera que cuando terminó, la habitación tenía un aspecto completamente distinto. Pero esto no le llevó mucho tiempo, y pronto se encontró paseando de un lado a otro buscando algo que hacer.

Decidió salir de la cabina para respirar aire fresco y para mirar la isla donde habían anclado. Pero en cuanto salió de la habitación, un individuo corpulento le gritó que no tenía permiso para estar en cubierta. El hombre parecía no estar dispuesto a admitir discusiones, de manera que Sakura volvió a su prisión temporal y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Como no tenía nada que hacer, Sakura trató de dormir, pero la habitación no estaba aireada. Trató de abrir la ventanita, pero estaba atrancada y fue imposible moverla. Deseaba salir a cubierta y dejar que la brisa fresca desordenara sus cabellos. Pero no, esto no le estaba permitido, por orden del capitán, estaba segura. La idea de que podría tratar de escapar seguramente había pasado por la mente de Sasuke.

Sakura de todas maneras pensaba escapar y, mientras se movía con inquietud por el camarote durante el día, fue madurando una idea que le dio nuevas esperanzas.

Sakura se levantó para encender las velas cuando el camarote quedó a oscuras al acercarse el ocaso. El aire fresco de la noche acariciaba sus mejillas, y se volvió para ver a Sasuke parado en la puerta abierta.

—¿Me echabas de menos, pequeña? —preguntó, con un atisbo de risa en su voz.

Sakura retrocedió cuando él cerró la puerta y comenzó a desanudar el látigo que llevaba colgado en el pecho, con el mango sobre un hombro.

—No me has contestado.

—Si nunca volviera a verte, sería la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—Me alegro de ver que sigues tan dulce como siempre —dijo él con sarcasmo.

—Y tú, por lo que veo, sigues siendo un cobarde. Tienes miedo de estar en la misma habitación conmigo sin el látigo para protegerte —soltó Sakura con más coraje a medida que se enojaba.

Sasuke le sonrió y dejó caer el látigo sobre la mesa.

—Pronto probaré que no necesito este látigo para domarte.

Sakura no lo comprendía. Pero cuando se oyó un golpe a la puerta, pronto olvidó lo que estaba pensando. Un joven camarero trajo una gran bandeja de comida y la colocó sobre la mesa. Miró tímidamente a Sakura, antes de partir, dejándola nuevamente sola con el capitán.

Comieron en silencio, y Sakura no apartaba los ojos del plato. Sabía que Sasuke la observaba. Nuevamente tardó todo lo que pudo en terminar la comida, pero esta vez a él no pareció importarle. Quizás estaba cansado, pensó ella esperanzadamente, yno le pediría nada esa noche.

—¿Te gustaría salir a dar un paseo?

Sakura levantó la mirada, y se encontró con sus sonrientes ojos negros.

—Hoy quería salir, porque hacía mucho calor aquí. ¿Por qué no me lo permitieron? —preguntó Sakura, tratando de mantener su voz tranquila.

—Porque no quiero que salgas a cubierta durante el día —replicó él.

—¿Pero por qué? En el "Canción del Viento" tenía que quedarme abajo para evitar tentar a la tripulación. Pero tu tripulación ha ido a la costa, y no habría nadie para verme si saliera a cubierta —¿Aún tienes miedo de que escape? —preguntó Sakura con malignidad.

—No, no escaparás, Sakura, de manera que quítate la idea de la cabeza. Aunque lograras llegar a la costa, no tendrías adónde ir. Yo te encontraría.

—¿Entonces por qué debo permanecer en la cabina? Al menos déjame la libertad de andar por el barco mientras no está la tripulación, con eso no puedo hacer ningún daño.

—No toda la tripulación está en la costa, Sakura. Y hay muchos barcos en el puerto. Los muelles están llenos de hombres. Prefiero que no te vean a bordo de mi barco.

—¿Tienes miedo de que me rescaten y de que te ahorquen por Pirata? —preguntó ella.

—No es eso, pequeña —Sonrió él—. Algún traficante de esclavos podría subir a mi barco durante la noche y raptarte. Tu destino sería mucho peor de lo que es ahora.

—Dudo de que pudiera ser peor —replicó ella, echándole una mirada despreciativa—. Muy bien, entonces. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en este puerto?

—No mucho. Un día más, quizá.

—Yde aquí ¿saldrás hacia saint Martin?

—Sí.

—Entonces ¿una vez que salgamos, podré... ?

—¡No! —El la interrumpió, anticipando la pregunta—. Eres demasiado tentadora, Sakura.

—Eso es ridículo. No soy diferente de ninguna otra mujer, y tus hombres seguramente ya están saciados en este momento.

—Sí, seguramente están saciados y satisfechos de sí mismos. Pero si te permitiera salir a cubierta todos los días, habría dificultades. Eres muy deseable, Sakura, y no quiero que mis hombres se tienten al verte.

—Tus hombres ya me han visto.

—Sí, y saben que eres mía. Recordarán que eres hermosa, y dirán que el capitán es un hombre afortunado. Pero si te vieran todos los días, alguno podría arriesgar su vida por poseerte.

—¿De qué manera?

—No comparto mis mujeres, Sakura. Mataré a cualquier hombre que te toque —respondió él.

Sakura se estremeció, recordando al hombre que había estado a punto de morir en el "Canción del Viento" a causa de ella. Pero no importaba, porque ella no estaría en ese barco al día siguiente. Sólo trataba de ganar tiempo, porque aún tendría que luchar con Sasuke esta noche.

—No eres razonable, capitán. No tengo nada que hacer en tu camarote. Tus libros no me interesan, no tengo nada que hacer, y esta habitación es insoportablemente calurosa. ¿Al menos no podría salir durante el día? Tú puedes vigilarme.

Sasuke suspiró y se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento.

—Tengo que dirigir el barco. No puedo concentrarme en mi barco y preocuparme por ti al Mismo tiempo. Si estás aquí, sé que estás segura. Además, el hecho de que yo te mire o no, no te oculta de la vista de mi tripulación. En cuanto al calor, sólo necesitas abrir la ventana.

—La ventana está atrancada —replicó Sakura con frivolidad.

Sasuke se puso de pie, fue hasta la ventana, y la abrió fácilmente.

—Creo que no eres tan fuerte como piensas, pequeña. Ahora, ¿te gustaría dar ese paseo?

Sin responderle, Sakura se levantó y salió de la cabina. No esperó a Sasuke, sino que echó a andar hasta llegar a la barandilla de la cubierta delantera. Allí quedó, maravillada por la belleza de la luna llena tropical brillante en el horizonte, que iluminaba el agua negra. El mar estaba sereno y una brisa fresca desordenaba los cabellos de Sakura, tranquilizándola.

A lo lejos la isla se veía bañada por la luz de la luna. Sakura veía el perfil de las altas montañas al fondo, pero la ciudad frente a ella podía haber sido un puerto de cualquier lugar del mundo. No veía nada de la belleza tropical que esperaba encontrar en el nuevo mundo. Pero por supuesto era de noche, y lo único que veía eran los edificios que bordeaban el muelle.

Era una noche cálida y hermosa... una noche para el amor. Sakura sabía que podía esperar muchas noches así cuando llegara a Saint Martin, y esperaba que allí encontraría el amor... un amor que le haría olvidar esta pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

Sentía la presencia de Sasuke detrás de ella. Mirando hacia abajo, vi o las manos de él aferradas a la barandilla, a ambos lados de su cuerpo, que no le dejaban lugar para escapar. Estaba parado tan cerca que su cuerpo tocaba el suyo; luego ella sintió sus labios contra su cuello. Se le erizó la piel, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció, y se dio cuenta de que debía liberarse de estas sensaciones antes de que fueran más intensas.

—¿Por qué me hiciste creer que habías matado a toda la tripulación de "Canción del Viento"?

El rió suavemente y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, oprimiéndole contra él.

—Querías creer lo peor de mí, y yo no veía razón para negarte esa satisfacción, ya que era todo lo que tenías. Lamento desilusionarte, pero no soy tan carnicero como piensas.

—¡Pero eres un pirata! —exclamó ella, volviéndose para mirarlo.

—No exactamente. Otra vez debo desilusionarte. Soy un marino que actúa bajo las leyes de Inglaterra. Sólo asalto navíos españoles... barcos que llevan oro de vuelta a España. ¿Sabes cómo obtienen los españoles ese oro, Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke, con voz repentinamente dura—. Matando hombres, mujeres y niños. Los españoles esclavizaron a los nativos de las islas caribes que conquistaron, y los hicieron pasar hambre para luego matarlos porque no trabajaban lo suficientemente rápido. Y cuando los indios nativos quedaron exterminados, los españoles trajeron esclavos negros y no los trataron mejor. No amo a España y me satisface arrebatarle su oro y llevarlo a Inglaterra. Tal vez te sorprenda enterarte de que hay bucaneros franceses que hacen lo mismo, y llevan el oro a Francia.

—¡Mientes! Todo lo que haces es mentir. Si sólo asaltas a los españoles, ¿por qué asaltaste a "Canción del Viento"?

—Quería subir a bordo y hablar contigo, o negociar con el capitán para saber adónde te llevaba. "Canción del Viento" hizo fuego primero, y yo jamás he escapado a una pelea, Sakura, sin embargo, como la batalla continuaba, di órdenes de evitar las matanzas. Subí al barco, te tomé, y desaparecí.

—¡Pero eso es piratería!

—Ese es el resultado de una batalla.

—¡No tendrías por qué haberme violado!

—No, es cierto, pero eras demasiado tentadora, pequeña. Creo que no tuve voluntad para resistirte. —Daba la impresión de que se burlaba de ella. Luego la atrajo hacia él y sus labios oprimieron los de la muchacha. Cuando ella trató de apartarlo, él la oprimió más fuerte, apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Ella sentía su deseo, y sabía adónde conduciría ese beso. ¿Qué podía hacer esta vez? ¿Cómo podía luchar contra el placer que ya sentía en su cuerpo?

Sasuke la dejó repentinamente, y Sakura cayó contra la barandilla, respirando pesadamente. Contempló su expresión divertida, claramente iluminada por la luz de la luna, y se enfureció que jugara tan claramente con sus sentidos.

—Ven —dijo él, tomándole la mano y llevándola mientras volvía a su camarote.

En la privacidad de la pequeña cabina, Sasuke cerró la puerta, y Sakura corrió hasta el otro extremo de la larga mesa. Al ver el maldito látigo allí, lo tomó y lo arrojó por la ventana abierta, una vez hecho esto enfrentó a Sasuke con expresión desafiante.

Pero él obviamente estaba divertido.

—No pensarás resistirte, ¿verdad, pequeña? He pensado todo el día en este momento. —Sus suaves ojos oscuros se encontraron con los ojos color verde de ella—. Quítate el vestido, Sakura. Llegó el momento.

¿Qué puedo hacer?, pensó Sakura sintiéndose muy desdichada. ¡Qué cobarde soy! Temo más al látigo que a la muerte misma. Tendría que haber saltado por la borda hoy, pero ahora es demasiado tarde.

—¡Ahora! —rugió Sasuke.

Ella gritó su furia y su frustración. El desgarró nuevamente el vestido zurcido, y luego le arrancó las mangas, destrozándolo aún más. Ella se quitó la enagua por encima de la cabeza y se la arrojó a Sasuke. Luego se tendió en la cama y esperó.

Sasuke se desvistió rápidamente y fue hacia ella. Cuando se acostó a su lado, ella lo miró salvajemente, con los ojos verdes muy abiertos y ardientes.

—Te odio, Sasuke, con todo mi ser. Detesto tu contacto, de manera que si has de violarme, que sea rápido —dijo Sakura.

Pero él no le prestaba atención.

—Esta noche no, Sakura. Esta noche descubrirás la alegría de ser mujer.

—Tu orgullo es grande, monsieur. —Sakura rió amargamente—. Se necesitaría un hombre mejor que tú para enseñarme esas alegrías.

Cuando el rostro de él se oscureció, ella supo que su recurso había tenido éxito.

Él le separó las piernas y la penetró con crueldad, pero ella prefería el dolor. Esta vez estaba demasiado desesperada como para sentir placer, y sólo cuando él terminó logró relajarse.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Sakura? ¿Por qué te niegas el placer que puedo darte?

Ella abrió los ojos y lo vio contemplándola, y se dio cuenta de que el peligro no había terminado.

—No me niego nada. Sólo dije la verdad —replicó, con voz llena de desprecio.

—Eres una molestia.

—Y tú, monsieur, eres el demonio encarnado.

La habitación se llenó con la risa de él.

—Sí lo soy, hacemos una buena pareja, tú y yo.

El bajó de la cama y se puso los pantalones y luego sirvió vino en su vaso. Antes de beber, se inclinó, recogió el vestido de ella y lo colocó sobre la silla.

—Tendrás que cuidar mejor tus ropas, pequeña. No te quedarán tan bien las mías.

—Tengo otros vestidos —replicó ella.

—¿Sí? ¿Y dónde podrían estar?

—En mis baúles, por supuesto.

—No hemos traído baúles a este barco, Sakura. Sólo a ti, a tu criada y a tu dote.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron muy grandes. —¡Mientes otra vez!

—¿Por qué habría de mentirte sobre esto?

—¡Pero mi ropa estaba en uno de esos baúles! —gritó ella.

—Estoy seguro de que tu futuro marido te comprará otro ajuar.

—¡Pero yo no quiero otro! —Sakura sentía que iba a llorar, y no podía contener las lágrimas—. Trabajé un mes en mi vestido de bodas. Era un hermoso vestido y tú... tú... —se echó a llorar, ocultando el rostro en la almohada.

—¡Madre de Dios! No lloras por la pérdida de tu virginidad, y lloras por un vestido perdido. ¡Malditas sean todas las mujeres y sus lágrimas! —Sasuke tomó su camisa y salió del camarote, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Sakura estaba tendida en la estrecha cama, contando silenciosamente los minutos que pasaban. Al menos habían pasado tres horas desde que dejara de llorar. Llorar era muy tonto, sólo las mujeres débiles derramaban lágrimas, o las que querían obtener la simpatía de otro. Pero ella no era débil, y juró que jamás otro hombre la vería llorar.

Sus lágrimas habían estropeado sus planes y habían hecho que Sasuke saliera furioso del camarote. Aún no había vuelto, y ella no tenía manera de saber si volvería o no. Tal vez había ido a tierra y estaría durmiendo en otra parte, pero ella no podía salir hasta saber exactamente dónde estaba él. ¡El debía volver a la cabina!

Pasó otra hora, luego dos más, pero Sakura seguía sola, Ya era más de medianoche, y Sakura tenía cada vez más dificultades en mantener los ojos abiertos, pero no podía levantarse para luchar contra la modorra. Quería que si Sasuke volvía creyera que ella estaba durmiendo.

Cuando finalmente se abrió la puerta del camarote, Sakura cerró los ojos y se quedó perfectamente inmóvil. La habitación estaba a oscuras, y sólo un resplandor plateado se colaba por la ventana. Sakura no vio a Sasuke, pero lo oyó cuando avanzó tambaleándose hasta la cama, murmurando una maldición al tropezar con la mesa. Un momento después, Sasuke se dejó caer en la cama junto a ella, y su brazo se desplomó como una pesada tabla sobre su pecho, quitándole el aliento. Pero él no parecía oírla.

Sakura percibió el olor a alcohol, y se sonrió. Esto era mejor de lo que ella había esperado. El ya dormía, dormiría como un tronco durante el resto de la noche, y probablemente aún estaría durmiendo cuando ella trajera a las autoridades a arrestarlo.

Sakura retiró ruidosamente su brazo, y rápidamente se levantó de la cama, tratando de evitar despertarlo. Fue directamente al arcón de Sasuke y sacó dos prendas que puso sobre las otras.

Había decidido que tendría que usar estas ropas, porque el vestido de terciopelo sería demasiado pesado como para nadar con él. Eligió el color más oscuro, para que fuera más difícil distinguirla.

Trenzó sus cabellos rosas y metió la trenza bajo la amplia camisa azul. Y para ocultar la parte superior de la cabeza, se vio obligada a tomar el único sombrero de Sasuke. Era un sombrero de ala ancha, con una gran pluma, un sombrero que estaba de moda pero que Sakura no podía imaginar en la cabeza de Sasuke. Esta clase de sombrero era usado por los caballeros que llevaban largos rizos, y Sasuke, con sus cabellos rebeldes y lacios, no era un caballero.

Aseguró los amplios pantalones negros en su cintura con una tira de tela arrancada a su ropa interior, y estuvo lista para partir.

Sabía que su aspecto debía ser totalmente ridículo, pero no podría hacer otra cosa. Abrió la puerta, la cerró cuidadosamente tras ella y casi se desesperó al ver la luz que había afuera. La luna iluminaba todo como si fuera de día.

No tenía deseos de salir de las sombras, pero tenía que encontrar la forma de descolgarse por el costado del barco y escapar en silencio. Sería más fácil correr hasta la barandilla y saltar, pero seguramente alguien oiría el choque de su cuerpo en el agua, y no sería conveniente.

Examinando la cubierta, Sakura no vio a nadie. Todo estaba en silencio. Probablemente alguien vigilaba, pero Sakura sólo podía rogar que no la vieran. Se apartó lentamente de la puerta pero de pronto se sintió invadida por el pánico y corrió hasta la barandilla. Miró aterrada a su alrededor, y vio una escalera de cuerda que caía al costado del barco, Seguramente usada por alguno de los grupos que habían ido a la costa. Momentos después, se deslizó fácilmente en las aguas oscuras y cálidas.

Le llevó treinta minutos nadar hasta los muelles, porque debió pasar alrededor de otros barcos anclados en el puerto y tenía que tratar de no perder el sombrero de Sasuke. Cuando por finencontró una escalera de madera que llevaba al muelle, estaba agotada, sus brazos eran como pesos muertos, y sabía que unas horas después le dolería todo el cuerpo. Pero valía la pena ver ahorcar a Sasuke, y ella no saldría de la isla hasta que las autoridades lo enviaran al infierno.

Sakura tuvo ganas de reír al pensarlo, pero en cambio miró hacia el barco. Se veía claramente la cubierta a pesar de la distancia, pero todo estaba inmóvil, y Sakura estaba a salvo. Se volvió y miró hacia la ciudad; luego tembló ligeramente. Todo seguía muy tranquilo, y Sakura estaba sola en el muelle. Pero llegó un leve sonido de música mezclado con risas a sus espaldas. Caminó en esa dirección esperando encontrar gente que pudiera llevarla a las autoridades.

A medida que la música se hacía más intensa, Sakura comenzó a oír los gritos de los borrachos que la acompañaban, y se detuvo bruscamente al ver la taberna iluminada. A sus pies se formó un charco del agua que caía de sus ropas empapadas, mientras meditaba en su problema. Era posible que algunos hombres de la tripulación de Sasuke estuvieran en la taberna. Si entraba, era posible que no la reconocieran, por la forma en que estaba vestida, pero no podía correr ese riesgo. Además, tenía que encontrar ayuda, y no había nadie en la calle. Si entraba en la taberna y la reconocían, siempre podría escapar.

Sakura caminó hacia uno y otro lado de la calle, tratando de tomar una decisión, seguía esperando que alguien saliera de la taberna o que alguien pasara por la calle, alguien que podría brindarle ayuda. Pero no aparecía nadie.

Podía encontrar alguna callejuela donde esconderse hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando las calles estaban llenas de gente, pero entonces seguramente Sasuke ya habría enviado a su tripulación a buscarla. Y además, quería llevar gente al barco antes de que Chiyo se despertara y comenzara a preocuparse por ella.

Lentamente, Sakura fue hacia la puerta abierta de la taberna. Se detuvo allí y miró nerviosamente dentro de la habitación para ver si reconocía a algún hombre de la tripulación de Sasuke. Pero era imposible. Había muchos hombres de espaldas a ella y otros dormían con la cabeza apoyada en las mesas.

También había mujeres en la habitación, camareras que servían bebidas, a quien los hombres consideraban mujeres fáciles para tocar y pellizcar.

Sakura respiró con desagrado el olor del lugar, que llegaba hasta la puerta, pero supo que tendría que entrar en la taberna para buscar ayuda. Fue rápidamente hasta la mesa más cercana, donde tres hombres estaban entregados a un juego con varillas de madera.

—Monsieur —aventuró, pero ninguno de los hombres la miró—; Monsieur, busco un gendarme.

—¿Hablas inglés, eh? —dijo uno de ellos. Le echó una rápida mirada, y luego abrió desmesuradamente los ojos—. ¡Por Dios! ¡Miren esto!

Los otros dos hombres la miraron con ojos voraces, y Sakura dejó escapar una exclamación al ver la camisa húmeda casi transparente, colgando sobre sus pechos. Rápidamente apartó la tela de su piel pero era demasiado tarde, porque por lo menos media docena de hombres habían visto ya el claro perla de sus pechos perfectos.

—¿Cuál es tu precio, muchacha? Lo pagaré, sea cual fuere —dijo uno de los hombres. Se levantó de su silla.

—Siéntate, compañero —dijo otro—. Yo la vi primero.

—¡Fuera de aquí! —gritó un hombre corpulento detrás de la barra—. Con esto comenzará una pelea, maldita seas.

Pero la pelea ya había comenzado entre los dos hombres que habían hablado primero. Otros se acercaron, por el solo gusto de ver una buena pelea, y en cuestión de segundos, el lugar estuvo lleno de hombres borrachos pendencieros. Sakura comenzó a retroceder para escapar, pero una mano gigantesca aferró su hombro.

—¡Pagarás por esto! —gritó el dueño del lugar en su oído—. ¡Pagarás por los daños!

Sakura se liberó rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta, pero el dueño del bar la seguía de cerca. Corrió frenéticamente por la calle, y se metió en la primera callejuela que encontró, donde cayó sobre pilas de basuras al tratar de seguir adelante. Salió a una plaza iluminada, vio un guardia uniformado del otro lado, y corrió hacia él. Oía al hombre gordo que gritaba a sus espaldas.

—Monsieur, ¿es usted un gendarme? -peguntó, al llegar al hombre.

—¿Qué?

Sin saber por qué Sakura había pensado que esta ciudad estaba bajo dominación francesa.

—¿Es usted un funcionario de la ley? —preguntó en inglés.

Pero el hombre uniformado se distrajo al ver llegar al dueño del bar que corría por la plaza hacia ellos.

—¿Qué has hecho, muchacha? –preguntó.

—No he hecho nada –replicó ella—. Buscaba a algún representante de la ley cuando...

—¡Arréstala! –gritó el dueño del bar acercándose a ellos.

—¿Qué ha hecho?

—Entró... entró en el bar de esa manera –respondió, señalándola—. Y provocó una pelea. ¡Hay daños!

—¿Es cierto, muchacha? —preguntó severamente el oficial.

—Sólo buscaba ayuda. No encontré a nadie en la calle —replicó Sakura.

—¿Ayuda para qué? —Preguntó el oficial.

—Hay piratas en el puerto. Me tenían prisionera. Escapé para encontrar a las autoridades, y... —se interrumpió cuando los dos hombres rieron ante su respuesta. ¿Qué les divertía tanto de su historia?

—De nada te servirá decir mentiras —dijo el oficial—. Ahora, ¿puedes pagar por los daños que causaste? De otra manera, te arrestaré.

—¡Pero yo digo la verdad! —exclamó Sakura. —¿Puedes pagar por los daños?

—Volvió a preguntar el oficial, con creciente impaciencia.

—No.

—Entonces vamos. —La tomó del brazo y comenzó a guiarla por la calle.

—¿Y los daños? —gritó el dueño del bar.

—Se pagarán en cuanto vendan a esta muchacha.

—Debe usted escucharme —rogó Sakura.

—Hablarás con el magistrado —dijo el oficial mientras la llevaba a un viejo edificiodel otro lado de la plaza.

—¿Cuándo podré verlo?

—Dentro de una semana o algo así. Hay otros antes que tú.

—¡Pero entonces los piratas ya se habrán ido!

El la obligó a mirarlo, y no había compasión en sus ojos.

—En nuestro puerto no tenemos barcos piratas, muchacha. Y si cuentas esa ridícula historia al juez, probablemente te venderá por siete años, como mínimo, si dices la verdad, las cosas serán más fáciles para ti.

—¿Fáciles?

—Te dejará que sirvas en su casa durante unos años. Al viejo magistrado le gustan las muchachas bonitas para calentar su cama.

Llevó a Sakura a un gran patio, con celdas en tres de sus lados. Ella sintió náuseas por el olor del lugar. El hombre abrió una celda vacía y la empujó adentro, y luego cerró la puerta de un golpe.

—Por favor, ¡debe creerme! —rogó ella, pero él se alejó, dejándola sola en la celda oscura y maloliente. Volvió un momento después y le arrojó una manta a través de los barrotes.

—Será mejor que te quites esa ropa mojada. De nada valdrá si te mueres.

Ella quedó sola nuevamente. No veía nada a su alrededor, pero oía gemidos y llantos. Trató de luchar contra la auto conmiseración, pero no pudo contener las lágrimas. ¿Por qué no la habían creído?

Sakura arrojó al suelo el sombrero de Sasuke y lo pisoteó. ¡Esto era culpa de él! Al escapar de él, sólo se había creado problemas mayores. Podía decir la verdad y pasar siete años de servidumbre, o decir una mentira creíble y terminar en la cama de un viejo. Y entre tanto tendría que pasar una semana en esta celda inmunda, donde ni siquiera había una cama para dormir.

Con una terrible sensación de desvalimiento, Sakura se quitó las ropas mojadas y se envolvió con la tosca manta. Luego se acurrucó en un rincón de la celda y dejó que el sueño calmara su desesperación.

…_**¿CONTINUARA?...**_

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

Hola :D

Lamento mucho la demora pero aquí les traje la conti, espero que les haya gustado y prometo que ahora voy a estar más pendiente con todos los fics y actualizare todos lo más pronto posible.

En cuanto al capítulo, sé que muchos quieren que empiece el romanticismo, no desesperen falta poco, pero la verdad que entiendo a Sakura, con todo lo que le ha hecho Sasuke no se puede enamorar de un día para el otro :D Pero lo hará, es decir quien no caería enamorada de Sasuke-kun *_*.

Cuídense, SAYO!... xD

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

_**LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***Damii 3***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***Zembre98***_

_***Evangeline siK***_

_***Allemande10***_

_***Lexy of Night***_

_***Anne BlackRose***_

_***Sakuita 01***_

_***Golden Queen Galatea***_

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia **es una adaptación** a SasuSaku, ya que **la original esta escrita por Johanna Lindsey se titula "El amor del pirata" **por lo que **ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE.**

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura , al igual que los pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"M"**_.

_**Esta historia contiene:**_

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO VULGAR- LEMON- LIME- VIOLACIÓN…

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

_**Capítulo cinco:**_

La noche era clara y brillaba una luna llena en el tranquilo pueblecito junto al mar. Un muchacho de unos doce años dormía en la casa de sus padres.

Su padre no había salido a pescar con los otros hombres del pueblo porque tenía fiebre,de manera que el padre y la madre del muchacho dormían en la gran cama en un rincón de la habitación.

Tres horas después de la partida de los botes pesqueros, llegaron los españoles. No venían en busca de riquezas, porque el pueblo era muy pobre. Venían por diversión, para destruir, violar y matar.

El muchachito de cabellos azabaches fue el primero en despertar cuando se oyeron gritos en las calles. Vio saltar de la cama a su padre, que tomó un cuchillo de la cocina, la única arma que pudo encontrar, y salió corriendo afuera, mientras la madre del muchacho le rogaba que se quedara. Pero el hombre alto con cabello oscuro salió y fue uno de los últimos en morir bajo las espadas de los españoles. El muchacho miraba desde la ventana, con su madre a su lado, mientras el español limpiaba de su espada la sangre de su padre.

La madre del muchacho gritó, yde esta manera llamó la atención del español, quien echó a andar hacia su casa. La mujer obligó a su hijo a esconderse bajo la cama del único cuarto de la casa, y le ordenó que no se moviera a pesar de todo lo que pudiera oír o ver. Luego tomó uno de los cuchillos de la cocina, dejando caer los demás en el suelo, y esperó que el asesino de su marido entrara en la casa.

En los minutos siguientes, desde su escondite bajo la cama, el muchacho sólo vio los pies del español que luchaba con su madre. La mujer era alta, y su furia ciega aumentaba su fuerza. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el cuchillo cayera al suelo, pero el hombre no pudo doblegarla. Luego uno de los amigos del español llegó hasta la puerta, y le habló en español, llamándolo por su nombre: don Katsu.

Katsu no había podido doblegar a la madre del muchacho, pero con la ayuda de sus amigos rápidamente la arrojó al suelo. Katsu fue el primero en violarla, mientras cuatro hombres la sostenían y otros permanecían alrededor, mirando y riendo. Cuando don Katsu terminó con ella se sentó a la mesa y miró a los demás hombres que atacaban a la mujer, riendo todo el tiempo. Lamentablemente, la madre del muchacho era la más hermosa mujer del pueblo, y los hombres que ya la habían violado esperaban nuevamente su turno.

El muchacho miraba todo esto escondido bajo la cama, sin comprender realmente por qué gritaba su madre. Pero recordaba su advertencia de que debía permanecer en silencio, y nunca la había desobedecido. Los gritos cesaron después del cuarto hombre, y la madre se limitó a gemir mientras cinco hombres más la violaban, a la vez que la golpeaban.

Katsu se quedó hasta el final, riendo y alentando hasta el último hombre. Cuando todo terminó, cuando sólo Katsu quedaba en la habitación, la mujer se puso lentamente de pie, medio enloquecida, manando sangre por las heridas de la cara. Con un último comentario, Katsu se volvió para marcharse también, pero la mujer encontró fuerzas para tomar uno de los cuchillos del suelo y lanzarse contra el español.

Entonces el muchacho oyó el último grito de su madre, que cayó al suelo. Katsu escupió sobre el cuerpo sin vida y siguió hacia la puerta y sólo entonces el muchacho salió de su escondite. Corrió tras el español, casi cegado por sus lágrimas silenciosas. Lo atacó con sus puños pero Katsu rió y abrió la mejilla del muchacho con la punta de su espada. Luego le dio un puntapié que lo hizo caer al suelo a pocos centímetros de su padre, y le dijo que no era quien para atacarlo... que no podría...

Sasuke se irguió en la cama, cubierto de sudor. Todo había sido tan real, exactamente como lo sucedido catorce años atrás. Madre de Dios, ¿por qué el pasado lo perseguía en sus sueños? Jamás olvidaría la noche en que los españoles entraron en su pueblo, pero, ¿por qué debía ver el asesinato de sus padres una y otra vez en esas pesadillas? ¿Jamás encontraría paz?

Sasuke se puso de pie y se mojó la cara con agua fría, y sólo entonces advirtió que estaba solo. Salió del camarote, con el rostro atormentado, y en menos de cinco minutos, comprobó que Sakura no estaba en el barco.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

—¿Es ésta, capitán?

Sakura abrió los ojos y vio al hombre que la había traído la noche anterior. Parpadeó dos veces antes de poder creer que ese hombre alto era Sasuke.

Estaban parados dentro de la celda, observándola.

—Sí, ésta es la muchacha. Tendría que dejarla a su cuidado, se lo merecería por todos los problemas que me ha causado —dijo Sasuke con voz dura.

—Eso puede arreglarse, capitán. Podemos acusarla de perturbar la tranquilidad. Al magistrado le gustaría poner sus manos sobre ella.

—Bien, prometí al padre de la muchacha que se la llevaría. De otra manera, me lavaría las manos.

Sakura estaba confundida, se puso de pie, envolviéndose en la manta, y señaló a Sasuke con un dedo acusador.

—¡Miente! Es el hombre de quienes les hablé... el pirata. ¡No pueden permitir que me lleve!

—¿Realmente prefieres lo que te espera aquí a la comodidad de mi barco, pequeña? —preguntó Sasuke.

¿Qué podría decir ella? Sus opciones eran igualmente espantosas. Siete años de servicio, algunos años con un viejo libidinoso, o una semana en el barco de Sasuke, y luego la libertad. Por suerte, Sasuke no esperó su respuesta.

—Ya ven, es una criatura tan revoltosa que su padre, ha decidido meterla en un convento. A ella no le gusta la idea, hará o dirá cualquier cosa para evitar que la lleven a su casa.

—Es una pena que una muchacha tan bonita entre en la iglesia. La dejo a su cuidado, capitán, pero por favor, cuide que no salga de su barco mientras estén en puerto.

—No les dará más problemas. Tienen mi palabra —replicó fríamente Sasuke.

Abrió la larga capa que llevaba sobre un hombro, y envolvió con ella a Sakura. Luego recogió las ropas mojadas que ella había dejado caer al suelo la noche anterior. Al ver su sombrero, la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada; lo recogió y la sacó de la celda.

—Diste un gran espectáculo anoche, mostrando tu cuerpo a la mitad de los hombres que estaban en el muelle —gruñó Sasuke mientras salían a la plaza—. ¿Qué pensabas hacer?

—Yo... yo...

—¡No importa! —interrumpió bruscamente Sasuke, oprimiéndole el brazo aún más fuertemente—. Cualquier cosa es preferible a compartir mi cama, ¿verdad? ¡Incluso el hecho de que te arresten!

—¡Sí, cualquier cosa! —replicó Sakura desafiante.

El la obligó a volverse para que lo mirara y sus ojos eran tan oscuros como la noche. Por un momento Sakura temió que la matara allí mismo, en la calle.

—Sólo hay una cosa que me impide arrojarte a la cárcel, y es el placer que tendré en doblegarte —dijo él en un susurro—. Aún tengo que enseñarte algo, muchacha caprichosa. Y sabiendo lo que sientes por mí, no te gustará la lección.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Todo a su tiempo —respondió él con crueldad, y echó a andar por la plaza—. Y trata de mantener esa capa bien cerrada, Sakura, o te retorceré el cuello.

Ella estaba completamente desnuda bajo la capa, pero ahora tenía ganas de entreabrirla sólo para molestarlo, a pesar de su pudor.

Sasuke estaba furioso. Probablemente tendría que pagar por los daños en la taberna para que liberaran a Sakura. Ella se preguntaba qué le haría él.

¿Qué era esa lección que quería darle? Temblaba ligeramente, a pesar del sol ardiente.

Al pasar por la ciudad, el rostro de Sakura enrojecía al darse cuenta lo estúpida que había sido. Si al menos hubiera preguntado qué país dominaba la isla, se hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas. Era dominio inglés, y Sasuke había dicho que obedecía a las leyes inglesas. No era extraño que estos hombres se hubiesen reído de ella cuando les dijo que había un barco pirata en el puerto. Para los ingleses, Sasuke no era un pirata.

En menos de una hora, Sakura había vuelto al camarote de Sasuke, pero esta vez él cerró la puerta con llave después de empuñarla adentro. No le dijo una palabra más, de manera que ella no sabía qué esperar. Estuvo sola durante el resto del día, y dedicó el tiempo a arreglar nuevamente su vestido. Chiyo vino a verla por la noche y pasó más de una hora regañándola por su intento de huir. Pero cuando Chiyo se fue, Sakura se quedó sola otra vez, hasta que finalmente se durmió.

Una suave presión en los labios despertó a Sakura de un sueño profundo. Abrió los ojos y encontró a Sasuke que la besaba. Era un beso tierno... como el que un marido daría a su esposa al despertar. Trató de incorporarse, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió.

—Quiero levantarme, Sasuke.

—Conozco perfectamente tus deseos, Sakura, pero lamentablemente, pienso de otra manera.

Hablaba con amargura, y la sonrisa en sus labios no parecía llegar a sus profundos ojos negros. Todavía estaba furioso por lo sucedido el día anterior, y Sakura se daba cuenta de ello. Entonces, ¿por qué la había besado con tanta ternura un momento antes?

—¡Déjame levantarme! —exigió—. ¡Sabes que no soporto estar cerca de ti!

—Sí, lo sé —dijo él—. Y por eso disfrutaré dándote tu última lección.

—Seguramente no pensarás... —Se interrumpió cuando él metió una mano debajo de su enagua y le acarició los pechos, dándole la respuesta.—¡Al menos podrías tener la decencia de esperar hasta que llegue la noche antes de torturarme! —gritó.

—¿Torturarte? ¿Así lo llamas? —preguntó, acariciándole los pezones.

—¡Sí! Es una tortura para mí porque te odio.

—Tal vez me odies, zorra francesa pero a tu cuerpo le encantará lo que pienso hacer con él. Antes de que pudiera protestar, Sasuke le levantó la enagua, se la quitó por encima de la cabeza, y la arrojó al suelo. Le separó las piernas con sus rodillas y comenzó a acariciar la piel entre sus muslos.

—¡No! —gritó ella. Trató desesperadamente de apartar el brazo de él, pero era imposible.

El placer se extendía por todo su cuerpo, y no podía detenerlo. Los dedos de él producían magia, dando vida a su cuerpo contra su voluntad. Hundió la cara en el cuello de Sakura, marcando su piel tierna con sus labios y ella supo que estaría perdida si no lo detenía en ese momento. ¡Tenía que detenerlo!

—Tu... tu barba —logró decir finalmente—. Me molesta. Me hace cosquillas.

Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla, pero en sus ojos no había piedad.

—No te quejaste de esto antes.

—Antes fuiste rápido —saltó ella—. Las cosquillas me hacen reír, y tal vez pienses que me río de tus caricias.

—¿Con quién me comparas, Sakura, sino has tenido ningún otro hombre antes que yo?

—El hecho de que me enfermas es suficiente —replicó ella, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. ¿Cómo podía lograr enojarlo lo suficiente para que la violara con rapidez?

—Esta vez nadie prestará atención a tu lengua, Sakura. De una vez por todas aprenderás lo que es ser una mujer. —Sus palabras eran deliberadamente frías.

Se tendió sobre ella y cubrió sus labios con los suyos, acallando sus protestas. Entró en ella con lentitud, con suavidad, y esta vez no hubo dolor. Sus actos no coincidían con sus emociones, porque actuaba con ternura, a pesar de que su actitud parecía cruel. Se vengaba de ella con paciencia, y ella no tenía forma de combatirlo.

Penetró en ella profundamente y se quedó quieto mientras cubría su rostro y su cuello con besos. Sus labios encontraron otra vez los de ella, invadiéndole con la pasión de sus besos. Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, con lentitud al principio, luego más rápido. Una sensación se extendía por el cuerpo de Sakura corno un fuego líquido. Y pronto Sakura se aferró a Sasuke mientras el éxtasis explotaba dentro de ella.

Sakura oyó reír profundamente a Sasuke, con triunfo, y se sintió más humillada por esto que por cualquier otra cosa que hubiese sucedido hasta ese momento. De manera que esta era su venganza... darle este maravilloso, este increíble placer, y en la cúspide se aferró a él como si no pudiera dejarlo ir.

—¿Ahora me criticas, pequeña?

Ella miró su rostro sonriente, satisfecho, y de pronto se sintió terriblemente enojada con él, porque nunca le permitía olvidar su poder... y consigo misma, por perder el control de su cuerpo, en medio de la pasión.

—¡Maldito seas, Sasuke! —gritó, y lo apartó de ella.

Él la miró, divertido, mientras bajaba de la cama y tomaba su enagua del suelo. Ella se la puso rápidamente, y luego se enfrentó a él con las manos en las caderas. Sus largos cabellos sedosos caían sobre sus hombros.

—¡Nada ha cambiado! ¿Me oyes? ¡Nada! Todavía te odio... i Ahora más que nunca!

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque hicimos el amor y te gustó? —preguntó Sasuke. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

—Mi cuerpo puede haberme traicionado, pero sólo porque no podía luchar contra malditas amenazas me detuvieron. Y... —Se interrumpió bruscamente, y sus ojos se agrandaron.

¡Ay, no! ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? ¡El no la azotaría! ¡Sólo fingía amenazarla! Odiaba a los españoles porque azotaban a sus esclavos, eso había dicho, y hasta el momento nunca la había dañado, a pesar de toda la oposición que ella presentaba. ¿Cómo no había comprendido antes su juego?

—Sakura, ¿qué te sucede? —preguntó él.

—¡Ojalá te vayas al infierno, Sasuke! —gritó ella.

—¿De dónde has sacado ese lenguaje? No del convento, estoy seguro.

—¡De tu tripulación! No tienen la decencia de cuidar lo que dicen cuando hay señoras a bordo.

—¿Y crees que, ese lenguaje corresponde a una dama? —se burló él.

—Ya no me siento como una dama. ¡Eso me lo has quitado... pero, basta!

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Ah, nada... absolutamente nada.

Ella decidió esperar por su propia conveniencia. De pronto sonrió, y se echó a reír, ante la mirada desconcertada en el rostro de Sasuke. ¡Qué feliz se sentía! Feliz de no tener que someterse más a este gigante, a esta bestia, feliz de no tener que humillarse ante él ni soportar sus caricias. Ahora podía combatirlo. Y si la fuerza de él dominaba la suya, bien, no habría humillación. Al menos caería luchando. Siguió riendo.

—¿Has perdido la razón? —preguntó Sasuke.

De pronto temió haber ido demasiado lejos.

Se acercó a ella y la sacudió por los hombros hasta que ella dejó de reír. Pero seguía sonriéndole. Y entonces él se mostró aún más confundido mientras miraba los ojos de Sakura.

—¿De qué color son tus ojos, Sakura? —preguntó él asombrado.

Ella dejó de sonreír y se apartó de él.

—Has visto mis ojos muchas veces, de manera que debes saber de qué color son —respondió, volviéndole la espalda.

—Tus ojos eran verdes oscuros hace un momento. Sin embargo antes eran jades claro, eran jades hasta ahora.

—No seas absurdo. Los ojos no cambian de color. Seguramente ha sido la luz.

—¡Mírame ahora! —ordenó él. Y como ella se negó, la obligó a darse la vuelta, y descubrió que sus ojos eran jades nuevamente.

—Te dije que era sólo la luz —dijo ella. Pero se apartó de él rápidamente porque la confusión en su rostro la hizo reír otra vez.

Sasuke tenía la incómoda sensación de que Sakura se burlaba de él. No era la luz. Estaba seguro de lo que había visto. Sus ojos habían tornado un color tan oscuro como las esmeraldas. ¿Sus ojos cambiaban de color según su estado de ánimo? ¿Eran jades cuando estaba enojada o asustada, y verdes oscuros cuando se sentía feliz? Había sido feliz por un momento. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué podía hacerla feliz en su situación presente? Bien, estaba seguro de que le costaría averiguarlo, y ahora no tenía tiempo.

—¿Cómo se llama tu barco? ¿"La Dama Alegre"? —preguntó ella.

—¿Qué? Ah, sí —dijo él, y le sonrió. -El nombre, te queda bien, ¿verdad?

—¿Te parece? —preguntó ella con coquetería—. No me has permitido estar muy alegre. ¿Y tu estallido de hace unos momentos? ¿Te lastimó mucho, capitán? No veo tus heridas —se burló ella.

El sonrió y cambió de tema porque obviamente ella jugaba con él.

—Veré si hay tela en la bodega. Si hay, podrás hacerte algunos vestidos más frescos. Y de esa manera tendrás alguna ocupación.

—Gracias.

El la miró enigmáticamente, porque no esperaba su gratitud. Ella había cambiado con él, y se sentía desconcertado. Pronto averiguaría qué se proponía. Con esa idea, salió del camarote.

Poco después de haberse ido el capitán, Chiyo entró en la cabina con una bandeja de comida, y ella y Sakura comieron juntas. Inmediatamente advirtió la alegría de Sakura, pero pensó que finalmente había decidido aceptar las cosas como eran.

Habían salido de Tórtola en la madrugada, pero Sakura no lo supo hasta que Chiyo se lo comunicó. Le molestó que el capitán pudiera ponerla fuera de sí hasta el punto de que no percibiera nada aparte de él.

Sasuke volvió antes del mediodía con dos piezas de seda de tono pastel. Las dejó sobre la mesa, junto con una pieza de puntilla e hilos, y tomó un par de tijeras de oro que llevaba en el cinturón. Pero vaciló antes de colocar estas cosas junto con las demás.

—¿Puedo confiar en que no usarás estas tijeras como arma? —preguntó con dureza.

—He dicho que no volveré a tratar de matarte —replicó Sakura, mientras se levantaba para examinar las telas—. Cumpliré con mi palabra, aunque tú no cumplas con la tuya.

El sonrió, pero todavía tenía reparos en entregarle la posible arma.

—Si no confías en mí, Chiyo-baasama puede llevarse las tijeras cuando se vaya, y devolvértelas. ¿Eso será satisfactorio? —Como él seguía indeciso, Sakura rió suavemente—. Te facilitaré las cosas, capitán. No necesitas admitir que me temes. Chiyo-baasama te llevará las tijeras cuando se vaya.

—¿Cómo se explica, Sasuke, que tengas esta tela, si dices que sólo atacas a los barcos que llevan oro?

Ahora él sonrió, advirtiendo que los ojos de Sakura estaban verdes claro.

—La tela estaba en uno de esos barcos, con muchos otros bienes que debían ser entregados a una condesa española. Si estos colores no te van bien, tienes otros para elegir.

—¿Entonces no te importará si Chiyo-baasama hace trajes para ella también? —aventuró con dulzura.

—La tela podría venderse en Tortuga por una buena suma. Es suficiente que la ponga a tu disposición.

—¡No es suficiente! ¿Necesito recordarte que fuiste tú quien decidió dejar nuestros baúles en el otro barco, de manera que sólo nos quedó la ropa que llevábamos puesta?

—¡Muy bien! —replicó Sasuke con dureza—. ¿Qué más puedo hacer por usted, señora?

—No volver a poner los ojos en mí —respondió ella, con una media sonrisa en sus labios rosados.

—Me temo que no pueda garantizar eso.

Con estas palabras, Sasuke dio media vuelta y salió del camarote.

Sakura suspiró y se volvió para mirar a su criada que estaba un poco pálida.

—Sakura, debes tener cuidado con lo que dices al capitán. ¡No debes enojarlo! —suplicó Chiyo.

—Y tú no debes preocuparte —replicó Sakura—. El capitán no nos hará daño.

—Pero tú dices que te azotará si te resistes.

—Sí, pero yo no me resisto. Sólo jugaba. Como puedes ver, no me ha hecho nada —dijo Sakura.

—¿Pero por qué te burlabas de él? Me parecía que tratabas de hacerle perder la paciencia, sólo hace cuatro días que conoces a este hombre. Es imposible saber cómo reaccionará ante tus pullas.

Sakura decidió no decir a Chiyo lo que planeaba hacer esta misma noche, porque se alarmaría.

—No te preocupes. Sé actuar con Sasuke. Ahora, ven, comencemos —dijo Sakura, eligiendo una seda de color verde claro.

Chiyo sacudió la cabeza con una débil sonrisa.

—Pediré al capitán algún algodón simple. Jamás en mi vida he llevado vestidos de seda, y no pienso comenzar a usarlos ahora.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

—Llevé a la vieja a la bodega.

Sakura se estremeció al oír las palabras de Sasuke, porque estaba tan ocupada trabajando en su nuevo vestido, que no lo había oído entrar en la habitación.

—¿Qué?

—A tu criada. La llevé a la bodega para darle el algodón que pedía, y cuando vio esto, dijo que tú lo necesitarías —replicó Sasuke, colocando el peine de plata sobre la mesa frente a Sakura—. ¿Estás satisfecha ahora?

—¿Satisfecha? Yo no te pedí la tela capitán, tú me la ofreciste. Yo sólo sugerí que hicieras lo mismo para mí criada. Ya te lo he agradecido... no volveré a hacerlo. En cuanto al peine, realmente es hermoso, pero yo tenía un peine, Sasuke. No era tan bonito como éste, y era de madera pero yo lo quería mucho porque era un regalo de mi madre. El peine es necesario, pero no reemplaza al que yo tenía.

—¿Quieres hacerme volver para recuperar tus baúles? —preguntó Sasuke con sarcasmo.

—Sí.

Él suspiró, porque debía haber imaginado la respuesta.

—La tripulación de "Canción del Viento" ya debe haberse recuperado de sus heridas. Significaría otra batalla.

—Olvidaba que eres un cobarde —replicó Sakura.

—Jamás he escapado a una batalla... ya te lo he dicho.

—No, tú sólo tienes miedo de pelear con las mujeres.

—De nada te serviría pelear contra mí, Sakura. Aunque piensas que me harías daño, no lo conseguirías. No quiero herirte en el forcejeo, eso es todo.

—Pero a mí me encantaría herirte, Sasuke... verte sufrir por lo que me has hecho.

—Bien, sangrienta criatura, no lo conseguirás.

Sakura sonrió y no dijo nada más, continuó con su costura mientras Sasuke se servía ron.

—¿Has comido? —Preguntó, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla para observarla.

—Sí —replicó Sakura—. Un muchacho me trajo comida hace un rato, comenzaba a tener esperanzas de que no volvieras esta noche... porque ya es muy tarde. ¿Chiyo-baasama te ha devuelto las tijeras?

—¿A qué jugabas esta mañana, Sakura? —preguntó él, ignorando su pregunta —. ¿Por qué ha cambiado tu actitud tan repentinamente?

—Mi actitud no ha cambiado —replicó ella con suavidad—. Todavía te odio, Sasuke.

Con los cabellos sueltos sobre los hombros, y la cabeza inclinada sobre el vestido que estaba cosiendo, la expresión de Sakura quedaba oculta a los ojos de Sasuke. Lo que él quería ver eran sus ojos. ¿Estarían de verde esmeralda o de un jade? El tono de voz de Sakura no revelaba nada del odio del que hablaba; sin embargo él sabía que decía la verdad. No había duda de que ella lo odiaba, pero ¿dónde estaban el fuego y el hielo del día anterior? ¿Dónde estaba el temperamento febril de esa misma mañana antes de que sobreviniera este cambio?

—¿Tienes ganas de dar un paseo antes de que nos acostemos? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Nosi piensas besarme a la luz de la luna otra vez.

—Confieso que tenía esa intención. De manera que si quieres ser terca, nos acostaremos ahora.

—Saldré a caminar sola —aventuró ella.

—¡No, no lo harás!

—Entonces puedes acostarte.

—Tú también, pequeña —replicó Sasuke. Se puso de pie y vació lo que quedaba del ron.

—No hasta que te hayas quitado esa barba.

—¿Qué? —exclamó él, seguro de que no había oído bien.

—Te cortarás esa barba... hasta que tu rostro quede suave. No bromeaba cuando dije que tu barba me molesta. ¡Elimínala! —exigió Sakura, mirándolo con esos ojos jades.

—¡No haré nada de eso, mujer!

Cualquier demora valía la pena, aunque no tuviera sentido, pensó Sakura.

La barba realmente no le molestaba, pero valía la pena discutir sólo para ver si podía ganar.

—Insisto en que la afeites, Sasuke. No me moveré de esta silla hasta que lo hagas.

—No estás en posición de insistir sobre nada —gruñó él.

—¿Quieres que me resista por semejante tontería? —preguntó Sakura, con burla en la voz—. ¿Por qué no haces esta cosa tan pequeña por mí?

—¡Me gusta mi cara tal como está!.

—¡Bien, a mí no! ¿Tienes miedo de quitarte la barba porque entonces se te notaría más la cicatriz? Otra vez eres un cobarde, ¿eh, capitán?

El cuerpo de él se puso rígido al oír mencionar la cicatriz, y sus ojos fríos miraron con furia.

—¡Vas demasiado lejos, Sakura!

Ella sintió que así era, obviamente él era muy sensible a las referencias de su cicatriz. Sakura recordó que realmente no conocía a este hombre, que no estaba en condiciones de juzgar sus reacciones. Pero ahora no podía volverse atrás.

—¿Por qué ocultas la cicatriz? Muchos hombres las aprecian. No es nada de qué avergonzarse.

—¡Yo no la oculto! ¿Te parecería bien que anduviera sin barba cuando mí tripulación la usa?

—Sí. Te dije que tu barba me molesta. Elimínala y me probarás que no eres un cobarde.

—¡No!

—Entonces vete solo a la cama, Sasuke. No cederé en este punto.

—¡Maldita seas, mujer! —gritó él, pero Sakura conservó la calma y volvió a su costura.

Pensaba mantenerse firme, y él lo percibía. Y él no quería perder el poder que sus amenazas tenían sobre ella. ¡Las mujeres y sus caprichos!

—Volveré en seguida, y cuando vuelva quiero que estés en la cama, desnuda. ¿Comprendes? ¡Sin ropa y esperándome!

Sasuke dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. No estaba lejos del camarote que Kakashi compartía con Joco Martel y, al ver luz bajo la puerta, Sasuke golpeó fuertemente. Un momento después, se abrió la puerta y apareció Kakashi, con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

—Tenía la impresión de que te habías acostado a descansar —comentó Kakashi.

—Sí, pero necesito tu ayuda.

—¿No puedes esperar a mañana, Sasuke?

—¡No! —gritó Sasuke—. Necesito que me afeites la barba... ¡ahora!

—¿Qué clase de broma es ésta? ¿Por qué demonios quieres afeitarte, y por qué ahora?

—¡Demonios, Kakashi! No hagas tantas preguntas... ¡Simplemente haz lo que te digo! Si tuviera un espejo, lo haría yo mismo.

Kakashi se echó a reír, volvió la cabeza y miró a Joco, que estaba sentado a la mesa.

—Parece que la mademoiselle de genio rápido ha ganado una pelea a mi amigo —comentó Kakashi a Joco, y luego se volvió hacia Sasuke—. Esto es idea suya, ¿verdad? ¿Desde cuándo haces lo que te pide una muchacha? ¿Qué ha sucedido con tu lógica?

—De nada serviría en este asunto, de manera que haz lo que se digo —gruñó Sasuke.

Más tarde, cuando volvió a su camarote, Sasuke se sentía tonto. Aún oía risa de Kakashi y sus palabras irónicas: "Ahora pareces el muchacho que _eres." _Y en realidad parecía incluso más joven de lo que era. ¡Diablos! Ninguna otra mujer se había quejado nunca de su barba, y la mayoría de los hombres la usaban. Sakura se había quejado sólo para molestarle... ahora estaba seguro. Bien, la barba no tardaría en volver a crecer. Y con esa idea, Sasuke abrió la puerta de su camarote y entró.

Sakura había estado paseándose, temiendo el momento en que Sasuke volvería y la batalla comenzaría. Pero ahora estaba estupefacta por lo que veía.

La espesa barba oscura de Sasuke ocultaba mucho y sin ella se veía qué apuesto y joven era. Sakura no podía apartar los ojos de su cara, y permanecía inmóvil en medio de la habitación.

Tuvo la idea fugaz de que podría enamorarse de este hombre si no lo odiara tanto. Pero la idea era absurda.

—¡Cuando doy una orden espero que me obedezcan! –dijo duramente Sasuke.

Pero Sakura no prestó atención a su tono de voz. Sin la barba, ya no parecía el pirata peligroso y no podía tenerle miedo. Seguía siendo un gigante comparado con ella, pero con ese rostro tan apuesto, Sakura no podía tomar en serio su dureza.

—Ya no obedezco tus órdenes –dijo finalmente.

La mandíbula de Sasuke se endureció.

—¿Qué diablos quiere decir eso?

—Quiero decir, Sasuke, que no soy propiedad tuya y no eres mi marido. Por lo tanto, no te obedeceré.

Sasuke cruzó la corta distancia que había entre los dos y se detuvo ante ella. Alzó suavemente el rostro de la muchacha hacia el suyo, pero ella evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Has olvidado que estás en mi barco... que estás en mi poder? —le recordó Sasuke, ahora sin dureza en la voz.

—Tal vez esté en tu barco, pero no es por elección mía. ¿Y en tu poder? Quizá. Pero, como te dije, Sasuke, no _soy _de tu propiedad. No soy tu esclava.

—Eres mi prisionera.

—Ah, sí, por supuesto —dijo ella secamente. -Y los prisioneros que no obedecen órdenes son azotados. ¿No es verdad, capitán?

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Sakura dio un paso atrás y lo miró extrañamente, como si estuviera pensando en una respuesta a su pregunta. Y luego, inesperadamente, levantó el brazo y lo golpeó en la mejilla, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

El primer impulso de Sasuke fue devolver el golpe, y levantó la mano. Pero se detuvo al encontrarse con el frío desafío de Sakura. Ella no se movía y se limitaba a frotar su puño dolorido con la otra mano, esperando el golpe de él. Como ese golpe no llegó, rió con amargura.

—¿Dónde está tu látigo, Sasuke? Tráelo y cumple con tus amenazas. Creo que eran diez latigazos por cada golpe. ¿No es verdad? ¿O tal vez prefieres esperar a que la cuenta crezca? Estoy segura de que eso sucederá antes de que termine la noche.

Sasuke suspiró y se apartó de ella. Se dejó caer en la silla mirando a Sakura y extendió las piernas.

—De manera que a esto hemos llegado —dijo con voz tranquila—. ¿Por esto ha cambiado tu estado de ánimo, porque piensas que no llevaré a cabo mis amenazas?

—¡Sólo actúas con engaños! Eres un mentiroso, y jamás volveré a creerte una palabra —replicó Sakura acaloradamente.

—¿Qué te hace creer que mentía?

—Tus propias palabras. El haber dicho que odias a los españoles porque castigan a sus esclavos. Tú no harías lo mismo —dijo Sakura triunfante

—Esas no fueron mis palabras exactas, Sakura. No odio a los españoles porque castiguen a sus esclavos, sino por otra razón mucho más profunda.

Sakura vaciló. La repentina furia en sus ojos al oírla mencionar a los españoles la hizo temblar ligeramente.

—Si me azotaras no podrías... no podrías...

—¿Hacer el amor contigo? —dijo Sasuke, terminando la frase—. ¿Por qué? Por cierto sería penoso para ti, pero, ¿por qué habría de detenerme a mí?

La furia de Sakura creció.

—¡No podrías! —gritó.

—¿Por qué no? a mí no me causaría ninguna incomodidad. Tu razonamiento sólo corresponde a tu punto de vista, no al mío.

—No podrías devolverme a mi prometido si mi cuerpo estuviera estropeado.

—Me asombras Sakura. Según tu lógica yo te habría devuelto desnuda. Puedo asegurarte que estarás vestida. No habrá ninguna evidencia a la vista.

—¡Puedo hablar, Sasuke!

—Estarás amordazada —dijo él con tono práctico—. El intercambio tendrá lugar en el "Dama Alegre", y el conde de Sabaku no, será traído aquí por mis hombres. Yo estaré en alta mar antes de que el conde pueda alcanzarme.

Sakura se sintió mal. Había hecho su juego y había perdido. Había llegado a pensar que éste no era un pirata de sangre fría, engañada por su apuesto rostro. Pero, ¿qué esperaba él? ¿Por qué no la había golpeado al recibir su agresión?

—¿Qué... qué piensas hacer? —preguntó ella, con los ojos oscuros por el miedo.

—Nada.

—Pero yo...

—Tenías razón, eso es todo —dijo él.

Ella volvió a mirarlo, azorada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué negaste lo que yo decía?

—Porque tu razonamiento no es el mío.

—Pero no comprendo —replicó Sakura.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó las manos en sus rodillas. En su expresión no había enojo, ni tampoco compasión.

—No tengas duda de que usaré el látigo si tengo que hacerlo, Sakura. De manera que en el futuro no me subestimes. Pero no te azotaría simplemente porque desees luchar más bien que someterte a mí. Tienes derecho a eso.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de furia.

—¿Por qué me engañaste si eso es lo que sientes? ¿Por qué no me dejaste luchar por mi honor al principio?

—Comprende esto, Sakura. Tú no significas nada para mí, excepto un placer en mi cama. Admito que eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, pero en mi vida no hay lugar para ti ni para ninguna otra mujer. Quise disfrutar de ti y evitar los conflictos si era posible... No importaban los medios. Pero como estás decidida a combatirme, Sakura, así sea. Es tu derecho, y no te azotaré por ello.

—¡Ah! —Sakura se volvió para no tener que mirar ese rostro arrogante. Más que nada, quería matarlo. Pero no podía. Había jurado esperar hasta que ella y Chiyo estuvieran a salvo. Pero entonces... entonces...

—Sin embargo no necesitas combatirme, Sakura —dijo Sasuke, interrumpiendo los pensamientos asesinos de ella—. El daño se ha hecho, y nada ganarías con la frustración.

—¡Obtendrías satisfacción! —Sakura lo miró nuevamente, preparada para lo que vendría.

—¿Entonces tendré que violarte?

—¡Siempre me has violado! —saltó ella

—No te gustará, Sakura

—¡A ti tampoco!

—¿Otra vez la prueba de fuerza, eh? Bien, al menos probaré de una vez por todas que tu fuerza no puede contra la mía.

Se puso de pie, y Sakura corrió hacia la puerta. Pero antes de que pudiera abrirla, Sasuke la levantó sobre su hombro. Ella trataba de darle puntapiés, pero no llegaba a él. Le golpeó la espalda con su puño, pero era como golpear una roca. Cuando Sasuke llegó a la cama, la arrojó allí, dejándola inmóvil por un momento. Sakura luchó por apartar sus propios cabellos que la envolvían, mientras Sasuke rápidamente se quitabalos pantalones y la túnica.

Cuando finalmente lo miró, estaba parado ante ella, desnudo y dispuesto, con una sonrisa demoníaca en sus labios firmes.

—Esto será más fácil de lo que esperaba —rió él.

—¡No! —gritó ella, y trató de bajar de la cama, pero en un segundo él estuvo sobre ella.

—¿Serás sensata, o quieres remendar tu vestido por tercera vez mañana? —preguntó él.

—¡Vete al demonio! —gritó ella furiosamente.

Sakura comenzó a luchar, pero las manos de Sasuke inmovilizaron sus muñecas. Las levantó por encima de su cabeza, dejándola indefensa excepto las piernas, que estaban trabadas por sus faldas. El peso de él la paralizó, y de pronto Sakura se sintió sofocada. Siguió jadeando por liberarse, pero oía reír a Sasuke.

—¡Ríete!

Entonces Sakura gritó, con un aullido ensordecedor de furia, pero Sasuke cubrió su boca con la suya. Cuando Sakura hizo a un lado la cabeza para evitar los labios de él, él soltó sus manos y retuvo su rostro, lastimando los labios con un beso brutal, sin embargo, apartó sus labios de los de ella y gritó de dolor cuando ella hundió sus uñas en su espalda.

—¡Vete al diablo, maldita gata! —gruñó. Retuvo sus muñecas con una mano y le arrancó el vestido hasta la cintura con la otra. Mirándola fríamente, observó la expresión llena de terror de la muchacha mientras terminaba de rasgar su vestido. Luego rompió la suave tela de su enagua hasta que la desnudez de la muchacha apareció a la vista. Sasuke levantó las piernas de la muchacha sobre sus hombros y las sostuvo así con sus fuertes brazos. Penetró en ella cruelmente y violó su cuerpo con furia.

Cuando terminó, su enojo disminuyó. La dejó libre y se acostó a su lado sin importarle que ella recomenzara sus ataques. Pero ella se quedó allí tendida mirando el techo. Ni siquiera se movió cuando él la cubrió con la manta.

—Sakura, ¿por qué insistes en sufrir? Esta mañana tuviste el máximo placer, y yo con gusto volvería a dártelo otra vez.

—¡No tienes derecho a darme placer! —gritó ella cobrando vida nuevamente y sorprendiéndolo con su rápida respuesta.

–Sólo mi marido tendrá ese derecho. ¡Y tú no eres mi marido!

—¿Y te entregarás libremente a ese conde cuando te cases con él?

—Por supuesto.

—Pero es un hombre que no has visto nunca. ¿Y si lo odias tanto como me odias a mí? ¿Qué harás entonces, Sakura?

—Eso no te importa.

De pronto Sakura recordó la conversación que había tenido con su madre sobre su próximo matrimonio, y el deseo de su madre de que ella encontrara la felicidad a toda costa. ¿Y si el conde Sabaku no, era un hombre cruel... un hombre como Sasuke?

¡No! Ella no debía odiar a su futuro marido. Lo necesito para llevar a cabo su venganza contra Sasuke.

—Como de todas maneras volveré a tomarte, ¿por qué no lo disfrutas, Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke con voz tranquila—. Nadie tiene por qué saber que te abandonaste a mí.

—¡Yo lo sabría! —gritó ella con indignación—. ¡Ahora, déjame!

Sakura le volvió la espalda y dejó que las lágrimas silenciosas corrieran por sus mejillas. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que pudo dormirse. Pero Sasuke estaba igualmente torturado y, más tarde, salió en silencio del camarote.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

_**LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***Lunesskavier chan***_

_***Allemande10***_

_***Sakuita 01***_

_***Anne BlackRose***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***Kim blanca***_

_***SASU saku 15 ITA***_

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O**_

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O**_

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia **es una adaptación** a SasuSaku, ya que **la original esta escrita por Johanna Lindsey se titula "El amor del pirata" **por lo que **ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE.**

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura , al igual que los pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"M"**_.

_**Esta historia contiene:**_

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO VULGAR- LEMON- LIME- VIOLACIÓN…

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

_**Capítulo seis:**_

Era cerca de mediodía, y Sasuke trataba de dominar su furia. Las miradas sorprendidas y los murmullos de la tripulación, como si les costara reconocerlo sin su barba, le destrozaba los nervios. Tenía ganas de ordenarles a todos que se afeitaran, ¡entonces verían quién se reiría!

De este talante estaba Sasuke cuando golpeó a la puerta de Kakashi. Chiyo

Dauvet abrió la puerta, Y luego dio un paso atrás, con los ojos llenos de miedo. Con el ceño fruncido, Sasuke entró en la cabina y encontró a Kakashi sentado en la mesa bebiendo una taza de café negro humeante.

—¿Por qué tardas, Kakashi?

—Estaba tratando de asegurar a esa mujer que no castigaste a su señora anoche. ¿No puedes hacer que esa maldita muchacha deje de aullar de esa manera?

—¿Quieres que le ponga una mordaza? Con eso sólo se intensificaría la pobre opinión que tiene de mí, aunque no sé por qué me preocupa eso. —Se volvió hacia Chiyo, molesto—. Ve con tu señora, verás que no está peor que ayer. En realidad, debería estar muy contenta.

Sasuke miró salir de la cabina a la vieja; luego cerró la puerta y miró a su amigo. Kakashi reía abiertamente.

—¡Diablos, Kakashi! —dijo Sasuke—. Ya te has divertido bastante a mis expensas. Tal vez si te afeitaras no te resultaría tan gracioso.

—No es tu rostro lo que encuentro divertido, sino tu ojo negro —rió Kakashi. Sasuke se tocó la zona dolorida debajo del ojo e hizo una mueca. De manera que tenía un ojo negro además de los arañazos en la espalda. Había olvidado el golpe que Sakura le había dado en la mejilla.

—¿Por qué dejas que esa muchacha te domine? —preguntó tranquilamente Kakashi—. Unos buenos azotes la pondrían en su lugar. Anoche tuve que encerrar a la vieja criada cuando la muchacha comenzó a gritar. Quería correr a ayudarla.

—Yo manejaré a esa muchacha como mejor me parezca. La domaré, y he decidido conservarla por un tiempo –dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

—¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?

—Sólo que pienso disfrutar de la compañía de Sakura Haruno por más tiempo del que pensaba. Anoche cambié el rumbo y vamos hacia nuestra isla —replicó Sasuke.

—Pero, ¿y el rescate?

—Obtendremos el rescate... pero todavía no. El conde puede esperar. Y, ¿puedes decirme honestamente que no estás impaciente por volver con tu Pequeña Anko? —Tienes razón. Pero Sakura y Chiyo piensan que van hacia Saint Martin. ¿Qué sucederá cuando descubran que su destino ha cambiado? —preguntó Kakashi .

—No tienen por qué enterarse hasta que lleguemos. Sakura será la única que ponga el grito en el cielo, pero nada podrá hacer al respecto.—Sasuke hizo una pausa y se quedó pensativo—. ¿Por qué no preguntas a la tripulación, a ver qué dicen? Estos últimos dos años han dejado muchas ganancias. No les molestará perder su parte del rescate por el momento.

—No, estoy seguro de que con todo gusto aceptarán tu decisión –dijo Kakashi—. Estarán ansiosos por volver a sus mujeres.

—Una cosa más. Hagas lo que hagas, no permitas que la vieja se entere de esto. Advierte a la tripulación que no deben hablar del asunto cuando ella está presente.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

—Sakura, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Chiyo. Cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a la muchacha.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Oí tus gritos anoche. Pensé que él...

—No fue nada —respondió rápidamente Sakura—. Sólo gritos de frustración, nada más.

Chiyo estaba perpleja. Sakura apretaba los labios mientras cosía su vestido violeta. Sólo tenía puesta su enagua blanca, y Chiyo advirtió el zurcido en la parte delantera. No era propio de Sakura coser tan mal.

—Vi al capitán —aventuró Chiyo—. Dijo que deberías estar contenta, pero no lo pareces.

Sakura levantó la mirada, con los ojos brillantes como esmeraldas.

—De manera que ahora el capitán piensa que puede predecir mis sentimientos. ¡Realmente es un tonto!

Ella, también, había pensado que estaría contenta al poder combatir con Sasuke. Pero perderlo había significado una profunda humillación. No podía dejar de pensar en la forma degradante en que él la había violado... levantándole las piernas sobre sus hombros.

Se había despertado muy temprano, aliviada al encontrarse sola. Se había frotado la piel con una esponja sumergida en agua fría del lavabo, y luego había comenzado a remendar su enagua. Pero con cada puntada, volvían las escenas de la noche anterior. Todavía tenía los labios hinchados por los furiosos besos de Sasuke. Y había pequeñas marcas en sus muñecas, testimonio de la fuerza del capitán.

Decidió dejar de arreglar la ropa todas las mañanas. Se pondría las ropas de Sasuke, y si él insistía en arrancárselas todas las noches, sería problema suyo.

Ahora Sakura sonrió a su criada.

—Debo preguntar a Sasuke si hay raso blanco en la bodega. Debo comenzar a hacer un nuevo vestido de bodas lo antes posible. —Había un cierto brillo en sus ojos verdes.

—Pero todavía tienes que terminar el vestido de seda que comenzaste ayer —le recordó Chiyo, contenta de ver sonreír nuevamente a Sakura.

—El vestido verde no me llevará mucho tiempo. Y cuanto antes termine el vestido de bodas, antes podré casarme con el conde.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

Hacía once días que Sakura estaba a bordo del "Dama Alegre", y pensaba que el tiempo pasaba con una lentitud asombrosa cuando una deseaba que volara. Sasuke no entraba en el camarote durante el día, pero todas las noches que pasaba con ella incrementaban su furia y sus ataques.

Ella recordaba claramente la primera noche, una semana atrás, cuando Sasuke había entrado en la cabina y la había encontrado con sus pantalones y una camisa dorada. Aún oía su risa. No le llevó mucho tiempo saber que a él le divertía arrancarle las ropas casi sin esfuerzo, porque las prendas grandes se deslizaban fácilmente. Pero siguió poniéndose la ropa de Sasuke todas las noches para salvar sus vestidos de la ruina.

Una noche en particular persistía en su recuerdo. Sasuke le había dedicado mucho tiempo, acariciándose manteniéndola inmóvil mientras llevaba a cabo su magia. Y luego, más tarde, en lugar de reír, besó suavemente las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Sakura. Ella detestó su suavidad más que su crueldad.

Sakura cortó el hilo con que cosía el dobladillo y levantó el vestido. Era un vestido simple, sin mangas y sin adornos, de algodón de color lila. No era un vestido a la moda, pero con él estaría fresca durante esos días calurosos. Sasuke le había traído raso blanco, pero se ha negado a dárselo cuando supo que lo quería para un nuevo vestido de bodas. Sakura no comprendía.

—¡Sakura, hemos llegado!

Sakura se estremeció violentamente cuando Chiyo entró corriendo en la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta tras ella. Tenía el rostro sonrosado y sus cabellos canosos estaban húmedos en las sienes por su trabajo en bodega.

—Me has asustado. ¿Qué ... ?

—¡Hemos llegado, pequeña! —respondió Chiyo. -Vi la isla cuando subí a la cubierta para respirar fresco. Hemos llegado...

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Sakura salió corriendo de la habitación, cruzó la cubierta, y llegó a la barandilla. Ni siquiera oyó a Chiyo que la seguía.

—No se parece a lo que yo esperaba de Saint Martin —dijo Chiyo en voz baja—. Esto parece una isla desierta. Pero es hermosa, ¿verdad?

Realmente no podía decirse que fuera hermosa. Estaban rodeados por una playa blanca, porque el barco estaba en una pequeña bahía, completamente oculto del vasto mar. Había palmeras a lo largo de la playa, y una densa jungla verde más allá. En la isla había una magnífica montaña de dos picos, cubierta de follaje verde y rodeada de nubes de color gris oscuro. Una profunda hondonada entre los dos picos llegaba al corazón de la montaña, donde los rayos del sol de la mañana iluminaban nubosidades blancas.

Sakura se volvió hacia su criada, con los ojos verde claro brillantes de placer.

—¡Nunca soñé que Saint Martin seria este hermoso... paraíso! —exclamó Sakura.—Ah, me encantará.

—Creo que a mí también —sonrió Chiyo—. Aunque parece extraño todo ese verde en medio de la nieve.

—Sí, ¡me imagino cómo será en primavera y en verano!

—Yo ni siquiera puedo imaginario —rió Chiyo.

—¿Dónde estarán todos los nativos? –preguntó Sakura—. No veo casas, tampoco.

—Probablemente este es el lado desierto de la isla.

—Por supuesto —replicó Sakura—. Sería peligroso entrar con un barco pirata en un puerto enemigo lleno de gente.

—Sí. Pero hay otro barco en la bahía. Ven a verlo.

—¿Qué barco? —preguntó Sakura.

—Ya estaba aquí cuando llegamos. Pero no se ve la tripulación.

Cruzaron la cubierta, para ver el otro barco. Tenía tres mástiles desnudos y parecía hermano del "Dama Alegre".

—Me pregunto dónde estará la tripulación —dijo Sakura.

—Seguramente en la isla —dijo Chiyo—. Tal vez la ciudad no esté lejos, después de todo. Probablemente está escondida en la jungla.

—¿Tú crees?

—Por supuesto, No llevará mucho tiempo ponerse en contacto con el conde Sabaku no. Probablemente estará en su plantación hasta la tarde.

Sakura se regocijó. ¡Por fin la libertad! No más Sasuke, no más violaciones ni humillaciones. Y pronto, la venganza.

—¡Ay, Chiyo, por fin ha terminado esta pesadilla!

—Sí, pequeña, por fin.

Sakura se volvió para regresar a su cabina, y tropezó con Kakashi. Dejó escapar una exclamación y dio un paso atrás con los ojos llenos de terror.

—Si las señoras vuelven a sus camarotes y recogen sus pertenencias, bajaremos a la costa enseguida —dijo cortésmente. Luego miró a Chiyo y su voz se ablandó.—Apresúrense, por favor. Ya han bajado el primer bote, madame.

—¿Dónde... dónde está el capitán? —aventuró Sakura. Era la primera vez que veía a Kakashi desde el día en que había tratado de azotarla, y a pesar de que Chiyo había hablado en su defensa, Sakura aún le temía.

—Sasuke está ocupado.

—Pero dijo que el intercambio tendría lugar a… ¿Por qué bajarnos a la costa? —preguntó Sakura.

—Ha cambiado el plan.

Kakashi se volvió y se apartó de ellas, dejando desconcertada a Sakura. ¿Por qué Sasuke había cambiado de idea con respecto al intercambio?

Sakura dejó a Chiyo y volvió al camarote.

Sólo le llevó un minuto doblar sus dos vestidos, dejar el peine de plata que le había dado Sasuke porque seguramente el conde Sabaku no, le daría lo que necesitaba. Pero luego cambió de idea. Era un objeto costoso, y se lo llevaría aunque sólo fuera para impedir que Sasuke lo vendiera. Más tarde se desaría de él, como pensaba hacer con los dos vestidos que había hecho a bordo del "Dama Alegre".

Con una mirada final al odiado camarote, Sakura volvió a cubierta, con su vestido de seda verde ondeando con la brisa. Llegó a la barandilla y se desilusionó al que ahora las nubes bloqueaban la visión de la hermosa montaña. Tal vez nunca volvería a ver ese juego luces, en que sólo el corazón de la montaña quedaba iluminado en la hondonada. Pero tal vez era una buena señalde bienvenida, una promesa de muchas cosas maravillosas que aún no había visto, de la vida feliz que tendría junto al conde.

Se sintió feliz, y el sol iluminó su rostro al aparecer tras las nubes.

—¿Estás lista, pequeña?

Se volvió bruscamente al oír la voz profunda de Sasuke. Sasuke estaba en cubierta con las piernas separadas y las manos unidas a la espalda y una cálida sonrisa en sus labios. Se le veía muy apuesto, y elegantemente vestido con una camisa de seda blanca, con frunces en el cuello y los puños, pantalones blancos, un chaleco de cuero negro, cerrado, y botas altas hasta la rodilla.

—Hace once días que estoy preparada —respondió Sakura con altivez—. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que se haga el intercambio?

—¿Estás tan ansiosa por separarte de mí?

—Qué pregunta tan ridícula, Sasuke. Espero que pronto todo esto quede borrado de mi memoria —respondió Sakura con voz helada.

—Tu cabello es sorprendente cuando recibe el brillo del sol —dijo él con tono juguetón.

—¿Por qué cambias de tema?

—¿Preferirías ira mi camarote, donde podremos hablar del tema con más privacidad? —aventuró él, guiñando un ojo.

—¡No! —respondió ella—. Estoy lista para bajar.

—Entonces ven conmigo, mi amor —respondió él, tomándola del brazo y llevándola por la cubierta al lugar donde esperaban Chiyo y Kakashi—. Puedes dejar tus pertenencias a bordo si lo deseas. Mis hombres las llevarán a la costa más tarde —dijo Sasuke.

—No; quiero bajar ahora, con todo.

—Como quieras.

Sasuke ayudó a Sakura a subir a uno de los dos pequeños botes para llegar a tierra. Chiyo estaba junto a ella, y Sasuke atrás, en el timón, junto con seis hombres de la tripulación. Kakashi subió al otro bote. Los hombres remaban enérgicamente hacia la playa.

Al ver las olas que lamían los costados del bote, Sakura se preguntó por qué Sasuke no había tratado de acostarse con ella por última vez esa mañana. Si algo había aprendido de él en los últimos once días, era que Sasuke exigía mucho, ¿por qué dejaba pasar entonces esta última oportunidad?

Pero, se dijo Sakura, debía estar agradecida de que él estuviera ocupado en otra cosa y de que la pesadilla hubiera terminado.

Llegaron a la costa, y el hombre llamado Davey saltó al agua para arrastrar al pequeño bote a la arena. Sasuke ayudaba, y luego insistió en llevar a Sakura a la arena seca, donde Chiyo se reunió con ella.

Sakura echó a andar por la playa, pensando que tardarían algún tiempo en llevar a toda la tripulación a la costa pero Sasuke la detuvo después de dar unos pasos.

—Vamos, ahora.

Ella se volvió al oír su orden, y vio que ambos se volvían hacia el barco. Kakashi se había quedado atrás y llevaba a Chiyo y a diez hombres de la tripulación al borde de la playa. Sasuke tomó a Sakura por brazo.

—¿No esperarnos al resto de tu tripulación? —preguntó Sakura mirando hacia el barco—. ¿No los necesitas?

—Vendrán luego —dijo él, y la condujo hasta donde estaban los otros.

—Pero, ¿dónde vamos?

—No es lejos.

Sakura se detuvo.

—¿Por qué eres tan evasivo? ¡Quiero saber donde nos llevas!

—Hay una casa cerca de aquí. Te gustaría bañarte, ¿verdad?

Sakura sonrió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se daba un verdadero baño en una bañera. Y realmente deseaba estar limpia cuando se encontrara por primera vez con el conde.

Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia el bosque por un sendero. El bosque no era tan espeso como Sakura había pensado. Los árboles estaban muy espaciados, y había pocas malezas; la tierra era arenosa, con hierba que crecía aquí y allá.

Pronto llegaron a la casa que había mencionado Sasuke, que más bien parecía una especie de fortaleza. La construcción era grande, de pesadas piedras blancas. La parte baja era cuadrada, con una palmera a cada lado de la pequeña puerta del frente. El primer piso tenía forma de U, y formaba un patio abierto en la parte del frente. En este patio había una pequeña jungla de hermosas flores y plantas en macetas, algunas de las cuales llegaban al techo, y otras caían por el borde del patio. Las palmeras formaban un marco a esa jungla y eran más altas que la casa. La casa estaba rodeada por extensiones de césped, inmaculadamente cuidadas. Las flores más hermosas, con capullos rojos, amarillos, anaranjados, púrpuras y azul crecían en el borde de los canteros de _césped _y contra las paredes. La casa parecía sólida y amable, y Sakura casi deseó que perteneciera al conde Sabaku no, porque le gustaba la idea de vivir en ella.

De pronto, un hombre alto abrió la puerta del frente. La puerta era desproporcionada con respecto al resto de la casa, y el hombre corpulento parecía ocupar totalmente la entrada. Estaba parado con las piernas separadas y las manos en las caderas, y parecía muy enojado.

Sasuke se detuvo, y Kakashi se acercó. Estaban a poca distancia del hombre parado en la puerta y Sakura sentía tensión en el ambiente.

—Creo que no te reconocería, Sasuke, si no fuera por tu perro guardián.

—Veo que no has cambiado, Casey —replicó duramente Sasuke.

—No. Todavía soy lo suficientemente joven como para dominarte, muchacho.

—Pero primero tendrás que luchar conmigo, Casey —gruñó Kakashi.

—¡Es suficiente! —gritó Sasuke—. Es hora de que este viejo lobo de mar y yo nos enfrentemos.

Sakura se quedó sin aliento cuando vio embestirse a los dos hombres, pero en cambio se abrazaron y se echaron a reír.

Eran como niños jugando tontamente pensó Sakura con furia. ¡Eran amigos!

El hombre a quien llamaba Casey sonreía ahora abiertamente. Se paró junto a Sasuke y saludó a Kakashi con un apretón de manos.

—¡Qué tontería!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sakura a Chiyo.

—¡Pensé que se me detenía el corazón! —respondió Chiyo—. Soy demasiado vieja como para presenciar tanta estupidez.

—¿Por qué te alteras? —preguntó Sakura, olvidando su propia perplejidad.

—Kakashi...

—¡Kakashi! -exclamó Sakura, y de pronto recordó cómo se había ablandado la voz del hombre corpulento al hablar a Chiyo—. ¿Qué es él para ti?

-Nada —replicó Chiyo—. Pero me dijo que yo le recordaba a su madre. Me pareció conmovedor. Me trata con bondad, y le encanta mi cocina.

—Honestamente, Chiyo-baasama, ¡parece que lo hubieses adoptado!

—Sólo estaba preocupada por él. Ese hombre a quien llamaban Casey parecía malo.

—Kakashi tiene la misma altura, es más joven, y pesa por lo menos dos veces más que el otro —replicó Sakura, irritada—. No hay razón para que le tengas miedo. Y...

—¿Esta es otra integrante de tu harén, muchacho? —preguntó una voz de hombre.

Sakura se volvió y observó que Casey la miraba directamente. Sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

—No tengo harén, Casey, como bien sabes —sonrió Sasuke—. Sólo puedo manejar a una dama peleadora cada vez.

Kakashi rió, comprendiendo a quién se refería Sasuke. Pero Casey se quedó perplejo, pensando que Sasuke se refería a su barco.

—¿Entonces esta mujer es casada? –preguntó Casey.

—No, pero está prometida, de modo que no pongas tus ojos en ella —dijo Sasuke.

—Y yo que pensaba que tendría buena suerte. ¿No hay posibilidades de negociar?

—Ninguna —respondió Sasuke—. De manera que advierte a tu tripulación que no debe acercarse a ella.

Sakura estaba furiosa, y se endureció cuando Sasuke se aproximó a ella.

—¿Quieres tomar ese baño ahora o preferirías comer algo antes? —preguntó.

—Ninguna de las dos cosas, si esta casa pertenece a ese hombre —replicó Sakura, con sus ojos centelleantes, ahora color verde oscuro.

Sasuke rió.

—No es la casa de Casey, pero lo has juzgado mal. Es un hombre bueno, y sólo bromeaba. Su tripulación está en el pueblo, pero él raramente va allá.

—¿A qué distancia queda ese pueblo?

—A aproximadamente un kilómetro y medio.

—¿Es allí donde el conde Sabaku no, tiene su plantación? —preguntó esperanzadamente.

—No.

—Entonces dónde...

—Vamos —dijo él, interrumpiéndola—. Te mostraré una habitación donde podrás bañarte.

—¿cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?

—Algún tiempo —respondió él secamente, y condujo a Sakura al interior de la casa. Kakashi ya había hecho pasar a Chiyo, y Casey había desaparecido.

Todo el piso bajo formaba una gran habitación oscura y fresca. Sólo había algunas ventanas en tres de las paredes, oscuras y altas, que dejaban pasar muy poca luz. En la pared de la derecha había un hogar de piedra, que parecía usarse para cocinar, junto a la chimenea había algunas sillas de madera y un simple armario con platos y fuentes.

En el centro de la habitación se veía una enorme mesa de madera sin pulir, con veinte o más sillas a su alrededor. Sobre la mesa, y extrañamente fuera de lugar en esa gran habitación, había una gran araña de cristal con velas a medio consumir. No había otros muebles y ningún adorno en las paredes de piedra. Una tosca escalera de madera sin barandillas llevaba al primer piso.

—Hay seis habitaciones arriba, tres a cada lado de la casa. Puedes usar la primera habitación de la derecha —dijo Sasuke a Sakura.

—¿Después de que me bañe nos iremos?

—Primero comeremos. Pero puedes tomarte tu tiempo, porque debo ocuparme de las provisiones.

Sasuke ordenó que calentaran un caldero de agua en el fuego, y se fue. Sakura trató de superar su preocupación por su actitud evasiva, y se volvió hacia Chiyo.

—El capitán dijo que podíamos usar la primera habitación de la derecha. Será bueno tomar un baño después de estar tanto tiempo en el mar.

—Ya lo creo que sí —replicó Chiyo—. Pero primero quiero ocuparme de la comida.

—Muy bien —dijo Sakura y echó a andar hacia la escalera. Al llegar arriba encontró un corto corredor brillantemente iluminado por ventanas a ambos lados, uno de cuyos lados daba a un hermoso jardín, y el otro lado a extensiones de césped detrás de la casa. El corredor continuaba en las dos alas, y las puertas de los dormitorios daban a un lado del pasillo. Del otro lado había ventanas al jardín.

Sakura entró en el gran dormitorio que Sasuke le había asignado. Parecía cómodo, pero todo estaba cubierto de polvo, incluso el espeso cobertor de la cama, verde y amarillo. Había una gran alfombra oriental de los mismos colores, que cubría el suelo casi totalmente. A los pies de la gran cama con dosel había un gran arcón marinero, y dos sillas cubiertas con terciopelo color verde claro junto a una pared.

En la habitación no había chimenea, pero Sakura supuso que no sería necesaria en un clima tan cálido. La ventana que daba a la extensión de césped permitía una hermosa vista de la montaña. Pero Sakura se sintió desilusionada al ver que la montaña todavía estaba oscurecida por las nubes.

Abrió el arcón que estaba a los pies de la cama; lo encontró vacío. En un rincón de la habitación había un biombo tallado que ocultaba una bañera bastante grande. Sakura pasó el dedo por el borde del biombo para quitar el polvo, y luego colgó allí sus vestidos. Puso su peine de plata sobre la mesa junto a la cama, retiró el cobertor y lo sacudió, mirando las partículas de polvo que flotaban en el aire, volvió a poner el cobertor y quitó el polvo del resto de los muebles con las manos, hasta que el joven **Daiki**, el asistente de la cabina del barco, entró en la habitación con los primeros baldes de agua tibia, seguido por Chiyo, con toallas y jabón.

Por la puerta abierta, Sakura oyó risas de mujeres que llegaban desde el piso bajo.

—¿Hay otras mujeres aquí? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí. Un par de muchachas del pueblo acaban de llegar —replicó Chiyo—, para ayudar en la cocina. Son muchachas bonitas, de piel morena y cabellos oscuros. Hablan español.

—¿De veras? —dijo Sakura—. Pensé que Saint Martin sólo estaba ocupada por franceses y holandeses.

—Aparentemente no, pequeña.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

El agua tenía una temperatura muy agradable, y Sakura contemplaba perezosamente las burbujas de jabón, pensando que podía quedarse ahí durante horas. No oyó la puerta que se abría, y se estremeció cuando Sasuke movió el biombo y lo puso contra la pared. La miró unos momentos, pero los cabellos de Sakura flotaban a su alrededor, ocultando todo lo que él esperaba ver.

—¡Vete de aquí! —saltó Sakura. Pero él fue hasta la cama y se sentó allí frente a ella. Ahora ella deseaba no haber quitado el polvo al cobertor.

—¡Vete ahora o... gritaré!

Sasuke rió de buena gana.

—Ya deberías saber que de nada te ayudarán tus gritos. Pero he venido aquí a hablar... nada más.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar —dijo ella—, excepto que debes devolverme a mi prometido. Y eso puede esperar hasta que termine de bañarme. De manera que por favor, vete.

—Esta es mi habitación, y pienso quedarme.

—¿¡Tu habitación!?

—Sí. Y preferiría que permanecieras donde estás.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

—Porque estás en desventaja, y así es como te prefiero.

—No comprendo.

—Mira, Sakura, esto no es solamente mi habitación. Esta es mi casa. Y aquí te quedarás por un tiempo.

—Pero tú... ¡debes estar loco para decirme esto! Sabes que informaré al conde, y que él te perseguirá.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Sasuke, divertido.

—Vives en la misma isla. No me será difícil encontrar su casa.

—Ah, Sakura —Sasuke suspiró—. ¿Es tan difícil para ti aceptar lo obvio? Nadie podrá jamás encontrar mi casa. Esto no es Saint Martin, sino apenas una pequeña isla incivilizada entre muchas.

—¡No! ¡Mientes otra vez!

—Digo la verdad... te doy mi palabra. Hace una semana que cambié de curso. Sé que no te gusta pero tendrás que aceptarlo. Nos quedaremos aquí un mes... tal vez dos.

—¡No... no! ¡No me quedaré aquí contigo! ¿Por qué cambiaste el rumbo? ¿O nunca pensaste en llevarme a Saint Martin?

—Al principio no te mentí. Simplemente cambié de idea y decidí venir a mi casa por un tiempo. Veníamos hacia aquí cuando avistamos tu barco. Hace dos años que estamos en el mar, y mi tripulación necesita un descanso. Sin embargo, te llevaré a tu prometido si lo deseas. Pero debes considerar que por el momento ésta es tu casa.

—¡No... no me quedaré aquí!

—¿Dónde irás, pequeña?

—Hablaste de un pueblo... iré allí —respondió Sakura con altivez.

—No encontrarás ayuda en el pueblo, Sakura. Los Awawak son granjeros pacíficos, pero desconfían de los blancos. Hace ciento cincuenta años, los españoles los usaron despiadadamente en las minas de plata, y sólo sobrevivieron algunas familias que lograron escapar. Cuando la isla perdió su valor, agotadas las minas, los españoles se fueron, y los que habían huido volvieron al pueblo abandonado. Cuando encontré esta isla, tome esta casa como propia. Nos entendemos bien con los indios y hacemos trueque con lo que necesitarnos. Hablan un poco de español y han aprendido un poco de inglés desde mi llegada, pero no te ayudarán. Y si lo hicieran, yo te encontraría, y te traería de vuelta aquí.

—¿Por qué decidiste traerme aquí, Sasuke? —preguntó Sakura tratando de conservar la calma—. Sólo hubieras perdido dos semanas sí me hubieras llevado a Saint Martin, y habrías ganado mucho oro. Mon Dieu, yo era tan feliz... pensando que nunca volvería a verte. ¿Por qué cambiaste de idea?

—Veníamos a casa en busca de placer y descanso, y tú eres mi mayor placer —replicó él con suavidad, y luego se levantó para marcharse—, Termina con tu baño, pequeña y luego baja. La comida estará lista.

—Sasuke, no tendrás más placer a mis expensas —dijo ella, con los ojos oscuros llenos de odio.

—Veremos —replicó él.

—¡No, no veremos nada! Si insistes en volver a violarme, encontraré los medios de escapar de ti. ¡Te doy mi palabra!

—Y yo te doy mi palabra de que serás mi prisionera —gritó Sasuke, perdiendo finalmente la paciencia. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

El cabello de Sakura todavía estaba húmedo cuando bajó las escaleras una hora más tarde. Había trenzado sus cabellos y llevaba su vestido de algodón color lila.

Chiyo se levantó de la mesa y fue recibirla al pie de la escalera.

—Kakashi me dijo que nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo –murmuró— Lo siento mucho, Sakura. Debes estar terriblemente alterada.

—No tengo por qué estar alterada —dijo Sakura con calma—. No tengo que quedarme aquí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que si ese estúpido arrogante vuelve a tocarme, me escaparé. —Echó una mirada a Sasuke, que estaba sentado a la mesa mirándola, y le sonrió con coquetería.

—Sakura, no debes hacer ninguna locura —dijo Chiyo con temor.

—_¡Ni _lo pienso! —saltó Sakura, pero se interrumpió al ver el terror en el rostro de su criada—. Perdóname, Chiyo-baasama. Siempre te hago objeto de mi furia. Debes perdonarme.

—Lo sé —dijo Chiyo—. Has cambiado mucho desde que estás con el capitán, y comprendo por qué. Preferiría que descargaras siempre tu enojo en mí. Si se lo demuestras a él, puedes poner tu vida en peligro.

—Nada temas, Chiyo-baasama. No me matará. Es que me enfurece tanto, que tendrá que pagar un precio por ello. A veces mis emociones son tan fuertes que me asustan.

—Pero, Sakura, ¿por qué lo odias tanto?

—¿Por qué? Yo... no importa. Vamos, se está impacientando.

Caminaron hasta la larga mesa, y Sakura ocupó la silla vacía junto a Sasuke. Chiyo fue al sector de la cocina, dejando a Sakura con Sasuke, mientras el hombre llamado Casey se sentaba a la derecha de la muchacha, y Kakashi frente a ella.

—Sakura, quiero presentarte a mi buen amigo, el capitán O'Casey.

Sakura echó una mirada a Sasuke, y se volvió hacia el hombre alto sentado junto a ella quien le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa. Casey era aún un hombre apuesto, aunque parecía doblarla en edad, pensó Sakura. Sus cabellos rojizos estaban ligeramente grisáceos en las sienes, pero su cuerpo era fuerte y musculoso.

—He hablado con su criada, mademoiselle, y me dice que ustedes son francesas —dijo Casey en ese idioma.

A Sakura le encantó oír su lengua nativa, aunque el hombre la hablaba con un extraño acento irlandés. Le sonrió seductoramente mientras se le ocurría una idea.

—¿Es su barco el que vi en la bahía, capitán O'Casey? —preguntó.

—Sí, señorita. Pero, por favor, lléname Casey, como hacen mis amigos.

—Con mucho gusto, Casey. ¿Te quedarás aquí mucho tiempo? —continuó Sakura.

—Un día o dos. Iba camino a Tortugas, cuando tuve un encuentro con un galeón español. Me detuve aquí para hacer algunas reparaciones.

—Cuando te vayas, ¿podrías llevarme contigo? —preguntó Sakura, siempre en francés.

—¿Pero por qué quieres marcharte? —preguntó Casey, frunciendo el ceño.

—Por favor... ¡No puedo quedarme aquí! —rogó Sakura —. Si me llevas a mi prometido, él te pagará muy bien.

—¿Y cuál es el nombre de ese hombre afortunado?

—¡Basta! —rugió Sasuke, sobresaltando a Sakura. Ella se volvió, advirtiendo el rostro pálido de Chiyo y la expresión divertida de Kakashi, pero Sasuke estaba decididamente furioso.

—Si deseas continuar tu conversación, tendrás que hacerlo en inglés —dijo.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó inocentemente Sakura.

—¡Porque no confío en ti, pequeña!

La risa de Kakashi fue estridente.

—¿Qué encuentras tan gracioso, Hatake?

Ignorando a Sasuke, Kakashi se volvió hacia Casey.

—Mi joven amigo tiene buenas razones para no confiar en la muchacha —dijo—. Una vez trató de matarlo, y probablemente pensó que podría aliarse contigo para volver a intentarlo.

—No exactamente —diijo Sasuke, ahora sin furia—. Ha pensado en huir, y no tengo duda de que tratará de obtener tu ayuda, Casey. Por razones particulares, a esta señora no le gusta mi compañía. Yo, por otra parte, disfruto de la suya. Ahora puedo decirte que es mía por derecho de captura. Es un botín de guerra, más o menos.

—¡No lo soy! —gritó Sakura, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Siéntate, Sakura! —ordenó duramente Sasuke—. ¿Preferirías que explicara la situación en términos más simples?

—¡No!

—Como te dije, Casey, es mía —continuó Sasuke—. Nadie la toca, y nadie la aparta de mí.

—¿Piensas casarte, muchacho? —preguntó Casey.

—No. Debes saber que en mi vida no hay lugar para el matrimonio —replicó Sasuke.

—Lo sé. ¿Entonces aún no has encontrado a don Hatake? —preguntó Casey.

—No,

—¿Cuántos años hace que lo buscas?

—Doce. No es que los cuente. Comienzo a pensar que alguien puede haber llegado a él antes que yo. Tiene muchos enemigos.

—Es cierto, pero creo que aún está vivo –replicó Casey—. Hablé con un marinero en Port Royal, que escapó de una prisión española por la gracia de Dios. Relató una historia horrible, pero el hombre que lo envió a ese agujero de la muerte era el mismo hombre que tú buscas.

—¿El marinero dijo algo más? —preguntó Sasuke, con la voz llena de excitación—. ¿Dónde vieron por última vez a Hatake?

—El juicio tuvo lugar en Cartagena hace tres años.

Y desde entonces el hombre no ha vuelto a ver a Bastida.

—¡Demonios! ¿Dónde encontraré a ese asesino? ¿Cuándo? —exclamó Sasuke.

—No lo encontrarás aquí, muchacho. De eso estoy seguro —dijo Casey mirando a Sakura,

—No, tienes razón, no lo encontraré aquí –replicó suavemente Sasuke. Contempló a Sakura un largo rato, con una extraña mezcla de emociones en su rostro—. Pero la búsqueda, puede esperar unos meses.

La conversación cesó cuando las dos muchachas indias que servían trajeron grandes bandejas de comida a la mesa. Eran tan bonitas como había dicho Chiyo, con largos cabellos negros y sedosos y brillantes ojos negros. Llevaban amplias faldas de colores vivos y blusas muy escotadas. Iban descalzas. Eran muy parecidas, probablemente hermanas, pensó Sakura, y las dos la miraron curiosamente mientras colocaban la comida en la mesa.

Sakura centró su atención en la comida. Toleraba la pobre dicta del barco, pero ahora se regocijaba con las frutas frescas y exóticas que nunca había probado antes.

Los hombres de la tripulación entraron, uno por uno, para compartir la comida. Sakura se preguntó quién sería este Bastida, y pensó que debía preguntarse lo a Sasuke más tarde.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

Sakura preguntó a Sasuke si podía, caminar por el jardín, y se sorprendió al ver que él asentía. Salió por la puerta principal, caminó hacia un lado de la casa y dio la vuelta alrededor de ella. Al mirar el borde de un bosque en un claro más allá de los árboles, caminó hasta allí lentamente, saltándose los cabellos para dejarlos secar con la brisa.

En el borde del bosque, un sendero llevaba hasta el corral. Dentro de él había siete caballos, y uno de ellos, muy hermoso, atrajo su atención. Sakura lo llamó, pero el caballo se asustó de ella igual que los otros.

Sakura deseó saber cabalgar. Su padre, Nibori, insistía en que no era una actividad adecuada para las mujeres. Pero no sería difícil aprender, pensó Sakura, si los caballos eran mansos.

El crujido de algunas ramitas puso tensa a Sakura, que se volvió bruscamente, pensando que encontraría a Sasuke. Pero un hombre de cabello negro como el carbón se acercaba rápidamente por el sendero del bosque. Pasó junto a ella, y se detuvo bloqueando el sendero que llevaba a la casa.

—Creo que este es un día bueno para mí —dijo el hombre—. ¿De dónde vienes, muchacha?

—Vengo... vengo del...

—No Importa —rió él—. No debo hacer preguntas a un regalo del cielo.

Echó a andar hacía ella con las manos extendidas, y Sakura se aterrorizó Era un hombre corpulento, de brazos macizos, un poco más alto que ella. No era difícil adivinar su intención, y Sakura pudo gritar antes de que él llegara hasta ella y le tapara la boca con la mano.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, muchacha? No te dañaré. Lo que pienso hacer no hace daño a nadie —rió, oprimiéndola fuertemente—, caminaremos un poco más entre los árboles, ya que alguien puede venir por el camino.

Ahora Sakura estaba desesperada. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa que la protegería, y rogó que diera resultado. Apartó la cabeza del pecho del hombre.

—Usted no comprende, monsseur... ¡soy la mujer de Sasuke!

El hombre la soltó y retrocedió con temor, con los ojos llenos de incertidumbre,

—El capitán Sasuke no está en la Isla —dijo nerviosamente; luego la miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió.

—El… está en la casa. Llegamos esta mañana —dijo apresuradamente Sakura.

—Creo que mientes, muchacha.

—¡Por favor, monsíeur! No quiero que usted muera por mi causa.

—Morir ¿Por qué?

—Sasuke ha jurado matar al hombre que me toque.

-No me parece propio del capitán Sasuke. Nada le importan las mujeres, y eso prueba que mientes, muchacha. De todas maneras, tal vez valga la pena morir por ti.

Volvió a acertarla entes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de echar a correr, Sakura luchó con todas sus fuerzas golpeando al hombre cm los puños mientras él buscaba sus labios. Luego, de pronto, el hombre fue apartado de ella y arrojado al suelo.

—¡Te mataré!... —gritó el hombre, pero se interrumpió al volverse y ver a Sasuke parado junto a él, furioso.

—No me hizo nada, Sasuke —dijo rápidamente Sakura—. ¡No puedes matarlo sin razón!

—¡Ha tratado de violarte! ¿No crees que sea una razón?

—Pero no lo ha hecho —replicó Sakura débilmente.

—¿Qué tienes que decir, Brown?

—Ella dijo que usted había llegado esta mañana, capitán, pero no le creí. Ningún hombre de su tripulación ha estado en el pueblo, creí que mentía cuando dijo que era su mujer. Honestamente, capitán Sasuke, si hubiera sabido que era suya, no la habría tocado.

—¿Entonces no has visto a tu capitán?

—No. Acabo de llegar del pueblo.

—Muy bien, como eres el contramaestre de Casey dejaré las cosas como están. Pero te lo advierto, Brown. No vuelvas a acercarte a ella —dijo Sasuke, señalando a Sakura con un gesto. Ahora ve a buscar a tu capitán. Creo que ha tomado el otro sendero hacia el pueblo.

—Gracias, capitán Sasuke —dijo Brown. Se alejó rápidamente, sin volver a mirar a Sakura.

—Quiero darte las gracias, Sasuke, por llegar a tiempo —dijo Sakura en voz baja.

Él se acercó a ella lentamente, obligándola a apoyarse en la cerca. La tomó en sus brazos, y sus labios se encontraron con los de ella en un beso duro y dominante. Sakura se confió a sus brazos por un momento, permitiéndole hacer lo que quisiese con ella. Pero luego recuperó el control y lo apartó.

—No escapé a una violación, Sasuke, para ponerme en peligro y caer en otra —dijo Sakura, furiosa consigo misma por haber respondido.

—No escapaste a la violación, pequeña; te rescataron de ella, sólo pensé que podrías agradecérmelo adecuadamente.

—Ya te lo he agradecido.

—Así es. Ahora dime, ¿por qué defendiste a Brown que estuvo a punto de violarte, cuando querías matarme por hacer lo mismo? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Porque él no me violó. Pero tú sí... muchas veces. Me engañaste, me mentiste, y me usaste. Te odio, Sasuke, con todo mi ser, ¡y me vengaré! —gritó ella, con sus ojos brillantes y peligrosos.

—¿Nuevamente debo temer por mi vida, pequeña? —preguntó Sasuke, sonriéndole.

—No me tomas en serio, Sasuke, pero algún día tendrás que hacerlo. En cuanto a mi venganza, tendrás que esperar hasta que escape de ti.

El rió burlonamente.

—¿Y cómo te propones realizar esa venganza?

—Ya encontraré la manera.

—Cómo me odia mi mujer. Y según tus propias palabras... eres mi mujer —le recordó él.

—¡No lo soy!

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora lo niegas? ¿Lo admites ante cualquiera menos ante mí?

—Sabes por qué le dije eso. Pero parece que no eres tan temido como te gusta pensar, capitán Sasuke, porque el hombre insistía —dijo Sakura. Se volvió y se apartó de él, echando a andar hacia la casa.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

—Chiyo-baasama, ¿quieres quedarte conmigo esta noche? —preguntó nerviosamente Sakura. Estaba sentada en el centro de la gran cama de bronce, con las manos enlazadas sobre la falda—. Si me obliga a dormir nuevamente con él, juro que me escaparé.

Sakura había llevado sus cosas a la habitación en el extremo del pasillo. Habían limpiado esa habitación por la tarde mientras las dos muchachas indias limpiaban el resto de la casa. Sakura habría preferido trasladarse al ala opuesta, pero Kakashi había tomado una habitación, y el capitán O'Casey y Chiyo las otras. Sasuke quería privacidad en su parte de la casa.

—Me quedaré contigo si puedo, Sakura, pero no creo que el capitán lo permita.

—Puedes decirle que estoy enferma —aventuró Sakura—. Que algo de lo que comí me sentó mal.

—Podría decir eso, pero Sasuke sospecharía. No pareces enferma —dijo Chiyo.

—Entonces no le permitas entrar la habitación.

—Sakura, él es el capitán aquí, y aunque no le temo tanto como antes, olvidas que él es el que manda. Nuestras vidas están en sus malos.

—¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no nos matará? —dijo Sakura con exasperación—. Ha dicho que me llevará a Saint Martin.

—¿Por qué sigues resistiéndote a él, Sakura? —preguntó Chiyo, cambiando de tema—. Es un joven apuesto. Ni siquiera el conde Sabaku no, es tan apuesto y viril como éste. Sería mucho más fácil para ti si cedieras. Y no sería ninguna humillación, pequeña, ya que él no te da opción.

Sakura estaba asombrada.

—¡Usa mi cuerpo, aunque sabe que lo detesto! Preferiría cualquier otro hombre en vez de él.

—Te viola porque tú te resistes. El te desea, eso es todo. Pensé que ya habrías aceptado esta situación ahora —dijo Chiyo, ignorando la furia de Sakura—. Sasuke te trata mucho mejor que un marido... te da mucho. Hasta sigue afeitándose la barba por ti, Kakashi me dijo que Sasuke estaba furioso cuando se afeitó la barba.

Sakura sonrió a pesar de sí misma, porque ésta era una batalla que había ganado casi sin quererlo. Recordó la noche en que Sasuke se había afeitado la barba, y la mirada furiosa que tenía al ver las marcas rojas que le habían quedado al afeitarse. Las marcas rojas desaparecieron poco tiempo después y no molestaban, pero Sasuke no lo sabía, se enfureció con ella por obligarlo a afeitarse en primer lugar, y murmuró que tendría que seguir haciéndolo. Tendría que afeitarse o abstenerse de hacer el amor hasta que su barba estuviera suave otra vez. Ahora se afeitaba a última hora del día cuando deseaba estar con Sakura, de modo que Sakura lo tomaba como una advertencia. Y ese día Sasuke se había afeitado antes de la cena.

—Por favor, Chiyo-baasama, quédate conmigo esta noche —rogó Sakura, volviendo al tema.

—Aunque Sasuke me permita quedarme esta noche, ¿qué sucederá mañana?

—Para mañana pensaré otra cosa. Es esta noche la que temo —replicó Sakura—. Ahora vete y dile a Sasuke que estoy enferma. Dile que quieres quedarte conmigo. Pero vete antes de que venga a buscarme.

—Muy bien —suspiró Chiyo—. Lo intentaré. Será mejor que te metas en la cama mientras me voy.

Chiyo cerró la puerta y respiró profundamente antes de echar a andar por el corredor escasamente iluminado. No podía entender por qué Sakura odiaba tanto a Sasuke. Parecía encontrar un verdadero placer en odiarlo... Cobraba vida siempre que discutían como si le gustaran las peleas.

Chiyo ayudaría a Sakura si quería, pero dudaba de que tuviera éxito. Sakura se había convertido en una obsesión para el joven capitán, y cuanto más se resistiera, más la desearía.

Chiyo bajó la escalera y se aproximó lentamente a la mesa donde estaban los hombres. Dos hombres de la tripulación de Sasuke vaciaban grandes jarros de ron, y el hombre llamado Jake Brown, a quien había conocido antes, estaba sentado junto al capitán O'Casey.

—¿Dónde está Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke cuando vio a Chiyo parada junto a su silla.

—Está en la cama... no se siente bien —respondió Chiyo, secándose las manos en la falda.

—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó Sasuke, arqueando una ceja.

—Creo que le ha sentado mal algo que comió. Pero insisto en que me permita quedarme con ella esta noche. Me necesita.

—Te necesita, ¿eh? Bien, no lo creo —replicó Sasuke. Se levantó de su silla y comenzó a subir la escalera. —

-Pero, capitán...

—¡Siéntese, madame! -Interrumpió Kakashi bruscamente—. Su señora es responsabilidad de Sasuke. Si necesitan que la cuiden, él lo hará. Aunque no creo que sea eso lo que necesite.

—Usted sigue insinuando que Sakura necesita azotes —dijo curiosamente Chiyo—, supongo que le gustaría ser usted quien los aplique.

—Vamos, vamos, cálmese —dijo Kakashi sorprendido ante el estallido de Chiyo—. Jamás tocaría a su señora. Sasuke me haría cortar la cabeza. Pero creo que es demasiado blando con ella. La deja hacer lo que quiere, y ahora ella piensa que siempre se saldrá con la suya.

—Olvida usted que Sasuke aún debe violarla —susurró Chiyo de manera que nadie más la oyera.

—Exactamente. Por eso digo que necesita una buena paliza.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su habitación, pero al encontrarla vacía, imaginó el juego de Sakura. Fue hasta la habitación contigua a la suya y la encontró también vacía. Luego fue hasta la última puerta y la abrió lentamente. Sakura estaba acurrucada bajo las mantas en el lado más alejado de la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano. Pero se sentó al oírlo entrar, y sus cabellos cayeron gloriosamente sobre sus hombros.

—Este no es tu dormitorio, pequeña —dijo él en voz baja. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella.

—¿Prefieres que duerma afuera? —respondió fríamente Sakura.

—No, prefiero que duermas conmigo —replicó él con una lenta sonrisa en sus labios.

—Bien, Sasuke, ¡no lo haré! —saltó Sakura, con sus ojos jades llenos de furia.

—Tu criada me ha dicho que no te sientes bien —dijo Sasuke—. Pareces demasiado furiosa como para estar enferma. —Su sonrisa se amplió, y fue hacia la cama, sentándose en el borde—. ¿Estás realmente enferma, Sakura?

—¡Sí! —siseó ella con furia—. Pero no hablaré contigo de mis sufrimientos.

—Creo que me estás mintiendo. Pero como me queda alguna duda de que no es así, te haré traer un poco de leche agria. Aliviará tu estómago en muy poco tiempo.

—Gracias, no quiero —replicó ella, levantando el mentón con actitud desafiante—. Preferiría dormir si no te molesta... y sin que me molesten.

—Pero insisto en que necesitas medicinas, Sakura.

—Guarda tu insistencia para tu tripulación —dijo ella moviéndose hacia el lado opuesto de la cama—. Ya te lo dije antes, Sasuke, no aceptaré órdenes tuyas. Ahora, ¿dónde está Chiyo-baasama? Quiero que se quede conmigo esta noche.

—Está abajo, pero no se quedará contigo esta noche. Ni ninguna otra noche. Sería un poco incómodo que los tres nos acostáramos en mi cama —rió Sasuke.

—Yo me quedaré aquí.

—Ya deberías haber aprendido que de nada sirve discutir conmigo. Bien, vendrás por las buenas, o tendré que transportarte a mi habitación.

—Ya deberías saber que de nada te servirá hacer esa pregunta. ¡Jamás iré por las buenas a tu cama! ¡Jamás! —gritó. Trató de desembarazarse de las mantas.

Pero Sasuke extendió una mano, tomó sus flotantes cabellos rosas, y la arrastró nuevamente a la cama. Con un rápido movimiento de sus brazos, la levantó en el aire y la llevó rápidamente a su habitación. La dejó caer en su cama, y luego volvió a cerrar la puerta. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio saltar a Sakura de la cama, buscando frenéticamente un lugar para esconderse.

Por un momento, ella parecía un conejo asustado, y Sasuke se sintió tentado de olvidar su necesidad de ella por esta noche. Pero el brillo asesino en sus ojos lo golpeó como una bofetada y renovó su determinación de poseerla.

—No hay forma de escapar, Sakura —dijo, y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

Ella corrió hacia la ventana; luego volvió a mirarlo, y su rostro era una máscara de furia.

—¡Saltaré!

—No, no lo harás. Todo te tienta a vivir, incluso el hecho de vengarte de mí. —suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Por qué te peleas tanto conmigo, Sakura?

—¡Porque tú engañas, mientes, y sigues violándome!

—Acabas de mentirme al decir que estabas enferma, pero no busco vengarme de ti.

—¿No? ¿Entonces por qué me retienes aquí, Sasuke? —preguntó ella.

—Créeme que no es por venganza —replicó él—. Si te ofreciera matrimonio... ¿qué?

—¡No me casaría contigo aunque me ofrecieras todas las riquezas del mundo! —Respondió ella acaloradamente, y luego agregó con voz curiosamente tranquila—: Pero tú no me ofreces matrimonio, Sasuke.

—No, claro que no. Pero no te castigo, Sakura, y te doy todo lo que necesitas, sólo te pido que me dejes hacerte el amor. Sabaku no, no te trataría mejor que yo. —En su voz había una sorprendente nota de ternura.

—Tal vez no. Pero al menos él no tendrá que violarme —replicó ella.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, y luego la miró oscuramente.

—Aún no te posee, Sakura.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

La pálida luz de la luna tocaba la alfombra junto a la ventana y llenaba la habitación con un reflejo gris cuando Sasuke apagó las velas. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se durmió. Sakura se sintió agradecida de que se hubiera dormido de espaldas, porque el ruido de sus ronquidos cubría sus movimientos en la habitación. Bajó de la cama sin perturbarle y se puso rápidamente el vestido violeta, sin apartar sus ojos de Sasuke.

—_Te dije que me escaparía si me violabas otra vez_ —pensó Sakura—. _Pero tú no me creíste. No, tuviste que forzarme nuevamente a aceptar tu lujuria. Bien, cuando despiertes por la mañana yo me habré ido. Y jamás me encontrarás, Sasuke._

Sakura cerró la puerta sin ruido y cautelosamente bajó la escalera. Imaginó que tendría que pasar sobre los cuerpos dormidos de los hombres de la tripulación en el gran salón, pero ninguno de ellos estaba allí. Supuso que estaban en el pueblo o durmiendo en el barco.

Sakura echó a andar por el césped, impulsada porsu furia y su fuerte determinación. Le sorprendió claridad de la luna. Pero tuvo una repentina prevención al ver la masa negra de los árboles frente a ella sabiendo que tendría que dirigirse hacia allí.

La luna estaba ligeramente detrás de ella, iluminando el amplio sendero que conducía al bosque, pero una vez que estuviera dentro, sólo algunos pálidos rayos iluminarían el suelo con manchas grisáceas. Apenas había luz para ver el corral y los siete caballos.

Sakura tuvo que detenerse a pensar. Tenía que elaborar algún tipo de plan. Volvió a mirar entre los árboles y vio la gran casa con toda claridad. No se veía luz en ninguna de las ventanas, y todo estaba en silencio.

Obviamente Sasuke dormía profundamente, y era probable que siguiera durmiendo hasta la mañana, pero Sakura necesitaba mucho tiempo para poner distancia entre los dos. El tomaría uno de los caballos para perseguirla, y la atraparía rápidamente si ella iba a pie. De manera que tendría que usar uno de los caballos para ella.

Sakura se peinó rápidamente los cabellos en dos largas trenzas y las ató con un nudo en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Luego cruzó hasta la cerca del corral y buscó una salida. La cerca estaba hecha de largas planchas de madera clavadas a postes y formaba un gran círculo, pero no se veía ninguna puerta. Trató de levantar la plancha de arriba, pero fue imposible. Respirando profundamente, Sakura intentó mover las dos planchas siguientes, pero esta vez se movió la de arriba. Era muy pesada, y tuvo que usar ambos brazos para levantar la tabla de los postes que la sostenían y bajarla hasta el suelo.

Uno de los caballos relinchó, y luego otro, y Sakura se asustó. El ruido parecía venir de una trompeta en el aire tranquilo. Miró a su alrededor nerviosamente, tratando de ver entre las sombras negras del bosque; luego volvió a mirar hacia la casa, pero allí no había señales de vida. Ahora percibía otros sonidos: susurros de las hojas, zumbidos de mosquitos, cantos de los grillos, y otros que no podía identificar.

Coraje, Sakura. Sasuke seguirá durmiendo... debe seguir durmiendo, pensó Sakura. Saltó sobre la madera más baja y entró en el corral. El caballo blanco formaba una sombra gris en la oscuridad, y Sakura se le acercó muy lentamente. Este se espantó, y todos los caballos se movieron peligrosamente hacía la abertura de la cerca. Por un momento Sakura temió que escaparan, pero luego permanecieron en sus lugares. Esto no sería fácil, pensó Sakura, casi a punto de abandonar la idea. No tenía monturas, ni siquiera una cuerda. Tendría que atrapar al caballo por la crin, luego montarlo y esperar sostenerse en el lomo. Afortunadamente el animal no era muy grande, pero, ¿cómo podría agarrarlo si el animal seguía espantándose?

Volvió a intentarlo, moviéndose con más lentitud esta vez, hablándole con suavidad. Extendió suavemente la mano y tocó el pescuezo del caballo, hablándole al mismo tiempo. Luego se acercó un poco más y le frotó la suave nariz, permitiéndole percibir su olor.

Sakura siguió hablando con el caballo durante un rato mientras le acariciaba el cuello esperando que se relajara y no saltara cuando ella tratara de montarlo. Consiguió que el animal diera unos pasos hacia la abertura de la cerca. Los otros caballos se apartaron cuando ellos pasaron, y Sakura rogó que su caballo no saliera corriendo cuando retirara la plancha que quedaba. Pero el caballo permaneció detrás de ella, y casi absolutamente inmóvil cuando lo tomó por la crin. Con un salto, Sakura montó el caballo, levantó una pierna para pasarla sobre el lomo, y se sentó bien erguida.

Sakura ya había decidido no cerrar la cerca, esperando que los otros caballos escaparan durante la noche. Así Sasuke no tendría caballo para seguirla.

Con una sensación de triunfo, Sakura levantó sus faldas y las colocó bajo sus piernas, y luego impulsó el caballo hacia adelante. Estuvo a punto de caer cuando el caballo dio el primer paso, y se aferró rápidamente a él, casi decidida a escapar a pie. Pero el caballo siguió caminando lentamente por el sendero, y vio que no era difícil mantenerse sobre su lomo.

Mirando hacia atrás, vio que el resto de los caballos salían del corral y la seguían. Estaba segura de que su huida era posible, y pensó adónde iría ahora. El lugar obvio sería el lado opuesto de la isla. De manera que lo quedaban dos opciones... ir hacía el lado izquierdo o hacia el lado derecho.

Pero primero debía localizar la villa. No tenía sentido tratar de encontrar ayuda allí, y además, el pueblo probablemente sería el primer lugar donde la buscaría Sasuke. Pero podía llevarle una semana o más avistar a algún barco que pasara y necesitaba estar lejos de los que pudieran verla e informar a Sasuke del lugar donde estaba.

El sendero doblaba bruscamente a la izquierda, pero aún era suficientemente amplio como para que la luz de la luna llegara entre los claros de los árboles. Sakura miró hacia atrás. Ya no veía la casa ni el corral, sólo la espesa oscuridad que la amenazaba por todos lados. Los otros caballos ya no la seguían, sino que se habían perdido en el bosque.

Sakura se sentía como se fuese la única persona en toda la isla. Luchó contra el pánico, recordándose por qué había escapado. Luego se dio cuenta de que dejaba detrás a Chiyo.

Inmediatamente trató de desandar el camino hecho, pero cambió de idea y dejó que el caballo siguiera hacia adelante por el camino. No podía llevar a Chiyo con ella. Su única posibilidad de éxito era permanecer perfectamente sola en esta aventura. Chiyo no tendría el coraje para escapar. La aterrorizaban los caballos y trataría de disuadir a Sakura para que no se fuera y tal vez hasta denunciaría sus planes a Sasuke.

Sakura decidió alejarse lo más posible y narrar su historia al conde Sabaku no. Entonces él iría a rescatar a Chiyo, y así tendría su venganza al mismo tiempo. Chiyo estaría segura en esta isla durante un tiempo. A pesar de su furia Sasuke no la castigaría.

Los quince o veinte minutos que el caballo anduvo por el sendero le parecieron horas. Sakura forzaba los ojos por ver lo que tenía adelante, pero el bosque era demasiado denso. Luego el sendero doblaba ligeramente a la derecha. Había un gran claro, bañado por la luz plateada de la luna, y Sakura veía una docena de cabañas muy próximas unas a otras.

Rápidamente hizo cambiar el curso al caballo y siguió a paso lento, por la oscuridad del bosque.

Ahora llevaba una dirección definida, el lado derecho de la isla. Ya no había un sendero que seguir, y los árboles eran tan densos en esta parte del bosque que el caballo se veía forzado a andar al paso. Sakura esperaba que el animal tuviera mejores ojos que ella, porque apenas veía unos centímetros más adelante.

El caballo caminaba bordeando árboles y matorrales, nunca en línea recta, pero Sakura lo mantenía dirigido más bien hacia la izquierda. De esta manera llegaría al lado derecho de la isla, alejándose de Sasuke.

Pasó una hora y después muchas más. Sakura no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo faltaba para el amanecer, pero sabía que tenía que ganar mucha distancia antes de que Sasuke despertara. Esperaba que durmiera hasta tarde. Nadie le molestaría y cualquiera que se levantara supondría que ella también estaba en la habitación de Sasuke.

Pasaron dos horas más, y Sakura llegó a un lugar donde había muchos bananeros, demasiado densos como para pasar entre ellos. Ahora la luna estaba al otro lado de la isla, pero Sakura veía el cielo cada vez más claro. Azuzó al caballo para que diera un rodeo alrededor de los bananeros.

Esperaba que Sasuke no pudiera avanzar a más velocidad que ella. El podía seguir la línea de la costa, pero allí no tendría idea de donde detenerse y buscarla. Al llegar a la costa, Sakura se escondería en el bosque y esperaría el paso de algún barco, Sasuke jamás la encontraría, por más que la buscara.

Ahora distinguía los colores. Rojos oscuros y amarillos... flores que había olido antes pero que no veía. Sakura levantó la mirada y vio zonas de cielo azul claro, teñidas de rosado y de anaranjado. Los pájaros comenzaban a despertar, y pronto el bosque estuvo lleno de suaves usos. Sería un hermoso día.

Luego, inesperadamente, un pequeño animal corrió frente al caballo; éste se encabritó, arrojando a Sakura al suelo. Cuando por fin pudo incorporarse, el caballo se había alejado.

Sakura se sentía al borde de las lágrimas. Se puso de pie y se sacudió las hojas y las ramitas del vestido. Estuvo desorientada hasta que vio la montaña de dos cumbres a través de una abertura entre los árboles. Siguió el camino hacia la playa, y pronto advirtió que iba mucho más rápido a pie, ahora que veía por donde caminaba.

Después de una hora de andar y correr, entre despierta y dormida, Sakura oyó un ruido de olas a poca distancia. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, bordeando los árboles y los arbustos. Luego el sol la deslumbró cuando salía del bosque. Cayó de rodillas en la arena fría.

Sakura bajó la cabeza y unos momentos después oyó su pesada respiración. Al mirar nuevamente hacia arriba no pudo creer lo que veía. A la izquierda del sol naciente había un barco, a sólo un kilómetro y medio de la costa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sakura se puso de pie de un salto y agitó frenéticamente los brazos. Dio gritos, pero luego lo pensó mejor, porque de todas maneras, no la oirían. El barco se movía en dirección del sol y luego hacia otro punto en la isla.

Sakura seguía moviendo los brazos, temiendo que nadie la vería desde el barco. Luego éste giró y fue hacia la costa. Sakura se dejó caer en la arena y se echó a llorar.

Miró impacientemente cómo bajaban un pequeño bote. Contemplando la brillante playa blanca, Sakura temió que Sasuke pudiera aparecer antes de que el bote llegara a la playa. Pero después de quince minutos agónicamente cortos, Sakura quedó a cargo del capitán **Ryusei Mori** y en camino al barco de éste.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

_**LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***SASU saku 15 ITA***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***Sakuita 01***_

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O**_

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O**_

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia **es una adaptación** a SasuSaku, ya que **la original esta escrita por Johanna Lindsey se titula "El amor del pirata" **por lo que **ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE.**

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura , al igual que los pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"M"**_.

_**Esta historia contiene:**_

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO VULGAR- LEMON- LIME- VIOLACIÓN…

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

_**Capítulo siete:**_

—Yo mismo la llevaría a la costa, mademoiselle Haruno, pero ayudarla a subir y dejarla aquí me ha retrasado —dijo el capitán Mori—. Y es bueno respetar un horario.

—No es necesario, capitán. Usted ha sido muy amable conmigo. Estoy segura de que no tendré problemas para encontrar la plantación del conde Sabaku no.

—No, no dudo de que la encontrará. Es una de las más grandes de la isla, según me han dicho.

Estaban en la cubierta mientras bajaban el pequeño bote que llevaría a Sakura a la costa. Había llegado a querer al capitán Mori en las dos semanas de viaje hacia Saint Martin. Era un hombre amable de poco más de cincuenta años, un capitán de barco mercante que transportaba ron y tabaco a las colonias americanas y traía los objetos necesarios que no podían obtenerse en las islas.

Sakura le había mentido respecto a la forma en que había llegado a la isla de Sasuke. Había dicho que había caído de la borda del barco que la llevaba a Saint Martin y que había nadado hasta la costa. El se había maravillado de que hubiera podido llegar viva a la costa, ya que había muchos tiburones y barracudas en esas aguas.

Sakura pidió al capitán Mori que le dibujara un pequeño mapa mostrándolo cómo llegar a la isla. El explicó que era un hermoso lugar y que algún día podría mostrárselo al conde Sabaku no. Sakura llevaba el pequeño mapa escondido en el dobladillo de su vestido, que llevaba en sus brazos junto con su enagua y sus zapatos.

—Sin embargo, no sé por qué insiste usted en que use estas ropas —dijo Sakura señalando los pantalones largos hasta la rodilla y la amplia camisa blanca que el capitán le había dado esa mañana.

El capitán Mori sonrió.

—Las ropas de Ryusei te quedan muy bien, niña.

—¿Muy bien? Son enormes.

—Esa era la idea. Son lo suficientemente amplias como para ocultar tu belleza. Vestida de esa manera, no tendrás problemas con, los marineros que andan por los muelles. —Hizo una pausa, mirándola enigmáticamente—. ¿Cómo diablos lograste esconder todo tu hermoso cabello bajo ese pañuelo rojo?

—No pude —rió Sakura—. Está suelto bajo esta camisa... ah... y sostenido bajo los pantalones, esperaba no tener que volver a usar nunca más ropa de hombre.

Ahora el capitán rió.

—Bien, al menos no es visible.

—Pero es muy incómodo.

—No tardarás mucho tiempo en encontrar a tu prometido, y entonces podrás cambiarte de vestido. Bien, el bote ya está abajo, Rask te llevará a la costa. Ab... este... no olvides agacharte cuando caminas. No tiene sentido mostrar lo que tratas de ocultar.

Sakura sonrió y besó al capitán en la mejilla, haciendo que éste se ruborizara considerablemente. Él la ayudó a deslizarse sobre la barandilla mirando el pequeño bote que esperaba abajo.

Sakura se alejó lentamente del muelle atestado, asombrada por tanta actividad. Estaban descargando muchos barcos. Unos carros tirados por fuertes caballos andaban de aquí para allá. Cuatro niños pequeños perseguían a un gato flaco alrededor de una pila de basura, Este muelle estaba mucho más concurrido que el de Tórtola.

Sakura trató de detener a un marinero, pero él ni siquiera la miró. Lo intentó una vez, otra vez y fracasó. Nadie le prestaba la menor atención.

Deteniéndose para pensar qué haría, Sakura examinó los muelles. Vio a dos hombres que observaban a tres jóvenes que pedían limosna frente a una tienda, aguardando a los clientes cuando entraban y salían. Se acercó a los dos hombres, porque al menos ellos no tenían prisa por ir a ninguna parte.

—Perdón —aventuró.

Los dos se volvieron a mirarla. El más alto de los dos tenía la altura de Sakura, y ojos de color castaño claro que se iluminaron al mirarla. El otro era sólo unos centímetros más bajo, con ojos como cuentas de collar y nariz ganchuda, desproporcionado a su rostro.

—Creo que eres lo que el capitán me pidió —dijo el hombre más alto con entusiasmo.

—Sí, Shawn —dijo el otro, mirando a Sakura de pies a cabeza.

Sakura comenzó a retroceder. Miró a un hombre, y luego al otro.

—Espera muchacho —dijo el hombre llamado Shawn rápidamente—. Te ofrezco el trabajo de camarero para mi capitán.

—Ustedes no comprenden —dijo Sakura, pero el hombre la tomó por un brazo.

—Bien, no me digas que no te gustaría navegar por el mar. Es una buena vida, te lo aseguro.

—No —replicó firmemente Sakura. Trató de zafarse de su brazo, pero el hombre se lo aferraba.

—¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura, muchacho? Serás perfecto para la tarea. No hemos encontrado ningún joven que valga la pena últimamente; ninguno duraría un sólo viaje. ¿Qué dices a esto?

—¡No! —replicó ella nuevamente con creciente alarma—. ¡Ahora déjame!

Pero él la obligó a volverse, torciéndole el brazo hacia atrás dolorosamente. Ella no podía creer que esto, estuviera sucediéndole con toda esa gente alrededor.

—Es una lástima que hayas decidido mudarte, muchacho, pero es lo mismo.

—Ustedes no...

—Una palabra más y sentirás mi espada en tu espalda —gruñó el hombre, y le torció el brazo un poco más. Sakura pensó que se desmayaría por el dolor—. El capitán Mike nos envió a buscar un muchacho adecuado, y tú eres el único que hemos visto. Te acostumbrarás pronto a la tarea, porque el capitán Mike es fácil de complacer. Ya me lo agradecerás algún día, porque la vida en el mar es una buena vida.

Entonces echaron a andar, uno a cada lado de ella sosteniéndola por los brazos. Sakura sentía la punta de un cuchillo en la parte baja de su espalda. La llevaron al barco que estaba cargando mercaderías y preparándose a levar anclas. La tripulación estaba demasiado ocupada como para mirarla mientras los dos hombres la hacían subir a bordo, y el miedo comenzó a crecer en ella. ¿Y si no podía salir de esto?

La llevaron al camarote del capitán. El hombre llamado Shawn la empujó adentro, pero se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta, su rostro se mostraba hosco mientras desenvainaba su daga.

—Al viejo Mike no le gustará enterarse de que no tienes ganas. Te advierto —dijo con voz peligrosa—, que si te dices que no quieres salir a navegar, te degollará. Espero que comprendas, muchacho, porque te vigilaré.

Cuando se cerró la puerta y Sakura se quedó sola, corrió hacia la puerta. La abrió, pero Shawn y su amigo estaban parados junto a la cabina, de manera que cerró la puerta rápidamente. Esto era ridículo. La habían secuestrado nuevamente porque pensaban que era un muchacho. ¿Por qué terminaba siempre con problemas peores cada vez que escapaba de Sasuke?

Sakura comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Deseaba que este capitán Mike apareciera pronto. Su única esperanza era explicarle todo y esperar que le permitiera marcharse. Pero, ¿si el barco salía antes de que él volviera a la cabina? Los minutos pasaron y se convirtieron en horas. Sakura intentó abrir la puerta nuevamente, pero Shawn seguía afuera, vigilando como dijo que haría. ¿Realmente la matarían si ella le decía al capitán que la habían traído aquí por la fuerza? Pero no podía transformarse en un camarero. El capitán pronto descubriría que era una mujer.

¿Por qué la desdicha la atraía como el fuego a una polilla? Primero Sasuke, luego la cárcel, luego Sasuke nuevamente, y ahora esto. Y su prometido estaba aquí, en esta misma isla, y ella ni siquiera podía pedir su ayuda. ¿Y si este capitán era otro hombre como Sasuke? La puerta se abrió bruscamente, y un hombre alto de cabellos rojos entró en la cabina. La miró atentamente mientras, cruzaba la habitación y se dejaba caer en una silla, junto a un escritorio lleno de cosas. Era un hombre apuesto de mediana edad, pero parecía muy cansado.

—De manera que tú eres mi nuevo asistente —suspiró. Hasta su voz parecía cansada.

—No, monsieur —respondió débilmente Sakura, sin saber si debía temerle o no.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

—Dos de tus hombres me trajeron aquí.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó él, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos verdes.

—Me trajeron aquí para que sea su asistente en el camarote, pero...

—Pero has cambiado de idea —respondió él por ella—. ¿Puedo persuadirte para que vuelvas a considerarlo? El último muchacho que tuve cayó al mar durante una tormenta, pero era un buen muchacho. Tú... tú pareces más fuerte que él, y no hay tiempo de encontrar otro tan bueno como tú, ya que nos iremos esta noche. ¿Qué puedes decir?

—Es imposible, capitán.

—Si estás preocupado porque eres francés, no tienes motivo —dijo el hombre con un toque de impaciencia en la voz—. He tenido a otros francesitos en el barco, de manera que no estarás solo. Y hablas inglés bastante bien. Y participarás en las ganancias, y tendrás posibilidades de progreso.

—Si yo fuera un muchacho, capitán, seguramente me tentara su oferta.

—¿Si fueras un muchacho? ¿Qué tonterías son estas?

—No soy un muchacho —replicó rápidamente Sakura—. Cuando sus hombres me trajeron aquí, no me dieron posibilidad de explicarles capitán. Soy una muchacha.

—¿Una muchacha? —preguntó él sin poder creerlo.

A Sakura le irritó la duda, y se quitó lentamente la bufanda mostrando sus cabellos.

—Sí, una muchacha.

La repentina carcajada del capitán Mike sobresaltó a Sakura, que lo miró, confundida.

—Me parecía que tu rostro era demasiado bonito para ser el de un muchacho, pero he visto otros con esas caras, de manera que lo dejé pasar. Deberías vestirte con las ropas que corresponden a tu sexo, niña, para evitar confusiones.

Había reflejos verdes en sus ojos, mientras hablaba

—No tengo el hábito de vestir ropa de hombre, capitán. Me aconsejaron que me vistiera de esta manera para no atraer la atención.

—Pero de todas maneras la atrajiste. ¡De manera que mis hombres impresionan a las jovencitas! Lamento el inconveniente, niña.

—¿Entonces puedo irme?

—Sí, y vete rápido porque olvidaba que estoy muy cansado. Pero oculta nuevamente tus hermosos cabellos, querida, será mejor que te vean marcharte tal como viniste.

Sakura hizo lo que le pedía y se sintió aliviada al atarse la bufanda en la cabeza. El capitán se puso de pie y la acompañó hasta la puerta; luego le tomó una mano y se la besó tiernamente.

—Esto ha sido un placer que recordaré largo tiempo, niña. Date prisa.

Cuando Sakura salió a la luz del sol, recordó de pronto a Shawn y la advertencia que le había dado. Miró rápidamente su vestido y lo vio de pie a poca distancia de ella. Sus ojos se agrandaron ante su mirada furiosa, y volvió a mirar hacia el camarote del capitán, pero él ya había cerrado la puerta.

—¡De manera que se lo dijiste! —gruñó Shawn.

Sacó su daga y la sostuvo rígidamente en su mano derecha mientras se aproximaba a ella.

—Te lo advertí, muchacho. Te lo advertí.

Sakura jadeó, y su rostro se puso pálido. Los hombres en cubierta dejaron su trabajo, creyendo que presenciarían una sangrienta pelea, pero Sakura no lo advirtió. Ni una palabra salía de su boca, ni siquiera un grito, mientras estaba allí, paralizada. El hombre llamado Shawn parecía moverse lentamente. "Corre", gritaba algo dentro de la mente de Sakura. ¡Corre, por Dios, corre!" Finalmente sus piernas se movieron y siguieron moviéndose con un pánico ciego, como si no formaran parte de su cuerpo. Corrió por la pasarela y por el muelle, pero seguía oyendo al hombre a sus espaldas. Entonces tropezó y cayó, pero el hombre estaba tan cerca que tropezó con ella y cayó también a unos metros de distancia. Sakura se puso de pie con la velocidad de un rayo y corrió hacia la ciudad, chocando con la gente en su huida. Ni siquiera podía detenerse para pedir ayuda, porque estaba segura de que el hombre la acuchillaría antes de que pudiera decir una palabra. Tenía que correr más rápido que él. Tenía, que encontrar un lugar para esconderse.

Corría por las calles, hacia el centro de la ciudad, pero cuanto más corría más desiertas encontraba las calles, y seguía oyendo al hombre que jadeaba y gruñía detrás. ¿Por qué no abandonaba la persecución?

Entonces Sakura cayó en los brazos de otro hombre.

—¡Dejadme! —gritó, luchando frenéticamente, pero este nuevo hombre la oprimía fuertemente contra él.

—Tú —susurró asombrado el hombre que la retenía.

Sakura lo miró, y sus ojos se agrandaron al reconocerlo. Era el marinero francés a quien habían azotado por su causa en el "Canción del Viento". Antes de que pudiera hablar, él la empujó hacia atrás y sacó un brillante cuchillo. Shawn los había alcanzado, y con toda su furia lanzó la daga hacia el francés. Sakura supo que ahora debía escapar, pero quedó paralizada ante una casa, hipnotizada por las hojas de los cuchillos al sol. El marinero que había sufrido tan cruelmente por su causa ahora la protegía, y ella no podía abandonarlo.

El francés era más alto que Shawn y más corpulento, y Shawn estaba agotado por la persecución. Pero el hombre más bajo estaba furioso, y decidido a ganar. La sangre surgió del cuerpo de los dos hombres. Luego el puñal del francés se hundió en el hombro de Shawn, inutilizándole el brazo derecho, un puñetazo en la mandíbula de Shawn envió a éste contra la casa, donde cayó hecho un bulto en el suelo.

—Ven. —El francés tomó a Sakura por la mano y la llevó por la calle hasta llegar a una vieja construcción. La hizo entrar, y sin prestar atención a nadie la obligó a subir por una escalera a una habitación del primer piso.

Sakura no podía creer que estuviese a salvo. Había estado próxima a morir, y se echó a temblar de alivio. Se desplomó en la única silla de la habitación.

Cuando su respiración y su corazón retomaron su ritmo regular, observó el lugar que la rodeaba. La habitación era muy pequeña y oscura, y además de la silla de madera en que estaba sentada, había un lavabo y una cama estrecha con' sábanas arrugadas, una ventana daba a una estrecha callejuela, pero la siguiente construcción bloqueaba toda la luz del sol.

El marinero francés encendió una vela en el lavabo. Tenía muchos pequeños cortes en los brazos y el pecho, y la sangre manaba de su mano derecha, donde uno de los dedos estaba casi cortado. Sakura estaba aterrada y se levantó rápidamente para ayudarlo. El bulto que tenía en la falda cayó al suelo, y le extrañó observar que aún estaban sus ropas en él. Levantó el bulto y lo colocó en la silla, luego se aproximó al francés.

—Monsieur, su mano necesita un vendaje.

El la miró con sus ojos castaño oscuro, y ella se sorprendió por el odio que vio en ellos.

—Por causa tuya en mi espalda hay cicatrices que no se borrarán. ¿Qué te importa un dedo? Ya pagarás por él —dijo el hombre con voz débil—. Soy Kazuki Suzuki, mademoiselle, por si desea conocer al hombre que la matará.

Sakura sintió terror cuando comprendió el significado de sus palabras. Corrió hacia la puerta, pero el hombre no hizo movimiento alguno para detenerla. La puerta estaba cerrada. Se volvió para enfrentarse con él, con los ojos agrandados de miedo.

—Abra la puerta —gritó aterrorizada.

El se rió de ella, con una risa cruel y despreciativa.

—Ahora ya sabe lo que se siente cuando a uno lo atan al mástil. No es una sensación agradable, ¿verdad, mademoiselle?

—¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué?

—Es una pregunta tonta, señora, pero la responderé con mucho gusto. Yo he soñado con matarla. He rogado que el destino la pusiera en mis manos, y ahora sufrirá usted diez veces más que yo. No la mataré, de inmediato, mademoiselle Haruno, porque eso sería demasiado piadoso, y yo no siento piedad. Usted me rogará que termine con su vida, pero su muerte será lenta, vendrá por hambre y torturas. Pero primero obtendré aquello que deseaba y por lo cual me azotaron.

La mente de Sakura se negaba a aceptar sus palabras. Esto era una pesadilla.

—¿Por qué lo azotaron, monsieur Suzuki?

El la miró con sorpresa.

—Eres tranquila, pero la tranquilidad no te durará mucho tiempo. Me azotaron por mis intenciones, por algo que nunca llegué a hacer. Pero ahora quiero el pago, y luego algo más.

—¿Pero por qué debe matarme también?

—Porque usted podía haber logrado que no me azotaran, ¡pero no lo hizo! —gruñó él.

—Pero yo traté de impedirlo. ¡Rogué al capitán!

—Las mentiras acuden fácilmente cuando la vida está amenazada. No me tome por tonto, mademoiselle —gritó él y comenzó a quitarse el cinturón.

Sakura lo miraba espantada, y algo se agitó dentro de ella.

—¡Bien... vióleme! —gritó, con los ojos agrandados y vidriosos—. ¡Máteme! Debía haber muerto en la calle bajo la espada de Shawn, de todas maneras. Ya no me importa. ¿Me oye? ¡No me importa! -Sakura se echó a reír, con voz histérica, inhumana, que resonaba en la pequeña habitación. Kazuki Suzuki se apartó de ella con cautela.

—¡Estás loca! —dijo con voz quebrada mientras se acercaba a la puerta—. Aún no has sufrido nada, pero tu mente ya no funciona bien. No habrá placer en comenzar ahora. Esperaré a que hayas recuperado el sentido, para que tengas conciencia de todo lo que pienso hacer. Volveré —chilló entre sus dientes apretados, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Sakura cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Violentos sollozos sacudían su cuerpo. Pasó largo tiempo hasta que se tranquilizó y quedó gimiendo. Era una niña otra vez, y se imaginaba en una gran habitación del convento, con muchas camas. Se acostó en una de ellas en la oscuridad, llorando silenciosamente su soledad porque su madre no había podido evitar que la enviaran al convento, vino una monja y le habló en voz baja con palabras dulces y comprensivas. Finalmente se quedó dormida.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

Miles de estrellas como velas temblorosas brillaban en el terciopelo negro del cielo. En algún lugar, en Saint Martin, el marinero Kazuki Suzuki bebía para olvidar, pero en su alojamiento en la parte más miserable de la ciudad, Sakura seguía durmiendo sin que la perturbaran los insectos y los ratones que había en la habitación.

Hacía rato que había amanecido cuando Sakura abrió los ojos. Miró confundida el extraño lugar en que se encontraba. ¿Esta habitación estaba en aquella fortaleza donde Sasuke la había llevado? Pero ella había escapado de esa hermosa isla, ¿verdad? Sí, había escapado y la habían traído a Saint Martin. Había ido en búsqueda de su prometido, pero luego... luego...

—¡No! —gritó al recordar todo. ¡Dios mío, no!

¿Por qué tenía que recordar? Habría sido mejor perder todo recuerdo, mejor que estar sentada allí y contar los minutos hasta que volviera Kazuki Suzuki. ¿Qué clase de horribles torturas planeaba para ella? Ya estaba débil por el hambre, y ¿él la dejaría morirse de inanición? No, él quería una revancha más completa que esa, volvería.

—Ah, Sasuke, ¿por qué no puedes salvarme esta vez? Pero me temo que fui demasiado inteligente. Estás a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, buscándome en la isla, si es que no has abandonado ya la búsqueda.

¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Ella no quería que él la rescatara! Sakura miró la miserable habitación y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, cualquier cosa sería preferible a lo que Kazuki Suzuki planeaba para ella, incluso la vida con Sasuke. Pero Sasuke no estaba allí para ayudarla, y esto sólo le dejaba una alternativa: una muerte rápida.

Con la mente concentrada en su única solución, Sakura se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta la ventana abierta. No había balcón afuera, sólo un antepecho que podía conducir a otra ventana.

Debajo, a la derecha, había un pequeño toldo sobre una puerta, pero directamente debajo de la ventana había una pila de leños. La pila era grande, con ramas cortadas que apuntaban en todas direcciones como lanzas. Si se arrojaba allí moriría con seguridad, de una muerte rápida. Sakura levantó las piernas para sacarlas por la ventana y se quedó allí un momento, sintiendo los últimos minutos de su vida. Sonrió irónicamente, pensando que había escapado del hombre más apuesto que jamás había conocido. Lo había dejado por esto.

—Ay, Sakura, qué tonta has sido —se dijo en voz alta con un fuerte suspiro.

Se soltó de la ventana y respiró profundamente. Todo lo que debía hacer era inclinarse hacia adelante, y ese sería el una parte de ella se aferraba aún a la vida, aunque esa vida significara una tortura prolongada; volvió a la habitación.

_"Tienes que saltar, Sakura."_ No puedo. _"Podría__gritar pidiendo ayuda." "No, con eso sólo conseguiría que volviera Kazuki Suzuki, y de todas maneras tendría que saltar." "Entonces salta procurando no caer sobre la pila de ramas._

Volvió a mirar por la ventana, pero la pila era demasiado grande como para evitarla.

—¡El toldo!

Sakura arrojó el bulto de sus ropas por la ventana; luego se descolgó ella misma hasta quedar precariamente colgada de las manos en el antepecho. Trató de llegar al toldo con el pie, pero le fue imposible. Ahora veía su error. Debió haberse detenido en el antepecho y saltar hacia el toldo. Pero era demasiado tarde, porque ella se sentía demasiado débil como para volver a subir.

Una mano se deslizó, y el cuerpo se apartó de la pared. Buscó frenéticamente con el brazo libre, yse agarró del antepecho mientras la otra mano resbalaba. Su cuerpo se torció hacia el otro lado, dándole una visión clara del toldo. Parecía imposible llegar allí desde su posición, porque estaba por lo menos a un metro y medio más abajo y a treinta centímetros más afuera. Pero tenía que alcanzarlo. Era su única posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Esta vez le resultó más difícil volver al lugar desde donde alcanzaría el antepecho, pero finalmente lo logró. Sabía que sólo le quedaban pocos segundos antes de que sus dos manos cedieran, pero conservaba la calma. Usando los pies se apartó de la pared de la casa, y quedó balanceándose hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

Aún tenía miedo de dejarse caer, pero se consoló con la idea de que, de todas maneras habría muerto. Se balanceó una vez más, y luego hacia su blanco. Se soltó. Cayó de rodillas en medio del viejo toldo de tela y rápidamente se asió a los costados, pero su peso venció los soportes podridos y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas contra la puerta cerrada, para luego caer el corto trecho que la separaba del suelo.

Sakura jadeaba, sin saber si reír o llorar. Ahora se preguntaba por qué había tenido tantos reparos en intentar la huida. Luego miró hacia arriba, hacia la ventana que estaba tan alta y se burló de su propia audacia. Pero, gracias a Dios, estaba libre y viva. Rogó poder encontrar al conde Sabaku no, sin encontrarse con más hombres malvados.

Sakura se puso de pie, tomó su bulto de ropas y corrió hasta el extremo de la callejuela. Cautelosamente miró a su alrededor. Kazuki Suzuki bebía en una taberna en esa misma calle. Sakura bajó la cabeza y se apretó contra la pared de la casa, contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba que Suzuki pasara por la callejuela. Finalmente el hombre apareció, avanzó, tropezó y cayó a poca distancia de ella. Sakura creyó que se desmayaría mientras esperaba que él se pusiera de pie.

Lo hizo con lentitud, y siguió hacia la entrada de su casa, sin siquiera mirar en dirección a Sakura. Ella dejó pasar unos minutos antes de entrar en la vieja taberna, con lo cual también logró tranquilizarse un poco. Luego salió corriendo de la callejuela y siguió por la calle en la dirección por la que había venido Suzuki. Detuvo a la primera persona que vio, un joven, y le pidió indicaciones para ir a la plantación Sabaku no. Él le dijo que estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, pero le informó orgullosamente que había visto al conde en los muelles esa misma mañana.

Sakura siguió hacia los muelles, deseando salir de la ciudad. Al llegar al muelle, fue hacia un viejo apoyado en un cajón vacío, y que se sostenía con un corto bastón.

—Perdón —aventuró Sakura—. ¿Sabe usted dónde puedo encontrar al conde Sabaku no?

—¿Qué quieres de él, muchacho?

—Es un asunto importante —replicó Sakura. Juró que jamás volvería a ponerse ropas de hombre.

—Allí. —Señaló un gran barco—. Sabaku no, está dando órdenes.

Sakura se apresuró, aliviada de poder encontrar tan rápidamente al conde. Vio que el barco que el hombre le señaló no estaba descargando cajones como los otros, sino una carga humana; negros con las manos y los pies encadenados. Al acercarse, un olor fétido asaltó su nariz, provocándole náuseas.

Vio al hombre que daba órdenes, un hombre de mediana estatura, con lacios cabellos rojos, pero de espaldas a ella. Sakura lo llamó por su nombre. Él la miró con obvia irritación, y ella vio sus ojos turquesas claro y su rostro fuerte y apuesto, pero luego él volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

Bien, ¿qué esperaba ella, vestida como estaba? Todos la tomaban por un muchacho. Caminó lentamente hacia él.

—¿Es usted el conde Sabaku no? —preguntó, obligándolo a volverse hacia ella.

—¡Fuera de aquí, muchacho!

—¿Es usted ... ?

—¡Vete, ya te lo dije! —interrumpió él bruscamente.

—¡Soy Sakura Haruno! —gritó ella, perdiendo la paciencia.

Él rió y se apartó nuevamente. Ella se arrancó la bufanda de la cabeza, dejando ver sus cabellos, que cayeron en su espalda.

—Monsieur —llamó dulcemente. Cuando él se volvió una vez más, Sakura arrojó la bufanda a su rostro y se apartó de él.

—¡Sakura! —gritó él, corriendo tras ella, pero ella no se detuvo. Cuando él la alcanzó, la obligó a volverse, con el rostro asombrado—. Debes perdonarme, Sakura. Pensé que estabas muerta. Nara volvió con mi barco y me dijo lo que había sucedido. Ahora pensé que eras un muchacho, y que venías a molestarme. Toda la ciudad sabe que te esperaba, y saben lo que sucedió.

Su enojo pasó tan rápidamente como había venido, y sonrió cálidamente al joven parado ante ella.

—Lamento haberte arrojado la bufanda.

—He sido una bestia al gritarte como lo hice. No hablemos más de esto. Ven —dijo él, conduciéndola a un carruaje que estaba a poca distancia—. Ahora te llevaré a casa. Hablaremos más tarde, y tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—¿Una sorpresa?

—Sí, y creo que te gustará mucho —respondió él con una sonrisa perezosa—. Pero ahora dime una cosa, ¿cómo has logrado llegar hasta aquí?

—En un barco mercante.

—¿Pero no fue un barco mercante el que atacó a "Canción del Viento"?

—No —respondió Sakura—. Tengo mucho que contarte, pero como bien dices podemos hablar más tarde. Ahora deseo bañarme y cambiarme de ropa.

—Por supuesto, ma chérie. No tardaremos mucho en llegar a la casa.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

—Ah, madame Haruno. Me alegro de ver que hoy se siente mejor —dijo Gaara Sabaku no, mientras Yuri Haruno entraba en su estudio sin anunciarse—. Para usted fue un golpe no encontrar aquí a su hija cuando llegó ayer.

—No me siento mejor, monsieur. Pero me niego a creer que mi hija esté muerta. ¡Debemos encontrarla!

—Por favor, siéntese, madame —dijo Gaara, señalando una silla junto a su escritorio—. He encontrado a su hija... o, más bien, ella me encontró a mí. A Sakura se le ha asignado la habitación junto a la suya. En este momento se está bañando.

—¡Pero por qué no me lo ha dicho de inmediato! —exclamó Yuri, y salió corriendo de la habitación.

—¡Madarne Haruno! —llamó Gaara, deteniéndola antes de que llegara a la puerta—. Insisto en que debe esperar antes de ver a Sakura.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Le sucede algo?

—No... creo que está bien. Aún tengo que averiguar lo que le sucedió después de ser raptada en el "Canción del Viento". Debo pedirle que me deje hablar con ella primero.

—¡Pero soy su madre!

—Y yo soy su prometido. Hay ciertas cosas que debo saber antes de...

—¿Qué quiere decir, monsieur? —le interrumpió Yuri—. Es suficienteque Sakura esté aquí y que esté viva.

—Si Sakura ha de convertirse en mi esposa…

—"¡Sí!" —casi gritó Yuri—. Permítame informarle, conde Sabaku no, que yo estuve en contra de este compromiso desde el comienzo. Siempre quise que Sakura eligiera su propio marido. Aún lo deseo. Ahora que Nibori está muerto, Sakura no tiene por qué respetar el acuerdo que la hace su esposa. Vine aquí para decírselo.

—Por favor, madame Haruno, usted me entiende mal —dijo Gaara, molesto.

—Creo que le he comprendido perfectamente, monsieur. Si Sakura ya no es inocente, no es culpa suya. Y si usted no desea casarse con ella, me llevaré a Sakura y saldremos de su casa inmediatamente.

Gaara estaba molesto pero logró ocultarlo. No debería haberle dicho a esa mujer que su hija estaba allí pudiendo haberla hecho marchar y conservar a Sakura como amante sin que su madre lo supiera. Ahora toda la ciudad sabía lo que le había sucedido a Sakura Haruno, pero él no podía casarse con ella. Sin embargo, tampoco podía dejarla ir. Era demasiado hermosa como para perderla.

—Madame Haruno, lamento haberme expresado mal. Tengo todas las intenciones de casarme con Sakura. Pero como seré su marido, supongo que le gustará contarme primero su historia. Al fin y al cabo, vino a mí. Después, se regocijará al verla a usted, y olvidará todo lo que ha pasado. Yuri se calmó y comprendió lo que el hombre decía.

—Muy bien, monsieur. Esperaré en mi habitación.

—¿No irá a ver a Sakura?

—Esperaré a que usted haya hablado con ella. Pero deseo que me llame inmediatamente una vez que haya terminado.

—Le informaré yo mismo.

Gaara la miró salir de la habitación y rechinó los dientes, con el ceño fruncido. Le habría gustado matar de un tiro al capitán Nara por permitir que los piratas capturaran a Sakura. Aunque todavía fuera virgen, nadie lo creería. Ahora tendría que ganar tiempo y pensar en alguna forma de liberarse de la madre, se sentía seguro de poder manejar a Sakura si la dejaban a su cuidado.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

—Sakura, eres aún más hermosa de lo que te recuerdo —dijo Gaara al entrar en la sala y cerrar las puertas.

—Es usted muy amable, monsieur —replicó ella delicadamente. Se sentía un poco culpable.

—Llámame Gaara, pequeña, ya que...

—¡No me llames "pequeña"! —respondió duramente Sakura—. Sasuke me llamaba así, y no quiero volver a oír esa palabra.

—Lo siento, Sakura.

—Perdóname tú a mí —dijo rápidamente Sakura, sintiéndose, tonta—. No quería reaccionar así. Sucede que el recuerdo de, ese hombre, aún vive en mi mente.

—¿Quién es este hombre del que hablas?

—Sasuke es el capitán del "Dama Alegre", el barco que luchó contra 'Canción del Viento".

—Es un pirata, ¿verdad? —preguntó Gaara, mientras sus claros ojos observaban el rostro de Sakura.

—Dice que trabaja bajo la protección de Inglaterra.

—Pirata o particular... es lo mismo, más o menos. ¿El... bien ... ?

—¿Quieres saber si me violó? Sí, muchas veces —dijo Sakura sin ruborizarse—. Me mintió y me engañó también. Me dijo que me traía aquí para obtener un rescate. Pero en cambio nos llevó a mí y a mi criada a una isla que dice ser suya. Me habría retenido allí durante meses si yo no hubiese escapado.

—Esa isla, ¿tiene un nombre?

—No lo sé. Desde un barco parece desierta. Hay nativos que viven tierra adentro, y hay una gran casa lejos de la costa que construyeron los españoles hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Y cómo lograste escapar de ese Sasuke? —preguntó Gaara.

—Dejé la casa mientras él dormía, y pude llamar a un barco que pasaba al amanecer. ¡Pero debemos volver para rescatar a mi vieja niñera!

—¿Tu criada todavía está en esa isla?

—Sí.

—Pero probablemente ya esté muerta, Sakura.

—_¡No! _Sólo la dejé porque pensé que tú la rescatarías. Y quiero vengarme de Sasuke. Debe morir.

Gaara la miró sobresaltado.

—Sakura, esto es absurdo. Los piratas que asolan estas aguas son crueles. Pueden degollar a un hombre con toda facilidad. No sabes lo que pides.

—Pido venganza y que se rescate a mi criada. Si no puedes hacer esto por mí, encontraré quien lo haga —dijo Sakura, tratando de dominar su furia.

—Muy bien —dijo Gaara, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pero no tengo barcos aquí en este momento; llevará algún tiempo.

—¿No era tu barco el que estaban descargando hoy? —preguntó Sakura.

—No. Pertenece a un viejo amigo mío. Lo conocerás esta noche durante la cena. Yo sólo me ocupaba de la carga de esclavos que compré, pero eso no te concierne. —Hizo una pausa, mirándola pensativamente. -¿Podrías volver a encontrar esa isla?

—Tengo un mapa. —Sakura le entregó el pedazo de tela doblado que le había dado el capitán Mori.

—Bien, al menos con esto no habrá que ir muy lejos —dijo Gaara, poniéndose el mapa en el bolsillo.

—Pero yo deseo ir contigo —dijo acaloradamente Sakura—. Debo ver con mis propios ojos la muerte de Sasuke.

—Ya veremos. Pero ahora, si esperas aquí, tendrás la sorpresa que te mencioné antes. —Salió de su habitación, esperando que su madre pudiera disuadir a Sakura. La sola idea de atacar la fortaleza de un pirata era ridícula.

—¡Mamá!

Sakura no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos cuando vio aparecer a su madre en la puerta. Corrió hacia Yuri y se abrazó a ella, temiendo que sólo fuera una ilusión.

—Ahora todo está bien, querida mía. Estoy aquí.

Yuri hablaba con suavidad, acariciando el cabello de Sakura.

Al oír las tiernas palabras de su madre, Sakura perdió la compostura y estalló en lágrimas. Se sentía una niña pequeña que pide amor y protección a su madre. Las lágrimas se convirtieron en fuertes sollozos que Sakura no podía contener aunque lo intentara. Su madre estaba allí, y ahora todo marcharía bien. Sakura ya no estaba sola.

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que cesaron las lágrimas. Madre e hija estaban sentadas en el sofá, pero Yuri seguía abrazando a Sakura.

—No debes hablar de esto si te resulta penoso, Sakura.

—No, quiero contártelo, mamá. Debo saber si me equivoco en mi manera de sentir. Estoy llena de tanto odio que a veces pienso que me he convertido en otra persona.

Sakura contó a su madre todo lo que le había sucedido, desde el momento en que "Canción del Viento" avistó por primera vez al "Dama Alegre", hasta el momento de su huida de la isla y su conversación con Gaara. No omitió nada de lo sucedido con Sasuke, y aun admitió que su cuerpo la había traicionado muchas veces haciéndola disfrutar de su amor con él.

—Chiyo no podía entender por qué odiaba tanto a Sasuke. Y Gaara cree que es tonto que yo desee la venganza. El es mi prometido... él también debería desear la venganza. Pero creo que Gaara prefiere olvidar todo el asunto. —Sakura se interrumpió, mirando a su madre con un ruego en sus ojos.—¿Me equivoco en odiar así a Sasuke? ¿Está mal que desee verlo muerto?

—Este hombre te violó continuamente, y tienes todo el derecho de odiarlo. Pero estás viva, Sakura. Podría haberte violado una vez y luego haberte matado, pero no lo hizo. Está mal desear la muerte de alguien. Con la vida que lleva, este Sasuke morirá pronto. No dejes que su muerte sea obra tuya. Buscar venganza es destruirte a ti misma.

—Pero sólo he pensado en verlo muerto.

—Eso no es bueno, amor mío. Debes olvidar a ese hombre. Debes dejar tu odio y tu recuerdo de él a un lado. Lo que ha sucedido no puede cambiarse. Es un destino que cae sobre muchas mujeres, pero sobreviven, como te sucederá a ti —dijo Yuri, apartando los cabellos del rostro de Sakura—. Tienes suerte, ma chérie, porque puedes decidir qué hacer con tu vida. Puedes casarte con el conde si lo deseas o, una vez que rescatemos a Chiyo, podemos volver todas a Francia.

—Pero yo pensaba que todo estaba arreglado... que debía casarme con el conde Sabaku no.

—Ya no, Sakura. Nibori hizo ese arreglo, pero... pero Nibori está muerto.

—¿¡Muerto!?

—Sí, murió el día que volvimos del puerto. Fue un desdichado accidente. Cayó de su caballo y se golpeó la cabeza.

Sakura tembló, recordando su propia caída del caballo blanco. Aunque Nibori no era su verdadero padre, era el único que había conocido, y sentía pena.

—Lamento tener que darte esta noticia después de lo que has pasado —dijo Yuri.

—Está bien, mamá. Debe haber sido duro para ti, quedarte sola.

—Tengo que ser honesta contigo, Sakura. Ya te dije antes que nunca amé a Nibori. Vivir con él estos años no ha sido placentero. Y cualquier cariño que hubiese tenido por Nibori quedó destruido hace muchos años cuando comenzó a exigirme un hijo varón. Me conmocionó su muerte, pero no lo lloré. Sólo tuve una sensación de libertad.

—Debe haber sido terrible vivir todos estos años con un hombre que no amabas.

—Vivía para ti. Tú me diste felicidad –replicó Yuri.

—Pero todavía eres joven, mamá. Puedes encontrar un amor.

—Lo dudo, ma chérie —sonrió Yuri—. Pero ahora soy una viuda rica, muy rica. Nunca sobé que Nibori fuera tan rico. Puedo darte cualquier cosa que desees, para compensar todos estos años que estuviste separada de mí. Pero esto significa que no tienes que casarte con el conde Sabaku no, si no lo deseas. Podemos quedamos aquí un tiempo, y si le amas, os daré mi bendición, si no, nos marcharemos.

—Me he acostumbrado tanto a pensar en Gaara Sabaku no, como mi futuro marido que es difícil imaginar otra cosa —dijo Sakura con una media sonrisa.

—Bien, al menos Nibori eligió un joven para ti. Y es apuesto.

—El hecho de ser joven y apuesto no lo convierte en un hombre bueno —dijo Sakura, recordando la apostura de Sasuke—. Pero como dices, podemos quedamos aquí un tiempo. Necesitaré tiempo para conocer mejor a Gaara.

Siguieron hablando hasta que el conde Sabaku no, vino a anunciarles la cena. El comedor estaba ocupado por una enorme mesa de caoba pulida, puesta para cuatro personas, un hombre alto de cerca de cincuenta años, con rizados cabellos negros y ojos gris oscuro, estaba sentado en un extremo de la mesa. Se puso de pie cortésmente cuando entraron en la habitación.

—Este es mi otro invitado, el dueño del barco de que hablamos, Sakura. Hace algún tiempo que está conmigo, esperando el regreso de su barco.

El hombre tomó la mano de Sakura e hizo una reverencia ante ella.

—Don Katsu

—Mademoiselle. Es un honor...

—¡Katsu! —jadeó Sakura—. Usted... usted es el hombre que busca Sasuke.

El hombre se puso pálido.

—¿Conoce a ese Sasuke?

—Sí, lamentablemente sí. ¿Puede decirme, monsieur, sólo por curiosidad, ¿por qué quiere matarlo? —preguntó Sakura.

—Yo habría hecho la misma pregunta, mademoise¡le. Varias personas me han dicho desde hace años que un joven llamado Sasuke me busca, pero nadie puede decirme por qué. ¿Usted dice que quiere matarme?

—Eso es lo que entendí por una conversación que oí. Sasuke mencionó que lo buscaba desde hace doce años y que temía que usted moriría antes de que él lo encontrara. El... dijo que usted era un asesino.

—¡Un asesino! —rió don Katsu—. Seguramente me confunde con algún otro. Pero me gustaría conocer a este Sasuke. ¿Sabe usted dónde está ahora, mademoiselle?

—Di al conde Sabaku no, un mapa que muestra su escondite.

—Don Katsu, esta conversación no es muy apropiada para la hora de la cena —intervino rápidamente el conde.

—Lo siento, Gaara. Tienes razón, por supuesto. Perdónenme, señoras, porque no suelo cenar en tan amable compañía. Olvidé mis buenos modales.

—Está bien, monsieur Katsu —replicó Yuri, contenta de que el conde hubiese interrumpido la conversación, aunque Sakura no parecía tan alterada.

—Usted es español, monsieur Katsu. ¿Cómo se explica que hable francés con tanta fluidez? —preguntó Sakura.

—He estado muchas veces en Francia durante mis viajes. Además tengo trato con muchos de los colonos franceses aquí en el nuevo mundo. Es necesario aprender su idioma.

—Debo felicitarlo, monsieur. Lo ha aprendido muy bien.

La conversación continuó con otros temas durante la cena, y después de ella, cuando pasaron a la sala. Don Katsu era un hombre encantador, y parecía muy atraído por Yuri. Sakura observó que su madre estaba muy distinta desde la última vez que la viera en Francia. Entonces Yuri estaba agobiada por el hecho de que su hija debía partir de la casa. Pero ahora parecía mucho más joven y muy bonita con sus sedosos cabellos trenzados alrededor de la cabeza, y un vestido de terciopelo verde que destacaba sus ojos color verde oscuro.

El conde Sabaku no, parecía preocupado siempre que Sakura lo miraba. Dos veces ella advirtió que fruncía el ceño, pero él lo ocultaba rápidamente con una sonrisa perezosa cuando veía que ella lo miraba. Era un hombre apuesto, aunque no tan gallardo como Sasuke. Incluso con la cicatriz que le cruzaba la mejilla, sin embargo... ¿Por qué Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke?

Como se hacía tarde, Sakura dijo que se retiraría. En realidad no estaba cansada, pero quería estar sola. Gaara insistió en llevarla a su habitación, y cuando llegaron allí, la siguió y cerró la puerta.

—¿La habitación es satisfactoria? —preguntó, acercándose por detrás.

—Sí —dijo Sakura, mirando los lujosos muebles—. Tu casa es muy hermosa por lo que he visto de ella.

—La hice amueblar nuevamente cuando decidí casarme contigo. Mañana verás el resto. Ah, Sakura, cuánto tiempo he esperado que vinieras. —La hizo volverse y la estrechó contra él, cubriendo su boca con sus labios duros y exigentes.

—Por favor, Gaara, es tarde y...

—No me pidas que me vaya, Sakura —interrumpió él sin dejar de abrazarla—. Pronto nos casaremos, y... y yo te deseo.

—¡Gaara! —gritó Sakura, apartándolo de ella. El rostro de él se tomó furioso, casi cruel.

—¡No puedo soportar la idea de no haber sido el primero en poseerle! —dijo Gaara acaloradamente. Luego su rostro se ablandó y siguió rogando—: Por favor, Sakura, sé buena, te haré olvidar a ese Sasuke.

Sakura estaba alterada por la conducta de Gaara pero también furiosa de que él pensara que podía saltar a su cama sin que antes se casaran.

—¿Entonces piensas violarme? —preguntó con voz dura.

—Por supuesto que no —replicó él.

—Entonces vete de mi habitación, Gaara. Es tarde y estoy cansada.

—Perdóname, Sakura. Has tenido un día agotador, y yo sólo pensaba en mí mismo.

Ella permitió que volviera a besarla, esta vez con suavidad, y luego él salió de la habitación.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

Por más que lo intentaba, Sakura no podía dormir. La desagradable escena con Gaara volvía a ella disgustándola cada vez más, sólo porque ya no soy virgen, pensaba, él se creía con derecho a suponer que dormiría conmigo antes de casarnos.

Había oído ir a su madre a su habitación unos minutos antes. Sakura estaba muy contenta de que su madre estuviese allí. No dependía del conde ahora, y, como decía su madre, no tendría que casarse con él si no lo deseaba.

Había pasado una hora desde que Sakura se acostara, pero no podía dormirse. Hacía demasiado calor en habitación y tuvo ganas de quitarse la enagua y dormir desnuda. A pesar de que las grandes ventanas estaban abiertas, la brisa corría entre los árboles y no llegaba la habitación.

Sakura salió a la amplia galería. Toda la casa estaba apoyada sobre cortos pilares, y completamente rodeada por la galería.

Espesas nubes cubrían el cielo y ocultaban la luna llena. Sakura pensaba que pronto llovería. Tal vez entonces la habitación estaría más fresca.

Caminó un poco por la galería, mirando las luce de la ciudad en la distancia, pero se detuvo al oír voces. Se dio la vuelta, y vio que estaba parada frente a la sala, y que se encontraba casi frente a las puertas abiertas. Muy poca luz salía a la galería, porque sólo había una vela encendida en esa espaciosa habitación.

—Realmente eres un hombre, afortunado, Gaara —decía don Katsu—. Si yo tuviera diez años menos, trataría de quitarte a Sakura Haruno. Pero soy demasiado viejo: como para hacer feliz a una muchacha joven y bonita. Su madre, por otra parte, sería una esposa adecuada para mí. Es asombroso qué joven se la ve a la viuda, a pesar de que tiene una hija ya mayor. Pero tal vez hasta Yuri me encontrará demasiado viejo para satisfacerla.

—Tonterías, Katsu, tú estás tan bien como siempre —replicó Gaara—. ¿Por qué no te quedas un poco más y tratas de conquistar a la hermosa viuda? Es una buena oportunidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás tratando de liberarse de la suegra antes de la boda? —rió don Katsu.

—No habrá boda —dijo Gaara con amargura.

Sakura contuvo el aliento, se acercó un poco más a la pared y permaneció inmóvil junto a las puertas abiertas, oyendo la conversación con tanta claridad como si estuviera dentro de la habitación.

—Ojalá sólo estuviera bromeando —dijo Gaara con pena y furia en la voz—. Tú has estado en la ciudad. Has oído hablar de Sakura. Cuando el "Canción del Viento" entró en el puerto y la tripulación difundió la historia, en seguida comenzaron a llamar a Sakura "la mujerzuela del pirata", porque no se hizo ningún intento de cambiarla por un rescate. Ahora ya no puedo casarme con ella.

—Realmente eres un tonto si renuncias a ella sólo por lo que dice la gente.

—Tú no vives aquí, Katsu —replicó Gaara—. Esta es una isla pequeña y no podría tolerar continuas habladurías sobre mi esposa. Me traería dificultades interminables.

—¿Entonces dejarás que esa perla se escape de entre tus dedos? Si yo estuviera...

—Por supuesto que pienso conservar la perla —interrumpió Gaara-, sólo que aún no sé muy bien cómo.

—¿Piensas conservarla como amante? —preguntó don Katsu, sorprendido.

—Desde luego. Como tú dices sería un tonto si renunciara a ella.

—Pero, ¿Cómo te propones lograr esto? Yo tenía la impresión de que Sakura Haruno esperaba ser tu esposa. Su madre también lo espera.

—Sí, bien, la madre debe marcharse y dejar a Sakura a mi cuidado. Entonces no me llevará mucho tiempo llevar a Sakura a la cama, y después le explicaré por qué es imposible que nos casemos.

—Eres un libertino, Gaara —rió don Katsu—. Tendrás todas las ventajas de una bella esposa, y sin la trampa del matrimonio.

—Bien, yo no esperaba que las cosas fueran así. Quería a Sakura por esposa. Podía haberla convertido en una reina si... ¡si este hombre Sasuke no la hubiera forzado a ser su mujer!

—Es irónico que este mismo hombre haya afectado las vidas de los dos, y que ninguno de los dos lo conozca —dijo don Katsu.

—¿Entonces realmente no sabes por qué te busca?

—No; he pasado muchas noches sin dormir tratando de comprender por qué me busca. Me han dicho que es un hombre joven, moreno, y muy alto. Al principio pensaba que tal vez era un bastardo cuya existencia yo no conocía pero cuanto más sé sobre él, menos probable me parece esto. Realmente no sé.

—¿Decías que es joven?

—Esto no te gusta, ¿eh? -rió don Katsu—. Pero, ¿qué importa su edad? Dudo que haya tratado a Sakura con compasión. Los piratas son despiadados. Yo lo sé, en mi juventud también lo fui.

—Nunca lo habías mencionado —dijo Gaara, asombrado.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo, yhay muy pocas personas que lo saben. Me mezclé con gente mala, y asolábamos todo lo que podíamos. Y como esto nos daba ganancias, yo seguí mí... bien, micarrera, durante varios años. Pero ahora he cambiado... es mejor olvidar todo eso.

—Bien, yo no revelaré tu secreto.

—Eso no me preocupa, pero este Sasuke sí. Hasta anoche, siempre pensé que solamente quería encontrarme para arreglar alguna deuda. Pero gracias a tu Sakura, ahora sé que tengo un peligroso enemigo. El mapa del que ella habló, ¿por qué te lo dio?

—Ah... quiere que vaya a la isla donde Sasuke la capturó para rescatar a su vieja criada, que todavía está allí, y para matar a Sasuke —rió Gaara con desprecio—. Desea vengarse por lo que él le hizo a ella.

—Es una muchacha activa... no lo habría pensado al conocerla anoche. Pero, ¿por qué no me das el mapa, y te ahorraré el problema de hacer lo que ella pide?

—Lo quemé.

—¿Lo quemaste? —explotó don Katsu.

—No tenía intención de ir allí... mis barcos no están armados para la batalla, mis tripulaciones no incluyen soldados. Pensaba decir a Sakura que había perdido el mapa y con esto terminaría todo. Pero, ¿por qué deseas ir allá?

—No soy hombre que se siente a esperar a sus enemigos. Debo encontrar a Sasuke primero.

—Sakura vino aquí en un barco mercante. El capitán debe saber dónde está la isla. Él le dio el mapa a Sakura —dijo Gaara.

—¿Y él está aquí? ¿Su barco está anclado en el puerto? —preguntó don Katsu esperanzadamente.

—Sakura fue simplemente llevada a la costa. Pero le preguntaré el nombre del capitán y su destino por la mañana si aún deseas encontrar al pirata antes de que él te encuentre a , en mi opinión, es una aventura tonta.

—No es a ti a quien este hombre desea matar, de manera que averigua lo que puedas. Yo puedo vivir sin que Sasuke me encuentre jamás, pero no puedo correr ese riesgo.

Aun después que los dos hombres se acostaran, Sakura seguía paralizada junto a la sala, apoyada contra la pared. La conversación entre los dos hombres se repetía en su mente, se sentía desdichada y usada, ¡y Gaara era tan despreciable! ¡Pensar que su intención era convertirla en su amante y que iba a mentirle con respecto al mapa! Pensaba liberarse de su madre, y luego la obligaría a someterse a su voluntad o, sin duda, la arrojaría a la calle...

Sakura tembló a pesar de que la noche era cálida y volvió de puntillas a su habitación. Estaba furiosa. Sí, furiosa. Quería contarle a su madre todo lo que había oído. Quería salir de la casa de inmediato. Pero era tarde, y su madre probablemente dormía ya. Sakura tendría que esperar hasta la mañana para terminar con los horribles planes de Gaara.

¿Por qué todos los hombres eran tan despiadados... por qué se aprovechaban de las mujeres a causa de su debilidad? Sakura no quería pensar en lo que le habría sucedido si no hubiera oído la conversación entre Gaara y don Katsu. Pero la había oído, y al día siguiente ella y su madre podrían buscar alojamiento, en la ciudad.

De pronto Sakura recordó a Chiyo. Aún había que rescatarla antes de poder volver a Francia. Pero don Katsu iría a la isla de Sasuke. ¡Por supuesto! Haría que su madre le pidiera a don Katsu que rescatara a Chiyo. El se ocuparía de matar a Sasuke, de manera que Sakura no tendría por qué sentirse culpable de su muerte. Sasuke moriría, a don Katsu se le pagaría por hacer algo que habría hecho de todas maneras, y Chiyo sería rescatada. Sí, todo funcionaría a la perfección.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

_**LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***Bregma***_

_***Sakuita 01***_

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O**_

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O**_

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia **es una adaptación** a SasuSaku, ya que **la original esta escrita por Johanna Lindsey se titula "El amor del pirata" **por lo que **ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE.**

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura , al igual que los pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"M"**_.

_**Esta historia contiene:**_

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO VULGAR- LEMON- LIME- VIOLACIÓN…

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

_**Capítulo ocho:**_

En algún momento en medio de la noche, Sakura se despertó, oía llover en la galería y supuso que se había desatado una tormenta. Con pocas ganas, bajó de la cama y se encaminó a la puerta ventana porque ahora el aire estaba frío y ella había dejado las ventanas abiertas. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, y la lluvia borraba todos los otros ruidos.

Por suerte, no había muebles entre la cama y las ventanas que podrían haber hecho tropezar a Sakura, pero antes de que hubiese terminado de cruzar la habitación, alguien la tomó de los cabellos y la oprimió contra su cuerpo húmedo. Abrió los labios para gritar pero alguien le puso un trapo húmedo sobre la boca. Rápidamente le ataron los brazos a la espalda y, antes de que pudiera quitarse la mordaza, le colocaron otra tela sobre la boca que ataron detrás de la cabeza, tirándole de los cabellos. Trató de correr hacia adelante, pero la empujaron al suelo y le ataron los pies con una cuerda.

Sakura estaba enferma de terror, seguramente era Kazuki Suzuki, aunque ella había hecho lo posible por olvidarlo y no había imaginado que fuera tan loco como para raptarla de la plantación del conde.

El hombre la dejó tendida en el suelo por unos momentos, pero había vuelto y se inclinaba sobre ella. Algunas gotas de agua cayeron sobre el rostro de Sakura de los cabellos mojados de él, pero no pudo distinguir sus rasgos en la oscuridad.

—Lamento haberte atado, pequeña, pero te has portado mal y no quiero correr riesgos contigo. Llueve mucho, de manera que te envolveré en una manta. No sé por qué tengo que ser tan considerado después de lo que hiciste.

Sakura sintió explotar la furia dentro de su cabeza. ¿Qué hacía Sasuke allí? Seguramente había salido de la isla uno o dos días después que ella, y la había buscado durante días, semanas... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había venido a buscarla... por qué? De todas maneras pensaba traerla a Saint Martin uno o dos meses después.

Sasuke la envolvió en una pesada manta, y después de asegurarse de que ella podía respirar, la levantó en sus brazos y salió con ella por la puerta ventana. Sakura no oía nada excepto la lluvia mientras él caminaba por la galería y luego bajaba algunos escalones. Sentía gotas de lluvia en su cabeza, y sus pies se estaban mojando, pero cuando él se detuvo y la obligó a pararse, dejó de sentir la lluvia.

—Esperaremos aquí, —dijo—hasta que llegue Kakashi. Te hemos buscado por separado para ahorrar tiempo. Debemos llegar al barco antes del amanecer, y me ha costado mucho encontrar este lugar.

Sakura maldijo a quien le había dado las indicaciones para encontrarla. Pero cuando, por la mañana, descubrieran su ausencia, su madre se daría cuenta de lo sucedido, e insistiría en que Gaara fuera a buscarla, su madre haría lo necesario para rescatar a su hija.

—Sasuke, la he encontrado.

—No sé a quién tienes, Kakashi, pero no es Sakura. Yo la tengo aquí

Sasuke la rodeaba con sus brazos, obligándola a apoyarse en su pecho.

—Pero yo encendí una vela como sugeriste. Esta mujer tiene largos cabellos rosas —dijo Kakashi.

—Yo hice lo mismo, y tedigo que esta es Sakura —afirmóSasuke con creciente impaciencia.

—¿Has visto su rostro?

—No, pero... —se interrumpió, ySakura sintió sus brazos que la rodeaban—. ¡Maldita sea esta infernal oscuridad! Las llevaremos a las dos. No hay más tiempo que perder... quiero salir de este puerto antes de que avisten el barco. Quien quiera sea la otra, una mujer más en nuestra isla no nos vendrá mal.

Sakura trató de gritar, pero ningún sonido escapó de sus labios. Sabía que Kakashi había capturado a su madre también, pero no podría hacer nada al respecto. Ah, Dios mío, ¿cómo la rescatarían ahora? Gaara ya no tenía el mapa. Y Sasuke había dicho que no quería correr más riesgos con ella. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Levantó a Sakura del suelo, y la colocó sobre su hombro. Echó a andar con rapidez, casi corriendo. Pronto comenzaron a dolerle los brazos y se le enfriaron los pies,y sentía una creciente frustración al no poder mover los brazos ni las piernas. No era necesario que Sasuke la atara, pensó con resentimiento, porque su fuerza siempre había demostrado ser superior a la de ella. La había atado como a una esclava fugitiva sólo para humillarla.

Las ramas y las hojas húmedas rozaban sus pies desnudos, y la lluvia seguía cayendo en furioso torrente. Le dolía el estómago al estar siempre apoyada sobre el hombro de Sasuke, y cuando por fin élse detuvo, la lluvia había empapado la manta.

Sasuke flexionó las piernas y la dejó en el suelo, y ella supo, por el movimiento, que se encontraban en un pequeño bote. El bote se movió aún más cuando subió Kakashi, y Sakura sintió que colocaban a su madre junto a ella. En muy poco tiempo estarían a bordo del "Dama Alegre" y una vez más quedaría completamente a merced de Sasuke.

Sakura tenía una creciente sensación de miedo y desesperación, pero era completamente incapaz de hacer nada. Su madre debía estar aterrorizada. Seguramente Yuri había escuchado la conversación entre Sasuke y Kakashi, igual que Sakura, y ahora sabía adónde las llevaban... y quiénes. Pero Yuri no sabía que Gaara había destruido el mapa. No sabía que nadie las rescataría.

Sasuke levantó a Sakura y la puso otra vez sobre su hombro. Sakura sintió que ascendían, y después de unos minutos, supo que estaban en el camarote de Sasuke. Él la dejó en el suelo y le quitó la manta.

Sakura lo miró con furia, sin poder moverse de su lado. Sus ojos eran del color verde más claro, y si pudieran haber matado, Sasuke habría sido la víctima. La miró unos instantes; luego rió con ganas.

—Sabía que eras tú,pequeña. Tu fragancia es inconfundible.

Kakashi llevó a la madre de Sakura al camarote, también envuelta en una manta. La obligó a pararse y le quitó solamente la manta. La furia de Sakura creció aún más, recordando la rudeza con que la había tratado Sasuke.

—Veo que tútenías a la verdadera Sakura, Sasuke —dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a desatar a Yuri—. Esta parece de mi edad. Tal vez no le molestará compartir mi camarote.

Sakura trató de protestar y luchó por sentarse, pero no pudo. Sasuke la miró y sonrió. Era obvio que no pensaba desatarla por el momento.

Yuri se frotó los brazos cuando se los liberaron, pero permaneció quieta, aun cuando le retiraron la mordaza. Sakura veía el miedo en los ojos de su madre, y se sintió enferma de furia por no poder consolarla.

—¿Quién es usted, madame? —preguntó Sasuke.

Se paró frente a Yuri, con las piernas separadas y las manos en las caderas. Yuri era una mujer pequeña, yjunto a ella Sasuke parecía un gigante amenazador.

—Soy Yuri Haruno, y...

—¡Al diablo! —rugió Sasuke, haciendo que Yuri se apartara de él—. ¿Sabes lo que has hecho, Kakashi? ¡Esta mujer es la madre de la muchacha!

—¿Y?

—Tendré doble trabajo con esta víbora. ¡No necesito a su madre para pelearme con ella!

—Es culpa tuya que la muchacha sea difícil de manejar —replicó Kakashi—. Te dije hace tiempo lo que debías hacer con ella, pero no quisiste escucharme. Eres demasiado blando con las mujeres, Sasuke. No veo ningún problema en tener también a su madre.

Sasuke miró el color pálido y los grandes ojos verdes de Yuri, su rostro se ablandó considerablemente, y también su voz cuando volvió a hablar.

—Lamento haberla asustado, madame, pero fue una sorpresa encontrarla aquí. Sakura me ha hablado de usted, y yo suponía que vivía en Francia. —Como Yuri no respondiera, Sasuke continuó—: No pienso hacerles daño ni a usted ni a su hija. Puede estar tranquila en ese aspecto.

—Entonces, por favor desátela, monsieur —dijo tímidamente Yuri, sin saber qué pensar de este hombre corpulento.

—Todavía no.

—¿Seguramente no pensará castigarla por escapar de usted? —preguntó Yuri.

—¿Entonces ella le habló de mí, eh?

—Estoy seguro de que no pintó un cuadro muy bonito —interrumpió Kakashi con una risita.

—¿No tienes nada que hacer, Kakashi? —le regañó Sasuke.

—En este momento, nada —replicó Kakashi. Fue hacia la mesa y se sentó.

—Sakura me contó todo —dijo Yuri con un poco más de coraje.

—¿Todo? —preguntó Sasuke, con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

—Sí.

—Bien, puedo asegurarle, madame Haruno, que no soy el pirata monstruoso que ella quiere pintarle.

—Entonces, si es usted un hombre honorable, nos dejará ir. También liberará a Chiyo Dauvet.

—Madame, he dicho que yo no soy un monstruo, no que fuera un hombre honorable —dijo Sasuke—. Sakura me pertenece. Le dije que no tratara de escapar, y como no prestó atención a mis palabras, la trataré como se merece.

—Monsieur…

—No he terminado —la interrumpió Sasuke—. No toleraré interferencia alguna de usted. Si desea permanecer con su hija, le sugiero que cuide sus palabras. Lo que hago con Sakura es asunto mío, ¿está claro?

—Muy claro —susurró Yuri.

—Bien. Puede dormir en el camarote de Kakashi. Él lo dispondrá para usted, estoy seguro, ya que no le gustará que su esposa se entere de que está con otra mujer.

—Bien —replicó Kakashi con pocas ganas.

Sasuke fue hasta la puerta con ellos y luego susurró a Yuri sin que Sakura lo oyera.

—No le haré daño, madame, de manera que no tema por ella.

Yuri se quedó tan asombrada por las palabras suaves de Sasuke, que le sonrió esperanzadamente antes de que Kakashi la empujara a su cabina.

Sakura miró a Sasuke cuando éste cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella, y le sonrió, sus cabellos estaban empapados, y tenía las ropas pegadas al cuerpo, de manera que se percibían sus músculos en los brazos y el pecho. Seguía totalmente afeitado, pero la cicatriz apenas se veía, porque su rostro estaba un poco bronceado por el sol.

—Tu madre es una mujer notable, muy hermosa, por cierto. Se nota que tú eres su hija —dijo Sasuke. Se apartó de la puerta y se acercó al lavabo junto a la cama. Se quitó la camisa y la arrojó sobre las dos mantas húmedas apiladas en el suelo. Luego tomó una toalla del lavabo y comenzó a frotarse el pelo enérgicamente. Maldición, ¿cuándo la desataría?

—Ah, Sakura, ¿qué puedo hacer contigo? —El estaba frente a ella, secándose el pecho con la toalla—. Admito que me enfurecí cuando descubrí que te había ido de la casa. Tienes suerte de que no te haya encontrado esa mañana, porque probablemente te habría dado una buena paliza como Kakashi cree que necesitas pero he tenido tiempo de calmarme.

Cuando Sasuke caminó hasta la mesa y se sirvió un vaso de ron, Sakura comenzó a temer que la dejaría allí tirada en el suelo. Había dicho a su madre que la trataría como le pareciera bien. ¿Qué pensaría hacer?

Él la miró con sus brillantes ojos negros.

—¿Qué castigo merece tu crimen, Sakura? Te dije que serías mi prisionera si tratabas de escapar, y eso haré. Pero no sólo trataste de escapar, lo lograste... por un tiempo. Tu único error fue dejar salir los caballos del corral, porque uno de ellos cruzó el patio corriendo y me despertó. Cuando salí a buscarte, el caballo blanco salio corriendo del bosque como si fuera perseguido por el demonio. ¿Te golpeaste al caer? Lo dudo, porque esa mañana tuviste suerte. Llegué a la costa cuando subías al maldito barco. Habría estado aquí un día antes, pero hubo una tormenta que me apartó de mi rumbo.

De manera que así la había encontrado. Tendría que haber cerrado el corral; tendría que haber sabido que los caballos no irían muy lejos.

—Entonces, ¿cuál será tu castigo, pequeña? —Fue hacia ella nuevamente y se acurrucó a su lado, levantándole la cara con un dedo—, siempre podría darte una paliza. Kakashi piensa que esa sería la solución.

Ella apartó la cabeza. Pero luego sintió la mano de él sobre su pecho, y fue como un fuego, aun a través de la tela de su enagua.

—¿Por qué escapaste de mí? —preguntó con voz profunda y burlona.

Bajó la mano. Ella trataba de apartarse de él, pero ya estaba apoyada contra la cama y no podía moverse más. Ahora tenía miedo. ¿Cómo la castigaría él?

Desátame, quería gritar. Y luego sus ojos se agrandaron de terror cuando él sacó su cuchillo. Trató de gritar, Pero su voz no pasó a través de la mordaza. Él sonrió, aunque en sus ojos no había calidez.

—Acepta tu destino, Sakura, porque he decidido cuál es el mejor castigo para ti.

Ella miró con horror cómo Sasuke sacaba el cuchillo de su vaina. El cortó la tela de la enagua en los hombros y la apartó de su cuerpo. Se puso de pie, dejó a un lado la enagua y el cuchillo, y miró su desnudez, sus ojos examinaron cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y Sakura sintió subir el rubor a su cara.

El acercó una silla, se sentó frente a ella, y siguió mirándola en silencio. Sakura no veía emoción en su rostro, ni siquiera lujuria. Quería morir... no, no quería morir. ¡Quería que él muriera! ¡Si al menos pudiera gritar su odio por él! Le arrancaría los ojos cuando la desatara.

Cerró los ojos, pero no podía soportar que él observara su cuerpo desnudo. Pero después de unos minutos, Sasuke se acercó a ella con el silencio de un gato. La levantó y la colocó suavemente en la cama, y luego se sentó en el borde junto a ella. Ella lo miró, y los ojos de él se ablandaron nuevamente. Ya no estaba furioso, pero ella sabía lo que él pensaba hacer.

—Por una vez voy a hacer lo que quiera, sin tener que sujetarte o escuchar tus insultos —murmuró, comenzó a acariciar su piel con las dos manos, haciéndola arder con el contacto—. De esto te escapabas, Sakura. Luchas por negarte esto.

¡Basta! Basta, basta, gritaba Sakura dentro de su cabeza, pero Sasuke hundió el rostro en su cuello. Ahora la rozaba con sus labios, con su lengua, y dejaba una huella de fuego mientras su boca descendía a sus pechos, su deseo crecía venciendo su resistencia.

—Lo que sientes ahora no es rechazo, florecilla. Es placer, puro y simple... tú lo sabes, y yo también. Me maldijiste, pero me deseas. Tu pasión es superior a tu odio, y tu cuerpo exige lo que sólo yo puedo darle.

Sasuke se puso de pie y se quitó los pantalones y las botas. Luego la obligó a volverse suavemente y le desató los pies, pasando su mano por la pierna y por el trasero cuando terminó. Sakura trató de levantarse, pero él presionó su rodilla en la mitad de su espalda, obligándola a quedarse quieta. Le desató las manos y luego rápidamente volvió a atárselas sobre la cabeza. La dio la vuelta, y luego le separó las piernas antes de que ella pudiera dar puntapiés, y ella ya no pudo razonar ni resistirse. Él le quitó el trapo que le cubría la boca, y se besaron ansiosamente. A ella no le importaba. No le importaba nada excepto el fuego que Sasuke había encendido y que debía terminar. ¿Por qué le había atado los brazos? Quería abrazarlo, aferrarse a él, sentir sus músculos, pasar sus manos por sus cabellos húmedos. Pero lo único que podía hacer era sentir cómo él penetraba en su cuerpo, y era enloquecedor pero ardientemente excitante. Nada más le importaba en ese momento... nada más.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

Habían dejado atrás la tormenta, y el sol de la mañana brillaba por la única ventana abierta del camarote. Sakura estaba tendida en la cama, cubierta por una fina capa de sudor que se secaba lentamente con la brisa marina. En su cuerpo aún vibraban los efectos del amor por Sasuke.

¿Cómo hacía Sasuke para que ella lo deseara tan apasionadamente a pesar de que lo odiaba? La humillación que había sentido antes no era nada comparada con el éxtasis y el placer que sintió después. ¿Era ella tan libertina que el contacto de un hombre podía hacerla temblar y un beso podía hacerla renunciar a todo?

Pero Gaara no la afectaba con su beso, sólo Sasuke encendía el fuego dentro de ella.

¿Qué le sucedía? No era culpa suya, sino de Sasuke. El era un demonio, y tenía poder para despertar la magia con sus dedos. Al fin y al cabo, ella nunca iría a pedirle que hicieran el amor, sólo después que él la tocaba y seguía tocándola ella lo deseaba, seguramente él era un demonio. ¿De qué otro modo podía tener la fuerza de diez hombres, un rostro tan increíblemente atractivo y un cuerpo tan magnífico?

Miró a Sasuke, parado frente a la ventana abierta que daba al mar. Parecía preocupado. Bien.

Sakura esperaba que tuviera un millón de preocupaciones, y que ella fuera una de las principales.

Sakura comenzó a levantarse, pero recordó que Sasuke todavía no la había desatado. Frunció el ceño. Suponía que la humillación a la que él la obligaba era el castigo del que hablaba, pero...

—Sasuke, desátame —pidió.

Él la miró arqueando las cejas, con una media sonrisa, y ella se ruborizó por su desnudez. A él le brillaban los ojos, y su cabello caía lacio en sus sienes. Ahora que el sol los iluminaba tenían un color azulado muy brillante.

—¿Has dicho algo, pequeña?

¡Ah! Ella sabía muy bien que él la había oído. Bien; le haría su juego y se humillaría, pero sólo, lo necesario para obtener la libertad.

—¿Puedes desatarme, por favor? Me... me duelen los brazos —dijo—. ¿Piensas torturarme sólo porque escapé de ti? ¡Maldito seas! Te dije que te dejaría si volvías a violarme. ¡Y lo hice! Me habría quedado en tu isla si no me hubieras molestado.

—Estoy seguro de que sí. Estoy seguro de que te habrías quedado tranquila si yo no hubiera vuelto a tocarte, como lo hice hace un rato —dijo él—Pero eres demasiado tentadora, Sakura. Si quiero besarte, lo haré. Si quiero hacer el amor contigo, también lo haré. Olvidas lo que le dije antes a tu madre... me perteneces.

—Quiero ver a mi madre —dijo Sakura.

—¿Cómo, así como estás? —rió él.

Sakura volvió a ruborizarse, pero trató de controlar su furia.

—¿Me desatarás o no?

—Supongo que sí. Pero sólo con algunas condiciones.

—¿Bien?

—Dejarás de luchar contra mí, _y..._

—Siempre las negociaciones y las condiciones. ¿No eres lo suficientemente hombre como para manejarme, Sasuke? —se burló ella, sintiendo que era una perfecta, oportunidad de atacarlo—. Gaara lo sabía.

—De manera que ahora es Gaara, ¿verdad? —preguntó él con frialdad—. ¿Ya tienes tanta intimidad con él dos días después de conocerlo?

—Más que intimidad —replicó Sakura, apartando los ojos de él.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Preguntó él. Fue hacia ella y levantó el rostro de la muchacha hacia el suyo—. ¡Respóndeme!

—Primero desátame.

—¡Primero me responderás, maldita seas! —dijo Sasuke con furia.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó Sakura, con voz melosa. Quedó sorprendida y encantada de que la mención de Gaara enojara así a Sasuke—. Puedo ser muy terca, Sasuke. ¿Quieres ver cuán terca puedo ser?

El se apartó de ella dándose un golpe con el puño en la mano y murmurando maldiciones. ¿Sasuke estaba celoso de Gaara?, se preguntó Sakura. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si ella mentía y le decía que estaba enamorada de Gaara? Tal vez ya no la desearía si pensaba que otro hombre se había acostado con ella.

Sasuke se volvió hacia Sakura, y sin decir palabra le desató las manos. Dio un paso atrás mientras ella se frotaba las manos y las muñecas, y luego, lentamente, ella tomó la manta de la cama y se envolvió con ella.

Como no hablaba, Sasuke perdió la paciencia. La obligó a volver el rostro hacia él y observó que el color de sus ojos oscuro estaba más negro que de costumbre, si es que eso era posible.

—Te he liberado: ahora responde a mis preguntas. —Hacía un esfuerzo por hablar con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué preguntas? —inquirió Sakura con inocencia.

—Si tienes ganas de jugar, Sakura, no te gustarán mis juegos. ¡Ahora respóndeme!

—¿Qué deseas saber, Sasuke?

—Dijiste que tuviste algo más que intimidad con Sabaku no. ¿Qué quisiste decir?

—Creo que lo que dije fue perfectamente claro.

—¡Quiero una respuesta directa! —se enfureció Sasuke—. ¿Te violó?

Sakura rió.

—Me asombras, Sasuke. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que Gaara me violaría? Es mi prometido. Ya te dije antes que me sometería a él de buena voluntad.

—¡Después que estuvieses casada! ¿Esperas que crea que fuiste ansiosamente a la cama del hombre el primer día que lo conociste?

—No me importa lo que tú creas —replicó ella. Había ido demasiado lejos como para volver atrás.

—¿Le permitiste que te hiciera el amor?

—¡Sí! —gritó Sakura.

El rostro de Sasuke se puso lívido de furia, Y apretó los puños. Recorrió a grandes pasos la habitación, cerró la puerta de un golpe tras él, y Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Pero Sasuke volvió un minuto después.

—¡Mientes! —gritó—. Jamás habrías hecho el amor con él. ¡Sobre todo porque tu madre estaba en la misma casa!

—Sucedió... Sucedió antes de que yo supiera que mi madre estaba allí... antes de que ella supiera que yo había llegado. Gaara entró en mi habitación. Dijo que había esperado demasiado tiempo, y que me amaba —dijo Sakura, tratando de que su mentira sonara plausible—. Íbamos a casarnos pronto. Yo no veía razones para esperar. Al fin y al cabo, no soy virgen... gracias a ti. Y pensé que no podía negarle nada a mi futuro marido.

—¡Sigues mintiendo! ¡Jamás caerías en los brazos de un desconocido, aunque se trate de tu prometido! —gritó Sasuke, paseándose furioso por la habitación.

Sakura tenía miedo. Nunca había visto a Sasuke tan enojado antes. Decidió admitir la verdad, pero dejarle algunas dudas en la mente.

—Para tu ego sería miedo creer que miento. Muy bien, todo lo que dije es un invento, sólo para enfurecerte. Mentí. ¿Estás contento ahora?

—¿Por qué habría de creer cualquier cosa que digas?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, decidida a atacar—. Vamos, Sasuke. En primer lugar no tenías motivos para enfurecerte. A menos, por supuesto, que me ames. ¿Me amas, Sasuke? ¿Por eso me seguiste?

—¡Yo... maldita seas! Ya te dije que en mi vida no hay lugar para una mujer, ni para el amor.

—Entonces llévame de vuelta a Saint Martin.

—_No_... Primero terminaré contigo —dijo él con frialdad.

—Escapé dos veces de ti, Sasuke. ¡Volveré a hacerlo!

—Fuiste una tonta al intentarlo esta última vez. Podrían haberte asaltado piratas, vagabundos o asesinos.

Ella ni siquiera lo había pensado.

—Bien, pero no sucedió. Avisté un barco mercante, y el capitán tuvo la bondad de llevarme a Saint Martin... sin recompensa. Aún quedan hombres decentes en este mundo.

—Tal vez, pero no te daré oportunidad de que vuelvas a escapar. Te advertí que te tendría prisionera.

—Quiero ver a mi madre —dijo Sakura cambiando rápidamente de tema.

—No.

—Pero ella se preocupará por mí. Quiero consolarla.

—He dicho que no. Bien, ¿quieres comer algo?

—Lo que necesito es aguja e hilo, si tú...

—Nuevamente la respuesta es no —interrumpió él.

—¿Pero por qué no?

—Porque sin ropa, no te sentirá tentada de salir de mi camarote.

—¿No?

—Creo que no —replicó él con una media sonrisa, y salió de la habitación.

Sakura fue rápidamente a su arcón, pero cuando lo abrió, su rostro enrojeció de furia. Estaba vacío. En la cabina no tenía nada para ponerse.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

Sakura se paseaba, temerosa por el camarote envuelta sólo en una manta. Eran las últimas horas de la tarde, y hacía una hora que el barco estaba anclado en la pequeña bahía. Sakura había perdido la paciencia y estaba totalmente furiosa. ¿Qué esperaba Sasuke?

Las últimas dos semanas habían sido pésimas para ella. Se la había obligado a permanecer en la cabina sin absolutamente nada que hacer. No le permitían ver a su madre, y Sasuke le traía todas las comidas. Él fue la única persona que vio en estas dos semanas.

Se abrió la puerta y Sakura se volvió bruscamente. Sasuke entró en la habitación. Ella lo miró con expresión asesina, con sus grandes ojos brillantes como esmeraldas.

—¿Cuándo me llevarás a la costa? —preguntó con voz aguda.

—Ahora, si lo deseas —replicó él con tranquilidad—. Puedes ponerte esta ropa, ya que tanto te gusta usarla.

Sakura tomó las ropas que Sasuke le extendía; luego se apartó y se puso los grandes pantalones y la camisa, y usó un trozo de cuerda que él le entregó como cinturón.

—No tengo zapatos —le recordó ella con voz dura.

—Qué lástima, pequeña. No podía buscarlos a tientas en la oscuridad, supongo que tendré que llevarte en mis brazos cuando bajemos a la costa.

—¡No será necesario! —dijo ella—. ¿Dónde está mi madre?

—Ya está en la isla, ven.

Después de veinte minutos lentos e instantes, Sasuke acercó el pequeño bote a la costa y, con ayuda de dos hombres que estaban con él, lo llevó a la playa y lo colocó junto al otro bote. Seguramente había llevado algunos hombres con él para que acompañaran a Sakura, porque no había quedado nadie en el "Dama Alegre". Sakura también advirtió que el barco del capitán Ryota ya no estaba en la bahía.

Sasuke le tomó la mano y la arrastró con él, cuando llegaron al bosque la levantó en sus brazos, y a pesar de sus protestas llegaron al césped frente a la casa. Luego la dejó en el suelo.

Yuri y Chiyo la esperaban junto a la puerta principal, pero cuando Sakura trató de correr hacia allá, Sasuke la obligó a permanecer en su lugar y la mano con que la retenía parecía de acero. No la soltó en ningún momento, y cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa, la hizo entrar, sin permitirle que se detuviera a hablar con su madre ni con su criada por un momento.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó ella, tratando de apartarse de él.

Pero Sasuke ignoró su orden y siguió subiendo la escalera, arrastrándola detrás de él. Cuando llegó a su habitación, empujó adentro a Sakura y luego cerró la puerta dejándola sola. Ella oyó la llave en la cerradura y trató de abrir la puerta pero le fue imposible. Lo oyó alejarse. Golpeó la puerta furiosamente, y luego volvió a escuchar, pero Sasuke se había ido.

¡Diablos! Él cumpliría su palabra y la mantendría encerrada. Ya no podía soportar el confinamiento, viendo solamente a Sasuke, con su maldita exigencias libidinosas.

Comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Pasó una hora, luego otra. ¡Quería salir! Se quedó helada al oír la llave en la puerta: luego la puerta se abrió, y entró Sasuke con una bandeja de comida, volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave y dejó la bandeja en la mesita junto a la cama.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas mantenerme encerrada en esta habitación? —preguntó ella, tratando desesperadamente de parecer tranquila.

—Hasta que me des tu palabra de que no volverás a escapar —respondió él con voz curiosamente paciente.

—¡Maldito seas, Sasuke! —gritó Sakura. Dio un puntapié de furia—. ¡No puedo seguir soportando esto!

—Entonces dame tu palabra.

—¡Vete al infierno!

—Qué genio —rió él—. Tu criada me dijo que eras una muchacha amable y cariñosa. ¿Soy sólo yo el que provoca este genio terrible?

—Hasta que te conocí, nunca tuve razones para enfurecerme —replicó ella con desprecio.

—¿No? Me dijeron que viviste la mayor parte de tu vida furiosa. —Sonrió cuando ella lo miró con sorpresa—Sí, tu criada me habló de ti y de tu padre. ¿Soy sólo un reemplazo de tu padre, Sakura? ¿Has vivido tanto tiempo furiosa que necesitas a alguien contra quién dirigir esa furia?

—¡Basta, Sasuke! —gimió con voz quebrada—. ¡Mi padre está muerto!

En el rostro de Sasuke apareció una expresión preocupada.

—Yo... lo siento, Sakura.

—¡No me interesa tu lástima! —soltó ella, furiosa.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Realmente tendrías que tratar de dominar tu terquedad, Sakura. Yo no la toleraré mucho tiempo más.

—¿No? ¿Qué harás? ¿Me atarás y me amordazarás otra vez? ¿O esta vez me pegarás? Te diviertes haciéndome sufrir, ¿verdad?

—No, sólo quiero darte placer —replicó él con suavidad—. Tú sola te provocas el sufrimiento.

Sakura acercó una de las sillas tapizadas de terciopelo a la ventana que daba a la montaña y se sentó allí mirando los colores cambiantes del cielo. El sol se había puesto mucho tiempo antes detrás de la montaña, pero la masa oscura de la montaña se recortaba contra los rosados, los púrpuras y los rojos del cielo.

Una leve brisa soplaba por la ventana abierta, y Sakura se envolvió un poco mejor con la manta. Poco tiempo antes, Sasuke le había traído la cena, pero ella la ignoró hasta que él volvió a bajar la escalera para beber con Kakashi.

Había pasado una semana desde el regreso a la isla, y ella seguía encerrada en esta habitación sin absolutamente nada que hacer. Sasuke le había quitado la ropa que le permitiera usar para ir a la costa, y se había llevado sus ropas y las de él de la habitación.

Mantenía la puerta cerrada con llave durante la noche. Dejaba la llave debajo del poste de su lado en la cama mientras dormía. Le había propuesto que la quitara de allí cuando él la colocaba en ese lugar, diciendo que era libre de levantar la cama con él acostado en ella. Pero Sakura no podía y él lo sabía.

Después del primer día, Sakura se negó a hablar con Sasuke. Hacía seis días que no le había dirigido la palabra en absoluto. Ni siquiera podía luchar contra él cuando él le hacía el amor, y esto sorprendía un poco a Sasuke, cuando la tomaba, ella evitaba responderle hasta los últimos minutos; luego su cuerpo se adueñaba de ella. Después, ella volvía a enfriarse.

Pero en los últimos días, Sakura comenzaba a esperar las visitas de Sasuke. Estaba hambrienta de compañía, y le preguntaba qué estaba sucediendo en cuanto entraba en la habitación. Pero él le decía poco, y absolutamente nada sobre su madre.

Pero esa noche, ella decidió dar un paso adelante.

El volvería pronto, de manera que no tendría mucho tiempo, se levantó y acercó la silla a la puerta. Luego acercó el pesado arcón español ylo colocó también contra la puerta, apoyando la silla contra él. Luego hizo lo mismo con la otra silla, y con la mesita de noche, sólo deseaba tener fuerzas suficientes para mover la cama.

Se sentó en la cama y esperó. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que oyó girar la llave en la cerradura, saltó de la cama y se apoyó en la tosca barricada. Sasuke trató de abrir la puerta una y otra vez, pero le fue imposible.

—¡Sakura, abre esa puerta... ahora!

—¡Cualquier día la abriré!

El se lanzó nuevamente contra la puerta, y esta vez comenzó a abrirse. Sakura hacía fuerza por su lado, sintiendo que sus pies resbalaban sobre la alfombra. Pero oyó alejarse a Sasuke y luego volver con ayuda.

—¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo, Sasuke? Es necesario poner a esa arpía en su lugar —dijo Kakashi de mal humor.

—¡Sasuke, no estoy vestida! —gritó Sakura, perturbada. Tomó la manta, se envolvió en ella y la ató sobre sus pechos, para el caso de que lograran abrir la puerta.

—Sugiero que te tapes con las mantas, Sakura y que te escondas —gritó Sasuke. Kakashi se echó a reír. Sakura no se escondió, e hizo fuerza contra la barricada nuevamente cuando los dos hombres comenzaron a lanzarse sobre la puerta. Esta vez sus pies realmente resbalaron en la alfombra y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces cuando se abrió la puerta.

Sasuke entró y cerró la puerta, y Sakura oyó reír a Kakashi que volvía a su habitación. Retrocedió al ver acercarse a Sasuke y miró cómo colocaba los muebles en su lugar.

—Bien, ¿por qué no hablas? —preguntó Sakura—Adelante. Quiero ver cuán furioso estás.

—No estoy furioso. Fue un buen intento, Sakura. Al menos has recuperado tuenergía. Empezaba a pensar que te habías vuelto dócil.

—Sasuke, debo salir de esta habitación. ¡No puedo soportar más!

—Sabes lo que exijo por ello.

—¡Muy bien! Prometo no volver a escaparme si me dices cuándo me dejarás ir.

—No estás en situación de negociar pequeña —replicó él, sentándose en la silla que acababa de volver a colocar en su lugar.

—Pero, ¿por qué no quieres decirme cuándo me devolverás a Saint Martin?

—¿Estás ansiosa por volver a ver a tu Gaara? —preguntó él con frialdad.

—No. Tú... puedes llevarme a cualquier isla, siempre que me permitan entrar. No es necesario que sea Saint Martin —dijo ella, tratando de apaciguarlo.

—Entonces irás a Saint Martin. ¿Qué diferencia hay?

—Me dijiste que en tu vida no hay lugar para las mujeres. No puedes seguir teniéndome aquí si dijiste la verdad.

—No te tendré aquí para siempre, Sakura. Es que aún no he decidido cuánto tiempo será.

—No te pido una fecha Sasuke, sólo una cantidad de tiempo. ¿Un mes, dos, tres?

—Digamos un año, tal vez menos.

—¡Un año! —explotó ella—. ¡No... es demasiado! ¿Piensas no volver al mar en todo ese tiempo?

—Probablemente no. Podría dejarte sola aquí de vez en cuando, pero sólo si me das tu palabra de que no escaparás.

Sakura le volvió la espalda y rechinó lo dientes. ¡Un año era tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo soportaría un año con él? Pero él dijo que se marcharía de vez en cuando. Tal vez estaría ausente durante la mayor parte del año. Y como ella había descubierto qué clase de hombre era Gaara, no podía volver a él. Realmente no tenía prisa por ir a ninguna parte. Pero tenía que salir de esa habitación.

—¿Consideras el tiempo que ya he pasado contigo como parte de ese año?

—Si insistes.

—Muy bien, Sasuke —dijo ella con tono desvalido.

—Dame tu palabra.

—Te doy mi palabra de que no escaparé con la condición de que me dejes libre dentro de un año... o menos.

El rió, triunfante.

—Ven aquí, Sakura.

—Someterme no era parte del trato —replicó ella con agudeza.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

Cuando Sakura despertó vio que era una hermosa mañana, y que el sol entraba a raudales por la ventana y los pájaros cantaban en el cielo. Estaba impaciente por levantarse y caminar. Obligó a Sasuke a salir de la cama pidiéndole que fuera a buscar su ropa. El se puso los pantalones de mala gana e hizo lo que ella le pedía. Cuando volvió con la ropa de Sakura subió a la cama sin una palabra y volvió a dormirse.

Sakura había olvidado que su enagua estaba rasgada, pero no perdería tiempo en coserla. Quería ver a su madre. Sus dos vestidos eran de tela suave, de manera que no importaría si llevaba enagua o no.

Eligió el de algodón color lila y se lo puso rápidamente. Salió de la habitación, sin preocuparse siquiera por sus cabellos, que colgaban sueltos en su espalda. Sus pies descalzos sintieron el frío del suelo cuando corrió por el corredor y bajó la escalera.

Vio a Chiyo sentada ante la larga mesa del comedor con su madre, hablando alegremente. Chiyo miró a Sakura con sorpresa, pero Yuri se levantó de inmediato y fue a abrazarla cuando se acercó a la mesa.

—Ah, mi amor. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Yuri mientras besaba a Sakura—. Él dijo que no te haría daño, pero no me permitía verte.

—Estoy bien... ahora —replicó Sakura, y llevó a su madre de vuelta a la mesa.

—¿Sasuke...? ¿Sasuke sabe que has salido de su habitación? De otro modo...

—Lo sabe, mamá —interrumpió Sakura—. Hice un trato con él anoche. Di mí palabra de que me quedaría aquí durante un año, contando el tiempo que ya he pasado con él, en realidad serán menos de once meses.

—¿Aceptaste eso?

—No tenía otra opción. Él estableció el tiempo, y yo tuve que dar mi palabra de que no escaparía para poder salir de esa habitación. Ya no soportaba estar encerrada allí.

—Hiciste una tontería al volver a escapar —le regañó Chiyo—. Sasuke estaba como loco cuando me dijo que te habías marchado. Casi enfermé de preocupación por ti.

—Lo lamento, Chiyo. Pero quería volver a buscarte. No me habría ido si no hubiera sabido que serías rescatada.

—Ah, yo estaba bien pequeña —replicó Chiyo—. En realidad, esto ha comenzado a gustarme. Ya no debo trabajar en la cocina pero sigo supervisando a las dos muchachas que sirven aquí siempre que Sasuke está en casa.

—¿Quienes son esas muchachas? —Preguntó curiosamente Sakura.

—Aleia y Kaino —respondió Chiyo—. Su hermana mayor, Anko, está casada con Kakashi.

—¿Casada? Sí, oí decir a Sasuke que Kakashi tenía una esposa aquí.

—Una esposa que le ha dado tres hijos. Lindas criaturas, son... todas niñas.

—¿Y Sasuke también tiene una esposa e hijos aquí? —preguntó Sakura con sarcasmo.

Chiyo y Yuri cambiaron miradas curiosas, y Chiyo dijo:

—Sasuke nunca ha tomó en serio a ninguna de las mujeres del pueblo. De vez en cuando visita a las rameras, pero eso es todo. Muchos hombres de su tripulación se han casado con muchachas del pueblo, y han construido sus propias casas en visitas anteriores. El resto de la tripulación vive en el pueblo.

—¿Entonces hay un sacerdote que ha celebrado esos matrimonios? —aventuró Sakura—. Me gustaría verlo para confesarme.

—No, las parejas recibieron su bendición del jefe del pueblo. Eso es todo. Pero creo que he convencido a Kakashi de que traiga un sacerdote aquí para dar a esos matrimonios la bendición de Dios.

—¿Por qué te preocupas por esto, Chiyo? —preguntó Sakura.

—Los hombres de Sasuke se casaron honorablemente con esas muchachas nativas; no piensan abandonarlas. Creo que deben casarse corno Dios manda.

—En realidad piensas en Kakashi. Honestamente, Chiyo, eres imposible. ¿Es necesario que te conviertas en la madre de todos? Kakashi no merece tu preocupación.

—He venido aquí a conocerlo también, Sakura —dijo Yuri—. Me resulta difícil creer que se trate del mismo hombre que estuvo a punto de azotarte hasta la muerte.

—Es el mismo hombre, y todavía le gustaría que me azotaran. Si yo hiciera algún daño a Sasuke, Kakashi sería el primero en desnudar mi espalda.

—Ella tiene razón, Yuri —dijo Chiyo de mala gana—. Tú no estabas aquí el día que estuvo a punto de matar al capitán, Kakashi es capaz de convertirse en un demonio salvaje, pero sólo cuando se trata de Sasuke; lo protege como una madre protege a su hijo.

Yuri frunció el ceño y miró tristemente a Sakura.

—Me temo que no te he protegido como debía, machérie.

—Ah, no, mamá, no debes culparte. Nada puedes hacer por mí sin hacer peligrar tu propia vida. Ya me las arreglaré... Sólo será por un año.

—Parece que hubieras capitulado, Sakura; no será un año. El conde Sabaku no tiene el mapa que le diste. Nos rescatará —dijo Yuri.

Sakura suspiró y contó a su madre la conversación que había oído entre Gaara y Katsu.

—De manera que pasará un año, a menos que Sasuke decida dejarme libre antes —terminó Sakura.

—¿Sasuke sabe que ya no piensas casarte con el conde? —preguntó Yuri en voz baja.

—No, y las dos debéis prometerme que no se lo dirán ni a él ni a nadie —replicó Sakura, y esperó el gesto de asentimiento de su madre y Chiyo.

—Pero si lo supiera tal vez se casaría contigo —replicó Yuri.

—Mamá, mis sentimientos por Sasuke no han cambiado desde la última vez que te hablé de él, sigo odiándolo, y jamás, jamás me casaré con él. Y él también ha dicho que no se casará conmigo. No cambiará de idea.

—Pero un año es mucho tiempo Sakura, si das un hijo a Sasuke, seguramente él...

—¡No! ¡Ni lo pienses! —gritó Sakura—. ¡Eso no sucederá!

—¡Cálmate, mi amor! Por supuesto que no sucederá. No quería alterarte —dijo rápidamente Yuri, deseando estar tan segura como aparentemente lo estaba Sakura.

—Lamento haber gritado, mamá. He gritado mucho últimamente —dijo Sakura con una débil sonrisa.

—Y con buenas razones, me imagino.

—Muy buenas, razones —rió suavemente Sakura. —Si al menos hubiera vuelto Ryan, nuestras vidas habrían sido muy diferentes —dijo Yuri con ansiedad.

—¿Ryan? ¿Quién es este Ryan? —preguntó Chiyo. El rostro de Yuri se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Trae a Sakura un poco de ese pan caliente que horneó Aleia por favor Chiyo, y un poco de leche.

—¿Nunca le hablaste a Chiyo de Ryan? —preguntó Sakura una vez que la vieja salió.

—No, pero creo que ella sospechaba que había alguien en mi vida durante todos estos años. Sabía que durante un tiempo fui muy feliz. Pero de nada serviría contárselo ahora.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Pero no te he preguntado cómo te ha ido, mamá. ¿Alguno de esos hombres... te molestó?

—¡Por Dios, no! —rió. Yuri—. ¿Para qué querrían esos hombres a una vieja como yo?

—Mamá, éste no es un asunto para tomar a la ligera. No eres una vieja, y lo sabes muy bien y eres hermosa —la regañó Sakura.

—No te preocupes por mí. Tu capitán ha cuidado muy bien de mí.

—¡Ah, sí! —exclamó Sakura—. Pero no me decía nada, ni siquiera si tenías un techo.

—No me parece un hombre tan malo, aunque te obligue a dormir con él, y en ese aspecto me ha recordado que no interfiera. Pero me ha brindado su protección. Le oí dar la orden de que te dejaran sola y te respetaran.

—Las acciones honorables no encajan en su molde —dijo Sakura con sarcasmo.

—Sasuke ha sido más que generoso conmigo —replicó Yuri—. Me dio la habitación junto a la de Chiyo. Y me ha proporcionado mucha tela para vestidos, y muy costosas. También me encontró un par de zapatos cuando vio que no habían traído los míos.

—¿Sasuke hizo todo eso sin que se lo pidieras?

—Sí. Yo no esperaba que me tratara con tanta bondad. Pero creo que lo hacía por ti, porque soy tu madre.

—Más bien lo habrá hecho para no tener que enfrentarse con mi furia —replicó Sakura con amargura.

—No, Sakura. Creo que realmente le importas. No le gusta mantenerte encerrada.

—Esto es absurdo. ¡Se divierte haciéndome sufrir! —saltó Sakura, y sus ojos se pusieron verdes claro al mencionar el confinamiento de tres semanas.

—Muchas veces echó a andar muy decidido por la escalera, y luego se detuvo, indeciso, como si luchara consigo mismo. Daba unos pasos más, luego se volvía bruscamente y salía corriendo de la casa. No sabía que yo lo veía, pero creo que comenzaba a subir la escalera para liberarte.

—Interpretas sus acciones según lo que quieres creer —replicó Sakura—. Te gustaría creer que Sasuke es un hombre honorable y que me quiere. Bien, no es honorable, y no me quiere. Sólo desea satisfacer su lujuria nada más.

—¿Sasuke habla francés? —preguntó Yuri, cambiando bruscamente de tema.

—No. Es un marino inglés que sólo habla su lengua nativa —replicó Sakura con desprecio.

—No me habías dicho que era un hombre tan apuesto.

—¿Qué importa si su alma está negra de pecado?

—¿No lo encuentras irresistible? —aventuró Yuri.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Sasuke puede ser un demonio, pero su poder no ablandará mi corazón.

—Sólo deseo que seas feliz, Sakura.

—Seré feliz cuando me vaya de esta isla, y no hasta entonces —respondió Sakura.

—Pareces un ángel cuando hablas en tu idioma, pequeña —dijo Sasuke con suavidad.

Sakura se sobresaltó y se volvió, y vio que Sasuke estaba parado detrás de ella.

—¿Por qué entras tan silenciosamente? —preguntó—. ¿Cuánto hace que estás parado allí?

—Unos minutos. No quería interrumpir tu conversación con tu madre. Estoy seguro de que tienes mucho que contarle —dijo Sasuke. Se sentó en la silla junto a ella.

Sakura se volvió hacia su madre con sus grandes ojos furiosos.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba aquí?

—Me hizo una señal para que no te dijera nada. Por eso te pregunté si hablaba francés. No sabía si querías que él se enterara de lo que sientes por él. Pero su rostro no cambió cuando hablaste de él... no entendía.

—Él sabe lo que siento, mamá... Sabe que le odio.

—Ya has tenido tiempo de quejarte a tu madre —dijo Sasuke con acritud—. Ahora puedes hablar en inglés.

—Sólo le decía a mi madre cuánto te odio —replicó Sakura rápidamente.

—¿Cuánto crees que me odias?

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Piensas que ni siquiera sé lo que me sucede? —preguntó Sakura acaloradamente.

—Creo que te engañas. ¿Es odio lo que sientes cuando te aferras a mí en la cama? —preguntó él con una sonrisa.

—¡No hables así frente a mi madre! —gritó Sakura.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Quieres hacerle creer que me odias todo el tiempo?

—¡Eres un demonio, Sasuke! —se enfureció Sakura—. No soy responsable de la magia que creas en la cama, pero no afecta lo que siento por dentro en mi corazón. Si no te odiara, ¿le habría pedido a Gaara que te matara? ¡Y te odio aún más desde que me trajiste de vuelta aquí!

Sakura se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta, pero Sasuke corrió tras ella y la detuvo. Se quedaron junto a la puerta abierta, en la cálida luz del sol, en un lugar donde Yuri no podía oírlos.

—¿Adónde vas?,—preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Me aparto de ti! —saltó ella, y salió por la puerta, pero él la retuvo por un brazo y la obligó a detenerse.

—¿Quieres que pruebe ante tu madre la verdad de mis palabras... que finalmente te sometes a mi abrazo? —preguntó él, con voz fría e implacable.

Sakura no pudo detener las lágrimas que nublaban sus ojos.

—Basta... por favor. Ya me has humillado frente a ella. ¿Debes seguir haciéndolo?

—¡Deja de llorar maldita sea! Te mereces esto por tu estallido. ¿Dónde está ahora tu mal genio?

Sakura siguió llorando a la vez que lo empujaba. Se sentía muy tonta.

—Déjame. —Trató de que su voz sonara desafiante, pero fracasó patéticamente.—Dije todo a mi madre. Le dije lo que me sucede cuando me violas... la forma en que me traiciona mi cuerpo. No es necesario que se lo pruebes.

—No, pero tal vez tenga que probártelo a ti —replicó él con voz ronca.

Sakura decidió curiosamente probarle algo a él. Miró hacia la mesa y vio que su madre, con todo tacto, se había marchado a la habitación. Rodeó a Sasuke con sus brazos, acercó sus labios a los de él, y lo besó apasionadamente. Puso todo su sentimiento en el beso, acariciándolo con las manos, apretando su cuerpo contra el de él. Sus propios sentidos se despertaron, pero cuando sintió que comenzaba el deseo, se apartó de él.

Tuvo ganas de reír al ver la expresión desconcertada de Sasuke pero rechinó los dientes y recordó por qué lo había besado.

—Ahora lo sabes, Sasuke, sabes lo que podría darte si no te odiara. Puedes exigir pasión de mi cuerpo cuando me violas, pero todavía hay una parte mía que no está afectada por tu contacto. Esa parte jamás la tendrás, porque sólo yo puedo dártela, jamás tendrás mi amor.

Sakura dio media vuelta y subió corriendo la escalera a su habitación, ignorando la comida que Chiyo había dejado en la mesa para ella.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

_**LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***Princess019***_

_***SASU saku 15 ITA***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***alexavenuz***_

_***Sakuita 01***_

_***alebredi***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***nancyclaudinec***_

_***Bregma***_

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O**_

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O**_

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Aclaración:**_

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia **es una adaptación** a SasuSaku, ya que **la original esta escrita por Johanna Lindsey se titula "El amor del pirata" **por lo que **ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE.**

3-La narración esta de parte de Sakura , al igual que los pensamientos.

_**Advertencias:**_

CATEGORÍA: _**"M"**_.

_**Esta historia contiene:**_

AU- LENGUAJE UN POQUITO VULGAR- LEMON- LIME- VIOLACIÓN…

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

_**Capítulo nueve:**_

Sakura pasó muy mal la noche, y molestó mucho a Sasuke. Ahora todavía estaba cansada, pero sabía que pronto sería mediodía y que debía levantarse... no podía seguir postergándolo.

Mecánicamente se puso una enagua y un vestido color rosado. Había pasado un mes y tres semanas desde que Sasuke la trajera de vuelta a la isla. Debía haber tenido el período una semana después que Sasuke la liberara de su habitación, pero no lo había tenido. Sin embargo, no podía creer lo obvio. Pero ahora había pasado la fecha del segundo período, y ya no podía negar la verdad. Estaba embarazada de dos meses.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo soportaría tener el hijo de un hombre que despreciaba? ¿Odiaría también al niño? No, no podía odiar a su propio bebé, estaba segura de eso. Pero probablemente Sasuke tenía bastardos en todo el Caribe. El hijo de Sakura no sería diferente de los demás.

Sakura comenzó a desenredar sus cabellos, pero se detuvo y arrojó el peine al suelo. Salió corriendo de la habitación y comenzó a bajar la escalera.

Sasuke estaba sentado a la mesa, leyendo unos papeles. Cuando Sakura lo miró, sintió surgir el odio en su cabeza. Juntó las manos para tratar de que no le temblaran; luego bajó corriendo el resto de la escalera y se paró detrás de Sasuke. Él se puso de pie y se volvió al oírla acercarse, y cuando hizo esto, Sakura le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla.

—¿Por qué diablos haces eso? —gruñó Sasuke, frotándose la cara.

—¡Vete al diablo, Sasuke! —gritó Sakura—. ¡Estoy encinta!

—Por Dios, ¿ésa es una razón para atacarme? —gruñó él—. No me molesta una bofetada de una mujer si ella cree que la merezco, pero ¡tú siempre usas los puños!

—¡Debería haber esperado encontrar una daga para clavártela en el corazón!

—No sé por qué estás tan enojada —rió él—. Deberías haber sabido que esto te sucedería más tarde o más temprano. Además, si es sólo un mes, ¿cómo puedes estar segura?

—¡Porque son dos meses... dos! —gritó ella, subió corriendo la escalera antes de que él pudiera responderle.

Sasuke oyó la puerta de un golpe, y soltó una risita. Pero su rostro se oscureció corno una nube de tormenta cuando se dio cuenta de que un poco más de dos meses antes Sakura estaba en Saint Martin.

Subió corriendo la escalera y entró en la habitación golpeando la puerta contra la pared. Sakura retrocedió al ver la violencia en el rostro de Sasuke. Él la aferró cruelmente por los hombros y la sacudió.

—¿De quién es el niño? —gritó.

—¿Qué?

—¡Maldita seas, mujer! ¿De quién es el niño que vas a tener?

Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? El niño es...

Sakura se interrumpió bruscamente. Recordó la duda que ella había puesto en la mente de él, y se echó a reír.

Él volvió a sacudirla, violentamente, hasta que ella dejó de reír.

—¡Responde!

—El niño es tuyo... por supuesto —replicó ella con voz burlona—. ¿Quién más podría _ser _el padre?

—¡Sabes muy bien quién!

—Vamos, Sasuke. Ya te dije que te mentí acerca de Gaara. ¿No me creíste? —se burló ella.

—¡Quiero tu palabra de que ese niño es mío!

—¡No la tendrás! No te daré esa satisfacción —replicó Sakura, enojándose otra vez—. No importa si el niño es tuyo o no. Una vez que me vaya de aquí, jamás volverás a verlo. Y si te molesta tanto que esté embarazada, ¡déjame ir ahora!

—Cuando bajaste la escalera estabas muy alterada y me atacaste a mí.

—¡Has arruinado mi vida! Podía haberme casado con Gaara si no fuera por ti. Me obligaste a quedarme aquí contra mi voluntad y a dar a luz a un bastardo. Tengo razones para estar alterada, pero tú no.

—¡Tengo derecho a saber de quién es el niño que tendrás!

—¿Qué derecho tienes a saberlo? No eres mi esposo; no eres mi amante, sólo eres el hombre que me viola. ¿Qué derecho tienes?

Sasuke la atrajo hacia él y la besó salvajemente, lastimándola; luego la apartó de él con furia.

—¡Vete al diablo, Sakura! ¡Eres una bruja!

—Entonces déjame ir. Por favor, Sasuke. Pronto engordaré, y tendrás que buscar otra para satisfacer tu lujuria, de todos modos. Libérame ahora —rogó Sakura.

—No. Pero ahora debo marcharme. Me has embrujado y me impides cumplir mis propósitos.

—¿Cuáles son tus propósitos? ¿Entregar tu oro robado a Inglaterra? —preguntó ella con sarcasmo, apartándose de él.

—El oro ya ha sido entregado.

—Entonces irás a robar más oro. Eres un pirata, Sasuke, aunque te escondas tras los ingleses para que te protejan.

—Y tú sólo ves las cosas como deseas verlas. Pero este viaje no es por provecho... es por razones personales.

—Pero hablaste de un propósito. ¿Qué propósito?

—No es nada que te interese saber —dijo Sasuke y se volvió para marcharse.

—¿Vas a buscar a don Katsu? —preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke se volvió y miró a Sakura con suspicacia.

—¿Cómo…?

—Debes recordar que yo estaba allí cuando hablaste de don Katsu con el capitán Ryota —interrumpió Sakura—. Don Katsu...

—¡Deja de decir su nombre con tanta familiaridad! —dijo bruscamente Sasuke, con sus oscuros ojos negros llenos de un fuego que llegaba de su propia alma—. Es Katsu... ¡El asesino!

—¿Por qué lo buscas? —aventuró Sakura.

—Por algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo. Algo que no te concierne.

—Pero ni siquiera don Katsu sabe por qué lo buscas. Nunca te ha visto.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Qué te hace pensar que él no sabe?

—Cené con él en la casa de Gaara. Dijo...

—¿Katsu estaba allí? —preguntó Sasuke sin poder creerlo.

—Sí.

—¡Madre de Dios! Estaba tan cerca... tan cerca. ¡Maldición, Sakura! ¿Ves lo que me has hecho?

—¡Yo no te he hecho nada! —gritó ella con indignación.

—Si yo no hubiera tenido tanta pasión por encontrarte, habría preguntado a la gente del pueblo de Saint Martin lo mismo que he preguntado en todos los puertos. Habría encontrado a Katsu por fin... —dijo Sasuke con vehemencia—. ¿Todavía está allí?

—Me culpas porque no encontraste a don Katsu, y no era culpa mía. No responderé tus preguntas sobre él.

Sasuke se acercó a ella con dos rápidos pasos y la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

—Sobre esto me responderás, Sakura, ¡o por Dios que te daré una paliza terrible!

Ella palideció, porque no dudaba de que él pensaba hacer lo que decía.

—No... No creo que siga estando allí. Esperaba el regreso de su barco, que llegaría el día después de mi partida. Entendí que sólo se quedaría unos días más.

—¿Sabes adónde iba o dónde vive?

—No.

—¿Y su barco? ¿Sabes su nombre?

—Sólo sé que traía una carga de esclavos comprados por Gaara.

—Hasta ahora, no me has dicho nada útil. Supongo que le hablaste de mí. ¿Qué dijo él? —preguntó Sasuke con voz más tranquila.

—Sólo dijo que estaba enterado de que lo buscas, pero que no sabe por qué. Cree que debes confundirlo con alguna otra persona porque él no te conoce —replicó Sakura. Tal vez don Katsu encontraría primero a Sasuke y terminaría con los sufrimientos de Sakura. Ella no pensaba advertirle que ahora Katsu lo buscaba.

—De manera que Katsu cree que no me conoce —reflexionó Sasuke, soltando el brazo de Sakura—. Bien, me conoce, sólo que no lo recuerda. Pero antes de que lo mate, me aseguraré de que sepa por qué lo mando al infierno.

—¿Por qué quieres matarlo? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

—Te dije que no es asunto tuyo.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado que él podría matarte a ti? Es posible que sea mayor que tú, pero aún es un hombre poderoso. Tal vez seas tú quien muera.

—Eso te haría feliz, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sasuke con frialdad.

—¡Claro que sí! Sólo me has causado sufrimientos. Sabes que te odio, y ahora sé que tú me odias también. Me habrías pegado, aunque estoy encinta, sólo para obtener información sobre don Katsu.

—No te habría pegado, Sakura —dijo Sasuke con un suspiro—. Jamás levantaré la mano contra ti... ya deberías saberlo. Fue una amenaza vacía, y estaba lo suficientemente furioso como para hacerte creer que lo haría. Pero tenía que saber lo que podías decirme. Debo encontrar a Katsu. He jurado matarlo, y no descansaré hasta que lo haga. —Se volvió y salió de la habitación.

Sakura estaba confundida. Todavía no sabía por qué Sasuke quería encontrar y matar a don Katsu.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

La taberna era pequeña y las mesas amontonadas en la habitación estaban vacías a esa hora de la noche. Era el lugar de la ciudad donde mejor se comía, pero el burdel en el piso alto recibía más clientela. Sasuke estaba sentado ante una de las mesas con expresión divertida, mirando a los marineros y los comerciantes que subían y bajaban las escaleras al fondo de la habitación.

—Sasuke, es una locura permanecer aquí —dijo Kakashi, echando miradas furtivas por la habitación—. Comienzo a pensar que has perdido el juicio. Podemos comer en el barco, vamos.

—Tranquilízate, Kakashi. Aquí no hay peligro —dijo Sasuke, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

—¡No hay peligro! Ese hombre Sabaku no, probablemente ha ofrecido una recompensa por tu cabeza. Después de lo que le dijo Sakura de ti, seguramente sabrá quién se la llevó. ¿Estás cansado de vivir?

—Comienzas a hablar como una vieja. Nadie nos conoce aquí.

—En primer lugar, yo no quería venir a Saint Martin, pero tú estabas seguro de que te enterarías de algo sobre Katsu aquí. Bien, todo lo que sabes es que se fue de prisa. Nadie sabe nada más.

—El conde Sabaku no, lo sabrá. Sabrá en qué dirección partió Katsu, y tal vez sepa también su destino.

—¡Madre de Dios! Has perdido la cabeza. ¡No pensarás ir a su plantación a preguntárselo!

—¿Por qué no? Si puede decirme dónde está Katsu ahora, valdrá la pena el riesgo.

—Entonces iré contigo —replicó Kakashi.

—No —respondió Sasuke, implacable.

—Eres un joven tonto. No es por Katsu por lo que quieres ver a Sabaku no. Es porque esa arpía rosadita quiere casarse con él. Admítelo.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

—¿Se te ocurrió que tal vez él no la quiere ahora que vuelve encinta?

—¿Cómo sabías que está encinta? —preguntó furiosamente Sasuke, inclinándose hacia adelante.

—Oí a Sakura cuando te dio la noticia. No te lo mencioné antes porque has estado de mal humor desde que salimos de la isla.

—Bien, Sakura puede estar encinta, pero yo tengo dudas de que el niño sea mío. ¡Puede traer a su hijo a Sabaku no, cuando vuelva a él! —dijo Sasuke con amargura.

—Pero eso es imposible —rió Kakashi—. Sólo estuvo aquí dos días.

—¡De manera que no es imposible! –respondió Sasuke, con crueldad en los ojos.

—Pareces celoso. No me digas que te has enamorado de esa muchacha.

—Sabes que jamás me he enamorado de una mujer. Sólo hay una cosa en mi corazón... odio. Pero ver a Sakura con un hijo que puede ser de Sabaku no... la duda es como un puñal en mi vientre.

—Entonces renuncia a ella.

—Ese es el problema. Todavía no estoy cansado de ella. Ella…

Sasuke se interrumpió y miró hacia la puerta con asombro, Kakashi volvió la cabeza y vio a un hombre vestido lujosamente en seda gris. Su capa y su sombrero eran de terciopelo negro, y su porte denotaba nobleza. El hombre cruzó la habitación y se aproximó a la mujer regordeta que estaba detrás del mostrador para hacer arreglos sobre las muchachas del piso alto.

Cuando la madame vio al caballero, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

—Ah, conde de Sabaku no, ha vuelto usted pronto.

—Me gustaría volver a ver a Colette —dijo él.

—Mi muchacha nueva lo atrae, ¿verdad? Pobre Jeanie se desilusionará cuando sepa que ha encontrado usted una nueva favorita.

Kakashi tenía miedo de mirar a Sasuke, pero cuando se volvió, vio que aparentemente parecía sereno, pero sus nudillos estaban blancos. Sasuke se puso de pie lentamente como un león hambriento que persigue a una presa desprevenida.

—Por amor de Dios, Sasuke —susurró Kakashi furiosamente—. El te reconocerá.

—Tú quédate aquí y deja de tener esa cara patibularia —dijo Sasuke con frialdad. Se volvió y se aproximó a Sabaku no—. Monsieur, ¿podría hablar con usted?

Gaara Sabaku no, se detuvo al pie de la escalera con una mano en la barandilla, molesto por la demora. Pero cuando vio al corpulento desconocido que avanzaba hacia él, todos sus pensamientos sobre Colette y sobre el placer se desvanecieron. El hombre era notablemente alto, con cabellos azabaches con reflejos azulados y lacios. Estaba vestido como un marinero común, con pantalones muy estrechos, camisa abierta en el cuello con mangas anchas ajustadas en las muñecas. Sobre un hombro llevaba una espada envainada, y su mano derecha descansaba en la empuñadura.

Gaara tenía un vago presentimiento, pero sabía que si alguna vez había visto a ese hombre antes, se habría acordado. Sus ojos lo miraban con cautela y esperaba que el hombre hablara.

—He oído a esta señora dirigirse a usted como conde Sabaku no, si realmente es usted el conde, tal vez podría ayudarme —dijo Sasuke con tono amable.

Sus ojos eran como la noche más oscura, y su sonrisa muy rígida.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo, monsieur?

—Busco a un amigo mío —dijo Sasuke. Me han dicho que fue huésped suyo últimamente.

—¿De quién habla? —preguntó Gaara—. Tengo muchos huéspedes en mi plantación.

—Don Katsu. El...

—¿Cuál es su nombre, monsieur? —interrumpió Gaara, llevando lentamente la mano hacia su espada.

—Perdóneme. Mi nombre es Matisse. Tal vez don Katsu le habló de mí. Me salvó la vida años atrás en una batalla.

—Don Katsu no mencionó ninguna batalla mientras estuvo conmigo, ni tampoco su nombre.

—Bien, supongo que no es hombre de alardear de sus hechos —rió Sasuke, sintiéndose inquieto. Habría preferido desenvainar la espada, pero no podía matar al hombre porque tal vez Sakura sería la madre de su hijo—. ¿Puede decirme dónde encontrar a don Katsu? Es importante para mí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Gaara con escepticismo, aunque estaba seguro de que ese Matisse no podía ser la persona que él pensaba. No, el pirata que había raptado a Sakura no se atrevería a acercarse a él.

—Como le dije, don Katsu salvó mi vida. Me gustaría agradecérselo... Tal vez convertirme en su guardia personal para poder salvar su vida algún día.

—Bien, lo lamento, pero no puedo ayudarle. Don Katsu se fue un poco repentinamente hace más de tres meses, y yo estaba demasiado preocupado por un asunto personal como para pensar en su destino.

—¿Entonces no tiene idea de dónde puede estar?

—Me imagino que don Katsu está todavía en algún lugar del Caribe. Quería resolver algunos negocios antes de volver a España.

—¿Dijo de qué clase de negocios se trataba? —Preguntó esperanzadamente Sasuke—. De esa manera podría encontrarlo.

—Lo dudo, monsieur Matisse. Los asuntos de don Katsu no lo retienen mucho tiempo en ningún puerto —dijo Gaara—. Ahora debo decirle buenas noches... Alguien me espera.

—Por supuesto —dijo Sasuke, y se volvió para caminar hacia su mesa. La sonrisa de sus labios se desvaneció tan rápidamente como si se apagara una vela, pero el fuego seguía ardiendo en sus ojos.

—Me sorprende que no le hayas preguntado directamente si se había acostado con Sakura. Eso deseabas hacer, ¿verdad? —preguntó acaloradamente Kakashi cuando Sasuke se sentó.

—Sí, pero no podía esperar que me dijera la verdad sobre el tema. ¿De manera que oíste mi conversación?

—¡No pude evitar oírla! Fuiste un tonto al hablar con el conde. Vi su cara cuando le dijiste que buscabas a don Katsu. Por un momento creo que adivinó quién eres realmente. Me sorprende que haya creído el cuento que le contaste sobre Katsu.

—Bien, lo creyó —replicó secamente Sasuke—. Te dije que no había de qué preocuparse.

—Sí, pero corriste el riesgo por nada. Aún no sabemos dónde está Katsu. Podríamos buscarlo en estas aguas toda la vida sin encontrarlo.

—Supongo que quieres abandonar...

—Bien, me gustaría volver a la isla por algún tiempo —respondió Kakashi.

—Sólo hace un mes que nos hemos marchado y sólo hemos tocado cuatro puertos hasta el momento. Si echas tanto de menos a tu esposa, deberías haberte quedado con las mujeres como te pedí.

—No me preocupa su seguridad. Joco y los hombres que dejamos las protegerán. Pero no soy el único que piensa en volver a casa. El resto de la tripulación también... y también tú, amigo mío. No viniste a Saint Martin a averiguar sobre Katsu. Viniste a ver cómo es el prometido de Sakura. ¿Te desilusiona descubrir que el conde no es viejo y picado de viruelas?

—¿Por qué habría de molestarme? —preguntó Sasuke con calma. Luego, de pronto, explotó—: ¿Qué diablos hace en un prostíbulo? Si yo estuviera en su lugar, buscaría en todas las islas desde aquí hasta las colonias. Pero, ¿dónde hace él su búsqueda? ¡En la cama de una prostituta! Estoy seguro de que no tiene ningún barco a la búsqueda de Sakura.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que la encuentre?

—No.

—Bien, ¿entonces?

—Simplemente no entiendo por qué no lo intenta —dijo Sasuke con más tranquilidad.

—Tú no sabes si lo intenta o no. Pero no esperaremos para preguntárselo cuando baje. La comida se ha enfriado, de todas maneras. Propongo volver al barco... ahora.

Sasuke rió.

—¿Qué te ha sucedido, viejo amigo? Antes no te molestaba correr pequeños riesgos.

—Sí, pero sólo comienzo a conocer a mi nueva hija. Y Anko está encinta nuevamente. Sólo he tenido niñas hasta ahora, me gustaría ver un hijo varón antes de morir.

Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras salían de la taberna, acordándose de las noches atormentadas e insomnes que había pasado el último mes, pensando en Sakura y en el bebé que crecía dentro de ella.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

La casa estaba agradablemente fresca durante la mañana, y sólo el persistente sol de la tarde calentaba las gruesas paredes de piedra blanca. Sakura bajaba lentamente las escaleras una tarde, un mes y medio después de la partida de Sasuke, con un cómodo vestido sin mangas de algodón amarillo y una gran toalla en un brazo.

En Francia, Sakura sólo usaba las ropas más a la moda, aunque las detestaba. Pensaba que la ropa debía ser atractiva pero también cómoda. Pero Nibori nunca le había permitido vestirse con una indumentaria tan simple. Pero en esta isla tropical, Sakura abandonó las dos enaguas, la bata y la falda que siempre se revelaban bajo la vestimenta externa. Simplemente cosía la falda a la bata de sus vestidos, en lugar de dejarlos abiertos en la parte delantera.

Con una enagua era suficiente para el pudor, y no necesitaba usar los grandes cuellos de encaje y las mangas abullonadas.

Al principio había decidido no abullonar sus faldas porque le ensanchaban las caderas. Que Sasuke mirara sus caderas estrechas, para que luego le atrajeran otras más redondeadas. Esa era su esperanza, pero a Sasuke no parecía importarle que Sakura no tuviese demasiadas curvas.

Sakura contempló el gran comedor con una sonrisa.

Los tapices de colores brillantes que Joco había traído del sótano estaban ahora colgados sobre la chimenea, y había hecho cortinas blancas para las pocas ventanas. Las ventanas eran demasiado pequeñas y demasiado altas como para dejar entrar mucha luz en la habitación, y Sakura decidió que había que agrandarlas, pero tendría que esperar y hablar del asunto con Sasuke. Cinco sillas tapizadas en colores claros fueron agregadas a la habitación, y en esos momentos Joco estaba en los sótanos de la casa construyendo un sofá.

Por suerte, Sasuke nunca había dispuesto del botín del último barco español capturado, y Joco pudo encontrar muebles y telas para mejorar todas las habitaciones de la casa.

El botín estaba en el sótano, y a ninguna de las mujeres se le permitía bajar, sino que tenían que llamar a uno de los hombres si necesitaban algo. Sakura sólo advirtió después de la partida de Sasuke que la habitación estaba cerrada con llave en todo momento. Joco le aseguró que no había nada misterioso en el sótano, sólo bienes capturados, trastos, y una provisión de comida. Pero le parecía extraño que Sasuke pudiera traerle un par de zapatos que fueran exactamente de su tamaño, y un par para su madre.

Sakura había pasado la mañana en su habitación con Anko. Se habían hecho amigas, y como Anko también estaba encinta, tenían mucho en común. Tejían mantitas para los bebés, pero aunque Sakura disfrutaba de las mañanas que pasaba cosiendo y charlando, no podía apartar totalmente a Sasuke de sus pensamientos.

Un mes atrás, Anko había comenzado a engordar por el niño que llevaba en su vientre. Daría a luz sólo dos semanas antes que Sakura, pero la figura de Sakura seguía tan esbelta como siempre.

No dudaba de que estuviera encinta, pero esperaba perder pronto su figura. Deseaba estar enormemente gruesa antes de que Sasuke volviera de la isla, para que él tuviera que buscar satisfacción para su lujuria en otra parte.

Sasuke se había ido enojado, y se había llevado sólo a la mitad de los hombres. Ni siquiera le había dicho adiós a Sakura, sino que se había ido el mismo día de la agria discusión. Pero ella no lo echaba de menos, o eso se decía continuamente. No sabía cuándo volvería pero esperaba que no volviera en mucho tiempo... o mejor, nunca.

Sakura pasó por la zona de la cocina y se quedó allí un momento, aspirando el aroma del pan que se horneaba. Luego salió por la puerta trasera y caminó por el patio. Se detuvo junto a un joven corpulento de rizados cabellos rubios que trabajaba en la estructura del nuevo sofá. Sonrió con aprobación a Joco cuando él la miró.

—Tienes talento para la carpintería, Joco —dijo Sakura, contemplando su trabajo—. ¿Este ha sido alguna vez tu oficio?

—Soy carpintero de barcos, mademoiselle. Me gusta trabajar en madera.

—¿Cuánto hace que estás con el capitán Sasuke?

—Desde que compró el "Dama Alegre". Nunca vi razones para desear navegar en algún otro barco. El capitán trata con mucha equidad a su tripulación. Pero ahora tengo una esposa y dos hijos, y he pensado abandonar el mar.

—¿Entonces piensas establecerte? —preguntó Sakura. De manera que había hombres honorables entre la tripulación de Sasuke, pensó.

—Renunciaré al mar, sí, ahora que mis dos hijos son lo suficientemente grandes como para necesitar un padre. Iba a preguntar al capitán Sasuke si podía quedarme aquí. Tengo una pequeña cabaña en la costa norte que puedo mejorar, y esta isla es ideal para criar una familia.

—Supongo que sí —dijo Sakura, contemplando toda la belleza tropical que la rodeaba—. Bien, hasta luego Joco.

Sakura se alejó y cruzó el césped del fondo hasta llegar al bosque. Iba a un lugar secreto que había encontrado un día que había salido a explorar sola, iba allí a menudo, porque en esa área recluida, Sakura podía imaginar que la isla era su hogar, que los meses pasados eran sólo un sueño, y que jamás había conocido a un hombre llamado Sasuke. Pero por más que intentara concentrarse en cosas agradables, Sasuke siempre se introducía en sus pensamientos.

Era primavera, y la isla era dos veces más hermosa que cuando Sakura la viera por primera vez. El cielo estaba claro, y el sol ardiente no tenía lugar donde ocultarse; la alta montaña se elevaba, sola, sin la niebla que generalmente la rodeaba.

Sakura vio a Kenta Tanaka arrancando hierbas en un cantero de flores que había plantado alrededor de un árbol que llamaba lluvia de oro. El árbol había florecido recientemente en un estallido de capullos y pétalos amarillos. Sakura se maravillaba por el césped y los canteros inmaculados, pero había conocido a Kenta Tanaka después que Sasuke le diera libertad para andar por la isla y se había enterado de que era el responsable de los hermosos jardines.

Sakura saludó con la mano a Kenta antes de entrar en el bosque y echar a andar por el sendero. Durante la mayor parte de su vida, Kenta Tanaka fue jardinero jefe en alguna gran heredad inglesa, pero siempre deseó ser marinero y visitar otras tierras. Había llegado al nuevo mundo en un barco mercante, pero luego, había conocido a Sasuke y se había convertido en miembro de la tripulación del "Dama Alegre'. Cuando encontraron esa isla con su injuriosa jungla cinco años antes, había querido quedarse. Sasuke asintió, y en cinco años Kenta había convertido el terreno que rodeaba la casa en jardines dignos de un palacio. Era feliz allí... Se le veía en la cara, y a Sakura le gustaba hablar con él.

Pronto salió del sendero y tuvo que abrirse camino alrededor de los árboles cubiertos por enredaderas y entre la maleza. Siguió hacia la montaña y hacia el centro de la isla. La montaña era su destino el día que por primera vez decidió explorar. Pensaba trepar por las colinas hasta llegar a las nubes grises. Deseaba perderse en ese esplendor primitivo, deseaba que un solo rayo de sol apareciera entre las nubes y la tocara como había tocado el corazón de la montaña en su primer día en la isla. Pero nunca cumplió con ese deseo, porque encontró otra maravilla en la isla ese día.

Sakura pasaba junto a palmeras de todas las alturas y variedades que crecían junto a altos pinos, cuyo perfume llenaba el aire. En el suelo había cocos, y por todas partes se veían magníficas flores... azules, lilas, amarillas y rosadas.

Pronto oyó el murmullo del agua... un arroyo que bajaba de la montaña, unos pasos más y finalmente llegó a su pequeño paraíso... un estanque escondido formado por la corriente. Había lirios en la orilla opuesta, grandes flores del tamaño de su mano abierta. Eran de color rojo y amarillo brillante, y había una sola flor blanca, que ella seguramente recogería antes de volver a la casa.

Sakura llegó al sol ardiente que cubría la orilla izquierda del arroyo. Dejó la toalla que traía, y comenzó a desvestirse.. A su izquierda, unas piedras como peldaños parecían subir a la montaña misma, y una cascada en miniatura resbalaba sobre ellos formando un estanque de agua cristalina. El estanque estaba rodeado por altos árboles, espesos helechos y flores, y sobre el arroyo caían pesadas ramas desde uno y otro lado, que casi tocaban el agua. Sakura estaba oculta como si estuviera en una pequeña habitación.

Al entrar en el agua fría, Sakura se preguntó fugazmente si podría conservar en secreto este paraíso cuando Sasuke volviera. Luego se regañó a sí misma. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ese hombre, aunque fuera por un momento?

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

¿Estás aquí conmigo, Sasuke, o tu mente ha vuelto a la isla? —preguntó Kakashi.

—¿Qué has dicho? -Preguntó Sasuke levantando la mirada con sus soñadores ojos negros. Luego se oscurecieron de furia al mirar a su alrededor en la habitación atestada y llena de humo. El hedor de los cuerpos sin lavar asaltó sus fosas nasales. —Tortuga es la tierra del demonio —dijo con desagrado—. ¿Por qué no podría estar aquí Katsu, con el resto de los asesinos?

—Antes te gustaba venir aquí y hacer un pequeño infierno. Al menos aquí sabías en qué situación estabas.

—Has recuperado el coraje, ¿eh?

—Prefiero este agujero a caer en manos de tus enemigos.

—Lamento haberte dado ese susto en Saint Martin —dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad.

—Tú te habrías arriesgado, yo no. Tres puertos desde Saint Martin, y aún no sabemos nada del paradero de Katsu. ¿Cuándo abandonarás la búsqueda, Sasuke?

—Cuando lo encuentre —replicó Sasuke, terminando su segundo vaso de ron.

—Sabes, los hombres me hablaron antes de entrar al puerto. Están ansiosos por volver a sus casas.

—¿Por qué? ¿No les he dado permiso en todos los puertos? Han tenido muchas mujeres.

—Quieren volver a casa con un sacerdote.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sasuke sin poder creerlo.

Kakashi rió.

—Parece que muchos de nuestros compañeros de navegación desean casarse como Dios manda.

—¡Qué montón de estúpidos! La bendición del viejo jefe les resultaba suficiente antes. ¿Supongo que tú estás de acuerdo con esto?

—En realidad, sí. Chiyo me persigue —respondió Kakashi con humor—, jura que estoy viviendo en pecado con Anko.

—De manera que eso es lo que piensa... Yo tendría que haberlo sabido. ¿Dónde encontrarás un sacerdote, de todas maneras? Y si lo encuentras, ¿crees que querría venir con nosotros? — preguntó Sasuke.

—¿Por qué no? Una vez que sepa cuántos hombres y mujeres viven en pecado en nuestra isla, hasta podría elegir quedarse.

—Bien, si tú y los hombres tenéis la suerte de encontrar un sacerdote dispuesto, no me negaré a vuestros deseos. Pero sigo pensando que es ridículo.

Por un momento Kakashi parecía pensativo.

—¿Harás una visita a la viuda mientras estemos aquí?

—No lo había pensado —dijo Sasuke—. La hermosa viuda Hyuga ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza, aunque vivía a poca distancia de esta taberna, y yo siempre la visitaba cuando venía a Tortuga.

—¿Qué excusa tienes para no encontrar una buena compañera de cara por un par de noches? —preguntó a Sasuke con expresión inocente.

—¿Necesito una excusa?

—No es propio de ti dejar pasar la oportunidad de acostarte con una muchacha.

—Pienso en otras cosas. ¿Debo recordarte que este es un viaje de trabajo y no de placer? —preguntó Sasuke, irritado.

—No, pero sin la ayuda de la viuda, no habrías comprado un barco para buscar a Katsu. Y ella probablemente sabe que el "Dama Alegré" está en el puerto. Se sentirá desilusionada si no la visitas.

—Si tratas de hacerme sentir culpable, amigo, no te molestes. Ya he pagado mi deuda a la viuda.

—Le estabas muy agradecido cuando te vendió el "Dama Alegre" por una suma tan pequeña.

—Eso sucedió hace seis años y olvidas que Hinata Hyuga es una mujer muy rica —dijo Sasuke—. Su marido le dejó media docena de barcos al morir. Estaba muy dispuesta a cederme el Dama Alegre por esa pequeña suma.

—Te quería a ti.

—Me halagas, Kakashi. Esa señora ha tenido innumerables amantes desde que la conocí, simplemente le gustan los hombres. Además, la viuda exigiría demasiado de mi tiempo. No nos quedaremos tanto aquí.

—Podrías encontrar el tiempo —replicó ligeramente Kakashi.

—Podría, pero no pienso encontrarlo.

—¿Qué te sucede, Sasuke? —preguntó Kakashi—. Sabes que la viuda conoce todos los barcos que entran en el puerto. También sabe que buscas a Katsu. Una visita a ella sería más conveniente que horas de recorrer los puertos buscando información.

—¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en que vea a la viuda? —preguntó Sasuke, exasperado.

—Hace dos meses que buscamos a Katsu, y sin embargo tus pensamientos están ocupados por Sakura Haruno. Yo esperaba que la viuda lograra que la olvidaras por un tiempo —respondió Kakashi

Kakashi tenía razón. Sakura y su hijo habían perseguido a Sasuke noche y día en los últimos meses. Dudaba de que la viuda pudiera hacerle olvidar a Sakura pero tal vez podría decirle algo sobre Katsu.

Sasuke suspiró profundamente.

—Muy bien. Nos veremos en el barco dentro de unas horas.

—Tómate tu tiempo, amigo mío. No hay prisa —replicó jovialmente Kakashi.

Sasuke sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Salió de la taberna llena de humo al sol deslumbrante; entonces volvió a suspirar. No tenía verdaderos deseos de ver a la viuda, aunque siempre había estado ansioso por visitarla antes. Era una mujer hermosa, sólo tres años mayor que él, y muy apasionada.

Sasuke pasó frente a una pequeña joyería y decidió entrar. Un collar de perlas apaciguaría el genio de la viuda cuando le dijera que no podía quedarse con ella esa noche. Pero... caramba, ¿por qué no habría de quedarse esa noche con ella? Un día perdido no importaría, y sería hermoso hacer el amor con una mujer que no gritaba constantemente su odio, que abría los brazos y las piernas de buena gana.

Sasuke salía de la joyería, ya que ahora no había necesidad de comprar un regalo para Hinata, cuando vio un par de pendientes. Eran esmeraldas, pequeñas piedras montadas en oro, y suspendidos en el centro había esmeraldas de color verde oscuro que recordaron a Sasuke los ojos de Sakura cuando era feliz. Le habría gustado ver ese color todo el tiempo, y mentalmente imaginó las esmeraldas colgando de las orejas de Sakura, un hermoso contraste con sus cabellos color rosa, y haciendo juego con sus ojos verdes oscuro.

Compró los pendientes y también un largo hilo de perlas... por si acaso.

Hinata Hyuga vio llegar a Sasuke por la calle empedrada hasta su casa de tres plantas. Antes de que él pudiera golpear a la puerta, la puerta se abrió y Sasuke fue recibido por unos furiosos ojos de color perla. Pero la ira desapareció rápidamente, y Hinata echó los brazos al cuello de Sasuke y lo besó intensamente, oprimiendo su cuerpo suave contra el suyo.

—Ah, Sasuke, cuánto te he echado de menos —susurró ella en su oído. Luego le hizo entrar a la casa y cerró rápidamente la puerta—. Me enojé tanto cuando no viniste esta mañana —le regaño —.Pero ahora que estás aquí, no puedo seguir enfadada contigo.

Le tomó la mano para llevarle arriba, pero él la obligó a entrar en la sala.

—No has cambiado, Hinata —rió él con suavidad.

—Pero tú sí… de varias maneras. Antes me llevabas en brazos por la escalera hasta mi cama aun antes de que pudiera saludarte. ¿Has estado con otra mujer esta mañana? ¿Por eso no viniste? —Preguntó excitada.

—No, me detuve a comprarte un regalo —dijo él con ligereza, y sacó las perlas del bolsillo de su abrigo.

Ella demostró gran alegría, y levantó sus largos cabellos morados para que él pudiera colocarle las perlas alrededor del cuello. Volvió a enfrentarse con él _y _sonrió mientras tocaba amorosamente las Perlas.

—Sé que no te llevó toda la mañana comprarlas, pero no te hago más reproches. —Le tomó la mano y lo condujo a un sofá negro y dorado.—Ahora dime, ¿por qué te has afeitado tu hermosa barba? No es que me importe, pero te diré Sasuke, que pareces mucho más joven sin ella.

—Tenía que hacerlo. Y desde entonces me he acostumbrado a no usarla.

—¿Por qué tenías que afeitarte? Es ridículo —replicó ella.

—Es una larga historia, Hinata, y creo que no tengo tiempo de contártela —dijo Sasuke—. Partiré dentro de unas horas.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Sabes que no puedo descansar hasta que encuentre a Katsu. Y aunque robar oro a los españoles es muy provechoso, hace que pase demasiado tiempo en el mar. Si he de descubrir a ese asesino, tengo que dedicar todo mi tiempo a perseguirlo, y eso es lo que he decidido hacer.

—¿Por qué no abandonas la idea, Sasuke? Probablemente nunca encontrarás a Katsu.

—Nuestros caminos se cruzarán un día, de eso estoy seguro —dijo Sasuke con la voz llena de amargo odio.

—Entonces te lo diré. Katsu estuvo aquí hace dos meses.

—¡Demonios! —explotó Sasuke, dándose un puñetazo en el muslo—. ¿Por qué no habré venido antes aquí? Ya podría haberlo encontrado dos veces, ¡pero mi mente estaba en otra parte!

—Dudo que lo hubieras encontrado aquí, Sasuke. Sólo estuvo unas horas. Parece que él también busca a alguien o a algo.

—¿Qué puedes decirme?

—No mucho, creo. Katsu preguntaba por un barco mercante, y sólo se quedó hasta asegurarse de que no estaba en el puerto.

—¿Por qué un barco mercante?

—No tengo ni idea. Pero si busca en cada isla como tú, y sólo se detiene un día en cada una, es improbable que lo encuentre hasta que uno de vosotros se dirija casualmente al mismo lugar que el otro —replicó Hinata

—Tal vez tengas razón.

—¿Entonces te quedarás aquí un tiempo? —preguntó ella, acariciándole el pecho.

—No —respondió él, y se puso de pie con rapidez—. Debo marcharme.

—Hay otra mujer, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

Sasuke decidió decirle la verdad.

—Sí, supongo que túpodrías decir eso.

—¿Es bonita? Claro que sí —dijo Hinata—. Cuando decías que tu mente había estado en otra parte, te referías a esa mujer. Debes amarla mucho.

—No la amo, pero la deseo. Me obsesiona —replicó él con irritación.

—¿Y qué siente ella por ti?

Sasuke rióbrevemente.

—Me detesta, y sin embargo no puedo culparla. Tal vez porque me odia la deseo aún más. Es un desafío.

—Me resulta difícil creer que alguna mujer pueda odiarte, Sasuke. —Se puso de pie y lo besó ligeramente en la mejilla—. Pero si estás seguro de que no la amas, yo puedo esperar hasta que la apartes de tu vida.

—Bien, no abandones a tus innumerables amantes mientras esperas —se burló él.

—Sabes que jamás podría hacerlo —rió ella—. Al menos que desees casarte conmigo, por supuesto. Renunciaría a cualquier hombre si te tuviera, Sasuke. Seguramente valdría la pena.

Sasuke salió de la casa de la viuda con mejor ánimo. Había pensado pasar la noche con Hinata, pero por algún motivo no podía. El viejo deseo por ella había desaparecido. No sabía qué le sucedía, y no quería preocuparse por ello en ese momento.

No tenía sentido continuar la búsqueda de Katsu ahora. Esperaría hasta que Katsu encontrara a la persona que él estaba buscando y volviese a España. Pero por ahora... por ahora Sasuke volvería a su casa.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

Después de dos meses y medio de ausencia, Sasuke apenas podía contener su excitación al avistar la isla. Qué tonto había sido al dejar a Sakura después de enterarse de que tendría a su hijo. La había añorado continuamente. Ahora ya llevaría cuatro meses y medio de embarazo, pero él rogaba que no estuviera demasiado gruesa como para hacer el amor con él.

Sasuke se paseaba nerviosamente por la cubierta hasta que el barco llegó a la pequeña bahía y echaron anclas. Luego, con voz fuerte, atronadora, informó a la tripulación que podían marcharse de inmediato, ordenaría a los hombres que se habían quedado en la isla que vinieran a asegurar el barco. Si los hombres de a bordo estaban tan ansiosos por ver a sus mujeres como él a Sakura, tendría un motín si los demoraba en el barco.

El padre Hidan andaba por allí, mirando a los hombres que bajaban los pequeños botes. Se preguntaba si debía hablar con el capitán sobre la necesidad de mantener a estos hombres apartados de sus esposas hasta que se celebrara el matrimonio. Pero al ver la alegría en los rostros de la tripulación, dudaba de que atendieran a sus razones.

No, bastaría con que los ojos y rogaba que las ceremonias tuvieran lugar pronto. Además, el capitán Sasuke no le ayudaría. El sacerdote sabía que Sasuke tenía una mujer francesa en la isla, y el joven había aclarado al padre Hidan que no toleraría que tratara de interferir en su forma de vida. Pensaba que era absurdo que algunos de sus hombres desearan casarse ya que no tenían necesidad de hacerlo, y no tenía intención de casarse con esta señora.

En menos de veinte minutos, los botes llegaron a la costa y después de otros diez minutos de trayecto, caminando, corriendo, Sasuke llegó a la puerta de su casa, completamente asombrado por los cambios que veía.

—Parece que las mujeres han estado ocupadas durante nuestra ausencia —dijo Kakashi acercándose a Sasuke—. Creo que hay un verdadero progreso. Han convertido esta vieja fortaleza en un hogar. Y, ¡mira, hasta han puesto cortinas!

Sasuke miró las cortinas blancas y sonrió. Al menos Sakura no había hecho un vestido de bodas con la tila como deseaba.

Sonrió mientras su tripulación hacía un barullo terrible al pasar frente a la casa para llegar a sus hogares. Los gritos y las risas atrajeron a Anko a lo alto de la escalera, y Sasuke se quedó con la boca abierta al ver cómo había engordado. Nunca se habían quedado en la casa el tiempo suficiente como para ver a las mujeres en una etapa avanzada del embarazo, y Sasuke rogaba que Sakura no estuviera tan gruesa todavía. Pero se preguntaba por qué no aparecía.

—Te veré más tarde, Sasuke... Mucho más tarde —dijo Kakashi por encima de su hombro mientras comenzaba a subir la escalera.

Sasuke sonrió mirando a Kakashi que se reunía con su mujer. Davey se ofreció a llevar al padre Hidan al pueblo, donde él había querido estar, y Sasuke se sintió aliviado al saber que el padre no dormiría en la habitación contigua a la suya.

Echó a andar hacia la escalera, y luego comenzó a correr.

—Capitán, ella no está en su habitación.

Sasuke se detuvo bruscamente y dio media vuelta al ver a Yuri parada en la puerta de la cocina. Fue hacia ella con el ceño fruncido, imaginando lo peor.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó bruscamente.

—No hay razón para que usted se altere. Sakura ha salido a caminar... Como hace todas las tardes —dijo Yuri con calma.

—¿Dónde?

—No tengo idea en qué dirección va. Siempre sale sola.

—Me alegro de verlo de regreso, capitán —dijo Joco Martel que venía desde el fondo de la casa—. ¿Ha tenido éxito su viaje?

—No, pero te dejé a cargo de esto, Joco, y será mejor que te escondas si no puedes decirme dónde está Sakura ahora —rugió Sasuke.

—Está en el bosque, capitán —replicó débilmente Joco—. Siempre va por el mismo camino, sale del sendero en el punto en que éste dobla hacia el pueblo.

—¿Sigue en línea recta o dobla hacia la derecha?

—En línea recta.

—Y ahora dime, ¿por qué diablos la dejas ir sola al bosque?

—Usted se lo permitía antes de marcharse, capitán, y ella se enfurecía cuando yo le decía que alguien debía acompañarla. Insistía en ir sola, y realmente yo no veía nada malo en ello —respondió nerviosamente Joco.

—¡Demonios! Esa mujer no tiene derecho a insistir en nada, y yo te di instrucciones antes de partir. ¡Debías cumplir mis órdenes, no las de ella! —gritó Sasuke.

—Mi hija ya no es una niña, capitán. Puede cuidarse sola. Y siempre le ha gustado su privacidad. En Francia, daba largos paseos por el campo, sola —dijo Yuri.

—¡Esto no es Francia, madame! Aquí hay cerdos salvajes al pie de la montaña. Si Sakura fuera demasiado lejos, podrían atacarla y matarla.

—¡Matarla! —Yuri se puso pálida.

—Nunca salió durante el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la montaña, porque yo habría ido detrás de ella —respondió rápidamente Joco.

—¿Cuánto hace que se fue?

—Sólo una hora —replicó Joco.

Sasuke no dijo nada más, pero salió de la casa por la puerta del fondo. Corriendo, sólo tardó unos minutos en llegar al lugar donde doblaba el sendero. Al salir del sendero y seguir hacia la montaña, se preguntó si Sakura habría encontrado el mismo estanque donde él solía ir. Si era allí donde iba en sus caminatas, podía comprender su deseo de privacidad.

Cuanto Sasuke vio que las huellas llevaban hacia el arroyo, comenzó a andar más lentamente y decidió sorprender a Sakura. Pero cuando llegó a los árboles que bordeaban el arroyo, fue él quien se sorprendió. Sakura estaba tendida en la hierba junto al estanque, completamente tranquila y desnuda.

La sangre corría rápidamente por las venas de Sasuke mientras sus ojos la miraban. Todo su cuerpo tenía un color dorado. Estaba tendida de espaldas y el sol la acariciaba, y sus cabellos húmedos estaban extendidos sobre la hierba. Sasuke miró unos momentos su vientre ligeramente prominente y otra vez surgieron sus dudas. Allí había un niño, pero, ¿de quién era ese niño? Pero apartó esos pensamientos de su mente, porque lo que importaba ahora era su deseo.

—¡Sasuke! —jadeó Sakura al abrir los ojos cuando lo encontró mirándola.

El la contempló durante un tiempo que parecía una eternidad, sin poder decir nada. Ella sentía el deseo que crecía en ella, casi como un dolor. Él estaba parado, con las piernas separadas y las manos en las caderas. El sol iluminaba sus cabellos, y ella deseaba acariciárselos, tocar sus mejillas bronceadas, apretar sus labios con los de ella.

Sakura miró con ansiedad cómo Sasuke se quitaba la camisa, y luego las botas y los pantalones. Pero cuando él estuvo desnudo y ella vio la expresión de triunfo en su rostro al inclinarse sobre ella, finalmente salió de su trance. Rápidamente se apartó de su alcance, tomó su vestido para ocultar su desnudez y se puso de pie, con el vestido ante ella.

Sasuke rió con ganas.

—Si has tardado tanto tiempo en recordar que me odias realmente no me odias, ¿verdad, Sakura? ¿Por qué no te entregas a lo que sentías hace unos momentos?

¡Ay, Dios mío! ¿Por qué lo había mirado durante tanto tiempo? Seguramente él había visto el deseo en sus ojos.

—¡No sé de qué hablas! —replicó Sakura. Sus mejillas se habían puesto de un rosado intenso pero se dominaba.

—Sí que lo sabes, pequeña —dijo él con voz ronca y comenzó a aproximarse a ella.

—Sasuke, no te acerques —gritó ella retrocediendo—. ¡No te acerques a mí!

—Voy a hacer el amor contigo, Sakura, y lo sabes. Lo deseas. Entonces, ¿por qué no dejas de fingir? —preguntó él con suavidad.

—¡Estás loco! —gritó ella, llena de miedo—. Si deseara tocarte, ¿te pediría que te apartaras? Todavía te odio, Sasuke... no lo dudes.

—Mientes, Sakura, especialmente te mientes a ti misma —dijo él con voz tranquila, saltó hacia adelante y la tomó por la cintura.

—¡Sasuke, por favor! —rogó ella mientras él la llevaba a la sombra y la colocaba en el suelo—, si tengo que luchar contra ti, dañarás al bebé.

El se colocó sobre ella a pesar de sus ruegos, y mantuvo sus brazos extendidos a sus costados mientras se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo.

—No lucharás contra mí, pequeña. He pensado en este momento todos los días que estuve lejos de ti, y sabes que nada me detendrá de poseerte ahora. —Soltó los brazos de ella y se apoyó en los codos, cuidando de no oprimirla con todo su peso; la besó con suavidad, luego le sonrió perezosamente—. Tendrás que abandonar tu resistencia por un tiempo, por el bebé. El niño te dará una excusa para no luchar contra mí, de manera que relájate y disfruta de esto mientras puedas.

—¡Pero yo no quiero una excusa! ¿Por qué no usas tú esa excusa y encuentras a otra para obligarla a someterse a ti? —preguntó Sakura acaloradamente.

—Es a ti a quien deseo... y a ti te tendré. Tú no quieres seguir luchando contra mí, Sakura. Es sólo tu orgullo el que te hace continuar.

—¡No es verdad! —gritó ella indignada.

—¿Por qué eres tan terca? —preguntó él exasperado—. Ahora tienes una razón para ceder... Sin perder tu orgullo. Por Dios, ¡no me burlaré de ti por eso!

—¡No!

Entonces Sasuke la besó apasionadamente, tapándole la boca. Penetró en ella, profundamente. Sintió sus uñas que se clavaban en su cuello, y se puso tenso, esperando el dolor. Pero entonces ella recorrió sus cabellos con sus dedos y le acarició la espalda. La pasión que siempre había entre los dos crecía, y mientras el placer flotaba dentro de Sasuke, la besó intensamente, elevándose a alturas que sólo podía alcanzar con esta mujer.

Cuando Sasuke se tendió a su lado sobre la hierba, Sakura se sentó y se abrazó las rodillas, mientras sus cabellos cubrían su cuerpo como una capa de seda. Miró, malhumorada la pequeña cascada.

—Te he echado de menos, Sakura —dijo Sasuke con suavidad a sus espaldas. Le desordenó los cabellos y le acarició la espalda—. He pensado en ti constantemente... todos los días, y especialmente de noche, cuando estaba en mi camarote recordando cómo lo compartíamos.

—Estoy segura de que fuiste a la costa y encontraste compañeras adecuadas para aliviar tus sufrimientos —replicó ella con sarcasmo.

—Pareces celosa, pequeña —rió Sasuke.

—¡Qué absurdo! —respondió ella con furia volviéndose hacia él—. Ya te he dicho muchas veces que encuentres otra.

—Es bastante fácil de decir, aunque no sé qué significa. Piensa en tus verdaderos sentimientos, Sakura. Tú también me has echado de menos, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo podría echarte de menos cuando rogaba que nunca volvieras? ¿Por qué has vuelto tan pronto? ¿Encontraste a don Katsu?

—No, he decidido esperar algún tiempo antes de continuar la búsqueda.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó ella.

—Estos meses que he estado lejos de ti me parecieron una eternidad. He decidido quedarme aquí hasta que se cumpla el año que prometiste.

—¡Pero... pero no puedes! —dijo ella—. Cuando te di mi palabra de que me quedaría un año aquí, era sólo porque tú dijiste que no estarías aquí todo el tiempo.

—Y no he estado. Ya has pasado dos meses y medio sola, y es suficiente.

—Entonces supongo que debo agradecerte estar encinta, porque me liberarán de tus avances cuando se acerque el momento. Entonces tendrás que encontrar otra —replicó ella con agudeza, poniéndose de pie para vestirse.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al oír estas palabras, mientras buscaba su propia ropa. ¿Y si el niño nacía con cabellos rojos? Peor aún, ¿si el niño tenía los cabellos rosas de Sakura y ojos jades? Entonces nunca sabría la verdad.

—Pareces preocupado, capitán —se burló Sakura mientras se inclinaba a recoger un ramillete de flores de color violeta—. ¿Encuentras difícil decidir quién me remplazará?

Él la miró unos momentos, y sus ojos se detuvieron en su cintura. Ahora que estaba vestida, su forma parecía la misma que cuando la dejara.

—Vi a Anko en la casa -comentó Sasuke, ignorando la pregunta—. Ya ha engordado mucho, y tú has cambiado muy poco. ¿Estás segura de que hace cuatro meses y medio que estás encinta?

Sakura rió alegremente, y sus ojos verdes brillaron.

—Te gustaría creerlo, ¿verdad? Entonces no tendrías dudas de que el niño es tuyo. Bien, lamento desilusionarte, Sasuke, pero mis cálculos son correctos. Ahora, si no te molesta, regresaré a la casa.

Él la tomó de los brazos mientras ella trataba de seguir adelante, dejando caer las flores que llevaba.

—¿Pero dices que el niño es mío? —preguntó.

—Te he dicho que sí.

—Dijiste que mentías sobre Sabaku no, pero en realidad podrías estar mintiendo ahora.

—Puedes creer lo que quieras, Sasuke. Ya te dije antes que no me importa.

—¡Pero sí que importa! —Su voz se hizo más aguda, y sus manos apretaron los brazos de Sakura—. ¡Por amor de Dios, Sakura! No puedo seguir soportando esta duda. ¡Júrame que ese niño es mío!

Había dolor mezclado con rabia en sus ojos, y Sakura sintió un fuerte deseo de ver en ellos el alivio que sólo ella podía darle. Pero entonces recordó por qué había sembrado la duda en su mente al principio. Quería hacerlo sufrir, y sufría. No eliminaría la duda para darle paz del espíritu. Esta era una venganza por todo lo que él la había hecho sufrir.

—Todas las veces que te di mi palabra, Sasuke, fue porque no me diste otra opción. Pero ahora la tengo, y elijo no darte mi palabra sobre esto. Te dije que este niño es tuyo... esto es suficiente.

—¡Maldita seas, mujer! —se enfureció él, y sus ojos se convirtieron en cristales de hielo—. Si no lo juras, es porque no puedes hacerlo. ¡Ese niño debe ser de Sabaku no!

—Puedes creer lo que quieras —susurró Sakura. Su corazón latía tan fuertemente que ella pensaba que él debía oírlo.

Sasuke levantó la mano para golpearla, pero luego la bajó.

—¡Vuelve a la casa! —ordenó con voz fría y amenazadora, y le volvió la espalda.

Sakura pasó junto a él sin decir palabra, y siguió por el sendero. Poco después, miró hacia atrás para ver si él la seguía, pero en el sendero no había nadie, sonrió para sí triunfante. Había pasado lo peor de la tormenta, y el resto sería agradable. Él estaría enojado y frustrado, tal vez tanto que no desearía compartir una habitación con ella... Eso esperaba Sakura. Sentía que su libertad se acercaba.

Joco Martel la esperaba ansiosamente junto a la puerta del fondo.

—¿Vio al capitán? ¿Todavía... todavía está enojado porque la dejé ir sola al bosque? —preguntó rápidamente.

—¿Por qué habría de estar enojado por eso?

—Tenía miedo de que usted se acercara a la montaña porque allí hay cerdos salvajes —replicó Joco.

—El capitán estaba tan alterado, que logró alterar a otros —rió Anko—. Tu madre está preocupadísima desde que te fuiste.

—Esto es ridículo. Yo estaba perfectamente bien... hasta que Sasuke me encontró —dijo Sakura con irritación.

Anko volvió a reír.

—Será mejor que se lo digas a tu madre. Está en el salón grande con Chiyo y con Kakashi.

—Ya voy. Y no te preocupes, Joco. Dudo de que el capitán hable de esto. Cuando vuelva, seguramente estará enojado, pero por algo completamente distinto.

Cuando Sakura entró en el comedor, vio a su madre paseándose frente a la chimenea. Chiyo estaba en el nuevo sofá con Kakashi, regañándole por dejar ir a Sasuke detrás de Sakura sabiendo que estaba tan enfadado.

—¡Sakura! —gritó Yuri cuando la vio—. Gracias a Dios, estás bien, si hubiera sabido que había animales salvajes en esta isla, jamás te habría dejado ir sola.

—Nunca me he acercado a la montaña, mamá, de manera que no había nada que temer. Siempre fui a un pequeño estanque que encontré en uno de los arroyos, pero no volveré a ir. —No después de lo que acaba de suceder allí, agregó con pena para sí misma. Era un hermoso lugar donde podría encontrar paz y olvidar a Sasuke.

—¿Dónde está Sasuke? —preguntó Kakashi distraídamente.

—Se quedó arriba... para tranquilizarse, creo.

—De manera que pelearon por el niño, ¿eh? —aventuró Kakashi, con un cierto brillo en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo... por qué piensa eso? —Preguntó Sakura.

—Sabía que sucedería, aunque pensé que él esperaría hasta después de...

—¡Kakashi! —gritó Chiyo—. ¡No hable así!

Kakashi miró a Chiyo, ySakura y Yuri hicieron lo posible por contener la risa. Kakashi no estaba acostumbrado a aceptar órdenes de una mujer, ni siquiera de una que le recordara a su madre.

—Bien... Creo que subiré a mi habitación a descansar un rato —dijo rápidamente Yuri—. Me reuniré más tarde con ustedes para la cena —añadió y se fue.

Sakura sonrió.

—Ahora que mamá se ha ido arriba, puede usted continuar con lo que iba a decir, monsieur. Y tú cállate, Chiyo.

—Ahora... ahora ya no me acuerdo —dijo Kakashi, incómodo y se puso de pie—. Y tengo cosas que hacer, de manera que...

—Vamos —interrumpió Sakura—. Terminemos nuestra conversación. Usted iba a decir que pensaba que Sasuke esperaría hasta que se hubiera acostado conmigo.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó Chiyo.

—Ah, silencio, Chiyo. Sé que de estas cosas no se habla, pero no estamos exactamente en un salón de Francia. —Sakura se volvió hacia Kakashi—. Tenía usted razón, monsieur, ¿cómo sabía que discutiríamos?

—Hace meses que Sasuke está atormentado. El joven tonto teme no ser el padre del bebé, yesto le preocupa mucho, sospeché que hablaría de ello con usted en cuanto volviera. —Kakashi se interrumpió, yse mostró un poco molesto—. Él... él es el padre, ¿verdad?

Sakura riócon suavidad.

—Por supuesto que sí, se lo dije, pero creo que prefirió no creerme.

En ese momento, oyeron la voz furiosa de Sasuke, y un momento después el mismo Sasuke abrió la puerta de un golpe, estrellándola contra la pared. El golpe hizo eco en el salón, se detuvo y miró con furia a los que estaban junto a la chimenea; luego se acercó a la mesa y se sentó pesadamente en una silla, dándoles la espalda.

Sakura decidió no enfurecerle más con su presencia, y subió en silencio la escalera, esperando que él no lo advirtiera. Chiyo, asustada, siguió a Sakura. Kakashi se dejó caer en una silla junto a su amigo.

—Sakura dice que tú no crees que el niño sea tuyo —aventuró Kakashi.

Sakura oyó a Kakashi, y se detuvo a escuchar en lo alto de la escalera, escondida por la pared del corredor. Cuando Chiyo llegó al corredor, se sorprendió al encontrar a Sakura parada allí, pero cuando la joven le hizo señas de que guardara silencio, ella también permaneció allí para escuchar la conversación en el salón.

—¡Sé que ese niño no es mío! —gruñó Sasuke, con su rostro convertido en una máscara de amarga frustración.

—No eres razonable, Sasuke.

—¡Sí que lo soy! Esa mujer miente según le conviene, lo mismo que yo. Pero cuando da su palabra, sé que es cierto, y en este caso no quiere darla.

—La has insultado pidiéndole su palabra —exclamó Kakashi.

—¡Ja! ¡Haré algo más a esa mujer que insultarla! Hoy quería pegarle para que me dijera la verdad, y aún pienso hacerlo.

—No puedo permitirte que lo hagas, Sasuke —dijo Kakashi con calma.

—¿No puedes? —dijo Sasuke asombrado—. ¿Desde cuándo defiendes a esa arpía? Me has dicho muchas veces que necesita unos azotes.

—Cuando los necesitaba, sí, pero ya no los merece. Y aunque así fuera, tendría que detenerte, por su estado. Podrías dañar al niño... a tu hijo... y yo no puedo permitírtelo.

-¡Te digo que no es mío! Sé que Sakura miente, sólo que no sé por qué. Cuando nazca el niño, verás la verdad de mis palabras. Y tal vez entonces descubrirás el juego de Sakura.

—¡Tal vez entonces verás que has sido un tonto! —dijo Kakashi con dureza.

Más tarde, cuando Sakura bajó a cenar, pasó junto a Kakashi en la escalera. Se detuvo frente al hombre corpulento y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla para agradecerle el haberla defendido. Kakashi se sonrojó considerablemente, y Sakura siguió bajando la escalera mientras él sacudía la cabeza, desconcertado.

Sasuke estaba solo en la cabecera de la mesa. No había visto a Sakura besar a Kakashi, y la miró con furia cuando ella se sentó junto a él en el lugar habitual. No dijo nada mientras rápidamente llenaba su plato. Ella esperaba que él volviera a regañarle, de manera que se sintió aliviada por su silencio.

Sasuke no tocó la comida, pero bebió una enorme cantidad de ron aunque, sorprendentemente parecía permanecer sobrio. Cuando llegaron los demás, la comida continuó en silencio, y Sakura comió rápidamente para poder volver a su habitación.

Después de varias horas tratando inútilmente de dormir Sakura oyó pasos en el corredor frente a su puerta. Estaba segura de que Sasuke no quería compartir su cama con ella esa noche, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, comenzaba a sentires inquieta, preguntándose por qué él seguiría parado frente a la puerta.

Luego la puerta se abrió de pronto, golpeando contra la pared, y Sakura se sentó rápidamente en la cama. Cuando vio la expresión de Sasuke, supo que había golpeado la puerta a propósito, para asegurarse de que ella estaba despierta, cerró la puerta silenciosamente y la miró con frialdad unos momentos antes de aproximarse lentamente a la cama. Se apoyó contra el poste y siguió mirándola.

Furiosa y molesta, ella comenzó a hablar, pero él la detuvo con su propia voz profunda.

—Quítate la enagua, Sakura. A pesar de todo lo que has dicho y hecho hoy, te haré el amor. —Hablaba con tranquilidad, pero sus ojos tenían un color oscuro muy frío.

Sakura no podía creer lo que oía. Él estaba furioso y sin embargo la deseaba. ¿O sólo quería castigarla?

Ella comenzó a protestar, pero él la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, con voz amenazadora.

—Esto no es un ruego Sakura, sino una orden. ¡Quítate la enagua!

Sakura temblaba, aunque en la habitación hacía calor. Sasuke había dicho a Kakashi que quería arrancarle la verdad, y Sakura se dio cuenta con temor de que ni Kakashi ni nadie podían protegerla ahora.

Sakura se quitó la camisa, y luego subió las mantas para cubrir su desnudez. Podía soportar cualquier cosa, pero tenía que pensar en su bebé y protegerlo de cualquier daño.

Aunque había hecho lo que él quería no había satisfacción en el rostro de Sasuke. Su expresión era fría, aun cuando le arrancó las mantas y comenzó a quitarse su propia ropa con deliberada lentitud.

—Quiero que comprendas que yo no toleraré tu fingida resistencia, Sakura —dijo con dureza—. Te he tratado con cuidado porque eres hermosa y porque no quería estropear tu belleza. He sido blando contigo, y ese fue mi error.

Se tendió a su lado en la cama y la atrajo hacia él, desafiándola a que se resistiera. Su voz era un susurro mortal mientras continuaba.

—Eres mía. Tendría que haberte azotado la primera vez que mostraste tu terrible genio. Tendría que haberte encadenado a mi cama para que no pudieras escapar. Pero, sobre todo, jamás tendría que haber puesto mis ojos en ti. De esa manera no tendría este dolor que me consume. Y, Dios mío, aunque sé que llevas al bastardo de Sabaku no, no puedo dejar de desearte.

Sus labios se posaron en los de ella lastimándola con su salvaje presión. Sakura sabía que Sasuke estaba destrozado. La odiaba, la odiaba por muchas razones, pero inevitablemente, su necesidad de ella superaba su odio. Y después de unos momentos, también ella se perdió en el deseo.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

Hola ¡ ! :D

Hace mucho tiempo que no les escribo :/ Gomen. Bueno espero que estén todo bien y quiero avisarles que sólo quedan dos capis :/ Para los que leen otras de las historias que subo, quiero decirles que no abandonaré ninguna y que tengo muchas historias para compartir con ustedes, pero primero me ocuparé de las que ya están en proceso :D ¡DE VERAS !

Bueno me despido.

Cuídense, SAYO ¡ !... xD

_**Sasusakufan: **_Hola, me alegra que te este gustando la historia. Si tienes razón Sakura fue muy ingeniosa con la demostración que le hizo a Sasuke, lo amo pero se lo merecía, un poquito :D U.U No querías ver a Saku embarazada y ahora te traje la mala noticia de que si GOMEN :/ Esperó de verdad que también te haya gustado este capi. Cuídate un beso.

_**a92:**_ Hola :D Gracias por comentar y estoy feliz de que te este agradando el fic xD Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capi. Cuídate, un beso.

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o**_

_**LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...=)**_

_***sasusakufan***_

_***nancyclaudinec***_

_***Sakuita 01***_

_***Allemande10***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***Candice Saint-Just***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***alebredi***_

_***SASU saku 15 ITA***_

_***a92***_

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O**_

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

_**O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O: o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O**_

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


End file.
